Damnation
by Lecholls
Summary: Alors qu'ils sont persuadés de vivre la vie qu'ils ont choisi, comment vont-ils réagir quand un des leurs va suivre une autre voie? Divers pairings
1. Prologue

**Salut les gens !**

**Je me lance dans une nouvelle fic, totalement différente de Répulsion.**

**Je vais donc vous demander d'oublier tout ce que vous savez de la sage Meyer. Sauf, les prénoms des persos. Leurs histoires persos, vous pouvez aussi les oublier, je vais tout changer! Et oui, n'est pas un esprit tordu qui veut !!! **

**Cette fic va s'orienter sur deux axes. POV Edward – POV Jasper. Bah oui, c'est mes persos préférés quand même! Et puis, mon Edward me manquait! **

**Alors voici le prologue, pour vous donner un aperçu. Il est comme ceux de Stephenie Meyer, mis ici mais placé aléatoirement dans la fic ;)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez !!! **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, comme dirait une de mes AuteuZes préférées, c'est mon seul salaire! Surtout que c'est une nouvelle fic alors autant voir si elle va plaire ou si je peux abandonner directement!**

**Bon bah ... Les trucs d'usage:**

**Titre :** Damnation  
**Auteur :** Lecholls/Jess  
**Résumé :** Alors qu'ils sont persuadés de vivre la vie qu'ils ont choisi, comment vont-ils réagir quand un des leurs va suivre une autre voie?  
**Disclaimer **: L'histoire sort de mon esprit tordu mais je ne touche pas d'argent pour l'écrire (quoique, je devrais essayer ^^). Tous les persos (même Jasper bouhouuuu :( ) sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que broder sur eux ^^.  
**Autre :** N'a plus rien à voir avec la saga Twilight, si ce n'est les prénoms des persos, leurs aptitudes et leurs physiques incroyablement sexyyyy ! Bref *lève les yeux au ciel*

*****

*** ***

**Prologue**

Sa main claqua sur ma joue tellement fort que ma tête tourna de 15 bons centimètres.

Ma sœur, celle que j'aimais par-dessus tout, venait de lever la main sur moi.

- Tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille. Tu n'es plus mon frère.

Et pour la première fois devant elle, je baissais les yeux, vaincu. Elle avait raison, j'avais rompu toutes les règles.

Je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami, attendant une réponse de sa part.

Il se contenta de me jeter un regard désolé. Que pouvait-il faire pour moi de toute façon?

Je m'étais toujours targué de ne pas être tombé dans le piège de l'attachement. Du désir de la chair et non du sang. De l'Amour. Celui avec un grand A, qui vous prend aux tripes et vous laisse démuni quand il a disparu.

J'étais épris, moi qui pensais que cela ne pourrait jamais m'arriver. J'étais épris d'une humaine. D'une simple humaine.

Ma "famille" me regardait comme si j'étais un étranger. Quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de différent. Ils me dévisageaient avec horreur.

Je ne pouvais supporter ce regard et disparus par l'entrée principale de nos appartements. Je ne savais pas si je les reverrais un jour. Je ne savais pas si ils accepteraient de me revoir surtout.

J'arpentais les rues en courant, de manière humaine pour ne pas alerter les mortels. Je courais pour ne plus avoir à penser. C'est alors que je LA sentis. Elle. La cause de mon tourment. La raison de ma damnation. L'explication de la fureur de ma famille.

Je me stoppais net et me retournais. Elle était derrière moi et me souriait de ce sourire qui me rendait fou. Qui me rendait différent.

En un instant, ma décision fut prise. Je vivais avec ma famille depuis plus de 50 ans. Je me refusais à les abandonner. Et pour retrouver leurs faveurs, je n'avais qu'un choix. Qu'une alternative. Faire disparaître la raison de ma souffrance. La tuer.

Je fermais les yeux un instant. Je vis le visage confiant de ma sœur. Le regard encourageant de mon meilleur ami. Je vis le visage dur de ma meilleure amie qui m'intimait de le faire. Un instant plus tard, c'était fait. Je bondissais et plantais mes crocs dans le cou de celle qui avait fait chavirer mon cœur mort. Qui m'avait rendu à la vie. J'étais en train de boire le sang de Bella Swan.


	2. Mystification

_Voici le chapitre 1 ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews d'encouragement! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me dire! _

_En tout cas, mon esprit sadique s'est bien fait plaiz' !!!_

_Le prochain sera Edward POV of course ^^_

**Chapitre 1 : Mystification.**

_POV Jasper_

Je rabats la capuche de mon manteau sur ma tête. Je n'ai pas froid mais je n'ai pas non plus envie que les gens continuent de me dévisager. Ils sont tous tellement prévisibles, ces mortels. Je suis appuyé contre le mur du bar « Antigüedad » et je ne fais rien de spécial. Pourtant, tous ceux qui passent me dévisagent comme si j'étais … différent. Et je le suis. Je suis différent bien sûr. Chose logique puisque je suis un vampire. Oui, un vampire. Un buveur de sang si vous préférez. Un prédateur, somme toute. Je ne suis pas n'importe quel prédateur. Je suis le plus dangereux des prédateurs au monde. Et je ne suis pas non plus n'importe quel buveur de sang. Je suis un buveur de sang de lignée royale. Un couple de personnes blondes, main dans la main avec une petite fille blonde elle aussi, passe à côté de moi et me regarde l'air curieux. Vont-ils passer leur route ou s'arrêter pour me contempler ? Je baisse la tête de sorte que mon regard soit caché par ma capuche et gronde. Ces gens sont tellement irritants. J'entends leurs pas s'éloigner et je relève la tête. Visiblement, mon mouvement les a dissuadés de penser que j'étais une statue. Ils sont tellement terre-à-terre. Comme si la beauté ne s'exprimait que dans l'art. Je sais, pour avoir vécu plus de cent soixante ans, que la beauté s'exprime de différentes manières. Dans un coucher de soleil, dans le sourire d'une jolie femme, dans une pièce bien aménagée, dans un bâtiment ombragé et calme … et dans la chair blanche et tendre d'une jeune enfant.

Je découvre mes dents blanches à cette pensée et regarde ma montre pour la dixième fois en vingt minutes. Mais que peut donc bien faire la relève, bon sang ?! Une jeune femme s'approche alors de moi. Enfin, elle est encore à une centaine de mètres de moi mais je peux déjà sentir son parfum tandis qu'elle s'avance vers moi. Je tourne la tête dans sa direction et elle marque un temps d'arrêt. Pauvre mortelle guidée par ses émotions. Je peux la sentir s'interroger, hésiter. Car j'ai un don. Une aptitude particulière. Ce qui me distingue des autres et me fait précieux aux yeux de mon créateur. Je suis ce que les gens appellent communément un « empathe ». Je capte les émotions de ceux qui m'entourent. J'ai aussi le loisir de modifier ces émotions à ma guise. Comme je le décide. Je sens donc les sentiments de cette femme. Interrogation, hésitation … désir. Envie. Je lui adresse un sourire cordial pour l'inviter à continuer sur sa lancée. Après tout, elle est assez jolie. Grande, brune, de belles formes. Et un cou très attrayant. Trop attrayant.

- Le dîner ne sera pas servi avant quelques heures ! fait une voix trop bien connue à mes côtés.

Le salaud. Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher, tout occupé par la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui et sourit, sadique. Il est appuyé contre le même mur que moi, les bras derrière le dos, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Il ne me regarde pas, il regarde le sol un peu plus loin. La lune brille à travers ses mèches cuivrées et se reflète dans ses iris pourpres comme les miens. Edward Masen. Mon meilleur ami.

Edward et moi n'avons pas toujours été amis. Au départ, nous étions même rivaux. Quand il a été créé, par le stupide Carlisle Cullen, il était ce qu'on pouvait appeler communément « un gentil vampire ». Il avait hérité de l'idéologie de son créateur. Une idéologie qui se résumait en trois axes. Premier axe : Le vampire n'est pas forcément un prédateur. Ridicule. Deuxième axe : Le vampire peut se nourrir d'autre chose que de sang humain. Saugrenu. Le sang humain est tellement délicieux. Troisième axe : Nous pouvons échapper à la damnation éternelle en nous comportant « bien ». Totalement naïf et puéril. Nous n'échapperons aucun à la damnation éternelle. Aucun. Même ceux qui ont décidé de se nourrir d'animaux (les fous !) devront passer devant le Grand Tribunal Infernal. Et ils n'auront droit à aucune forme de procès. Ils seront damnés. Ils le sont déjà d'ailleurs.

Je fais partie de cette gamme de vampire qui pensent que notre condition est un don plutôt qu'un fardeau. J'ai été créé dans cette optique. Jamais mon créateur n'a essayé de me faire goûter un sang autre que celui d'un humain. Quelle perte de temps. Quelle idiotie. Je me suis toujours régalé avec frénésie de fabuleux corps humains gorgés de sang délicieux. Je n'ai jamais essayé autre chose. Je serais bien fou de le faire d'ailleurs. L'humain ne m'importe pas. Ils ne sont que nombre de petites doses de plaisir quotidien. Rien d'autre. Absolument rien d'autre.

Edward était donc conditionné à être ce que cet idiot de Cullen appelait « un vampire végétarien ». Rien que le mot me donne envie d'éclater de rire. D'un rire sarcastique, s'entend. Ainsi, les Cullen n'étaient jamais les bienvenus chez nous. Un jour, Carlisle et sa femme Esmé, accompagnés du jeune Edward s'étaient aventurés dans notre cité. Mon créateur les avait accueillis froidement, leur conseillant de fuir au plus vite. Personne à Volterra n'acceptait leur choix de vie. Aro, Caius et Marcus les premiers. J'avais été créé bien des années de cela par Marcus. Ce que j'étais avant, je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Cela m'importait peu. Quand j'ai renoué avec la vie, ou plutôt avec l'éternité, j'étais quelqu'un de différent. J'étais heureux d'être de nouveau là, sous une nouvelle forme. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de demander à mon créateur où il m'avait trouvé et ce que j'étais avant. Ni pourquoi il ne s'était pas contenté de me tuer, comme il le faisait avec toutes ses victimes. Je sais juste que j'étais différent. Je le suis toujours à ses yeux d'ailleurs. Il en a créé d'autres. Plus forts que moi. Plus rapides. Plus clairvoyants. Mais c'est toujours vers moi qu'est dirigée son attention, ses faveurs. Après avoir été transformé, je suis resté auprès de Marcus, qui m'offrait une vie de faste et de lumière. Il me ramena à Volterra et j'intégrais l'élite. Le clan des Volturi. Je suis donc partie intégrante de cette fratrie. Le principe est simple. On mange tous les jours à notre faim, on profite du luxe de Volterra où Aro, Caius et Marcus règnent. En contrepartie, on assure leur garde. L'autre contrepartie, c'est qu'on est les gardiens de notre secret. De leur secret. Jamais les mortels ne doivent se douter de ce que nous sommes, de ce que nous faisons. Nous faisons donc régner un certain ordre. Un certain équilibre.

Pour en revenir à Edward et à sa famille, l'idéaliste Carlisle ne prenait pas au sérieux les mises en garde d'Aro, principalement, car il était le seul à apprécier cet homme. Comme ils ne déguerpissaient pas de la cité, Marcus m'appela un jour dans ses appartements pour me confier une mission. J'étais, à l'époque déjà, la personne à qui il confiait ses desseins les plus vils. Il me demanda d'expulser ces importuns aux idéaux absurdes au plus vite. Par la force s'il le fallait. Les faisant disparaître s'ils résistaient. Ce soir-là, je les avais attendus dans une ruelle sombre. J'étais tout à fait sûr de mon coup. Ils n'avaient pas tardé à apparaître tous les trois. Le patriarche serrant étroitement la taille de son épouse. Le jeune vampire marchait en retrait, les mains dans les poches, regardant ses pieds, l'air contrarié. Les deux anciens riaient aux éclats. Ils ne riraient plus dans peu de temps, avais-je pensé en moi-même.

//// FLASHBACK ////

Je m'avançais, sortant de la pénombre. Ils se statufièrent tous les trois. Le gamin restant en retrait.

- Jasper Hale, mon garçon ! me fit le toujours très attentionné Carlisle.

- Carlisle, tu sais parfaitement que vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus ici, avais-je tranché, dans un souffle.

- Alors ils t'ont envoyé faire leur sale besogne, hein ?

J'éclatais d'un rire cynique en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Pour le larbin ? Je n'étais pas seulement un pion de Marcus. J'étais sa main droite. Sa main qui frappait là où il fallait avec précision et détermination.

- Rien ne t'arrivera Carlisle. Ni à ta petite femme et ton stupide fils. Si tu consens enfin à partir d'ici.

- Nous ne faisons rien de mal.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous dispensant votre bonne parole à Volterra.

- Les mots de Marcus résonnent mal dans ta bouche.

- Je ne te demande pas de juger la résonance de MES mots, Cullen ! crachais-je en serrant les poings.

Je sentis sa peur me pénétrer et je découvris mes dents dans un sourire sadique. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour me contenter. Il resserra l'étreinte autour de la taille de sa femme tandis que son rejeton me dévisageait d'un air furibond.

- Partez d'ici immédiatement et vous n'aurez aucun problème, fis-je, calme mais tranchant.

- Je croyais qu'Aro se targuait de faire de Volterra une ville ouverte.

- Notre cité est ouverte. Mais pas aux idéalistes.

- Je ne suis pas un idéaliste, mon garçon. Je suis quelqu'un qui a compris le vrai sens du mot "humanité".

- Je connais le sens du mot "humanité", grinçais-je, piqué au vif.

- Ca n'en a pourtant pas l'air. Regarde tes pupilles …

- J'en connais le sens et c'est synonyme de sans grande importance !

- Tu te fourvoies !

- Je ne te permets pas de …

- Ouvre les yeux sur ce qu'il y a de beau dans le monde. Volterra n'est pas unique. New York, Paris, Madrid …

Je grondais, agacé par son discours moralisateur. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que ma condition me satisfaisait pleinement ?

- Bien, nous serons partis demain.

- Pas demain, Carlisle. Ce soir. Tout de suite.

- Nous ne pouvons partir ce soir. Vous nous laisserez bien le temps de nous retourner, non ?

- Les ordres sont clairs. Vous devez partir immédiatement.

- Demain matin.

- Ne me mets pas dans l'obligation de vous évacuer par la force, Cullen.

- Tu es encore si jeune, mon garçon. Pourquoi gâches-tu ta vie …

- Je ne te demande pas de jugement sur mon éternité et ma manière de la vivre.

- Ne te mets pas en colère, j'essaye juste ...

- En réalité, je sais très bien ce que tu essayes de faire, Cullen! le coupais-je vertement. Mais tu peux abandonner de suite, ce petit discours ne fonctionne pas sur moi.

- Bien. C'est dommage. Toutes ces possibilités gâchées. Pense à ce que ton don pourrait apporter ...

- Mon don est déjà largement utile à d'autres.

- Pour entraîner de pauvres innocents qui te font alors totalement confiance vers la mort? lâcha alors son jeune fils, comme s'il avait vu dans mes pensées comment je m'y prenais pour appâter mes victimes.

Je me retournais vivement sur lui et grimaça. Marcus ne m'avait-il pas prévenu qu'Edward Cullen pouvait lire les esprits? Un tel don nous aurait été d'une aide incroyable. Il aurait du rejoindre notre clan, plutôt que de gaspiller tout ce talent à idéaliser les mortels. Mais Edward avait déjà à l'époque cet air insolent, fier de lui, quoiqu'il soit.

- Partez immédiatement.

- Sinon quoi? répliqua Edward, s'avançant vers moi. Tu veux nous tuer, hein?!

- Ne t'approche pas, petit. Tu pourrais le regretter.

- Soit tu utilises ton pouvoir pour me donner confiance, soit je n'ai pas peur de toi, se contenta-t-il de me répondre dans un sourire sarcastique.

Mais que faisait-il avec ces gens, bon sang? Il avait tout du garde parfait de l'élite. Pourquoi diable perdait-il son temps avec ces vampires ... ratés?

- Recule. Je ne le répéterais pas.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta d'avancer, un air indéfinissable sur le visage. Je n'avais pas peur mais sa façon de se comporter, de ne pas me craindre, m'intriguait au plus haut point.

- Allons, tout Volturi que tu sois, tu ne m'impressionnes pas. Après tout, nous sommes 3 et tu es ... tout seul! railla-t-il, triomphant.

- Humpf, oui. J'avais omis ce petit détail, fis-je, calme, le dévisageant à mon tour dans un sourire.

Il était sadique. Ca transparaissait par tous les pores de sa peau. Et je le ressentais. Violemment. Sadique. Insolent. Suffisant. Sarcastique. Il m'intriguait autant qu'il ne m'irritait.

- Alors laisse-nous partir demain matin et il ne t'arrivera rien.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et tapa dans mes mains. Une fois. Il me dévisagea, surpris. Deux fois. Il arqua un sourcil, tandis que je voyais Carlisle tourner la tête de tous côtés, comprenant ce que j'étais en train de faire. Trois fois. Trois ombres s'avancèrent de la pénombre. Encapuchonnées.

- Puis-je vous présenter mes amis? fis-je dans un sourire diabolique. Alec, Jane et Démétri.

Edward me dévisagea, ses yeux sondant mon esprit. Je lui laissais le plaisir de le faire. De comprendre. S'ils ne partaient pas tout de suite, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas "vivants". Il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers Jane, qu'il avait vue dans mes pensées utilisant son pouvoir.

- NON ! hurla Carlisle

Mais c'était trop tard. Jane le regardait intensément et aussitôt, Edward se jeta par terre de douleur. Il hurlait d'une voix incroyablement forte, décuplée par la douleur. Je jetais un regard à Jane et elle arrêta instantanément. Il ne fallait pas non plus ameuter les mortels. Le jeune vampire resta à terre, se tenant le ventre, haletant.

- Nous nous en irons au matin, pourquoi ne pas nous accorder ce délai? demanda Carlisle, paniqué.

- Marcus souhaite que vous soyez partis dans l'heure qui vient.

- C'est impossible! Nous attendons quelqu'un! Dès que cette personne nous aura rejoints, nous partirons.

Jane reporta son attention sur Edward, toujours à terre et lui envoya une nouvelle salve de douleur intenable. Il avait osé s'en prendre à moi, elle le lui faisait payer directement. Il se tordit de mal, se remettant à hurler. Après quelques minutes de torture, il demanda qu'on l'achève même. Démétri s'avança alors d'un pas, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Je le stoppais d'un mouvement de bras.

- C'est votre dernière chance.

- Nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant ...

Je retirais alors mon bras et Démétri s'avança vers le jeune vampire.

- NON !

La femme de Carlisle se jeta alors devant Edward pour empêcher Démétri de lui faire du mal. Celui-ci la saisit à la gorge et la souleva comme si elle était une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Edward se tordait toujours de douleur à terre et Carlisle semblait tétanisé.

- Partez immédiatement! tranchais-je, froid et calme.

- D'accord, d'accord, nous ...

* CRAC * Nous nous retournions tous vers Démétri. Un sourire sadique barrait son visage. Il tenait la tête d'Esmé Cullen dans la main droite, le corps pendant à sa main gauche.

- Oups! fis-je, calme.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pleines, tandis qu'Alec semblait totalement désintéressé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Edward se redressa enfin, libéré de l'emprise de Jane. Il regarda le corps disloqué de sa "mère" un instant puis se jeta sur moi, rageur. Je l'esquivais sans peine, habitué à ce genre de "combats triviaux". Carlisle était toujours tétanisé, ne pouvant quitter du regard Démétri et les morceaux de sa femme. Jane, vexée par le fait qu'Edward s'en soit à nouveau pris à moi, se remit à le torturer. Alec, ennuyé de n'avoir rien à faire, s'approcha de Démétri et se saisit de la tête qu'il tenait toujours en main comme un trophée.

- Laissez-la ... implora Carlisle.

Bien sûr, il nous aurait été aisé de la laisser se "reconstituer". Mais nous n'étions pas ainsi. Nous ne connaissions pas la "compassion". Nous ne la connaissons toujours pas d'ailleurs. Alec hocha négativement la tête tandis que Démétri laissait le corps tomber lourdement à terre pour aller se saisir de planches un peu plus loin. Carlisle m'implorait du regard et je ne cédais point. Je mis la main en poche et en sortit un briquet. Alec me tendit alors une branche à enflammer, dont je me saisis. Edward hurlait toujours de douleur, Carlisle espérait. Je sommais Jane d'un regard d'arrêter sa torture. Elle m'obéit directement et vint se poster à mes côtés, dans une petite moue enfantine, triste d'avoir été privée de son jouet.

- Vous apprendrez, à vos dépends, qu'il ne faut pas aller contre les désirs des Volturi.

A ses mots, j'enflammais la branche et la jetait sur le tas plus loin, composé des morceaux du corps d'Esmé Cullen et des bois que mes "amis" avaient disposés pour pouvoir faire un feu. Carlisle tomba à genoux devant les flammes tandis que le jeune vampire se précipitait vers le feu pour en ressortir les morceaux. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Ne le savait-il donc pas? Je fis un signe de tête à mes "amis" et nous disparûmes tous sans un mot.

//// FIN DU FLASHBACK ////

Quelques jours plus tard, Marcus m'avait appelé dans ses appartements. Les Cullen, du moins ce qu'il en restait, avaient quitté Volterra. Je savais qu'il était fier de mon travail. Je m'attendais donc à en recevoir les récompenses. J'espérais qu'elle serait belle, chaude et tendre sous la dent. C'était tout ce qui m'importait.

//// FLASHBACK ////

Je pénétrais dans la résidence d'Aro, Caius et Marcus. Je saluais la réceptionniste, humaine comme à l'accoutumée. Aro prenait un plaisir malsain à les choisir plus belles les unes que les autres, leur faisant miroiter la vie éternelle en échange de leurs services. Aucune d'entre elles n'avaient été transformée. Mais il n'en restait pas une pour le raconter. Je croisais Heidi au détour d'un couloir et elle m'harponna contre un mur.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

- Je me porte bien, Heidi! répondis-je mal à l'aise face à ses avances continuelles.

- Tu ne veux pas ...

- Marcus m'attend, la coupais-je, sec.

- Oh oui, vas-y, il semble "impatient" de te voir, rigola-t-elle en relâchant son étreinte.

Je maugréais en tirant sur ma chemise et repris mon chemin. Les vampires femelles ne pouvaient-elles pas contrôler leurs bas instincts de temps en temps? Je pénétrais dans les appartements de mon créateur et le trouva couché sur un de ses nombreux fauteuils, dégustant le cou d'une jeune vierge. Ses préférées. Les miennes également. A la différence près que, si mon créateur prenait un malin plaisir à les déflorer avant de les tuer, je me contentais de boire leur sang. Les mortels me répugnaient à tel point que je n'entretenais aucune forme de relation avec eux, si ce n'est celle de prédateur-déjeuner. Ca aurait été comme demander à un mortel quelle relation entretenez-vous avec la nourriture. Il se serait contenté de répondre: "Je la mange, c'est tout". J'étais pareil vis-à-vis des humains. Je m'arrêtais donc au centre de la pièce et attendit que mon mentor ait fini de prendre son repas. Quand il en eut terminé, il releva la tête vers moi, se léchant les crocs maculés de sang, tandis que j'arquais un sourcil et affichais un regard ironique.

- Je suis désolé de tomber au mauvais moment.

- Te voilà, Jasper. Je t'attendais.

Il me désigna un siège tandis que deux jeunes vampires, dont je ne me souvenais pas des noms, se hâtaient de débarrasser le corps et les vêtements de la victime. Marcus ne s'en formalisa pas, dirigeant toute son attention sur moi.

- Je suis vraiment très "satisfait" de ton travail.

- Je n'ai fait que ce que tu m'avais demandé de faire.

- Tu as encore une fois prouvé que tu es digne de ma confiance. Ta précision, ton calme et ton sadisme dans cette affaire m'ont à nouveau laissé sans voix.

- N'exagérons rien ...

- Jane ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi. Et tu sais que Jane n'est pas facilement impressionnable.

- Jane est satisfaite dès qu'il s'agit de torture.

- Je n'aurais pas dit ça de cette manière.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Jane aime beaucoup ton travail. Ton personnage aussi.

- Qu'es-tu en train d'essayer de me faire comprendre, Marcus?

- Hahaha! Tu n'y vas toujours pas par quatre chemins, n'est-ce pas?

- Pourquoi prendre une déviation quand on peut aller droit au but? souris-je, calme.

- Bien. Je pense – et je ne me trompe que rarement – que mes deux plus fidèles amis qui s'équivalent tant au niveau sadisme devraient pouvoir trouver ... un autre terrain d'entente.

J'éclatais d'un rire cristallin. Il me regarda, arquant un sourcil, un peu refroidi par ma réaction.

- Jane ne m'intéresse pas, Marcus, fis-je, retrouvant mon sérieux.

- Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas. Personne ne t'intéresse, Jasper. A part toi, s'entend.

Je me contentais d'hausser les épaules, comme résigné par la fatalité. La vérité est que ce n'était pas la fatalité qui jouait un rôle ici. C'était moi-même. Je ne m'intéressais réellement à personne. Je me suffisais à moi-même. Je ne recherchais aucune compagnie. S'il m'arrivait de rester avec les autres, dans les appartements de Marcus, il ne me fallait pas plus d'une heure pour que ça ne commence à m'ennuyer. Je n'étais pas non plus un solitaire, un asocial. Je pouvais discuter des heures avec Marcus, faire des rondes avec Jane, discuter crimes avec Démétri mais la vérité est que s'ils n'avaient pas été là, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu me suffire à moi-même.

Marcus me dévisagea à nouveau et sourit, ironique.

- Ne parlons plus de ça, mon garçon. Je n'ai pas oublié ta petite récompense pour ton travail accompli.

Je passais la langue sur mes crocs, impatient. Je savais d'avance que Marcus m'avait réservé un morceau de premier choix, comme à l'accoutumée, équivalent au travail qu'il m'avait demandé de réaliser. Il tapa une fois dans ses mains et Jane s'avança vers moi. Je fronçais les sourcils. Etait-ce une blague?

- Vois-tu, mon garçon, je suis réellement fier de ce que tu as fait pour moi. Or, les récompenses habituelles ne suffisaient pas à te ... rendre la pareille.

Je dévisageais Jane et soupirais. Quand Marcus avait une idée en tête, il ne lâchait définitivement jamais le morceau. J'affichais alors une mine ennuyée, détournant mon regard de la vampire pour le reporter sur mon créateur qui affichait, pour sa part, un air tout à fait ... amusé.

- Tu as vraiment été au-delà de toutes mes espérances pour ceci, Jasper. Vraiment. Ma reconnaissance n'en sera que plus grande.

Je commençais tout doucement à m'interroger sur l'état de santé mentale de mon créateur. Peut-être était-il en train de perdre la raison, après toutes ces années de vampirisme acharné. Comment sa récompense pouvait-elle être meilleure quand il m'offrait Jane pour me remercier? Pensait-il réellement qu'une vampire ferait mon bonheur? Et plus spécialement, cette vampire? J'appréciais beaucoup Jane pour ses talents sadiques. Elle était toujours prête à s'entraîner avec moi, à me faire endurer son pouvoir pour m'endurcir, à m'expliquer des choses sur le monde des mortels que je ne fréquentais guère trop. Mais de là à l'imaginer avec moi dans un lit, comme récompense pour un service de toute haute importance rendu à Marcus, c'était saugrenu et ... inhabituel de la part de mon créateur. Je fronçais à nouveau les sourcils et il m'adressa un sourire cruel. Il refrappa alors une fois dans ses mains. Jane fit un pas vers moi et je me recalais sur mon siège, nerveux. Un deuxième coup dans ses mains et je compris enfin. Démétri sortit de l'ombre tandis que Jane se postait à côté de moi, un sourire plus que sadique sur le visage, un sourire triomphant. Je me retournais alors vivement sur Marcus:

- Comme tu le sais, les Cullen ont grâce à toi déguerpi de Volterra. Toutefois, après ce que Jane m'a rapporté sur la manière parfaite dont tu as géré cette "petite affaire", j'ai pensé qu'une simple humaine pour te féliciter, ce ne serait pas décent. Pas à ta hauteur.

- J'ai alors pensé à te ramener un petit cadeau, ajouta Jane, toujours aussi triomphante.

Je regardais le jeune vampire qui pendait au bras de Démétri, à bout de forces. Il avait les yeux baissés, et semblait ... déjà mort. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, pour l'avoir regardé attentivement l'autre soir. Dans sa main puissante, Démétri tenait sous sa coupe le tristement célèbre pour nous: Edward Cullen.

- Jane a pensé, en effet, souligna Marcus, en plaçant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, qu'il te serait agréable d'en finir avec cette famille une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Que ... ? articulais-je, ne comprenant décidément rien.

- Nous ne pouvons décemment pas nous en prendre à Carlisle. Après tout, Aro l'estime beaucoup. Toutefois, nous pouvons lui porter un coup fatal. Si nous détruisons son fils, après avoir détruit sa femme, il ne remettra jamais plus les pieds à Volterra et il saura qu'il ne peut pas impunément narguer les Volturi! expliqua Jane, au comble du bonheur.

- Vous ... Vous m'offrez Edward Cullen comme récompense? éclatais-je de rire, incrédule.

- Oui, me fit froidement Marcus. Jane m'a rapporté qu'il s'était moqué de toi. J'ai pensé que tu souhaiterais l'achever.

Je me remémorais les paroles du jeune Edward dans la ruelle. Sadiques. Insolentes. Il avait osé s'opposer à moi. En effet, sur le moment, l'idée ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit mais il devait bel et bien payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Marcus fit alors un signe à Démétri et il sortit de la pièce, traînant Edward derrière lui. Je savais très bien où il l'emmenait. Dans la pièce préférée de Marcus. Dans l'arène.

Le château dans lequel vivaient les trois frères regorgeait de pièces. Certaines étaient claires, en surface. D'autres étaient sombres, en sous-sol. L'arène se trouvait en sous-sol. C'était souvent là-bas que nous nous entrainions avec Jane. Là que Marcus organisait des mises à mort d'humains. Des combats de vampire de l'élite contre ceux qui avaient osé les défier, également. Je me levais à mon tour, suivi de près par Jane. Je jetais un dernier regard à Marcus, qui me sourit, amusé par ce qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il nous rejoindrait là bas, assistant au "combat" de sa loge personnelle.

Nous arpentions les couloirs tranquillement. Je me remémorais les phrases d'Edward. Je me souvenais aussi qu'il m'avait impressionné, en plus de m'avoir irrité. Il avait quelque chose dans le regard de différent.

Quelque chose que je n'avais vu chez personne d'autre.

Depuis moi.

Jane, qui marchait à côté de moi, prit ma main dans la sienne. C'était habituel, je ne m'en formalisais pas.

- Aimes-tu ton cadeau? me demanda-t-elle, à voix basse.

- Hum hum, me contentais-je de répondre.

- J'ai hâte que tu le fasses souffrir. Rassures-toi le travail est déjà bien avancé. Je me suis un peu amusée avec lui.

Je tournais la tête vers elle et lui sourit, diabolique. Elle était vraiment mon pendant féminin quand il s'agissait de torturer les gens. Elle me rendit mon sourire et serra d'autant plus ma main quand nous entrâmes dans l'arène.

Démétri était déjà là, bras croisés, un sourire sur le visage. Il aimait ça. Il n'attendait que ça. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait fait à ma place. Il devait d'ailleurs regretter que Marcus ne lui ait pas offert ce cadeau à ma place. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait brisé Esmé Cullen en deux. Il aurait aimé que le mérite lui revienne. Mais il ne l'aurait pas. Pas avec Marcus. Pas quand j'étais concerné également.

Jane lâcha ma main et se hâta de rejoindre Marcus, en haut. Démétri me demanda d'un signe de tête si il pouvait se retirer et j'acquiesçais. De toute façon, Jane n'avait pas menti. Il était déjà en piteux état. Démétri le laissa tomber dans le sable de l'arène et le jeune vampire se retrouva à quatre pattes, tête baissée, haletant. Quand Démétri se fut retiré lui aussi, je m'avançais vers lui et le secouais un petit peu avec mon pied droit. Je le repoussais plus fort et le fis tomber en position assise. La tête toujours baissée.

- Vas-tu te décider à me regarder ou dois-je te forcer? demandais-je d'une voix calme.

- Je ne te donnerais pas ce plaisir, articula-t-il, péniblement.

- Il faut toujours regarder son bourreau avant qu'il ne vous donne la mort.

- Je n'attends qu'elle. Alors vas-y.

Je sursautais. Il voulait mourir. Il n'attendait que ça. Il voulait mourir parce que j'avais détruit sa mère. Quel type de vampire était-ce donc? Comment pouvait-il renoncer à l'éternité pour une femme qui n'était même pas sa créatrice?

- Es-tu dépourvu de tout sens mental ?

- Achève-moi, bon sang ! fit-il en redressant enfin de le visage vers moi.

Un visage marqué par la douleur qu'il avait endurée. Par la tristesse d'avoir perdu sa mère. Par la fureur également. C'est cette fureur que je lisais dans ses yeux qui me fit prendre conscience d'une chose importante. Qui me fit dire que jamais je ne m'attacherais de la sorte à quelqu'un. Parce que je ne voulais pas être dépendant – laisser mon inconscient être tributaire surtout – de la perte de quelqu'un. Il me dévisageait, sûr de lui. Il voulait mourir. Il n'attendait que ça, me répétais-je. Pourquoi alors ne bougeais-je pas le petit doigt pour en finir ?

- Alors ça vient ? Peut-être préfères-tu, comme ta petite amie, me torturer un peu avant d'en finir ? Que vas-tu faire hein ? Me faire me sentir mal ? C'est déjà fait. Me faire me sentir moins que rien ? C'est déjà fait ! Me rendre l'amour que je ressentais pour Esmé pour ensuite mieux me le retirer ? C'est déjà fait. Alors vas-y bon sang. Fais-toi plaisir mais fais-le maintenant.

Vous voyez ? Sadique. Insolent. Téméraire. Trop téméraire, Edward Cullen. Il croyait qu'il arriverait à me faire sortir de mes gonds, comme il avait très certainement du le faire avec Démétri. Si celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas craint la fureur de Marcus, il l'aurait achevé. Mais je n'étais pas Démétri. J'étais bien plus posé, bien plus réfléchi. Je savais ce que je faisais et aucune parole ne pourrait me pousser à faire quelque chose que je ne souhaitais pas faire. J'étais maître de moi-même. Et à cet instant, plus que jamais, j'étais maître de son destin. De mon destin.

- Premièrement, sache que Jane n'est pas ma … quel terme as-tu employé ? « Petite amie ». Deuxièmement, tu apprendras que j'aime prendre mon temps. J'ai l'éternité devant moi, pourquoi me presser ? Troisièmement, sache que personne, jamais non personne, n'a pu me contraindre à faire quelque chose. Enfin, et puisque c'est important, désires-tu tant que cela la mort ?

- Je n'attends plus rien qu'elle, souffla-t-il, insolent à nouveau.

Je levais la main et il ferma les yeux. Un instant d'hésitation. Un seul. Et le sort changea. Je l'attrapais par le col et le redressais, tandis qu'il ouvrit les yeux, sincèrement étonné.

- Je ne vais pas te donner ce que tu souhaites.

- Je l'aurais parié ! fit-il dans un sourire moqueur. Non content de m'avoir privé de ma mère, tu veux aussi me priver de la délivrance ?!

- De la délivrance ? répondis-je, sarcastique. Cette femme n'était même pas ta vraie mère. Que connaîs-tu de la vie vampirique ? As-tu appris à en tirer les bénéfices ? Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour faire partie de l'élite. Pourquoi t'entêter à être médiocre ?

- Ce sera donc ça ma torture ? répondit-il, sarcastique à son tour. Condamné à servir des gens qui m'ont arraché à ma famille ?

- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu es trop aveuglé par tes pseudo « sentiments » pour voir la rationalité dans tout ça. Je te fais une offre.

- Je ne veux pas de ton offre. Je veux mourir.

- Mourir ? Et pourquoi faire ?! Tu crois que l'enfer sera plus confortable ? Tu as une chance inouie. Tu fais partie d'une race ancestrale, noble et gâtée à bien des points de vue. Tu voudrais renoncer à ça, pour la damnation éternelle ? Pour une simple vampire qui ne t'a même pas engendré ?

- C'était ma mère ! Elle s'est interposée pour ne pas que je meure. Elle m'aimait.

- Faux ! Elle s'est interposée pour ne pas qu'on te fasse de mal, certes. Mais ouvre les yeux. Elle l'a fait pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas enfanter, tu étais son « placebo » contre cette vie malheureuse sans rire d'adolescents. Elle t'a peut-être sauvé mais sois lucide, ce n'était pas tant pour toi que pour elle.

Il releva la tête vers moi et sonda mon esprit. Il voulait savoir si je lui jouais un tour où si je disais ce que je pensais intimement. Je ne cillais pas car j'étais parfaitement convaincu de mes dires. Il me lança alors un regard fulgurant, empli de haine … et de résolution.

- Je t'écoute, quelle est cette offre ?

- Je peux exaucer ton souhait. Et te tuer. Dans quelques minutes, tu ne seras plus là. Et tu ne seras plus rien pour personne, car il n'y a personne pour te pleurer, mon cher. Aussi désagréable que ça puisse t'être. Ou je peux te laisser vivre. Tu peux rejoindre l'élite. Faire partie des meilleurs. Tu goûteras au plaisir de la chair, du sang – le vrai, pas ce substitut avec lequel tu t'es nourri jusque maintenant – et du luxe. Tu auras une éternité comme tu la désires. Comme tu la décides. Mais tu dois faire un choix. Choisir de vivre pour de vrai et abandonner les idéaux auxquels tu crois tant. Ou choisir de mourir. De ne plus souffrir. Au risque de devoir te présenter aux portes de l'Enfer avec le même bagage que nous tous, la même étiquette. Buveur de sang. Il n'y a pas de rédemption possible.

Il sonda à nouveau mes pensées et je me contentais de le regarder calmement. Je ne doutais pas de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je savais également que les 3 autres n'en perdaient pas une miette.

- Bien. J'ai choisi.

- Quelle est donc ta décision ? fis-je en m'avançant vers lui, menaçant.

- Je choisis de vivre.

Sur ces mots, il passa à côté de moi et sortit de l'arène. Insolent et bien trop sûr de lui. Mais quelle recrue venais-je de ferrer. Je relevais les yeux vers la loge et croisais le regard de Jane, furibonde. A ses côtés, Démétri semblait halluciné. Mais ce n'était pas leur regard que je cherchais. Je cherchais celui de Marcus. Il s'accrocha au mien et je ne cillais pas. Je n'avais pas fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Il hocha subrepticement la tête et se leva, suivi de près par les deux autres, puis disparut par son passage secret. Je n'avais pas obéi à ses ordres. J'avais fait bien mieux. Je savais avant même de croiser son regard que j'avais fait ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il voulait d'Edward dans l'élite. Et c'était à moi qu'il avait confié cette mission, sans même me le dire. Car j'étais, déjà à l'époque, son plus fidèle ami.

//// FIN DU FLASHBACK ////

- Serais-tu donc la relève, avorton ? fis-je dans un sourire, tandis que mon ami toise la jeune fille qui a rebroussé chemin vers l'autre sens de la ruelle.

- Absolument pas. Je pense que c'est Alec qui te remplace ici ce soir.

- Bien. Que fais-tu là alors ? A part gâcher mes projets de dîner, s'entend.

- Et bien … J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

- De prendre l'air ?

- Hum hum, se contente-t-il d'acquiescer, toujours sans me regarder.

- Parce que bien entendu, les 6 hectares attenants à nos appartements ne sont pas … « suffisants ».

- Bien entendu que non.

- Elle t'a encore menacé ?

- Quelques centaines de fois.

- Hmpf. Il y a une nette amélioration.

- Sur une heure.

- Ah. Autant pour moi.

- C'est insupportable, Jasper ! Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.

- Je lui en parlerais. Encore.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on n'a pas décidé de vivre à deux ?

- Parce que je n'aurais pas pu te supporter pour moi tout seul, pour tout te dire.

- Tu fais vraiment jeune fille effarouchée quand tu dis ça.

- Attends tout à l'heure à l'entraînement, terreur.

- Comme si tu m'effrayais vraiment! fait-il, sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel. Je saurais à l'avance les coups que tu compteras me porter, en lisant tes pensées.

- Mais qui m'a afflublé d'un ami pareil?

- Toi, mon grand. Toi! lance-t-il mi-défaitiste, mi-hilare.

- J'aurais du te tuer.

- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire!

- Même quand tu me suppliais, avec tes yeux de Bambi, d'en finir avec toi ?

- Ton sens de l'exagération m'étonnera toujours.

- Ton insolence fera de même avec moi.

- Je ne suis pas insolent.

- Insolent, intenable, irritant. Edward Masen ou la « théorie des trois I »

- Dois-je te rappeler la règle des trois R pour toi ?

- Comme ?

- Renfrogné, râleur et rébarbatif.

- Je ne suis pas renfrogné.

- Surtout quand Jane est dans les parages, ironise-t-li, dans un sourire sadique.

- Bon sang, j'aurais du en finir avec toi.

- Tu n'aurais pas voulu d'une éternité sans moi !

Je souris à sa répartie. Il a raison. Je me targuais avant de le prendre sous « mon aile » de pouvoir vivre seul. La vérité est que j'aime la compagnie d'Edward. Elle est la seule que je peux supporter assez longtemps sans en être ennuyé. Après l'épisode de l'arène, j'avais rejoint Marcus dans ses appartements. Nous avions eu une discussion face à face. J'avais bel et bien anticipé ses intentions. Il voulait que je forme Edward pour l'élite. Il savait que sous ma coupe, il serait un des plus cruel de ses gardes. Jane avait rechigné. Elle pensait qu'il ne ferait jamais un bon Volturi, ayant trop de sentiments et de compassion. Cependant, ce que j'avais vu d'Edward dans la ruelle et dans l'arène me faisait dire qu'il était tout à fait apte à nous rejoindre. A être comme nous. Il pouvait même atteindre mon niveau de cruauté, avec un peu d'entraînement. Marcus me le confia. Il savait que je n'échouerais pas.

//// FLASHBACK ////

Je le rejoignis dans le couloir, devant les appartements de Marcus. Il était très faible après une journée passée sous le pouvoir dévastateur de Jane mais au lieu d'être avachi contre le mur, il époussetait son jeans, rageur. Je passais à côté de lui et lui intima de me suivre d'un coup d'œil. Il se mit alors à marcher à mes côtés, mains dans les poches, sans me regarder. Il ne déserrait pas les dents, regardant droit devant lui, se contentant de marcher à ma hauteur. J'avais l'intention de le ramener dans mes appartements, qu'il puisse se changer et récupérer un petit peu. Et puis le former. Sans attendre. Une perle rare dans son genre, avec un pouvoir comme le sien, ne pouvait nous échapper.

- Ta décision est-elle bien prise ? fis-je, pour engager la discussion et mettre fin, je le savais, à sa lecture de mes pensées.

- Pourquoi, sinon tu me tuerais là maintenant ?

J'éclatais d'un rire cristallin. Trop insolent, trop sûr de lui. Trop sûr de son destin. Mais incroyablement intéressant. J'étais déjà sûr à l'époque que je ne m'ennuierais pas avec lui.

- Que vas-tu faire de moi, alors ? me demanda-t-il, se tournant enfin vers moi.

- Je vais t'apprendre à devenir un vrai vampire. Un membre de l'élite. A oublier ta compassion et ton « humanité ». Enfin, ce que tu crois être de l'humanité.

- Je ne serais plus obligé de chasser ?

- Pas de la manière que tu connais, non. Je vais t'apprendre une autre forme de chasse. Bien plus … intéressante.

- Je vais tuer des gens ?

- Tu vas t'abreuver de leur sang et connaître la plus puissante sensation qui soit. Tu seras enfin satisfait. Entier.

Je me tournais vers lui et vis qu'il me regardait avec un grand intérêt. Nous sortions déjà du château et arrivions sur la place principale de Volterra, bondée de monde à cette heure de la soirée. Je fermais les yeux et humais les délicieux parfums qui volaient dans l'air. Je ré-ouvrais les yeux et avisais la victime que je m'étais choisie. Brune – mes préférées, grande et charnue. Mmhhh. Je tournais le regard vers le jeune Edward et vit qu'il faisait comme moi, les yeux fermés, humant chaque essence, chaque peau.

- Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

- La brune là-bas. Elle sent le chocolat.

Je ré-éclatais de rire devant sa facilité à basculer de l'autre côté du miroir. Je l'observais attentivement et compris. Il n'attendait que cela. Une raison de basculer, de tomber. De faire ce à quoi son corps aspirait. Comme nous tous. L'idéalisme de son père n'était que superficiel chez lui, il ne l'avait pas dans la peau comme son créateur. Il aspirait à boire le sang humain. Il s'en était même peut-être déjà fait le souhait intérieur.

Je m'avançais alors vers la fille que nous avions élue tous les deux. Deux esprits différents. Deux modes de vie distincts. Et pourtant on se rejoignait quelque part. A la limite de ce que nous étions tous les deux. A la limite de son humanité. A la limite de ma cruauté. On avait un terrain commun. Où l'on pouvait se rejoindre. Peu à peu, j'entrevoyais plus en lui qu'un simple élève. Je tendis la main vers notre victime et elle la prit, sans hésiter un instant. Je jouissais d'un certain succès auprès de mes compagnons vampires. D'un certain prestige. Les mâles me respectaient tandis que les femelles me désiraient. Banal, inintéressant. Irritant. Je bénéificiais de ce même charisme auprès des mortelles. Ce qui revêtait bien plus d'importance pour moi.

Nous étions arrivés dans mes appartements une demi-heure plus tard. Edward parlait peu, tendu. C'était après tout un grand cap à passer pour lui. Il renonçait par là à son « humanité ». Quand il l'aurait fait, son « éducation » pourrait enfin commencer. La jeune fille se posa sur le canapé le plus confortable et tapota à côté d'elle pour qu'Edward la rejoigne. Il m'interrogea du regard et je lui fis signe d'y aller, m'appuyant contre une des colonnes proche de l'entrée du salon. Il s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il détourna la tête et me regarda à nouveau, un peu de panique dans le regard.

- N'oublie pas ce que tu as à faire. L'élite t'attend. Rejoins-nous vite.

Il hocha alors subrepticement la tête et la plongea dans le cou de la jeune fille brune. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était morte et les pupilles de mon nouvel ami étaient désormais pourpres.

- Très bien, Cullen, bienvenue parmi nous.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, je souhaiterais reprendre mon nom d'origine. Edward Cullen est mort en même temps que cette fille.

- Bien. Comment dois-je donc te nommer ?

- Edward Masen. Je suis Edward Masen.

//// FIN DU FLASHBACK ////

Il se détache du mur sur lequel il était adossé et s'éloigne de quelques pas.

- On peut savoir où tu vas exactement ?

- Rattraper ton dîner … et en faire le mien !

- Espèce de petit sournois, sifflais-je, dans un sourire toutefois.

- Je ne suis pas de garde, moi, j'ai le droit de profiter ! lance-t-il, insolent à nouveau.

- Ne fais pas ça, Masen. Tu le regretterais …

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu peur de toi, Jasper !

Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il s'éloigne. Je sais qu'il va la mordre. Il ne ment pas. Jamais. Pour rien. Surtout pas à moi d'ailleurs. Par contre, il adore me titiller. Me voler mes repas. Jouer de son charme pour appâter une de mes victimes désignées. Bien souvent, ça se termine en combat dans l'arène ou dans notre salle d'entraînement. En un règlement de comptes en bonne et due forme. Où aucun de nous ne gagne jamais. Je suis trop fort pour lui. Il devine tous mes coups avant que je ne les fasses car je les pense soigneusement avant de les donner. On est complémentaire et on n'est jamais parvenus à se départager d'ailleurs. Sauf au niveau cruauté. Même si il se défend bien, il n'a pas encore atteint mon niveau, mon stoïcisme face aux implorations. Ma détermination à faire souffrir. Mon sadisme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alec arrive enfin pour me relever. Je lui maugrée mes remontrances quant à son retard et insinue que je ne manquerais pas d'en faire part à Marcus. Il se contente de sourire, même si je sais puisque je le ressens, que je l'ai vexé. Je sors de la ruelle et croise le regard mutin de mon meilleur ami.

- Tu es encore là toi ?

- Je t'attendais.

- Et le dîner ?

- Mmmmh, plus tard.

- Qu'as-tu en tête ?

- Un petit combat avant ?

- Pour ?

- Délimiter celui qui mordra la jolie brune que tu as repérée tout à l'heure.

- J'en suis !

Il me donne un coup de coude et on se met en route, souriant tous les deux. On est deux parfaits idiots car on est tous les deux conscients que ce combat se soldera par un match nul comme tous les autres. Mais on aime ça. Arrivés devant la bâtisse qui abrite nos somptueux appartements, il s'arrête et lève les yeux vers le balcon. Contrarié, je le sens. Je lève alors la tête et soupire. Deux silhouettes attendent notre retour, impatiemment.

- Finalement, on va devoir remettre ce petit combat à plus tard, je pense ! lâche-t-il, défaitiste.

On entre alors dans notre refuge, comme deux condamnés allant au bûcher.

TBC


	3. Carpe Diem

_Hellowww à touuuuus!_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de Damnation (avec un peu de retard, haha!) du POV Edward_

_Les choses se mettent en place et je sens déjà que je vais me faire fusiller sur la place publique. J'assume. Je vis mon kiff du moment à fond et je suis soutenue par ma Lau et ma Mopi ! Espérons que d'autres suivront !_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir !!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 2: Carpe Diem**

J'entre dans le salon et soupire bruyamment. Je me laisse tomber sur mon canapé préféré, couché, la main sur le visage tandis que Jasper se poste près de la fenêtre, regardant au dehors. Comme d'habitude quoi.

Les pas se rapprochent du salon et je maugrée tout haut. Jasper, lui, ne dit rien. Mais il n'en pense pas moins, haha!

_* Pourquoi faut-il toujours recommencer la même rengaine?* _

J'ai envie de lui répondre mais les portes s'ouvrent à la volée, dans un bruit tonitruant. Edward et Jasper: le massacre – Acte IV, scène 3.

- Vous voilà enfin !

- J'étais de garde, tu le sais parfaitement ! réplique mon ami sur un ton froid

- Et pourquoi reviens-tu avec lui, alors?

Jasper gronde. Il déteste avoir à se justifier, même devant elle.

Elle, c'est sa sœur Rosalie. Aussi charmante et sympathique que Jasper. Ca vous donne le ton?! Elle est aussi désagréable qu'il est sadique. Aussi caractérielle qu'il est cruel. Autant dire que c'est le paroxysme.

De ce que je sais, Rosalie a été créée en même temps que Jasper. Ils étaient déjà frère et sœur étant mortels. Jasper a été créé pour ce qu'il était en tant que mortel, car Marcus voyait clair en lui et savait qu'il ferait un merveilleux soldat. Oups, je ne peux pas dire soldat, il déteste ça. Heureusement, c'est moi qui lis dans les pensées, haha. Bref, un merveilleux "membre de l'élite". Marcus ne s'est donc pas trompé. Jasper est au vampirisme ce que Voltaire est au siècle des Lumières. Analogie, quand tu nous tiens. La raison pour laquelle il a également transformé Rosalie est un peu plus obscure. Je crois que ça oscille entre le fait que Jasper et Rosalie étaient très liés, déjà mortels, ce que Marcus n'a pu s'empêcher de ressentir et le fait qu'il devait la trouver fort à son goût. D'ailleurs, qui ne trouverait pas Rosalie jolie? Je souris sous ma main à cette remarque que je me fais à moi-même. Ironie, quand tu nous tiens.

- Il n'empêche que tu aurais pu prévenir!

- Tu le savais, Rosie, alors baisse d'un ton avec moi.

- Oh mais je ne suis pas ton sous-fifre moi, Jasper Hale.

- Je ne te considère pas comme telle alors ferme-la! tonne-t-il, vexé.

Vous voyez, ils s'adorent, littéralement. Eh oui, vu qu'ils sont tous les deux totalement dépourvus de sens affectif, pour ne pas dire autre chose, la meilleure manière qu'ils aient de se prouver qu'ils tiennent l'un à l'autre, c'est de se disputer. Plus les remarques et remontrances fusent, plus on sait qu'ils s'adorent. Un fonctionnement quelque peu déroutant mais qui a son charme quand on arrive à le décrypter. Rosalie est en rage, elle le fait payer à Jasper alors qu'au final, il n'est pas la cause de sa rage. Jasper lui fait payer de lui faire payer en la traitant comme une moins que rien, et ça continue éternellement. Et les pensées s'enchaînent, l'une dans l'autre, complémentaires. Parce qu'ils le sont vraiment, complémentaires. Jasper pourrait détruire une ville entière pour défendre sa sœur. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour quelqu'un d'autre, même Marcus. Et pourtant, tout le monde sait à quel point il le respecte. Jasper est l'archétype du vampire posé et réfléchi. Sadique, cynique et cruel mais calme et intelligent. Il suffit de s'en prendre à Rosalie pour connaître l'autre facette.

Dévastatrice.

J'ai eu l'occasion de la voir s'exprimer une fois, cette facette. Pas sur moi, sinon je ne serais pas là pour le raconter. Il s'agissait d'un de ces vampires de passage que recevait Marcus. Il avait organisé une grande réception où le sang coulait à profusion dans tous les coins de la pièce. Jasper et moi étions avachis dans des canapés du coin le plus sombre du salon de Marcus, profitant plus que de raison des merveilleux mets que nous proposait notre hôte. Les jeunes filles n'étaient pas farouches et nous tendaient le bras pour qu'on les morde, pensant que par là, elles gagneraient la vie éternelle. Petites humaines stupides et rêveuses. Rosalie était bien entendu de la partie. Marcus ne manquait jamais une occasion de la convier chez lui. Malheureusement, vu le caractère bien trempé de Rose, elle ne vouait, à l'inverse de son frère, aucune dévotion particulière à Marcus. Il l'avait transformée, elle n'en était pas mécontente mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ce qui signifiait bien sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une source de conflits de plus entre les deux jumeaux. Marcus essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer la belle dans son lit, ce à quoi elle se refusait constamment. Marcus ne l'intéressait pas. Le pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas. Rosalie trouvait son unique plaisir dans les hommes, jeunes, beaux, vampires de surcroît. Forts et rassurants surtout. Alors Marcus et tout son pouvoir charismatique pouvait aller se faire voir pour elle. Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à trouver un beau mâle qui la suivait où elle le souhaitait.

Ce soir-là, comme elle ne parvenait pas à obtenir les faveurs du nouveau jouet qu'elle désirait et qu'elle ne pouvait avoir, elle se mit à draguer les vampires de passage. Chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle aimait que son "chéri" du moment l'accompagne en ville, la tenant fermement par le bras. Qu'elle puisse se pavaner devant toutes les mortelles d'avoir un bel apollon rien que pour elle. Bref, attiser la jalousie, voilà le but ultime de Rosalie.

//// FLASHBACK ////

Je levais mes yeux satisfaits vers mon meilleur ami qui n'avait pas encore fini de déguster sa belle brune. Il me fit un clin d'œil tandis que la mienne tombait aux pieds du canapé. Je détournais alors les yeux pour lui laisser un peu « d'intimité ». C'est alors que je la vis. Elle discutait avec un de ces vampires de passage, invités de Marcus. Grand, brun, mystérieux. Comme elle les aimait en quelque sorte. Sauf que celui-ci était justement « de passage », chose qui généralement rebutait Rosalie. Quand elle vit mon attention portée sur elle, elle s'escrima à réciter une fable de La Fontaine pour me détourner de ses pensées. Je grimaçais à celle qu'elle avait choisie, « Le Coq et le Renard ». Elle m'adressa un sourire antipathique et reprit sa conversation avec sa « proie ». Je cherchais des yeux mon meilleur ami qui, ayant fini son dîner, reposait les yeux fermés contre le dossier de son canapé, un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres rougies. Il sentit bien évidemment ma nervosité et tourna la tête vers moi, interrogatif. Je lui désignais alors d'un mouvement de tête sa sœur dans un coin reculé de la pièce.

_* Allons, Masen, laisse-la un peu s'amuser*_

- Il ne s'agit pas de s'amuser ou non, nous ne savons rien de ce vampire.

- Tu es fatiguant à lire constamment mon esprit.

- Désolé, tu penses trop fort.

- Voilà autre chose, maintenant ! me répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'empêche que …

- Il n'empêche que Rosalie est une grande fille qui sait se débrouiller et que si elle a choisi ce type, je n'oserais pas aller contre sa volonté.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

_* Parce que ça ne ferait que la pousser encore plus vers lui*_

- Satanée contrariété de jumeaux !

- A qui le dis-tu ! fit-il en réappuyant sa tête contre le dossier et refermant les yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais en grande conversation avec Heidi, qui cherchait par tous les moyens à mettre Jasper dans son lit. Truc de jumeaux, visiblement. Bien que je sache que c'était peine perdue, je me gardais bien de lui dire. On ne vexait pas impunément la « favorite » d'Aro. J'écoutais donc poliment une de ses sempiternelles théories sur mon meilleur ami et sa façon de repousser les femmes quand j'entendis des éclats de voix derrière moi. Je me tournais rapidement, comme toute l'assemblée et vit Rosalie qui repoussait nerveusement le vampire voyageur (notez que j'ai presque voulu dire pigeon car au final, c'était bien ce qu'il était, si il espérait avoir Rose aussi facilement qu'il l'avait tenté). D'un geste, celui-ci agrippa son cou et la cala contre le mur, d'une poigne d'enfer. Je me levais hâtivement, cherchant des yeux mon ami. Je n'eus pas à le chercher longtemps. Trois secondes plus tard, il était à côté du pig … vampire et le regardait d'un air impénétrable.

_* Si tu ne lâches pas ma sœur de suite, je te réduis en cendres*_

Ouch. Ca promettait d'être fastidieux. Je m'avançais vers eux. Le vampire dragueur faisait plus de 15 cm de plus que Jasper. Il semblait fort. Très fort. Jasper, pour sa part, ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné et se contentait de le regarder tandis qu'il tenait toujours Rosalie contre le mur, à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Tu me veux quoi, toi ?

- Visiblement, tu ne sais pas comment on traite les femmes chez nous, mais ce n'est définitivement pas comme ça, lui répondit Jasper, calme.

- Ohhhh, c'est ta petite amie peut-être ? Désolé mon vieux, mais tu t'es amouraché d'une vraie nymphomane.

_*Tue-le, Jasper*_

Comptez sur Rosalie pour avoir toujours de bonnes idées.

Je posais une main apaisante sur l'épaule de mon meilleur ami. Il n'était pas temps de nous faire remarquer ici. Car si Jasper avait tout le respect de Marcus, nous n'avions pas que des amis dans la pièce. Je pouvais entendre les pensées de tous, dirigées principalement sur Jasper, parfois sur moi, de temps en temps même sur Rosalie. Nous étions l'élite de l'élite. Marcus n'avait confiance en personne comme il avait confiance en Jasper. Pas même en Aro et Caïus. Il le respectait et l'aimait comme son propre fils. Enfin, comme un mortel aimerait son enfant quoi. Forcément, l'analogie n'était pas claire pour Jasper, qui n'avait aucun sentiment humain, mais moi qui avait côtoyé Carlisle et Esmé pendant des années avant de rejoindre les Volturi, je savais de quoi je parlais. Marcus aimait Jasper. Il lui était d'ailleurs souvent arrivé de le défendre devant Aro. Car Jasper avait atteint un stade de sadisme incroyable. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter quand il était lancé, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Aro, connu pourtant pour son sadisme non-dissimulé. Toutefois, Jasper était "trop".

Trop sadique.

Trop parfait.

Trop.

Marcus ne manquait jamais de le défendre, heureux et fier de son "fils". Et même si on bénéficiait de cette "protection", ça ne faisait qu'attiser les jalousies. Dans tous les esprits, je pouvais déceler des plans cruels pour se débarrasser de Jasper. J'avais envie de dépecer tous ces hypocrites un à un pour nourrir de telles pensées. Je serrais fortement le poing qui ne tenait pas l'épaule de Jasper, de rage. J'aurais voulu tous les renvoyer à l'Enfer d'où ils étaient issus. J'en aurais fait de la charpie si je n'étais pas moi-même en train d'essayer de calmer mon ami.

_*Edward, tu ne m'aides pas du tout, tu le sais*_

Je souris à sa pensée et relâchais ma prise. Après tout, on allait se battre. A quoi bon reculer l'échéance? Rosalie semblait paniquée, voyant que ni Jasper ni moi ne réagissions rapidement. Ce qu'elle oubliait, c'est que plus Jasper attendait pour agir, plus la colère grondait. Jasper posa alors sa main sur le bras qui tenait Rosalie, calmement. Le vampire étranger sembla s'en amuser:

- Et on peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire, au juste? lâcha-t-il, sournois

- Te faire lâcher, répondit Jasper, très calme.

- HAHAHA ! s'esclaffa-t-il

Jasper tourna les yeux vers moi et me fit un bref sourire. Ce sourire que je connaissais tant. Celui qui voulait dire "Sortez immédiatement. Les femmes et les enfants d'abord". Je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel en riant tandis que Rosalie se mit à rire également, de son rire envoûtant. Le vampire nous regarda tour à tour, ne semblant pas comprendre notre hilarité.

Trois secondes plus tard, il comprenait enfin.

C'était lui qui était dos au mur, une main étranglant son cou tandis que Rosalie était venue se pelotonner contre mon torse, effrayée. Jasper le tenait fermement, et tous les efforts qu'il déployait pour se dégager restaient vains. Quand Jasper était en rage, n'importe quel vampire aussi fort soit-il qui l'avait énervé en faisait les frais. Et désormais, l'air hautain qu'il affichait quelques minutes plus tôt avait totalement disparu de son visage.

- Excuse-toi auprès d'elle, lâcha Jasper, dans un souffle, calmement.

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Je ne le répéterais deux fois.

- Je ne m'excuse pas devant une banale femelle.

Jasper gronda, Rosalie enfouit sa tête contre moi, tandis que je sortais un briquet en argent de ma poche, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, le vampire brûlait au milieu du salon.

_* Impossible qu'il ait fait ça lui seul *_

_* Ce garçon ne respecte rien, pas même son créateur *_

_* Ouuuuh qu'il est sexyyyyyyy et si fooooooort *_

_* Ahhh mon fils incontrôlable *_

_* Il ne faut pas l'emmerder, celui-là, il rigole pas *_

_* Sa sœur est belle à damner un saint *_

_* Jasper Hale, je te veux dans mon lit *_

Les pensées arrivaient par salves et je fermais les yeux, soupirant. Toutes ces réactions étaient tellement banales.

Coutumières.

- Pour que ce soit désormais clair pour tout le monde: personne ne s'en prend jamais, de près ou de loin, à ma sœur! lâcha Jasper, calme comme s'il ne venait pas de démembrer et de brûler l'un des nôtres.

Rosalie trembla contre moi, effrayée d'être mise sous le feu des projecteurs ainsi. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas d'être le centre de l'attention, loin de là. Ce qui l'énervait, c'est qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Elle s'était approchée de ce vampire et c'était elle et elle seule qui avait cherché cette situation. Ca lui faisait donc mal à l'ego que son frère eut du intervenir.

_* J'ai peur Edward, serre-moi*_

A l'inverse de son frère, Rosalie aimait que je le lise la plupart du temps dans ses pensées. D'abord, ça lui évitait de devoir dire les choses à haute voix. Ce qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire, Rosalie Hale s'en lavait les mains aisément. Et puis, elle aimait que je sache exactement à quoi elle pensait au moment où elle le pensait. Elle disait y trouver des avantages. Je passais alors un bras autour de ses épaules et un en-dessous de ses genoux pour la prendre dans mes bras, délicatement. Jasper se retourna sur moi tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre mon épaule, reconnaissante.

_* C'est bon, allez-y *_

Jasper ne confiait la surveillance de Rosalie à personne. Sauf à moi. A moi, il faisait confiance. Il savait que je la protégerais. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment lieu de protéger Rosalie qui, quand elle le voulait, pouvait se révéler être une vraie guerrière. Marcus frappa dans ses mains, un grand sourire sur le visage:

- Allons les amis, le spectacle est terminé. Messieurs, débarrassez-moi de ça! fit-il en désignant du doigt le tas enflammé au centre de la pièce à ses vampires subalternes qui n'étaient là que pour "ramasser les déchets" laissés par les invités.

Jasper me lança un regard confiant et s'approcha de son créateur, qui lui tapa sur l'épaule dans un sourire, quand il l'eut rejoint. J'imaginais qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer. De toute façon, la fête n'était pas finie pour lui. Je ramenais donc Rosalie dans nos appartements.

//// FIN DU FLASHBACK ////

- Quand vous quittez cette maison, vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence de laisser un mot, non? Est-ce trop demander? continua Rosalie, verte de rage.

- Si j'avais besoin d'être materné, Rosie, je n'hésiterais pas à te le demander. D'ici là ... Voudrais-tu te comporter comme une sœur normale et non hyper protectrice ... comme elle, par exemple? fit mon ami, au bord de la crise de nerfs également.

Elle, c'est ma sœur à moi. Alice. D'ailleurs, j'ôte ma main de mon visage pour la voir sautiller à travers la pièce et s'asseoir délicatement sur mon ventre, dans un équilibre précaire. Son petit visage de lutin se tourne vers moi et elle me fait un clin d'œil rieur, amusée par la dispute des deux Hale. Il est vrai qu'on adore les voir s'engueuler. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, c'est bon signe. C'est quand ils s'ignorent qu'il faut commencer à s'en faire. Alice est donc ma sœur. La façon dont elle l'est devenue est un peu spéciale. Quelques temps après que je sois devenu un Volturi, Marcus nous avait conviés, Jasper et moi dans ses appartements pour nous donner une mission de la plus haute importance. Comprenez par là: totalement secrète. A tenir loin des oreilles d'Aro et de Caius.

Car, si Marcus respectait énormément ses frères, il avait du mal à supporter la main mise d'Aro sur toutes les décisions importantes. Alors, pour le contrer, quand il était en désaccord avec lui, il agissait mais dans l'ombre. Souvent par l'entremise de Jasper. Parfois de la mienne, si la mission était délicate. Jane participait aussi, parfois. Mais depuis que j'avais rejoint le clan des Volturi et que Jasper avait fait de moi son protégé, c'était plutôt à nous que ces missions incombaient. De toute façon, Jane ne pouvait toujours pas plus me supporter. Elle n'acceptait pas que Jasper m'ait laissé la "vie" sauve et cherchait toujours un moyen ou l'autre de me le faire payer. A l'entraînement, d'ailleurs, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de m'envoyer une petite salve de son pouvoir. Allié à ses pensées, je savais pourquoi il ne touchait que moi. J'avais pris "sa" place auprès de Jasper. Elle voulait être sa compagne de jeu. Et bien plus. Sa compagne tout court. Elle voulait lui appartenir.

Pauvre sotte.

Comme si Jasper pouvait un jour s'attacher assez à quelqu'un pour en partager l'immortalité. Elle ne comprenait décidemment rien, se laissant guider par ses envies, et non par la raison. Si elle avait mieux regardé, elle se serait rendu compte que mon ami n'en avait cure d'elle. Qu'elle ne l'intéressait que pour son pouvoir, dans les missions. Qu'il ne la voyait que pour sa cruauté, et non pour son corps. D'ailleurs, elle était toujours une enfant. Une fabuleuse et magnifique enfant. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins très jeune physiquement. Comment aurait-elle pu attirer l'œil de Jasper quand celui-ci vivait avec une des plus belles créatures que le monde ait porté?

Ce jour-là, nous nous étions donc rendus à Florence. Pour régler la petite affaire de Marcus. Deux vampires mal engendrés avaient osé tuer une jeune fille dans les rues de la cité, laissant son corps dans une ruelle, au vu et au su de tous. Aro avait laissé passer ça, car un des deux vampires avait été créé par un ami à lui. Caius avait maugréé, mais n'avait pas vraiment pris le parti de Marcus. Celui-ci nous avait donc demandé de faire régner l'ordre hors des murs de Volterra. Nous savions de source sûre que ces deux vampires feraient escale à Florence avant de quitter l'Italie. Nous les avions suivis et savions parfaitement comment agir. La nuit tombée, après avoir réglé cette affaire rapidement – c'est-à-dire que j'avais laissé le soin à Jasper d'utiliser tout le sadisme dont il était capable sur ces deux pauvres idiots – , nous étions sur la place Michel-Ange, admirant le panorama de la ville.

//// FLASHBACK ////

Je jetais mon regard sur la ville et soupirais. Florence ne serait jamais aussi belle que Volterra, il fallait bien l'avouer. Pourtant, c'était vraiment une ville magnifique. Je me tournais vers mon ami, qui lui était retourné vers la place-même, le panorama l'intéressant peu. Il suivait des yeux une jeune fille – brune bien entendu – qui dansait avec ses amies, au son de la musique des musiciens de rue. Elle était gracieuse, heureuse. Jeune et belle. Ce serait forcément sa perte.

- Que tu la manges, soit. Mais faisons un marché! dis-je, taquin.

_*Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me proposer comme idée saugrenue? *_

- Si tu ne peux patienter jusqu'à notre retour à Volterra pour te nourrir, je te l'accorde volontiers. Toutefois, tu dois m'accorder quelque chose en échange.

_* Je ne te donnerais pas Rosalie, n'insiste pas * _

- Ce que tu peux être bête! Je ne veux pas Rosalie, tu le sais très bien.

_* Je voulais juste te punir de lire mes pensées * _

- Eh bien parle au lieu de penser, va!

- Mais qui m'a affublé d'une tare pareille ?

- Toi, mon cher, toi.

_* J'aurais du te bouffer *_

- Je n'étais déjà plus comestible.

_* Quelle est donc cette chose que tu veux me voir t'accorder? *_

- Je veux qu'on reste jusque demain. Et qu'on visite les Offices.

_* Edward Masen, ta soif d'apprendre m'étonnera toujours*_

- Moi, c'est ta soif de cette fille qui m'étonne beaucoup! fais-je en remarquant qu'il ne l'a pas lâchée des yeux pendant toute notre conversation.

- Bien. Je t'accorde cette requête. Allons donc visiter la Galerie des Offices demain. En attendant, dépêche-toi, j'aime que mon dîner soit servi ... chaud.

A ces mots, il se détacha de la rambarde contre laquelle il était appuyé et s'avança vers le groupe de jeunes filles. Je les toisais une à une cherchant ma proie dans le groupe. Bien évidemment, ma préférence revenait à celle que mon ami avait élue.

Question de complémentarité, j'imagine.

J'en élisais donc une autre et m'armais de mon plus beau sourire pour m'en approcher. Après tout, n'est-ce pas la première impression qui compte? Autant alors jouer sur mon côté ... angélique.

//// FIN DU FLASHBACK ////

Le lendemain, à l'heure où ouvraient enfin les Offices, Jasper et moi y pénétrions, comme des personnes normales. Mon ami avait maugréé quand on lui avait fait payer son entrée et j'avais ri de bon cœur. Ce n'était même pas son argent. Forcément, ne travaillant pas, nous ne « gagnions pas notre vie » comme les mortels. Toutefois, Marcus avait un petit pactole personnel qu'il n'hésitait pas à distribuer à ses plus fidèles compagnons. Et plus encore à Jasper. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où Jasper revenait de chez Marcus une liasse de billets dans la poche, la jetant sur la table du salon en disant à Rosalie d'aller s'acheter ce qu'elle voulait avec. Il détestait ça. Jasper n'existait que pour servir Marcus, se nourrir et tuer. Bon, okay, pour tuer surtout. Bref, des activités fort peu coûteuses. Jasper n'accordait donc aucune importance à l'argent. Ce qu'il obtenait de son créateur, il le donnait à Rosalie. Le dépenser ne l'intéressait pas. Par contre, il refusait qu'il soit dépensé à des futilités, comme la visite des musées. Or, Rosalie excellait dans l'art d'acheter de choses inutiles. Nouvelle source de conflits entre les jumeaux et nouvelle preuve que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Jasper était la retenue, le calme tranquille. Rosalie était l'excès et la fougue. Son exact opposé. Alice et moi, nous nous trouvions juste au milieu. Bien plus équilibrés. Même si je tendais plus vers le côté fougueux quand Alice restait posée. Mais Alice et moi n'étions pas opposés. Non, nous étions fort semblables. C'est justement pour cette raison qu'elle est devenue ma « sœur ».

//// FLASHBACK ////

Nous étions arrêtés devant la superbe peinture de Boticelli, le Printemps. Je la contemplais, ravi. Nous possédions pas mal d'œuvres d'art à Volterra mais j'aimais conserver une certaine culture. Je lisais donc beaucoup, m'informais aussi. Et je savais que la Galerie des Offices regorgeait de trésors pour quelqu'un de cultivé… comme moi. Pendant ce temps, Jasper tournait derrière moi comme un lion en cage. Lui faire passer le marché et l'amener ici avaient été un jeu d'enfant. Le convaincre que ça pourrait l'intéresser beaucoup moins. Si je l'avais emmené voir un combat à l'arène de Marcus, il aurait été intéressé. Ici, il s'ennuyait fermement. Toutefois, je profitais de ma chance et faisais fi de ne pas l'entendre ruminer sa colère derrière moi.

_*Va-t-il regarder ce tableau encore longtemps ou va-t-on enfin pouvoir passer au suivant ?*_

- Je t'entends penser, triple idiot ! fis-je, toujours concentrer dans l'étude du tableau

- Si ça t'empêche de te concentrer, je peux m'en empêcher, me répondit-il d'un air sadique en se postant à mes côtés.

_* Surtout si ça nous retarde encore …* _

- Hale, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de grogner ! lui dis-je toujours sans le regarder.

- Pardon, les pensées ont dépassé … ma pensée justement.

- Ne voudrais-tu pas … m'attendre à l'extérieur ?

- Impossible, il fait soleil.

- Alors va penser dans une autre pièce, tu me déranges.

_* Non mais quel précieux !* _

- Jasper Hale !

- On dirait Rosie quand tu prends ce ton impérieux. Tu devrais arrêter de passer du temps avec elle, s'esclaffa-t-il en s'éloignant

- Disparais de ma vue, tu ne fais rire que toi !

Quelques minutes après, le calme enfin revenu car il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous à cette heure, j'étais toujours perdu dans la contemplation du tableau quand je remarquais une ombre bouger à quelques mètres de moi. Alerte, je fronçais les sourcils pour percevoir les pensées de la personne qui était là mais n'obtint rien. Je tournais alors rapidement la tête et vit une jeune fille brune, assise sur un banc, regardant une toile sans avoir l'air de vraiment la regarder.

Sans avoir l'air de penser.

Je reportais mon attention sur ma toile. Inutilement, je ne pouvais plus m'y concentrer. Je laissais donc mon regard flâner vers la jeune fille et la contemplais. Elle était digne d'une œuvre de Boticelli. Si pas plus. C'était la plus belle créature qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir, après Rosalie s'entend. Elle était petite, brune. Les cheveux courts qui partaient dans tous les sens. Mais ils ne faisaient pas désordonnés. Non. Ca lui donnait un genre décontracté mais apprêté à la fois. Son petit nez retroussé me fit immédiatement penser à un lutin. C'était ça. Elle ressemblait à un lutin. Un magnifique lutin. Je la détaillais du regard tandis qu'elle semblait toujours perdue dans la contemplation de sa toile, sans même la voir. Elle était magnifique. Parfaite. Elle sentit alors mon regard posé sur elle et se tourna vers moi, interrogative. Je me forçais à interrompre ma contemplation de cette œuvre d'art pour la reporter sur le tableau … qui n'avait plus aucun intérêt à mes yeux. Pourtant, je m'attelais à le regarder, pour ne pas à nouveau poser mes yeux sur elle. Ce fut peine perdue, car quelques secondes plus tard, mes yeux virevoltaient jusqu'au banc.

Vide.

Comment avait-elle fait pour disparaître aussi vite sans que je ne le remarque ?! Etais-je si concentré que je ne l'ai pas sentie partir ? Impossible, tout simplement impossible. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au tableau mais n'y trouvais plus aucun intérêt. J'avais trouvé mieux à étudier. Je passais dans la pièce suivante et trouvais mon lutin perdue dans la contemplation d'un tableau. Je me positionnais à ses côtés, sans la regarder. La méduse de Caravarage. Excellent choix, bien entendu. Je sentis son regard posé sur moi et me contentais de sourire tranquillement, faisant semblant d'être plongé dans la contemplation de l'œuvre. Je sentis qu'elle me détaillait longuement et je souriais de plus belle.

- Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver. Où est ton ami ?

Je me retournais vers elle et la toisais du regard. Que venait-elle de dire ? Et surtout, comment diable n'entendais-je pas ses pensées ? C'était tout simplement comme si elle se forçait à ne pas penser. Sachant que je pourrais lire en elle. Mais comment l'aurait-elle su ? Et puis, de quoi parlait-elle ?

- Mon ami ?

- Oui, le grand blond qui boudait derrière toi, tout à l'heure.

- Il … Attends ! Tu as dit qu'on en avait mis du temps ? Que voulais-tu dire ?

- Et bien … Je vous attendais.

- Nous ?

- Oui. Vous.

- Mais …

- Alors, où est ton ami ?

- Il …

Je m'arrêtais pour la contempler. Etait-on passé dans une conversation mystique avec mon assentiment ? Comment arrivait-elle à me diriger vers où elle le voulait ?

- Alors ?

- Il n'apprécie pas l'art.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier grand chose.

- C'est Jasper ! fis-je dans un sourire défaitiste.

- Tu es très catégorique à son propos

- Je le connais, c'est tout. Il a ses qualités toutefois.

Elle sourit à une blague qu'elle se faisait à elle-même mais dont je ne connaissais pas la teneur, comme si elle se forçait à bloquer sa pensée pour m'empêcher d'y pénétrer. Comment pouvait-elle …

- Il a ses qualités, j'en suis sûre.

- Pourquoi nous attendais-tu ?

- Parce que je rentre avec vous.

- Où ça ? fis-je incrédule.

- Chez vous, où que cela soit ! fit-elle dans un sourire sympathique.

J'écarquillais les yeux, prêt à rétorquer quand je sentis Jasper s'approcher derrière nous. Enfin … quand je pus « entendre » Jasper approcher.

_* Voilà qu'il a trouvé une cinglée qui aime l'art pour l'accompagner. On ne sortira JAMAIS d'ici ! *_

Je souris ironiquement à sa pensée et me retournais pour le voir approcher, mains dans les poches, vers nous.

- Je ne peux donc pas te laisser une minute sans que tu ne te mettes à draguer, Masen ?

- Techniquement, il ne me draguait pas ! fit la brune dans un rire cristallin. Ou alors, si il essayait, ce n'était pas très réussi.

Je grimaçais tandis que Jasper explosait de rire à son tour. Je me sentais instantanément à part de la conversation, comme si elle ne leur appartenait plus qu'à eux deux. Je fis un pas sur le côté pour regarder le tableau suivant.

- Edward est encore un peu … novice dans l'art de draguer.

- Pas autant que toi, Monsieur-je-ne-trouve-aucune-femme-à-mon-goût.

- Tu as tort, mon ami. Je trouve chaque femme que je « fréquente », très à mon goût ! me fit-il dans un sourire sadique.

Je compris immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire et souris à mon tour.

- Oui, on pourrait peut être laisser les métaphores vampiriques pour plus tard, on a un public ! lança la jeune fille, d'un air désinvolte.

Jasper se tourna vers moi quand je me tournais pour voir une famille entrer dans la salle. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'une famille serait là alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore entrée dans la pièce ? Les choses devenaient vraiment étranges.

- Vampiriques ? demanda Jasper, de manière courtoise. Te droguerais-tu ?

- De la drogue ? demanda la brune sur le même ton. Me prendrais-tu pour une idiote ?

- Je ne me permettrais pas.

- Sens-moi.

- Pardon ?

- Tu peux me sentir ?

Jasper fermait les yeux mais moi je connaissais déjà la réponse. Non. Elle n'était pas humaine. Jasper le savait également car il se contentait de sourire, les yeux fermés.

- Tu ne me dis donc rien ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Tu n'es pas surpris ?

- Du tout.

- Que …

- Je savais que tu étais là – et ce que tu étais – avant même que tu ne franchisses la porte de la pièce qu'il a visitée avant.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je voulais te laisser t'amuser avec lui. Il est moins « pointu » que moi sur ce point.

- Hey ! fis-je, sincèrement vexé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Edward. Elle est très douée. Elle porte les vêtements de sa dernière victime.

- Co … comment ? commença-t-elle, étonnée.

- Et ces visions ? Ca doit être particulièrement pratique, n'est-il pas ? demanda Jasper, sur le ton de la conversation.

- Mais comment …

- Je suis un membre de l'élite des Volturi. Je suis entraîné, préparé. Je suis certainement le meilleur d'entre les miens. Il ne faut pas essayer de me berner.

- Je n'essayais pas …

- Je le sais. Je sais tout.

- Je …

- Enfin, une chose mise à part.

- La … Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

- Pourquoi Edward ?

- Parce que tu es insupportablement distant et froid.

- Oh ohhhh. Tu voudrais dire que mon ami est plus … « accessible ».

- Je n'ai pas dit …

- Je comprends. Avec son sourire angélique, on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession ! fit-il en s'esclaffant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, agacé. Je n'aimais pas la manière dont il lui parlait. Il était clair que cette fille avait cherché à nous approcher pour quelque raison mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle ne nous voulait aucun mal. Et il la traitait comme n'importe quelle personne qu'il avait eu à gérer durant nos « missions ». Je ne voulais pas que ça termine comme toujours. Je voulais … la garder près de moi.

- Jasper.

- Oui ?

- Puis-je te parler une minute ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment.

- Je pense au contraire que ça l'est ! tranchais-je, froid.

Il tourna les yeux vers moi. J'étais les bras croisés tandis qu'il avait une attitude décontractée, les mains dans les poches. Il était étonné que j'ose m'interposer. Je ne m'interposais jamais. Je lui laissais toujours le soin de s'occuper des affaires « sensibles ». Je ne me prononçais jamais. Mais ici, quelque chose me disait que je devais m'interposer. Ou cette pauvre fille allait payer pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de faire.

- Quoi ?! fit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

- Je pense que tu devrais être plus …

_*Plus ?*_

- Moins …

_* Moins ?*_

- Laisse-la s'expliquer. Elle n'est pas mauvaise.

_* Tu as lu ses pensées ?*_

J'hochais la tête à la négative.

_* Tu ne peux donc pas savoir …*_

- Je le sens …

_* Edward, c'est moi l'empahte *_

- Pourrais-tu juste me faire confiance au moins une fois ? arguais-je, énervé.

Jasper me détailla du regard, les sourcils froncés. Je savais qu'il avait senti ma rancœur. Je savais qu'il savait. A quel point je me sentais … inutile. Il tourna les yeux vers la jeune fille puis à nouveau vers moi. Il semblait … évaluer la situation.

Il semblait m'évaluer, surtout.

_*Bien. Je te fais confiance sur ce coup. Mais tu gères ça tout seul. Et si ça tourne mal, tu en endosseras toute la responsabilité*_

J'hochais la tête, reconnaissant et rassuré. Primo, parce qu'il me donnait ma chance. Secundo, parce que tant que je gérais ça, il n'arriverait rien à cette fille qui m'intriguait. Jasper me fit un signe de tête pour me faire réagir, afin que je commence à « prospecter » à ma façon. Je soupirais et me retournais vers la petite brune qui nous regardait, les poings sur les hanches, agacée.

- Humm ! fis-je en m'approchant. Je suis Edward. C'est Jasper. Excuse-nous d'être si …

- Impolis ?

- J'aurais dit « rudes » mais restons sur « impolis ».

Elle sembla se radoucir et me tendit la main :

- Je suis Alice. Et c'est un réel plaisir de … « te » rencontrer ! fit-elle en jetant un regard courroucé à Jasper.

_*Pauvre idiote*_

- Jasper ! grondais-je, sans le regarder.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- J'aurais préféré.

- Tu es sûr ? Je peux arranger ça.

- Non, ça ira merci.

Alice avait toujours sa main tendue devant moi et je la serrais, réalisant enfin. Sa peau était glacée comme la mienne. Comment n'étais-je pas parvenu à déceler sa condition directement ?

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir berné.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Tu m'as dit que tu nous attendais.

- Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre joyeusement, en hochant les épaules.

- Pour venir avec nous.

- Oui.

- Mais comment ?

- Elle a DES VISIONS, Edward. Si tu étais moins occupé à la détailler du regard, tu m'aurais entendu le dire ?

- Jasper, je pensais que c'était moi qui gérais …

_*Bien, bien. Gères ça à ta façon, passons-y la nuit, l'année et retournons vers Volterra dans cent ans*_

- Ce que tu peux être … mélodramatique quand tu t'y mets.

- Vous êtes … toujours comme ça ? demanda Alice poliment, alors que Jasper levait les yeux au ciel et que je me mordais la lèvre d'agacement.

- Humm, plutôt. Pourquoi ?

- Bon sang, ça doit être fastidieux de vivre avec vous … fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On ne t'a pas demandé …

- JASPER ! l'interrompis-je, furieux.

- Mais continue alors ! fit-il, furieux à son tour.

- Tu nous as donc vus venir ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- J'ai vu que je vous rencontrerais ici. J'ai aussi vu que j'allais vivre avec vous ! lança-t-elle, excitée à l'idée visiblement.

- Attends, attends ! Ces visions … comment sais-tu qu'elles sont … réelles ?

- Je vois en temps réel le chemin sur lequel les gens se trouvent. C'est une question de décisions en réalité.

- Oui, et bien on n'a jamais décidé que tu vivrais avec nous ! railla Jasper, les bras croisés, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

- Pas toi.

- Pardon ?

- Lui ! fit-elle en me désignant.

- Je n'ai rien décidé moi.

- Tu n'as pas pris la décision. Mais tu m'as « acceptée ». Ce qui permet le futur que j'ai entrevu au moment où tu as posé les yeux sur moi.

- C'est juste … effrayant.

- Ce qui est effrayant, c'est toi, Masen ! railla à nouveau Jasper, derrière moi.

- Oh mais ferme-la une fois pour toutes, Hale ! fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Elle t'a regardé genre trois secondes et ça y est, tu étais prêt à vivre ton éternité avec elle ! T'es qu'un grand romantique mon vieux ! continua-t-il, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

- Je …

- Vous n'arrêtez jamais de vous prendre la tête ? me coupa Alice, les bras croisés, hallucinée.

- Euuh. Si. Parfois.

- Quand on dort ! sortit ironiquement Jasper, ce qui eut pour conséquence de me faire rire instantanément.

- Tu te crois drôle? demanda Alice, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Assurément, je le suis.

- Tssss! siffla Alice, agacée.

- On se calme, vous deux! intervins-je alors que Jasper s'avançait vers elle, l'air mauvais.

- Je suis très calme, trancha Jasper, sans me regarder.

- Moi aussi.

- Heureusement! fais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous seriez capables si vous étiez vraiment "énervés".

- Ca ... lâcha Jasper, un sourire sadique sur le visage, regardant toujours Alice.

- Bon, continue Alice! demandais-je pour éviter la conversation qui allait s'en suivre.

- J'ai tout dit! A moi maintenant de poser une question.

- Quelle est-elle?

- Quand part-on?

- Non mais tu ne penses pas sérieusement que tu nous accompagnes? demanda Jasper, étonné.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

- Parce que ...

- Jasper, puis-je te parler une seconde? l'interrompis-je, à nouveau.

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

- Edward ...

- S'il te plait? insistais-je poliment.

_* Tu vas finir par me tuer__, Masen* _

On s'écarta d'elle pour pouvoir parler calmement.

- Tu ne penses pas sérieusement la ramener à Volterra avec nous! argua Jasper, halluciné.

- Je dis juste qu'on pourrait ...

- C'est une femelle, Edward. Et têtue, sournoise et insupportable de surcroît!

- Jasper ...

- Et on a "déjà" Rosalie, bon sang! fit-il en insistant sur le "déjà".

- Tu parles de ta sœur comme si elle était un animal de compagnie, là! Ce n'est pas un toutou non plus!

_* J'aurais plutôt pensé à une tigresse mais soit*_

Je souriais à sa remarque et réfléchit un instant.

- Je l'aime bien, Jasper.

- Moi pas.

- Tu n'es pas une référence, tu n'aimes personne.

- Je t'aimais bien toi.

Je souris à nouveau, quand il avait employé l'imparfait pour conjuguer son verbe. Comme si le fait que je me comportais de la sorte changeait la donne. Il n'accepterait pas aussi facilement. Je devais trouver un argument valable pour qu'il considère la question sérieusement.

- Penses-y, Jasper. Marcus serait "enchanté" du pouvoir d'Alice! tentais-je, en dernier recours, en appuyant bien sur le "enchanté".

Il me scruta quelques instants, évaluant mes mots. Je voyais ses pensées défiler à toute vitesse et je sus, avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, que j'avais gagné la bataille.

_*Soit*_

Il s'avança vers Alice qui le regardait, intensément.

- Prends tes affaires et rejoins-nous à la sortie de la ville. On part dans une heure.

Elle sautilla sur place en frappant dans ses mains, heureuse. Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_* Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais c'est toi qui t'occuperas d'elle*_

Je souris à Alice et rejoignis mon ami en quelques pas. Bien entendu que ce serait moi qui me chargerait d'elle.

//// FIN DU FLASHBACK ////

Quand nous étions revenus à Volterra, Marcus était assez étonné de la démarche de Jasper. Il ne prenait jamais ce genre de décisions. Surtout pas quand il s'agissait de s'encombrer de quelqu'un. Alice se mit alors à expliquer à toute vitesse que c'était moi qui avais insisté et Marcus avait souri. Et ajouté que j'étais bien le seul à faire changer d'avis Jasper. Alice avait bien entendu tout de suite rejoint l'élite. Marcus fondait en elle de grands projets et il avait senti qu'entre elle et moi, un lien s'était déjà tissé. Je ne la désirais pas mais je la désirais à mes côtés. Après être passés chez Aro pour les présentations, il avait été convenu qu'Alice serait ma sœur aux yeux de tous. Cela lui conférait un certain "rang" et elle ne serait pas molestée comme les nouveaux venus. Le don d'Alice était précieux pour tous.

Alice était précieuse pour moi.

Et en peu de temps, le lien qui s'était tissé s'est transformé en vraie relation fraternelle. Car il n'y a jamais eu aucun désir entre Alice et moi. Parce que je ne la désirais pas. Et parce qu'elle en désire un autre.

L'autre, c'est Jasper.

Bien évidemment, l'attirance n'est pas réciproque. Ce n'est pas que Jasper n'apprécie pas Alice. Au contraire, il l'aime beaucoup. Mais elle reste pour lui, ma petite sœur. Rien de plus. De toute façon, Jasper ne voit aucune femme de cette façon. Alice espérait seulement qu'il la verrait différemment.

Peine perdue.

J'ai beau le lui expliquer, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le désirer ardemment. Je le vois, dans chacune de ses pensées, surtout quand elle le regarde. C'est dérangeant, car j'ai l'impression de violer son intimité. Oui, parce qu'Alice n'a que peu de pensées chastes quand elle pense à Jasper. Généralement, ils sont plus nus qu'autre chose dans ses pensées. Chose assez embêtante pour moi. Surtout quand je dois regarder mon ami après ça et rester sérieux.

- Je ne ressemble pas à Alice, je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi, moi! lâche Rosalie, revancharde.

Alice sursaute sur mon ventre et je souris. Elle déteste qu'on dise les choses telles qu'elles sont quand il s'agit de ses sentiments pour Jasper. Elle sait qu'on est tous au courant, surtout le principal intéressé mais elle préfère qu'on n'en parle pas à voix haute. Chose normale vu que le principal intéressé répond à ses avances avec autant de ferveur qu'un loir en pleine hibernation. Or, il n'est jamais gai d'être repoussé par l'objet de ses désirs. Demander à Rosalie. Et hop, je me remets à rire tout seul alors qu'Alice me regarde, vexée, pensant que je rigole à la remarque de Rosalie.

- Laisse Alice hors de cette histoire! fait Jasper, revêche.

Je tourne les yeux vers Alice et je pourrais presque jurer l'avoir vue sourire subrepticement.

- Ohhh, tu protèges ta petite Alice ? fait Rosalie sur un ton mielleux.

Ce qu'elle peut être vilaine avec lui quand elle veut. Elle sait exactement où frapper pour le faire réagir et bien entendu ...

- Ne commence pas, Rose, sinon je t'arrache la tête de mes propres mains.

... il démarre au quart de tour.

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait.

- Moi aussi. Celui que ta tête sera bien plus jolie séparée de ton corps.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, mon frère.

- Heureusement que je ne tentais pas de l'être, alors.

Rosalie fulmine et la teneur de ses pensées n'est pas à dévoiler aux oreilles les plus chastes. Jasper sent bien entendu sa fureur et lui lance un sourire poli avant de se retourner sur moi.

- Tu viens?

- Où allez-vous encore?

- On sort.

- Faire quoi?

- Aurais-tu fait partie de ce mouvement fort sympathique et admirable appelé "la Gestapo"? demande Jasper sur le ton de la conversation tandis que j'éclate de rire.

Il n'y a bien que Jasper pour trouver la Gestapo admirable et sympathique. Question de sadisme, j'imagine.

- Réponds à ma question, Jasper Hale.

- Nous sortons nous amuser un peu!

- A quoi?

- Bon sang, aurais-tu une question annexe à chacune de mes réponses?

- Tant que tu ne me réponds pas de manière ... satisfaisante, oui! fait-elle en tournant son regard sur moi en prononçant le "satisfaisante".

- Nous avions prévu de nous entraîner. Puis de dîner.

- Encore des brunes, j'imagine! lâche Rosalie, pincée.

- Bien entendu. Edward et moi n'aimons que les brunes! fait-il, sadique, en appuyant bien sur le mot "brunes".

Je tente de me redresser mais ma chère sœur est toujours postée sur mon ventre.

- Alice ...

- Vous rentrez directement après? demande-t-elle à son tour.

- Je ... Jasper ? fais-je en me tournant vers mon ami.

- Eh bien ... Il se peut qu'on passe par chez Marcus avant de rentrer. Je pense qu'il a quelque chose à nous demander, qu'en dis-tu Alice?

Ma soeurette se redresse d'un coup et lui fait face, contente qu'il s'adresse à elle. Je me redresse à sa suite, libéré de son emprise.

- Il a assurément quelque chose à vous demander.

- Très bien. Vous verra-t-on là-bas?

Alice hoche subrepticement la tête et il lui sourit. Elle passe une main sur son bras et le regarde intensément. Je peux voir toutes les pensées qui l'assaillent à ce moment précis et je détourne les yeux, embêté. Rosalie me fait face et me regarde intensément.

Je passe ma main sur l'arrière de mon cou, attendant que ma sœur lâche Jasper et qu'on puisse sortir. Il passe sa main sur sa joue, ne se rendant même pas compte à quel point il joue un jeu dangereux en se comportant de la sorte. Il la voit comme une "sœur", elle le voit comme un "amant". Il n'attend rien d'elle. Elle attend tout.

Il finit par me rejoindre, à l'entrée du salon et on se met en route.

- Ed, attends !

Je me retourne pour voir Rosalie qui s'avance vers moi. Jasper me lance un regard éloquent et continue son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qu'il passe sans se retourner. J'attends que Rosalie m'ait rejoint, appuyé contre un mur du couloir. Elle reste à un mètre de moi et tortille ses mains.

- Que se passe-t-il, Rosie?

- Faites attention à ne pas "encore" vous blesser, me dit-elle, d'une voix douce.

- C'est plutôt à ton frère que tu aurais du le dire.

- Il n'aurait fait que le contraire.

- De fait.

- Donc ...

- Je ferais attention à te le rendre en un seul morceau, souris-je poliment.

- Je ne voulais pas ... Enfin ... Jasper est un grand garçon.

- En effet.

On se regarde quelques minutes et je me mords la lèvre, embêté.

- Fais attention à toi, Edward.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- La dernière fois, tu es rentré dans un sale état et ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Rosie. Jane avait un peu abusé de son pouvoir sur moi mais ça m'est vite passé.

- La sale petite ... gronde-t-elle, un regard furieux sur le visage.

- Elle ne fait que son boulot.

- En te martyrisant?

- En m'entraînant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre d'entraînement.

- Ah non?

- Non. C'est cruel et pathétique. Elle te fait payer le fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir Jazz.

- Alice aussi me le fait payer! dis-je dans un sourire.

- Pas en te torturant!

- La torture mentale est parfois plus douloureuse que la torture physique.

- Pauvre Alice! fait-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Pauvre moi oui! Je dois subir les foudres des demoiselles en chaleur parce que mon meilleur ami est trop attirant pour s'en rendre compte.

Elle s'avance vers moi et se pelotonne contre mon torse, sensuellement.

- Il n'y a pas que mon stupide frère qui soit spécialement attirant.

- Rose ...

- Je sais, Edward.

- Sois raisonnable, on en a déjà parlé ...

A ces mots, elle redresse la tête vers moi, me toise d'un air déterminé et j'arque un sourcil. Elle passe alors sa main en dessous de ma chemise et je retiens mon souffle. Sa main entraînée papillonne sur mon torse, me procurant mille frissons. Son corps se rapproche du mien et mes mains se positionnent d'elles-mêmes sur ses hanches. J'ai beau être raisonnable, je n'en suis pas moins un homme et elle a des qualités féminines non négligeables, surtout quand elle s'improvise ... aguicheuse. D'ailleurs, sa main a déjà terminé l'exploration de mon torse et elle courre le long de la barrière de mon jeans, ses doigts glissant parfois contre ma peau. La tentatrice a d'ailleurs posé ses lèvres au creux de mon cou et je peux sentir son souffle froid. Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de me donner une contenance mais ça ne fait que m'emmener encore plus vite dans ses pensées et ce que j'y vois me grise encore plus. Je ré-ouvre donc les yeux, haletant, tandis que ses doigts se sont faits un chemin en dessous de mon boxer. Elle s'apprête à me caresser quand ses lèvres qui me suçotaient le cou s'écartent un peu de moi pour rejoindre mon oreille:

- Je te veux, Edward Masen. Et quand je veux quelque chose, je m'emploie toujours à l'obtenir. Maintenant, va t'ébrouer avec mon frère ... tu me reviendras vite.

Sur ces mots, elle s'écarte de moi et s'éloigne vers le salon, me laissant pantois. Haletant.

Frustré.

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage pour me rendre une contenance et me dirige vers la sortie. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour lui résister durant toutes ces années. Je retrouve Jasper sur les marches de l'entrée, qui contemple la ville en contrebas.

- Tout va bien?

- Hum hum.

- Je sens ...

- Ne me dis pas ce que tu sens où je te jure que je t'arrache la tête ici, au vu et su de tous.

Il se contente de sourire et descend les marches, prestement.

_* Je devrais te tuer pour entretenir ce genre de sentiments lubriques envers ma sœur*_

- Hale !

Je me mets à courir à sa suite et il se marre, franchement.

Pas de souci, on va régler ça tout de suite. A l'entraînement. Et vu l'état dans lequel je suis, il se peut que je prenne le dessus, aujourd'hui.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite trace de votre passage ;) Merci d'avannnnce !!!


	4. Coexist

_Salut les amis qui me suivent!_

_Voici le troisième chapitre et on en revient au POV Jasper! (humm comme j'aime jongler entre ces deux-là)_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 3: Co-exist**

J'éclatais de rire à la remarque de mon ami. Il pensait que Jane nourrissait des sentiments très profonds pour moi. J'avais presque envie de dire "Et alors?" mais je m'en empêchais. Il le savait. Sans même avoir à lire mes pensées. Il savait que Jane ne m'intéressait pas. Comme personne d'ailleurs.

Nous étions accoudés au bar dans le célèbre établissement "Le speranze", deux bières posées devant nous pour sauvegarder les "apparences". Cruelle ironie, n'est-il pas, de chasser dans un bar qui se nomme "Les espoirs"? Les pauvres filles qui tombaient sous nos crocs ici, perdaient rapidement leurs espoirs. J'aimais cette image.

- Arrête de sourire si sadiquement, on va te repérer!

- Je ne souris pas sadiquement, je te signale.

- Tes pensées n'en sont néanmoins pas sadiques.

- Tout le monde n'entre pas dans le cerveau des gens comme toi, assénais-je, revêche.

- Il faut bien que je le fasse, tu ne parles jamais.

- Parce que tu es d'un ennuyant impensable !

- Il ne fallait pas m'élire comme ami.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je le regrette amèrement chaque jour qui passe.

- Oh, allez, avoue que tu m'aimes bien.

- Marcus m'a expressément demandé de ne mentir que quand c'était nécessaire! lâchais-je dans un sourire en coin.

Il éclatait de rire devant mon air de petit garçon sage. Je ne l'abusais pas. Il savait que je ne l'étais pas. Mais je l'amusais. Je le sentais. Et il m'amusait également. Ma vie à Volterra était bien différente depuis qu'il en faisait partie.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tes pensées me disent !

- Arrête de lire en moi, Edward Masen, tu me rends dingue.

- Comme si tu ne l'étais pas encore! De toute façon, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de penser si fort.

- Et moi je t'ai conseillé d'arrêter d'écouter aux portes !

Il ré-éclatait de rire et je perdais mon regard dans la salle à la recherche d'un met qui me plaisait. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien de rien. Et si ça vous intéresse, non, je ne regrettais rien non plus. Edward me regarda amusé, par mes pensées bien entendu. On aurait dit que tous les hommes de Volterra s'étaient donné rendez-vous à une petite soirée "mâles" dans ce bar. J'étais déçu. Et ce n'était jamais bon pour moi d'être déçu ...

- Non, car c'est toujours moi qui paie! répond mon ami, en écho de mes pensées.

- Masen !

- J'ai pas pu m'empêcher! fit-il dans un sourire en coin qui montre qu'il n'était pas du tout repentant de l'avoir fait.

Des poivrots. A toutes les tables. Ils buvaient, se saoulaient. Cherchant un sens à leur vie dans l'alcool. Pauvres idiots, faibles et faillibles. Il est vraiment de la nature humaine de se laisser dépraver ainsi, de chercher un réconfort dans une addiction.

- Alors, Alice t'a dit à quelle heure Marcus souhaitait que nous soyons là? me demanda Edward pour me sortir, et surtout se sortir, de mes pensées.

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Une bande de jeunes gens venait de franchir la porte. Des garçons bien sûr. Mais des jeunes filles surtout. Surtout.

Mes yeux s'attardaient sur le groupe de 4 filles qui piaillaient joyeusement à l'écart des garçons. J'étais conscient qu'Edward continuait de me parler mais je ne l'écoutais plus, tout affairé à me trouver une proie. Il claqua des doigts devant moi et je reportais mon attention sur lui, non sans avoir soufflé au préalable.

- Pourrais-tu me porter un peu d'attention s'il te plait ?

- Tu es intenable, Masen. Tu ne vois donc pas que notre dîner vient d'entrer ?

- Je me fiche du dîner quand tu passes ton temps à ignorer la plupart de mes propos.

Je détournais mon attention vers lui, contrarié. Il bénéficiait déjà d'une attention toute particulière venant de moi, et il osait encore s'en plaindre. Même Rosalie ne pouvait se vanter d'obtenir autant de moi. Autant de temps, autant d'attention. Autant de « sympathie ».

- Oui, d'accord, j'exagère quelque peu. Mais il est très frustrant de se faire délaisser pour un morceau de chair …

- Edward Anthony Masen … Votre jalousie m'étonnera toujours ! fis-je, ironique, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et ta capacité à me détourner de ma colère envers toi également.

- C'est la théorie des 3 « C » pour moi, très cher.

- Des 3 « C » ?

- Charismatique, convaincant …

- Et cruel ! finit-il pour moi.

- Bien entendu ! répondis-je dans un sourire.

- Je te connais par cœur.

- Je te rappelle que lire dans les pensées est considéré comme une forme de triche, Masen.

- Et je te signale que je n'ai pas besoin d'y faire appel pour trouver cet adjectif pour toi, Hale.

- Tu m'agaces.

- Je l'entends.

- Et moi je t'amuse ! souris-je.

- Il me semble que l'empathie est une forme de triche en soi, mon cher.

- Je me permets donc de te rappeler que je n'ai pas besoin de mon don pour savoir ce que tu ressens.

- Ce que je ne juge pas vrai.

- Tant mieux, je n'ai pas cru une minute tes allégations sur le fait de ne pas utiliser ton don.

- Sale type, asséna-t-il, revêche, tandis que je souriais.

Il m'amusait, c'était le moins que je pouvais dire. J'aimais jouer avec ses humeurs, le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Au départ, ce jeu faisait partie de l'entraînement que je lui faisais subir. Désormais, c'était une sorte de rituel entre nous. Et après toutes ces années, il se laissait toujours prendre. Heureusement pour moi, il ne serait plus Edward Masen sinon.

- Arrête de t'amuser de mon caractère.

- Quand tu arrêteras de lire mes pensées, renchéris-je de plus belle.

- Dans tes rêves.

- Alors autant te dire que je continuerais à jouer avec tes humeurs.

- Saleté d'empathe.

Je voulus répondre quand j'avisais deux des jeunes filles qui s'avançaient vers le bar, pour se diriger, à priori, vers les toilettes. S'avançant donc par la même occasion de nous. Je les détaillais du regard toutes les deux, cherchant à déterminer laquelle des deux était la plus appétissante. La première était petite, des cheveux châtains et de superbes yeux dorés. Elle avait un air enfantin et rieur qui ne laissait certainement aucun mortel indifférent. La deuxième était tout aussi petite mais moins remarquable. Elle avait des cheveux chocolats, qui s'alliaient parfaitement à la couleur de ses yeux, chocolats également. La première me semblant bien plus appétissante, je lui consacrais toute mon attention, lui balançant un de mes sourires en coin d'usage. Elle baissa les yeux, après m'avoir regardé, et je notais qu'elle rougissait. J'avais marqué un point. J'allais l'arrêter par le bras quand elle passerait à mon côté, puisqu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit, faisant entrer un coup de vent incroyable qui fit voler les cheveux des deux jeunes filles. A cet instant, tout se déroula très rapidement. Je sentis l'envie d'Edward me percutant de plein fouet dans chaque pore de ma peau. J'eus le temps de voir son regard rageur et ses dents qui se découvraient. Quelques millièmes de seconde plus tard, il s'était rué vers les deux jeunes filles, incapable de se contrôler. Heureusement pour moi, pour lui également, j'étais avec Jane, Démétri et Alec un des meilleurs gardes des Volturi. Ce qui signifiait, en d'autres termes, que j'étais plus fort, plus rapide, plus entraîné que n'importe quel vampire en ce bas monde. J'avais également plus de réflexes. Heureusement pour nous. Heureusement pour notre famille. J'attrapais alors son bras et le tirais sans ménagement vers la sortie. Le regard interrogatif des deux jeunes filles s'était posé sur moi et mon ami qui se débattait pour se défaire de mon emprise. Mais je ne lâchais pas ma prise, conscient que le laisser se jeter sur ces filles signerait l'arrêt de mort de notre famille. Je l'amenais sans ménagement jusque la porte de l'établissement et l'ouvrais d'un coup d'épaule. J'offrais alors mon sourire d'excuse à l'assemblée qui nous regardait comme des extraterrestres, que nous étions en ce moment, et lâchais un « Désolé, mon ami a un peu trop bu pour ce soir ! ». Je tournais mon regard une dernière fois vers la jeune beauté que j'avais avisée un peu plus tôt et vit qu'elle me souriait franchement. Je sortis alors traînant derrière moi mon ami incontrôlable.

* * *

Je jetais mon ami contre le mur de la ruelle jouxtant le bar, en rage.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris, au juste ?

Il avait les poings serrés, les yeux baissés et respirait fort et rapidement. J'étais sur le point de le frapper pour le faire réagir. Comment osait-il se comporter ainsi, mettant à mal tout ce que nous passions notre temps à protéger ? Je l'avais cru intelligent et réfléchi. Je l'avais élu pour cela également. Il était différent des autres pour moi pour cela. Et il s'avérait aujourd'hui que je m'étais fourvoyé ? Ca me semblait improbable. Et pourtant, ne venais-je pas d'être témoin de cela il y avait quelques minutes ?

Il gardait obstinément les yeux baissés tandis que je fulminais de rage. Allait-il m'expliquer ou me laisserait-il atteindre mon stade de colère en non-retour ? J'envoyais mon poing dans sa mâchoire pour le faire réagir mais n'obtint rien. Même pas une infime résistance. Même pas une petite réaction. Il se contenta d'haleter, toujours aussi tendu.

- Masen ! Serais-tu devenu fou ?

Mais je n'obtins à nouveau pas de réponse. Rien. Toujours son attitude tendue. Je commençais sérieusement à perdre le peu de patience que j'avais en ma possession. Pour me calmer et éviter de lui arracher la tête trop rapidement, je lui balançais un coup de pied en plein ventre. Il s'écrasa contre le mur derrière lui mais n'en releva pas plus le regard. Enfoiré de vampire têtu. Que m'avait-il donc pris de le prendre sous mon aile ? Il était en train de virer aussi fou que son créateur et j'en étais en charge. L'expérience ne m'avait-elle pas encore appris à me méfier de mes semblables ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à ça en m'alliant à ce pseudo-vampire végétarien ?

- Je … je suis désolé ! haleta-t-il enfin.

Ce qui eut pour seul effet de me rendre encore plus furieux. Je balançais à nouveau mon poing dans son visage avant de lui envoyer un autre coup de pied. J'étais en colère. Très en colère. Et il était désolé. DESOLE ? Se moquait-il de moi ? J'étais ivre de rage et si je ne me calmais pas, je savais que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose de regrettable. Il était désolé. J'allais le tuer pour de bon cette fois. Il ne se rendait pas compte des conséquences que son acte aurait pu avoir. Il n'avait pas pensé à Alice. Ni à Rosalie. Encore moins à moi. J'étais celui qui attachait le moins d'importance à cette foutue famille et il semblait pourtant que j'en étais le gardien attitré. Et je n'avais rien demandé, bon sang. Je n'avais pas demandé d'être en charge d'une bande de pauvres vampires guidés par leur instinct. Et j'en avais assez. Je ne m'étais pas entouré d'eux pour qu'ils me posent des problèmes. Je n'en pouvais décemment rien si ils avaient des déviances psychologiques. Et je ne comptais pas payer pour leurs actes. Rosalie passait son temps à draguer tous les vampires de la garde, les déviant de leur devoir la plupart du temps. Ce n'était que grâce à moi qu'Aro ne l'avait pas encore punie pour cela. Il y avait quelque chose qu'Aro détestait plus que tout, c'était bien que ses soldats manque à leur mission. Rosalie était le poison de cette garde, elle s'insinuait dans leur tête, les empêchant de se concentrer. Le dernier en date avait même été tué en mission, par mégarde, l'esprit occupé par ma « tendre sœur ». Alice, pour sa part, passait son temps à refuser de répondre aux désirs d'Aro. Quand il lui demandait de lui annoncer l'avenir, elle s'y refusait. Elle ne souhaitait partager ses visions qu'avec moi. Chose qui mettait l'ancien dans une colère noire qui retombait inévitablement … sur moi. Quand elle ne se refusait pas à lui parler de ses visions (chose fort peu coutumière), elle lui refusait son corps, qu'il désirait pourtant ardemment. En effet, son corps, comme ses visions, n'appartenait qu'à moi. Ils m'étaient, selon elle, réservés. Alors que j'aurais du me réjouir de ces faveurs, elles ne faisaient que m'apporter ennuis et complications. Vivre avec ces deux femelles était déjà éreintant au quotidien, arranger leurs bévues l'était encore plus. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait Edward. Edward l'impétueux. Edward l'égocentrique. Edward le sale gosse. Il passait son temps à défier Jane, à la faire sortir de ses gonds. La plupart du temps, elle le lui rendait en mille, usant de son pouvoir sur lui. Il encaissait, et finissait par se relever un sourire aux lèvres, comme si tout cela lui était égal. Chose qui mettait Jane dans une rage incroyable. Or, on n'énervait pas impunément la favorite d'Aro, son petit joyau. Edward ne devait son salut qu'au fait qu'Aro l'estimait beaucoup pour son don … et à moi. J'avais du de nombreuses fois sauver la peau de cet avorton auprès de Marcus. Quelques fois, nous étions même proches de ne pas arriver à empêcher Aro de le corriger. J'avais même envisager un moment de quitter Volterra avec lui pour le sauver. Moi, quittant Volterra. Pour lui. Pour mon « frère ». Alors qu'il mettait intentionnellement notre famille en péril pour une fille quelconque. J'avais du être fou à cet instant là pour penser à une chose pareille. Et aujourd'hui, après avoir agi de la sorte, la seule chose qu'il était capable de me dire était qu'il était … DESOLE !

Je rugis de rage et me jetais sur lui, le faisant basculer. Nous tombions tous les deux à terre, moi sur lui, même s'il ne réagisait pas, ne me contrant pas. Mes mains s'enroulaient autour de son cou, prêtes à faire quelque chose que je ne souhaitais pas vraiment faire. A lui arracher la tête. A lui faire connaître le même destin que sa « mère ». Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, tétanisé, et me fixait, le regard empli de questions, ma pression sur son cou se fit plus forte.

* * *

J'étais assis sur le rebord de la baignoire de notre « maison » (pour ne pas dire « petit château ») et plongeais une main dans l'eau brûlante. Un bon bain me ferait le plus grand bien. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage, le mouillant au passage, me permettant ainsi de remettre mes idées en place. Edward avait fauté. Je n'avais fait que ce qu'il fallait pour le punir.

Alors pourquoi me sentais-je si mal ? Je sentais le remords s'insinuer en moi. Moi qui ne connaissait rien de la compassion et du regret, que faisaient-ils en moi à cet instant même ? J'avais agi comme je le devais. Pourquoi donc me sentais-je si … coupable ?!

Une main douce se posa sur mon échine mais je ne redressais pas le regard. Je savais de qui il s'agissait et à l'heure actuelle, j'étais bien incapable de lui faire face.

- Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. Personne ne peut te reprocher cela ! me dit-elle de sa plus douce voix, pour me « rassurer ».

Ses mots me transpercèrent au plus profond de moi-même. Elle. Elle arrivait à me dire cela. Je me sentais encore plus mal.

- Je sais que le regard qu'elle t'a lancé était empli de haine mais tu dois la comprendre … Leur attachement est vraiment particulier.

- Attachement ?

- Nomme le comme bon te semble, répondit-elle, tendrement.

- Je préférerais ne pas à le nommer, après ce que j'ai fait.

- Ne te morfonds pas. Tu as fait ce qui était juste.

Je laissais ma tête entre mes mains, en proie aux sentiments les plus horribles que je pouvais connaître. Regret, tristesse et attachement. Au-delà des années et de tout ce qui avait pu nous séparer, j'avais été proche d'Edward. Plus proche que je ne pourrais l'être de quelconque autre vampire. Il n'était pas seulement comme mon frère. Il était bien plus. Il était la deuxième partie de mon tout. Celui qui contrebalançait tout ce que j'étais. Mon complémentaire. Il était la fougue quand j'étais le calme. Il était la sympathie quand je respirais le sadisme. Il était l'humanité quand j'étais l'inhumain. Et j'avais … Bon sang, comment avais-je pu porter la main sur lui ?

- Lève-toi, Jasper.

Sa voix s'était faite plus autoritaire. C'était un ton que je ne lui connaissais que très peu. Et pourtant, je le méritais comme jamais. Alice Masen se tenait à mes côtés, caressant tendrement mon dos pour me réconforter. Moi. Alors que c'était elle qui aurait eu grand besoin d'être réconfortée à cet instant. Mais je n'étais pas un tel vampire. Malgré ce que j'avais fait, je ne me sentais pas le courage, l'envie même, de la réconforter. Même si j'étais le responsable de sa peine. Mais, comme si tout cela lui était étranger, comme si mon seul « malheur » importait, elle continuait de passer une main amicale et rassurante sur moi pour me calmer.

Soudain, elle se redressa d'un bond mais je n'eus pas le courage de regarder ce qui lui prenait. Je sentis sa petite main s'enrouler autour de mon poignet mais je ne fis aucun geste pour réagir. J'étais tétanisé par les pensées qui m'assaillaient. Elle tira un coup sec sur mon bras et je me retrouvais debout. Je relevais enfin les yeux vers elle et vis qu'elle me regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et de détermination.

- Laisse-moi … crachais-je, acide, entre mes dents.

- Pas question !

- Je ne plaisante pas, Alice.

- Ca tombe bien. Moi non plus. Tu vas te laver, afin de ressembler à quelque chose et puis tu te rendras chez Marcus et tu lui expliqueras la situation.

Tout en disant ces mots, elle avait entrepris de défaire ma chemise. Celle-ci tomba à terre avant que je n'aie esquissé un seul mouvement pour empêcher le petit lutin d'arriver à ses fins. Elle était en train de déboutonner mon jeans quand je lâchais, acerbe :

- Ne me demande pas …

- Tais-toi ! m'intima-t-elle en plaçant un doigt devant mon visage, l'air courroucé.

Son autre main continuait son labeur et détacha rapidement le dernier bouton de mon pantalon d'un geste expert.

- Tu le feras un point c'est tout. C'est le moins que tu puisses faire, après tout.

Je la dévisageais un moment, incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Qui était cette fille et qu'avait-elle fait de la joyeuse Alice Masen, sautillante et pétillante ? Alors qu'elle faisait glisser mon jeans le long de mes cuisses, j'attrapais son visage d'un geste dur et la tint loin de moi. Alors que je pensais que ce geste allait la décontenancer, elle figea son regard dur dans le mien. Je fulminais qu'elle ose me contredire et elle rageait en retour, je ne savais trop pourquoi. Nous nous toisâmes un long moment durement, sans esquisser un seul mouvement pour nous défaire l'un de l'autre. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence en premier :

- Tu iras voir Marcus. Non parce que tu en as envie. Non parce que je te le demande. Tu iras parce que tu sais parfaitement que c'est de ton devoir d'y aller, asséna-t-elle, dure.

Ma seule réponse fut de l'attirer à moi brusquement, collant mes lèvres aux siennes. Elle se résista à moi, ce qui me fit la serrer plus fort dans mes bras. Elle gardait la bouche serrée durement, repoussant mon « attaque », ses mains posées contre mon torse pour me reculer, n'y arrivant pourtant pas. Ma langue glissa contre sa bouche, certaine d'y obtenir l'accès. Mais elle me résistait encore, me repoussant plus fort. Une de mes mains passa sous sa nuque, l'attirant encore plus à moi.

- Non ! rugit-elle, sa bouche contre la mienne.

Ma langue en profita pour faire son chemin dans sa bouche, farfouillant les moindres recoins. Elle me mordit, seule recours qu'elle trouva pour me prouver son désaccord.

Ma main qui soutenait son corps contre le mien passa subrepticement sous sa chemise en soie, glissant contre son dos à la peau si douce. Je sentis que sa résistance baissait d'un cran, même si ses petits bras frêles continuaient d'essayer de me repousser tant bien que mal.

- Nonnn ! grogna-t'elle à nouveau, furieuse que je prenne possession d'elle ainsi.

Je retirais ma langue et la descendit le long de sa mâchoire tandis qu'elle soupirait mais pas de bien être. Elle était contrariée. Ma main qui soutenait sa nuque s'enroula autour de son poignet, me permettant de la tenir à ma merci. Je l'attirais plus encore à moi, afin qu'elle sente ce qu'elle avait réveillé en moi. Je rivais mon regard dans le sien tandis qu'elle sentait ma virilité grandir tout contre elle et qu'elle en écarquillait les yeux de surprise. J'en profitais pour recoller mes lèvres aux siennes violemment. Elle m'opposa toutefois la même résistance qui, au lieu de me calmer, m'embrasa d'autant plus. Ma main sous sa chemise remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant tout de même frissonner. Malgré tout, sa bouche ne répondait pas à la mienne. Je pressais ma paume contre le haut de son dos, la pressant contre moi et glissais à nouveau ma langue contre ses lèvres. Je la passais lentement sur elles et elle inhala profondément.

- Arrête ça tout de suite. Tu ne prendras pas possession de moi ainsi. Pas à ta guise, pour mieux me rejeter par la suite.

Elle souhaitait me résister et tout cela me grisa d'autant plus. Je détestais les choses « acquises ». C'était notamment pour ça que je me refusais à elle constamment. Mais quand elle se comportait de cette façon, me parlant durement, cessant de me regarder comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde (et même si je l'étais certainement), elle m'attirait. Et je n'étais pas du genre à tergiverser. Je cueillais ce dont j'avais envie. Et on ne me résistait pas longtemps. Surtout pas elle. Je savais exactement comment faire tomber ses défenses.

Je souris sarcastiquement et décidais d'allier le geste à ma pensée. La main qui tenait son poignet la libéra et elle sourit, victorieuse. Sourire qui ne dura que peu quand cette même main se fit un chemin le long de sa cuisse dénudée, remontant irrémédiablement vers son intimité. Elle happa un peu d'air, cherchant à se donner une contenance et je souris de plus belle. Son regard n'était plus aussi assuré. Non content de cela, ma main se mit à la caresser doucement. Je jaugeais mon effet et vis qu'elle se mordit les lèvres. Poussant ma chance, je glissais un doigt assuré en elle et elle gémit longuement. Fier de moi et de mon petit effet, je ramenais son visage à moi par une petite pression sur le haut de son dos où ma deuxième main était toujours. Je collais mes lèvres fiévreuses aux siennes, intensifiant par la même occasion ma caresse en elle. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres en inhalant profondément et ma langue s'y fraya un chemin, avide d'elle. Cette fois, plus aucune résistance ne m'en empêcha et si elle mordit ma langue, c'était pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort. Je souris à sa réaction et retirait ma langue et mon doigt. Je me reculais un peu, jaugeant mon effet. Je vis que ses yeux se posaient sur moi, interrogateurs. Je me contentais d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

- Tu es incroyable ! hurla-t-elle presque.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de paraître totalement désintéressé par ses cris. Mais je ne l'étais pas. Tout cela faisait partie de mon jeu pour l'attirer à moi. Pour qu'elle soit mienne. Complètement.

- Tu penses que tu peux jouer avec moi selon tes envies, Jasper Hale ? Tu te trompes ! Tu te trompes lourdement ! rugit-elle.

J'haussais à nouveau les épaules calmement. Elle darda sur moi un regard noir, me toisa quelques minutes puis soupira bruyamment. J'avais furieusement envie de rire, ayant anticipé chacune de ces réactions, mais je me retins, refusant de mettre à mal mon « plan ». Elle se détourna de moi et s'apprêta à sortir, furieuse au possible. C'était le moment de porter le coup de grâce…

- Comme si tu n'en mourrais pas toi-même d'envie ! lâchais-je calmement, sans la lâcher du regard.

Elle virevolta, son petit index dressé vers moi, se voulant menaçant.

- Jamais tu m'entends ! JAMAIS je n'aurais envie de toi quand tu te comportes de cette man…

Mais elle s'interrompit rapidement, se rendant compte que j'étais en train d'ôter mon boxer noir, unique pièce de tissu qui l'empêchait encore d'apprécier mon corps nu. Elle ouvrit la bouche quand ses yeux se posèrent sur mon entrejambe et je me contentais de me débarrasser du caleçon en le balançant à travers la salle de bains.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais au juste ? me demanda-t'elle, sans me regarder dans les yeux, l'attention bien trop occupée par une autre partie de mon anatomie.

- Je prends mon bain, répondis-je le plus calmement du monde.

Alliant le geste à la parole, je me dirigeais vers la baignoire d'un pas calme. Elle ne me lâchait pas des yeux et je savais d'ores et déjà que j'avais gagné.

- Tu m'accompagnes ? demandais-je, l'air aussi angélique que possible, m'arrêtant avant d'atteindre le bain.

- Je … Tu …

- Il, nous, vous, ils, … C'est bien, petit lutin, tu connais tes pronoms personnels …

Elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et ne se gênait pas pour m'ignorer, son attention toute consacrée à la partie de moi qui ne réclamait qu'elle. Je m'avançais alors vers elle, sans même qu'elle ne me remarque ou du moins qu'elle ne daigne me lancer un regard dans les yeux. Je souris de plus belle et commençai à déboutonner sa chemise lentement. Elle releva enfin les yeux vers moi et les accrocha aux miens. Son envie arrivait par vagues jusqu'à moi. Je sais ce que vous pensez. J'aurais pu m'épargner tout ce débat rien qu'avec mon pouvoir. Une petite salve et je l'avais toute entière sous ma coupe. Mais je déteste les solutions de facilité. J'aime employer des moyens « loyaux » pour arriver à mes fins. Et j'aime me dire que tout ce que j'obtiens, c'est grâce à moi et non à un pouvoir quelconque. Alors que mes mains faisaient glisser sa chemise bas de ses épaules, je vis qu'elle se mordit les lèvres, agacée par ma lenteur. Mais je tenais à savourer ma victoire. Qui plus est, plus je prenais mon temps, plus son envie grandissait et je m'en délectais. Alors que je jugeais la beauté de son petit soutien-gorge en dentelle violette, elle esquissa un geste pour le défaire elle-même. Je l'arrêtais d'un mouvement et elle soupira, frustrée. J'attaquais alors moi-même le petit bijou violet et le dégrafais d'un coup de doigts. Prendre son temps était une chose, montrer sa dextérité en était une autre. Alors que mes mains caressaient longuement les deux petites pommes bien rebondies qu'étaient ses seins, elle rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant. J'en profitais pour placer ma langue au creux de son cou et me mis à la passer sur toute la longueur. Alice était physiquement parfaite. Mentalement, je n'avais rien non plus à lui reprocher. J'aurais juste voulu qu'elle comprenne que je ne souhaitais pas d'une femelle dans ma vie. J'avais déjà Rosalie pour les crises de nerfs et les remontrances. Je ne disais toutefois jamais non au plaisir charnel mais je ne le recherchais pas. Et l'histoire m'avait appris que céder aux envies hormonales des femelles vampires équivalait à se faire sauter dessus à chaque recoin un peu sombre. Preuve en était avec Heidi, à qui j'avais accordé mes faveurs une fois et qui, depuis, passait son temps à me tendre des pièges pour me ré-attirer dans son lit. Banal, insupportable et éreintant.

Or, je me délectais de la beauté d'Alice. Ma sœur était certainement la plus belle femme que j'aie vu sur cette Terre mais je ne pouvais être objectif la concernant, ayant un attachement tout particulier pour elle, quoiqu'elle fasse pour me rendre chèvre. Mais Alice n'était pas en reste, côté physique. Sa beauté était moins évidente, moins … éclatante. Mais elle était bien là. Son visage était parfait. La courbe de ses pommettes s'alliait parfaitement à la courbe de son petit nez retroussé. Ses grands yeux ouverts sur le monde étaient deux rubis incroyablement attirants. Sa bouche rebondie appelait aux baisers les plus fiévreux. Quant à son corps … son corps était tout simplement parfait. Alors que Rosalie avait un physique sculptural, avec des formes généreuses, celui d'Alice était plus longiligne. Tout en elle était fin. Ses petites épaules, ses seins menus et ses fesses parfaites. Son petit ventre également. Quant à ses longues jambes élancées, elles semblaient s'étirer sans fin alors que mon petit lutin était minuscule. Comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, il semblait que le corps d'Alice avait été façonné pour s'imbriquer parfaitement au mien. Chaque courbe de son corps épousait le mien idéalement. Je n'étais pas, comme Edward, un féru d'art ; néanmoins, j'étais un fin connaisseur en corps de femme. Et je savais en apprécier la beauté, aussi cynique et sadique que je pouvais être.

Mes mains glissèrent sur les hanches de la petite brune et elle soupira de bien être quand mes lèvres continuèrent leur chemin dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire, jusqu'à rejoindre sa bouche et qu'elles l'embrassèrent profondément. Je fis lentement glisser sa jupe le long de ses cuisses et ses petites mains virevoltèrent dans mes cheveux, s'accrochant à moi. Je stoppais de l'embrasser et la repoussais doucement, la jaugeant du regard. Magnifique. Une vraie déesse. Je souris et elle soupira, tendue :

- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

- Comment ?

- Si … gentiment. Ca ne te ressemble pas …

Je m'approchais à nouveau d'elle et repoussais une mèche de ses cheveux fous derrière son oreille.

- Peut-être parce que tu réveilles le meilleur en moi, soufflais-je calmement.

Je le pensais. Sincèrement. Il y avait peu de « bon » en moi. Avant de réunir ma « famille », j'aurais même dit qu'il était inexistant. Je ne vivais que pour détruire et tuer. Mais Edward et Alice avait changé une partie de moi-même, force m'était de le reconnaître. C'était pour ces raisons que je les estimais autant. Enfin, autant que quelqu'un comme moi pouvait les estimer, s'entend.

Mes mots la grisèrent et elle se jeta à mes lèvres, m'embrassant avidement. Je lui rendis son baiser, conscient que demain, je lui briserait certainement le cœur en reprenant mon attitude froide et distante. Cruelle même. C'était l'unique manière que j'avais alors trouvé pour la maintenir loin de l'espoir d'obtenir mon cœur un jour. Car si j'estimais Alice, presqu'autant que j'estimais Edward, je ne souhaitais pas partager son existence de manière « amoureuse ». J'étais incapable d'aimer. Tout au plus pouvais-je éprouver de l'attachement pour eux. Mais c'était tout. L'amour m'était étranger et je n'aspirais pas à le connaître. Cela ne faisait pas partie de mon existence.

Je la reculais à nouveau doucement et elle ouvrit les yeux, contrariée de plus belle. Je souris et descendis mon regard vers l'unique vêtement qui m'empêchait encore de la faire mienne. Un somptueux petit boxer en dentelle violet qui me défiait gentiment. Je glissais mon doigt par-dessous l'élastique et la caressa doucement, la faisant frissonner comme jamais. Estimant avoir assez fait durer sa « frustration », je le descendis d'un geste rapide avec l'autre main, continuant ainsi de la caresser. Je l'attirais alors à moi et l'embrassais fougueusement, la prenant dans mes bras pour nous emmener tous deux dans le bain – que dis-je, la mini-piscine – d'eau chaude qui n'avait d'égal de brûlant que nos désirs combinés.

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Volterra et perçait par les rideaux en soie de la chambre d'Alice. La nuit avait été fabuleuse. Nous avions profité l'un de l'autre autant que nous le pouvions, c'est à dire que nous ne nous étions presque pas interrompus. Désormais, elle était couchée sur le ventre, sa tête reposant sur mon ventre à moi, tandis que ma main parcourait son échine, la caressant tendrement et lui procurant mille frissons.

Je voulus me redresser, pour aller me préparer à une journée chargée.

- Veux-tu donc partir ? Le jour n'est pas proche encore ; c'était le rossignol et non l'alouette dont la voix perçait ton oreille craintive.

Je souris à sa référence et continua sur le même ton, amusé :

- C'était l'alouette, la messagère du matin, et non l'alouette. Les flambeaux de la nuit sont éteints, et le jour joyeux se dresse sur al point du pied au sommet brumeux de la montagne. Je dois partir et vivre, ou rester et mourir ! récitais-je de mémoire, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle rit de son si beau rire enfantin et continua :

- Cette clarté là-bas n'est pas la clarté du jour, je le sais bien, moi ; c'est quelque météore que le soleil exhale pour te servir de torche et éclairer ta marche vers Marcus, adapta-t-elle à sa sauce.

J'éclatais à mon tour de rire.

- Reste donc, tu n'as pas besoin de partir encore, finit-elle, douce.

- Soit ! Qu'on me prenne, qu'on me mette à mort ! fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras et la posant contre le matelas, me positionnant au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle se mettait à rire par ma fougue à réciter ces quelques mots. Non, cette lueur grise n'est pas le regard du matin, … et ce n'est pas l'alouette qui frappe de notes si hautes la voûte du ciel au-dessus de nos têtes. J'ai plus le désir de rester que la volonté de partir. Vienne la mort, et elle sera bienvenue. Ainsi le veut ma tendre Alice …

Elle rit et déposa un baiser aérien sur mes lèvres avant de retomber contre les oreillers. Je fourrais ma tête dans son cou, plaçant de petits baisers sur la longue de son cou, redescendant vers sa somptueuse poitrine.

- C'est le jour, c'est le jour ! souffla-t-elle, légère et rieuse. Fuis vite ! Va t'en ! Pars ! C'est l'alouette qui détonne ainsi et qui lance ces notes aigues et discordantes ! On dit que l'alouette prolonge si doucement les accords ; cela n'est pas, elle rompt le nôtre. Oh maintenant pars ! Le jour est de plus en plus clair.

Alors que je retirais mes lèvres de sa peau, je soufflais calmement, rieur à mon tour :

- De plus en plus clair ? De plus en plus sombre est notre malheur !

Elle ré-éclata de rire et me repoussa gentiment, me faisant rouler à côté d'elle, aussi hilare qu'elle le fut. Nous aimions ce classique et notre mémoire sans faille nous avait permis de le rejouer sans souci (NDA : Pour les incultes, mais aussi ceux qui n'aiment pas la littérature en général – quoique celui-ci, ça devrait quand même être une obligation de le lire … Bref ! – ils rejouaient la scène du réveil de Roméo et Juliette, Acte III scène V. J'ai peut-être un peu sucré des paroles mais ma mémoire à moi est loin d'être vampirique et mon bouquin est chez une amie …). J'aimais partager ce genre de moment sympathique avec Alice. Les choses étaient simples à ces moments là.

Après avoir ri un bon moment, elle se redressa sur un coude, me regardant sérieusement.

- Vas-tu aller voir Marcus ?

- J'ai bien peur que cela soit la chose à faire.

- Quoique tu dises … ne le mets pas dans une situation inconfortable.

- Alice … Il s'est mis lui-même dans cette situation.

- Mais il ne l'a pas mordue !

- Parce que je l'en ai empêché ! criais-je presque, énervé maintenant.

- Tu m'as assuré que les deux filles n'avaient pas l'air plus tracassées que cela ! Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour le corriger. Ne mêle pas les Volturi à cette histoire plus qu'il n'en est besoin.

Je soupirais, vaincu.

- Soit.

- Merci ! dit-elle timidement.

Elle se redressa et attrapa un peignoir en soie qui traînait sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Elle l'enfila et sautilla jusque la porte de la chambre tandis que je la suivais du regard.

- Toi, tu te charges de Marcus et moi je vais voir Rosalie et calmer sa furie contre toi!

Elle me lança un baiser volant et s'en alla presque en dansant, de sa démarche habituelle. Je soupirais et restais encore quelques minutes à contempler le plafond au-dessus de son lit. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Alice pour ne pas poser de questions sur cette nuit. Je savais toutefois également que j'en paierais bien assez tôt les conséquences de quelque manière que ce soit …

* * *

Une heure plus tard, je passais la porte des appartements de Marcus, les mains dans les poches, crispé comme jamais je ne l'avais été en entrant ici. Pourtant, je n'avais rien fait de contraire à « l'éthique Volturi ». Mais je savais pourquoi je ressentais cela. Cette culpabilité. C'était parce qu'en agissant selon les règles, j'avais agi contre moi-même. Or, si il y avait quelque chose que je chérissais plus que mon statut, c'était bien ma personne. Et j'étais contrarié. Contrarié contre moi-même, déjà. Contrarié de ne pas avoir réfléchi plus, de m'être laissé guidé par ma colère. Guidé par ce que l'on « attendait » de mon statut de garde royal. J'avais agi comme un de ces vampires sans cervelle que j'exécrais tant. J'avais laissé ma rage, presque furieuse, prendre le dessus sur tout raisonnement. Je ne valais pas mieux que tous ceux que j'avais ouvertement et même fièrement dénigré. Ensuite, j'étais contrarié contre les « autres », contre ce système. Tout le système. Je rejetais tout en bloc. Cette histoire de pouvoir, de garde. Ce respect imposé. Et accepté de tous. Moi y compris. Je nous voyais désormais comme des moutons. Rien de plus. Moi dont la loyauté n'avait jamais failli en plus de 150 ans de « service », je commençais à flancher. Et être ce genre de « suiveur » ne m'intéressait pas. Enfin, ne m'intéressait plus. Il n'était pas dans mon caractère d'obéir. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais passé tant d'années à agir de la sorte sans avoir un éclair de rébellion. Je n'étais pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « suiveur ». J'étais le maître de mon destin.

Mais, si je savais cela, je savais également qu'on ne rejetait pas l'autorité des 3 maîtres Volturi impunément. Qui étais-je pour pouvoir prétendre m'y soustraire ? Je l'avais accepté, je m'y étais complu. Et je devais beaucoup à Marcus. Je lui devais la vie éternelle, déjà. J'en jouissais chaque jour, heureux de ma condition. Je lui devais ma sœur, également. Même si j'aurais préféré certaines fois qu'il ne la transformât pas, je devais au moins reconnaître qu'elle m'était importante, d'une certaine manière. Et je lui devais mon statut, finalement. Marcus m'avait élevé à ce rang de meilleur garde et je lui devais cela. Et au final, ma loyauté envers lui n'avait d'égal que son attachement pour moi. Après tout, il me rendait bien, voir largement bien, tous les services que j'exécutais pour son compte. Et n'était-ce finalement pas devenu un jeu d'être la main du destin qui frappait à l'encontre des décisions du vieil Aro et de son non-moins ennuyeux Caius ? Pour moi, ils n'arrivaient aucun des deux à la cheville de Marcus. Et je respectais mon créateur pour ce qu'il était. Je lui devais donc allégeance.

Je le trouvais assis dans son fauteuil habituel, regardant au dehors. J'inspirais profondément et il remarqua ma présence :

- Jasper, fils, je t'attendais.

J'arquais un sourcil. Il m'attendait ?

- Assieds-toi, fit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé, étendais mes bras sur le dossier et attendis qu'il parle. Il se contenta de regarder au dehors encore quelques minutes, testant certainement ma patience. J'attendais donc calmement qu'il s'explique, ne cherchant pas non plus à engager la conversation tellement j'étais nerveux.

- Comment va Rosalie ? demanda-t-il sur un ton poli.

- Tu m'attendais donc pour savoir comment se porte Rosalie ? demandais-je cyniquement.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? Quelle effronterie !

Je pinçais les lèvres, ne sachant quelle répartie adopter devant son air insondable. Il finit par éclater de rire après quelques secondes qui me semblèrent une éternité. Et croyez-moi, je m'y connais en éternité.

- Heureusement que j'ai appris à ne pas m'en formaliser, conclut-il dans un sourire.

J'haussais les épaules et le regardais longuement. Nous nous toisâmes du regard longtemps avant qu'il n'enchaîne :

- J'ai entendu de drôles de rumeurs à votre sujet …

- A notre sujet ?

- De toi et des tiens.

- Les miens, c'est un bien grand mot ! ironisais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais parfaitement qu'à l'heure du jugement devant mes frères, ils seront les tiens, mon fils.

J'effaçais instantanément le sourire cynique de mon visage et le regardais longuement. On allait donc au devant de graves ennuis.

- Tu me parles de rumeurs. De quel ordre ? demandais-je poliment, sachant que je jouais notre « avenir » à cette minute même.

- D'un remue-ménage dans un bar.

Ainsi, il savait tout. Quelqu'un avait rapporté. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je vois, dis-je, très calme.

Je vis qu'il posait des yeux interrogatifs sur moi. Et déçus. Il avait certainement espéré que je nie cette accusation. Mais je n'étais pas du genre à fuir mes responsabilités. Qui plus est, si je niais, la faute retomberait immanquablement sur Edward et je refusais qu'il soit vu comme un vampire incontrôlable, malgré le fait que j'aie eu moi-même à le corriger.

- Explique-toi, je te prie.

- Tu sais ce que l'on dit des rumeurs. Elles sont ridiculement exagérées et la plupart du temps fausses.

- Il n'y a donc pas eu de remue-ménage dans ce bar? demanda-t-il, son visage s'éclairant.

- Il y a eu effectivement un petit … incident. Mais il a été très rapidement contrôlé et aucun humain n'a pu remarquer quoi que ce soit.

- Explique-toi … mieux, dit-il, en insistant bien sur le « mieux ».

Au moins, il me laissait une chance de m'expliquer, je n'aurais pu en attendre mieux après tout. C'était donc à moi maintenant de ne pas laisser passer ma chance de lui faire comprendre les circonstances. Je devais peser chaque mot. Ce n'était pas seulement mon destin qui se jouait ici. C'était celui de tous les … « miens ».

- Je ne peux pas encore t'en exposer tous les tenants et les aboutissants mais je peux t'assurer que la « situation » a été maîtrisée. Et que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle ne se reproduise jamais.

- Je l'entendais bien de cette manière, en réalité. Ce n'est donc pas toi qui a fauté? demanda-t-il, son regard perçant vrillé sur moi.

Je me refusais toutefois à charger Edward. Je savais qu'il avait moins de chances que moi d'obtenir le "pardon" de Marcus et ainsi son influence sur ses deux frères.

- Je pense que ...

- Ne t'avise pas de me mentir, Jasper. Je pourrais très mal le prendre.

Oups. Il avait certainement vu à mon air concerné et soucieux que j'allais lui cacher des choses. Marcus me connaissait bien. Trop bien.

- Ce n'était pas moi, avouais-je, conscient que de toute façon, mentir mènerait à notre perte.

- Tu m'en vois ravi!

- Toutefois, personne n'a fauté. Littéralement parlant.

- Si nous cessions de parler par énigmes et que tu m'expliquais le fond du problème, qu'en dis-tu? proposa-t-il, tendu.

Je me mis alors à lui raconter ce que je savais. Qu'Edward avait eu une réaction de vampire nouveau-né que je ne m'expliquais pas, que je l'avais empêché d'approcher de la fille, que rien n'avait été découvert et que notre secret n'était pas du tout menacé. J'expliquais également que j'avais corrigé Edward, dans un accès de rage incontrôlable. Je lui expliquais tout et il écoutait attentivement, le visage insondable pendant mon récit. Il m'était facile de me confier à Marcus, mais il était clair que les retombées allaient être conséquentes.

Quand j'eus fini, le silence retomba dans la pièce et j'attendis. J'avais épuisé les mots, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre la sentence. Marcus avait détourné les yeux de moi et s'était remis à regarder au dehors. Je patientais, nerveux, me demandant si son silence était bon signe ou un mauvais. Quand il reprit la parole, après de longues minutes, sa voix était sombre:

- Ainsi donc c'est arrivé à l'un d'entre vous. Oh, bien sûr, j'étais persuadé que ça ne pourrait te toucher toi. Cette faiblesse ne pouvait t'atteindre.

J'arquais un sourcil, interrogatif. On aurait dit qu'il parlait plus pour lui que pour moi. Il se tourna alors enfin vers moi et entreprit de m'expliquer. Et ce que j'entendis alors me glaça d'effroi.

* * *

Je sortis de la pièce comme un robot. J'étais tétanisé. Ce que mon créateur m'avait raconté me semblait être la pire des explications possibles. Et j'étais incapable d'adhérer à cela. Je remontais rapidement les couloirs et arrivais à l'accueil, où je me laissais tomber dans un des canapés, tétanisé. Il fallait que je me reprenne avant de rentrer à la maison et d'affronter ma famille. Je devrais leur expliquer, leur dire ce que tout cela signifiait. Et je devais d'abord moi-même encaisser l'information avant de pouvoir la relayer. Alors que je rejetais la tête en arrière pour me remettre les idées en place, j'apercevais Jane qui se glissait hors d'un des nombreux passages secrets qu'avait le château. Elle allait passer son chemin quand elle m'avisa du coin de l'œil et revint sur ses pas. Diantre, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne me voie pas. Elle s'assit à mes côtés et je fermais les yeux, cherchant par là à l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Malheureusement, elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle prit ma main dans les siennes et je soupirais.

- Tu m'as l'air préoccupé, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas être entendue d'Amélia, la réceptionniste.

Je ne répondais pas, perdu dans mes pensées. Elle se leva alors et je me mis à remercier l'Enfer pour m'accorder tant de privilège en la faisant partir. Malheureusement, c'était trop d'espoir car elle s'empara de ma main et me tira à sa suite. Je ne m'y soustrayais pas. D'abord parce que je n'avais pas envie de me disputer à cet instant précis et qu'en plus, je ne voyais aucune objection valable à émettre.

Nous nous retrouvions dans ses appartements et je me laissais tomber sur son canapé. Il fallait bien reconnaître une chose à Jane, elle n'avait aucune pitié mais elle avait un goût certain pour la décoration. Et son canapé était agréable au possible. J'étendais mes bras sur le dossier et rejetais la tête en arrière, cherchant à remettre en ordre tout ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui. Finalement, il était peut-être plus avisé de le faire ici qu'au vu et su de tous à la réception. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment ainsi que Jane l'entendait car, les yeux fermées, je sentis qu'elle prenait place sur mes genoux. Je soupirais :

- Que fais-tu donc ?

- Je m'installe ! répondit-elle, mutine.

Je relevais la tête et ouvris les yeux pour poser le regard sur elle. Ce n'était qu'une enfant. Et elle se comportait comme une femme fatale. J'avais beau repousser ses avances, rien n'y faisait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprendrait jamais. Je l'appréciais pour son sadisme, sa méthodologie dans nos missions, sa façon d'exécuter les ordres. Elle était aussi intéressante intellectuellement et nous pouvions débattre pendant de longues heures sur divers sujets. Mais je n'étais pas attiré. Loin de là, même. Rosalie aurait dit "Reste à ta place pouffiasse ou je t'éclate contre le mur en face de moi" (NDA: Clin d'oeil à ma Demoisel 3) mais moi je me contentais d'un non moins cynique:

- Jane, je te prierais de bien vouloir t'ôter de mes genoux car ce à quoi tu penses ne se réalisera pas, même dans un million d'années. Tu es une môme. Tu en as le physique, les formes. Pire encore, tu en as le caractère. Et moi, j'en ai assez, tu m'entends? Assez. Alors soit tu calmes tes ardeurs envers moi, soit tu me verras dans l'obligation de te faire du mal.

Au lieu d'avoir l'effet escompté, elle se rapprocha encore de moi et lova sa petite tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je soupirais, les mains toujours posées de part et d'autre de moi sur le dossier du canapé, cherchant à éviter autant que possible le contact physique avec elle.

- Allons, ne me dis pas que je n'éveille pas le moindre petit intérêt sexuel chez toi !

Je soupirais à nouveau, levant les yeux au ciel. Ce que ces femelles pouvaient être sûres d'elle. Je repensais à la grâce des mouvements de ma tendre Alice cette nuit et je souris, sadique.

- Tu n'es même pas encore formée, ma pauvre Jane. Comment pourrais-je avoir envie d'un corps aussi … enfantin ?

Elle se redressa et me fusilla du regard.

- Tu sais parfaitement que ça ne veut rien dire et que j'ai des connaissances dans ce domaine qui dépassent largement toutes celles de tes conquêtes antérieures.

Je souris à nouveau, mauvais. Elle commençait à sérieusement me mettre hors de moi et il fallait que cela cesse rapidement.

- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, si j'étais toi. La charmante demoiselle qui a partagé ma nuit et mon lit m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Tu mens ! dit-elle, furieuse.

- Je ne mens jamais, tu le sais parfaitement.

Et cela était vrai. Je ne mentais pas. Alice avait su réveiller pas mal de choses en moi que je ne pensais pas là. Des sens cachés, réveillés par ses caresses et ses baisers. Je n'avais jamais succombé à Alice, voulant à tout prix ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Mais hier, j'avais profité de la situation. J'étais mal vis-à-vis de ce que j'avais fait à Edward et je devais au moins reconnaître que les bras d'Alice et ses baisers m'avaient « aidé ». Alors je ne mentais pas, ça non. De toute manière, je ne mentais jamais. C'était bien connu. Tout au plus, je cachais les parts de vérité qu'il m'ennuyait de raconter. Et encore, seulement à Marcus et en de très rares occasions. Je n'avais aucun problème avec mes actions, j'en étais même généralement plutôt fier. Je n'avais donc jamais de raison de mentir ou d'occulter la vérité. Et Jane le savait parfaitement.

- Qui a osé … ? suffoqua-t-elle, horrifiée.

- Une femme, une vraie. Avec toutes les formes parfaites que j'apprécie. Pour sûr, la nature l'a bien gâtée.

- Tais-toi !

- Des formes généreuses. Des petits seins parfaits … Mmmmh, un vrai délice à toucher. Et je ne parle pas de l'effet que ma langue a eu sur elle …

Elle se leva vivement, furieuse.

- Comment oses-tu ?

Je me relevais à mon tour, évitant d'être à nouveau à sa « merci » si l'envie lui reprenait de relancer l'assaut.

- Non, Jane. Comment TOI, oses-tu ? Tu ne me connais donc pas ? J'en ai plus qu'assez. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Et je ne donne pas non plus mon corps à n'importe qui, tant qu'on y est.

Elle hoqueta de stupeur. Je souris, sadique. C'est exactement ce que je voulais. La blesser suffisamment pour qu'elle me laisse en paix pour au moins une semaine. Je n'espérais pas plus. C'eut été utopique. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à sourire, sadique elle aussi. Je fronçais les sourcils, étonné, quand elle parla, de sa voix suave que je savais agressive :

- Pardonne-moi de te dire, ça, mon cher Jasper, mais vu les pauvres gens desquels tu t'entoures, je ne pense pas que ta phrase d'avant ait du sens.

- Expliques-toi, demandais-je, serrant les poings tout de même, sachant où elle voulait en venir.

- Oh, bien sûr, je ne parlerais pas de Rosalie, tu sais déjà tout le bien que je pense d'elle.

Bien sûr. Elle détestait cordialement Rosalie. Et ma charmante sœur le lui rendait bien. Voir même très bien. Mais en ma présence, elle évitait soigneusement de la dénigrer, sachant parfaitement à quel point cela pouvait me mettre hors de moi. Il était de notoriété publique que je détestais qu'on s'en prenne à ma sœur, de quelque façon que ce soit. Je ne me souvenais plus très bien pourquoi, au juste, tout le monde craignait ma réaction mais ils la redoutaient tous. Personne n'osait donc aller contre Rosalie, en ma présence. Et comme Rosalie sortait rarement de nos appartements sans moi, j'étais toujours sûr qu'elle était en sécurité.

J'hochais la tête, ne cherchant pas à déclencher le débat. Elle n'aimait pas Rosalie, point. Elle ne s'avisait jamais de la décauser devant moi, parfait. On s'arrêtait là.

- Par contre, quand on voit cette pauvre Alice. Bon sang, ce qu'elle est piteuse dans le genre vampirique ! fit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Je serrais les poings de plus belle, m'intimant au calme. Elle pouvait dénigrer ma famille autant qu'elle le voulait, elle ne me ferait pas sortir de mes gonds pour autant. Je n'étais pas un de ses « sanguins » (ironie que de dire ça, cependant) qui réagissaient au quart de tour. J'avais tout de même une réputation, une stature. Je pouvais me contrôler.

- Je trouve Alice parfaite, me contentais-je d'asséner, calmement.

- Pourtant, tu ne la veux pas ! lança-t-elle, victorieuse.

- Non.

Elle jubilait.

- Il n'empêche que c'est elle qui a partagé mon lit cette nuit ! précisais-je, fier de mon petit effet.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! rugit-elle, les yeux exorbités.

- Je ne mens jamais, rappelais-je, dans un sourire.

Elle contracta sa mâchoire, furieuse.

- Il s'entend que si il arrive quoique ce soit à Alice dans les prochains jours, voir les prochains mois, je ferais sans nul doute payer sa faute au responsable ! assénais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler la menace qui transparaissait dans mes mots.

Elle se détourna vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le centre de Volterra, furieuse et je souris de plus belle, victorieux. Ca lui faisait une bonne leçon.

- Tu t'attaches aux mauvaises personnes, Jasper.

- Je ne m'attache à personne, que cela soit clair.

- Oh, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu t'es attaché à ces vampires faiblards. Heureusement, le pire d'entre eux ne sera bientôt plus un problème !

Je fronçais à nouveau les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Eh bien, que ce cher Edward ne sera bientôt plus un poids.

Je m'approchais d'elle par l'arrière et soufflais :

- Que veux-tu dire … clairement ?

- N'as-tu donc pas entendu ? Marcus est furieux contre lui. Il en faudra peu pour qu'Aro et Caius le rejoignent. Et bientôt, le nom d'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ne sera plus qu'un souvenir !

Je serrais les poings, furieux. Ainsi, elle savait. Et elle s'en réjouissait.

- Après tout, il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite, continua-t-elle, sur un ton enjoué.

J'inspirais profondément, m'intimant au calme et puisant dans mes ressources pour ne pas succomber au brûlant désir de la déchiqueter en morceaux.

- Tu ne dis plus rien ?

Je me forçais à desserrer les dents, pour lâcher, tendu :

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- Eh bien, je vous ai vu.

Je grondais, ne comprenant que trop bien.

- Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de le rapporter à Marcus, tu comprendras aisément. On ne pouvait pas lui cacher quelque chose d'une telle importance.

Je serrais d'autant plus les poings et je me dis qu'il était heureux que je ne sois plus humain, car vu la force que j'y mettais, je me serais fait saigner depuis longtemps. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir garder mon calme encore longtemps. J'aurais du partir, mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi, pour ne pas avoir à faire quelque chose qui ne me vaudrait que des ennuis mais mon corps ne semblait aspirer qu'à une chose, avoir sa petite tête entre les mains.

- Il a été très heureux que je l'en informe. Et fort déçu que tu ne l'aies pas fait toi-même. Ce sale gamin roux devra payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

N'y tenant plus, je la retournais d'un geste sec et plaqua ma main autour de son cou. Elle sourit, heureuse de l'effet qu'elle avait produit.

- Tu y es attaché, tu vois !

Je resserrais ma prise, l'empêchant d'en placer une autre. Je sentais la fureur battre en moi et je savais parfaitement que je devais irradier des vagues d'énervement. Suffisamment pour énerver tout le château. Mais ma colère était incontrôlable. J'allais la tuer une bonne fois pour toutes, et j'en serais enfin débarrassé. Je n'aurais plus à supporter ses attaques physiques, que ce soit en se servant de son pouvoir ou en voulant me séduire. Je n'aurais plus à la voir tout le temps dans mes parages, à rôder. Je serais enfin tranquille. Je pensais alors à Edward. A Alice. A Rosalie. Si je faisais cela, j'aurais à en répondre devant Aro. Et cette fois, Marcus ne pourrait rien pour moi. Le jeu en valait la chandelle, pourtant. Cette sale gamine devait payer pour cela. Mais si je faisais cela, je n'y échapperais pas. Je devrais payer. Et ma famille payerait également. J'imaginais alors Alice, à qui on arrachait les membres un à un avant d'y mettre le feu. Je ne savais que trop bien comment les Volturi faisaient payer les gardes qui outrepassaient leur devoir. Je vis Rosalie attacher à chaque extrémité, que 4 vampires écartèleraient pour la déchirer en morceaux et la brûler ensuite. Et Edward … que feraient-ils à Edward pour lui faire payer son « crime » et le mien ? Non, je ne pouvais décemment pas, même si j'en brûlais d'envie. Cette garce devait payer mais je ne pouvais la détruire. Je souris alors à mon tour, me collant à son corps. Elle arqua un sourcil, se demandant ce qui me prenait. J'utilisais alors mon si précieux pouvoir pour lui envoyer du désir par vagues. Pendant ce temps, je posais mes lèvres dans son cou et elle soupira d'aise. Tout son corps se détendit tandis que ma main tenait toujours son cou. J'aurais pu la démembrer, là, sur le champ, elle n'aurait pas bougé un cil pour m'en empêcher. Mais je ne ferais pas cela. Ce ne serait lui donner que trop d'importance. Quand je sentis que son désir atteignait son paroxysme, je me défis de ma prise et fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle haleta, avide de plus.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Eh bien je m'en vais ! dis-je, dans un sourire cynique.

- Mais que …

- Vois-tu, ce qui vient de se passer … Si il y avait eu une infime chance que ça aille plus loin un jour, tu viens de la gâcher en dénonçant Edward. Maintenant, tiens-toi aussi loin de moi que possible car je t'ai épargnée une fois. Il ne faudrait pas trop me tenter non plus.

Sur ces mots, je sortis de la pièce, un sourire fier sur le visage. Je n'oubliais pas cependant de renvoyer une petite salve de désir avant de franchir la porte, histoire qu'elle déguste seule.

J'arrivais à l'accueil, toujours souriant quand Amélia me sourit à son tour. Elle ne pensait tout de même pas que c'était à elle que je souriais, tout de même ?

- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Hum, oui, je suppose.

Je passais devant elle sans plus la regarder quand elle me héla :

- Quand je serais transformée, je te ferais connaître ce qu'est une vraie femme, Jasper ! me lança-t-elle, faisant sans doute référence à Jane.

C'est cela, pauvre idiote, c'est cela. Et rendez-vous en Enfer, surtout. Si on m'y envoie un jour, s'entend ...

* * *

Je sortis du château et mis mes lunettes de soleil. Non pas qu'il fasse soleil, heureusement pour moi j'aurais du passer la journée enfermé là dedans . Toutefois, j'avais en sainte horreur que les gens me dévisagent pour déterminer de quelle couleur étaient exactement mes pupilles. Je marchais un peu, me mêlant à la foule qui se pressait dans les ruelles de ma superbe cité, se jetant ça et là aux vitrines des magasins avec une moue envieuse. Que l'humain pouvait être basique et ennuyant. J'aimais Volterra. Tout y était toujours si animé. Ce qui me permettait toujours d'avoir un met à me mettre sous la dent. Désolé pour l'image, c'était pourtant bel et bien le cas (j'ai même voulu dire « l'en-cas » mais ça aurait été pousser la plaisanterie trop loin).

J'arrivais à la Piazza del Priori, centre de la ville et soupirais. Je mourrais de soif et vu que tout le monde semblait de sortie aujourd'hui, tous les parfums se mêlaient pour créer une ambiance alléchante et tentante pour quelqu'un comme moi. Cependant, vu le nombre de personnes présentes au mètre carré sur cette place, il aurait été fort peu avisé de tenter de me trouver une proie maintenant. Je devais donc attendre la soirée et une accalmie pour me « faire plaisir ».

J'allais prendre le chemin de nos appartements qui se trouvaient un peu en retrait du centre de la cité quand j'avisais un groupe de jeunes forts bruyants qui faisaient tout un tintamarre au centre de la place. Je m'approchais, les mains dans les poches, nonchalamment et regardais leur « spectacle » comme quelques autres personnes curieuses. Ils se prenaient en photo dans diverses postures plus ridicules les unes que les autres, riaient à gorge déployée, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous sur eux. Et la mienne en particulier. Je détestais les démonstrations publiques, les gens qui se comportaient de cette manière avec le but précis de se faire remarquer. Ces personnes qui trouvaient une satisfaction toute particulière à se donner en spectacle me donnaient de l'urticaire. Si j'avais pu en avoir, bien sûr, il ne faut pas prendre ce postulat au sens littéral.

J'allais d'ailleurs tourner les talons, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et ce genre d'énergumène, quand je l'avisais. Elle. La fille d'hier soir. Celle pour qui Edward était devenu fou. Pour qui il avait failli commettre l'irréparable. Celle-là même à cause de qui j'avais commis le plus horrible des crimes. A cause d'elle, je m'en étais pris physiquement à mon meilleur ami. Mon esprit vif et acéré était déjà en train de concocter un plan machiavélique pour l'attirer loin des siens et ainsi la croquer pour mettre un terme au cauchemar que vivait notre famille quand je la remarquais enfin. L'autre fille. Celle qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil avant qu'Edward ne se mette sur son mode « chasseur carnivore incontrôlable et stupide ». Elle était tout bonnement magnifique. Les lumières de la taverne n'avaient absolument pas rendu justice à son immense beauté. J'aurais pu la contempler pendant des heures sans m'en lasser. Si je n'avais pas été un prédateur assoiffé de son sang, s'entend. Son cou pâle semblait être tendre et moelleux et j'étais persuadé que mes dents y pénétreraient comme dans du beurre. Quel honneur cela serait d'ôter la vie à une si sublime créature. Je me le donnais pour mission divine. Malheureusement, la densité de foule n'avait pas faibli et je devais remettre ce dessein à plus tard, à contrecoeur. Je tournais alors les talons et me hâtais de rentrer à la maison où les choses n'allaient pas se dérouler de manière gaie, j'en étais convaincu.

* * *

J'entrais chez nous et trouvais ma sœur assise sur le canapé, un magazine de mode à la main. Elle avait très certainement volé ça à Alice, qui en faisait un genre de collection. Je me laissais tomber dans le fauteuil en face du canapé et la détaillais du regard, attendant qu'elle me parle. Mais têtue et butée comme elle l'était, alors que je savais parfaitement qu'elle s'était rendue compte de ma présence, elle gardait obstinément les yeux baissés sur son magazine. J'attendis donc patiemment, me contentant de la regarder en silence. Au bout de 10 minutes de silence complet, elle m'adressa enfin la parole, sans toutefois relever les yeux vers moi :

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Parler.

- Je ne souhaite pas te parler aujourd'hui.

- Oh, pourrais-je savoir ce que me vaut ce traitement de faveur ? ironisais-je.

- Tu ne mérites pas qu'on te parle.

- Ouuuh, je connais une blonde pulpeuse qui n'a pas aimé que son frère s'en prenne à son jouet préféré.

Elle baissa le magazine et me fusilla du regard. Touchée.

- Edward n'est pas mon jouet.

- Appelle-le comme bon te semble ! fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit, Jasper.

Je dardais mon regard dans le sien. Elle le maintint, furieuse.

- Je n'avais PAS le choix, expliquais-je au bout de deux minutes.

- A d'autres, petit frère ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Pour cette moins que rien de Jane ?

Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, elle l'adore !

- Ne me fais pas sortir hors de mes gonds, Rosie.

- Tu sais parfaitement que tu avais le choix ! Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Jasper !

- Je n'avais PAS le choix, répétais-je, calme.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! fit-elle en se redressant, furieuse. Tu es le protégé de Marcus ! Il ne te serait rien arrivé même si tu avais décidé de laisser couler !

- La situation est plus compliquée que ça ! fis-je en me levant à mon tour, tendu.

- Alors explique-moi ! rugit-elle.

- Pas maintenant, repris-je plus calme.

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Je la regardais faire. Elle posa son regard au dehors et je m'approchais d'elle, posant mes mains sur ses épaules, lui envoyant des ondes de calme.

- J'ai peur …

- Tout va bien se passer, Rosie.

- Que veux-tu de moi ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement.

Elle baissa les yeux et je passais un bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant de moi.

- Je vous protégerais, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Je sais… murmura-t-elle, inquiète tout de même.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, nos regards perdus sur l'extérieur. Je me décidais, quand je fus sûr qu'elle était tranquilisé, à briser le silence :

- Et maintenant, dis-moi. Comment va-t-il ?

- Ca, je pense que c'est à toi d'aller voir par toi-même, répondit-elle, calmement. Mais honnêtement, j'ai vu des cadavres dans un meilleur état.

Je soupirais et la relâchais pour me diriger vers la chambre d'Edward. Après tout, je lui devais bien une petite explication. Voir même plus. Des excuses.

TBC

* * *

Voilàààà n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage! RDV au suivant avec le retour de Ed ... le cabossé ;)


	5. Apologize

Hellow les amis ! Merci de m'avoir lue pour le chapitre 3. Merci pour les supers reviews ! Merci surtout de me suivre dans cette folle aventure tout droite sortie de mon cerveau malade et perturbé. Contente de voir que le Jasper sadique ne vous déplait pas. Contente de savoir aussi qu'il est jouissif pour certaines (suivez mon regard vers la Bêta de cette fic, aka ma ptite Eléa-Mopi-Poulette-Bilbon-etc. et vers Azouli, Sonia et Demoisel ! Bande de perverses va ! )

On verra comment Ed s'en sort ici et à vous de me dire comment vous le trouvez en mode sadique également ^^ Niark niark !

Nous retrouvons donc le Ed POV puisqu'on alterne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Apologize**

Depuis le temps que je patiente dans cette chambre noire, j'entends qu'on s'amuse et qu'on chante au bout du couloir (NDA : Si ça vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est normal, hommage tout spécial à Francis ^^). La porte s'ouvre comme par magie devant moi et je soupire. Comme si une simple porte de bois pouvait sérieusement me retenir. La vérité c'est que je suis resté sagement derrière car je sais que c'est la chose à faire. J'ai promis de bien me tenir pour une fois et je me dois de le faire. J'avance donc calmement dans le couloir sombre et arrive dans la lumière. Je lève les yeux et examine les gradins de l'arène. Car c'est bien là que je me trouve. Au centre de l'arène. Au centre de l'attention de tous. La garde des Volturi est là au grand complet. Ainsi que les maîtres. Aro, Caius et Marcus trônent dans la « loge royale ». Leurs invités sont eux installés dans la loge leur étant réservée. Je note que les Allemands qui sont arrivés hier ne manquent pas à l'appel. Pas plus que les Russes et les Espagnols de passage à Volterra. Toute la population vampirique de la cité s'est donné rendez-vous ici pour assister à … mon châtiment.

Je m'avance et regarde le vampire qui me fait face. Je suis étonné de ne pas trouver Démétri. Visiblement, les Anciens ne souhaitent pas utiliser un de leurs meilleurs éléments pour cette tâche. Redoutent-ils que je lui fasse … du mal ? Je souris à cette pensée. Sourire qui s'efface rapidement quand je détaille du regard le vampire qui se tient devant moi. Adrian. Selon Jasper, il est le nouveau joujou d'Aro. Il l'adore littéralement. Adrian a une force incroyable, même pour nous autres, vampires. Il est très grand, plus de 2 mètres 10. A côté de lui, Jasper a presque l'air d'un nain, c'est peu dire. Quant à sa musculature, je préfère ne pas en parler. Il a du passer de nombreuses heures dans une salle de gym chez lui, en Espagne, avant d'être transformé. Son seul avant-bras est plus large que ma cuisse. Je déglutis à cette pensée. Sa main large pourrait enrober toute ma tête sans aucun souci. Je ne m'étonne même pas qu'Aro en ait fait un membre de la garde. D'ailleurs, rien qu'en le regardant, on peut facilement faire l'analogie avec Goliath. Ce qui fait de moi David. Et je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

Je relève les yeux vers la loge de la garde et croise leurs regards. Alice. Elle se tient appuyée contre le mur de la loge, les lèvres pincées, les bras croisés. Stressée. Ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer. J'essaye d'accéder à ses pensées mais elle m'en refuse l'accès en récitant « Un, deux, trois, nous allons au bois ». Satanée sœur. Si elle me laissait entrer dans sa tête quelques secondes, je saurais ce qu'elle a vu. Car elle doit forcément avoir cherché à avoir une vision. Or, elle semble bien trop nerveuse pour que ce soit bon pour moi. Je détourne les yeux pour échapper à ce regard tracassé. Je suis assez soucieux ainsi. Je rencontre alors son regard. Rosalie. Elle est au côté d'Alice et son air est encore plus inquiet que celui de ma sœur. Elle se tient droite comme un « i », tendue comme jamais. Ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine et elle ne me lâche pas du regard. Inquiète et furieuse à la fois. Je sonde rapidement ses pensées. «_ Si tu meurs Masen, compte sur moi pour te le faire payer _». Je souris. Sa façon à elle de me faire comprendre qu'elle tient à moi. Elle ne peut pas faire mieux. Ceci dit, avec le frère qu'elle a, elle n'est pas vraiment habituée aux grandes démonstrations de sentiments. Un glas retentit dans l'arène et elle sursaute. Moi aussi, cela dit. Je tourne les yeux vers Adrian. Il s'est avancé d'un pas vers moi. Je relève les yeux vers Rosalie et lui envoie un sourire rassurant. Je voudrais qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour moi. Et que quoiqu'il arrive, ça ne change rien pour elle. Traitez-moi d'idéaliste, j'aime à penser que les gens n'ont pas besoin de moi pour vivre. Comme ça, dès que je ferais quelque chose qui mérite le châtiment suprême, ils n'auront jamais à me regretter. Comme aujourd'hui, finalement.

Deuxième glas et les gens se mettent à chuchoter. Je repose mes yeux sur Adrian, il s'est encore avancé. Je tourne alors le regard vers la loge royale. Aro se frotte les mains de contentement, Caius semble totalement indifférent au spectacle, comme d'habitude. Marcus, lui, est tendu. Mais ce n'est pas les Anciens que je cherche des yeux. Je le cherche, lui. Jasper. Il se tient à la droite de Marcus, les mains croisées dans le dos. Et son visage ne recèle aucune émotion. Il tient son rôle, ni plus ni moins. Je ne suis pas son ami aujourd'hui. Je suis celui qui doit payer pour ses fautes et il ne peut rien pour moi. Même si je sais parfaitement que toute cette histoire bouillonne en lui. Il serait à ma place s'il le pouvait. Mais il se doit de tenir sa « place ». Il est là en tant que meilleur élément de la garde et se doit de se comporter en tant que tel. Comme Jasper est parfait dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, il a les yeux rivés sur moi et semble …. impassible. J'accède à ses pensées. _« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Masen, et tout se passera bien _». J'hoche la tête imperceptiblement et me tourne vers Adrian puis de nouveau vers Jasper. « _Bien, il est temps maintenant que tu mettes en pratique tout ce que je t'ai appris. Ne me déçois pas. Et surtout, reviens en un seul morceau_ ». Je ricane à son commentaire, me rappelant la conversation qu'on a eue avant tout ceci, après ce qui s'est passé au bar et dans la ruelle.

**FLASHBACK**

J'étais couché sur mon lit, fort affaibli. Un bras en dessous de la tête, je fixais sans sourciller mon plafond pourpre. En apparence, j'aurais pu paraître tranquille. En réalité, je réfléchissais. Tout tournait à pleine turbine dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas d'explication sur ce qui s'était déroulé au bar. Je savais juste que j'étais en train de blaguer avec Jasper quand soudain, je l'avais senti. Un sang incroyablement attrayant qui battait furieusement dans des veines bien chaudes. Depuis que j'avais renoncé à mon régime « végétarien », il est vrai que j'avais toujours été plus qu'attiré par le sang humain. Je m'en délectais plus que de raison. Je ne refusais jamais un petit « déjeuner » supplémentaire. Jasper était plus tempéré pour cela. Il se tenait à une certaine moyenne, sans abuser. Enfin, parfois, il ne se refusait pas un petit « en-cas » supplémentaire mais c'était plus rare que moi. Il me fallait reconnaître qu'après avoir renoncé au sang animal, je tenais à profiter au maximum de ma nouvelle alimentation. Cependant, je n'avais encore jamais été autant appelé par le sang humain jusqu'alors. C'était comme si tout mon corps avait réagi seul à son appel. Comme si toutes les cellules de mon corps mort n'avaient aspiré qu'à ça, à sentir le sang se déverser sur elles. Ma gorge avait été un brasier et j'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à mes dents pénétrant dans ce cou si frêle et ma langue goûtant au délice promis par ce sang succulent. Je n'étais plus Edward Masen, garde des Volturi. Je n'étais plus rien. Plus rien qu'un vampire assoiffé appelé au sang comme un nouveau-né. La vérité était pourtant que je n'étais pas assoiffé. Et que j'étais loin d'être un nouveau-né. Comment pouvais-je m'être comporté ainsi ?

La porte s'ouvrit et je me tendis, nerveux. Cela devait être Rosalie qui venait s'assurer que j'allais bien. Il fallait donc que je feigne d'être mieux que je ne l'étais, sinon elle allait de nouveau s'inquiéter. Je me ménageais même un vague sourire pour la rassurer.

- Tu souris, ce n'est donc pas aussi grave que ce que Rosalie a pu me dire ! entendis-je Jasper me dire.

Je relevais la tête dans une grimace et vis mon meilleur ami dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, un vague sourire sur le visage lui aussi. Ses traits semblaient toutefois soucieux.

- Tu aimerais bien, pour qu'elle arrête de te réprimander ! raillais-je, toujours dans un sourire.

- Comme si ma sœur pouvait sérieusement m'effrayer !

Sur ces mots, il se détacha de l'encadrement, referma la porte et vint se poser sur le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre, proche du lit. Je tournais péniblement la tête vers lui et vis qu'il m'étudiait du regard longuement.

- Tu as raison, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte ! ironisais-je en réponse à ses pensées.

- Je …

- Oui, je sais. Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tu as fait ce que l'on attendait de toi. J'ai mal agi et tu as du me « corriger ». Je ne t'en veux pas, Jasper. Je sais que j'ai foiré.

Il sourit, bras croisés, son visage cynique au possible.

- Même abîmé, tu ne peux t'empêcher de lire dans mes pensées, hein ? Dommage que je n'aie pas pu t'ôter ce don, à défaut d'avoir pu t'ôter la tête !

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire, sachant qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté, Jasper ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement, pourquoi poser la question ?

- Parce que pour une fois, j'ai peut-être bien envie que tu me le dises tout haut plutôt que de le lire dans tes pensées.

Je voulus me relever mais n'arrivais qu'à me faire plus mal qu'autre chose. Il soupira et se leva pour se diriger contre la fenêtre et regarder au-dehors.

- Réponds-moi, Jasper.

- Tu es insupportable. Borné. Irrévérencieux. Insolent. Ennuyant. Têtu. Désobéissant. Irresponsable. Enervant. Irrespectueux. Intenable. Irritant. Et malgré tout ça …

Il s'arrêta et je soupirais. Comme si il pouvait vraiment me dire une chose pareille. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, il reprit :

- Malgré tout ça, j'ai besoin de toi, Masen. Et je suis désolé de m'en être pris à toi.

Je souris tandis qu'il se retournait sur moi, le visage empreint de tristesse. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce faciès. Il disparut toutefois rapidement pour laisser la place à son air cynique et froid :

- Ne t'avise pas d'en fanfaronner. Je pourrais vouloir achever ce que j'ai commencé.

- Un compliment tout de suite suivi d'une menace ? Et moi qui croyais que c'était déjà Noël ! ironisais-je.

- Dans tes rêves !

- Je me disais bien aussi ! rigolais-je en reportant mon attention sur mon plafond.

On se tut tous les deux quelques minutes quand je compris qu'il me bloquait ses pensées. Je compris aussi que quelque chose était grave car jamais, même si ça l'énervait, il ne me refusait l'accès à ses réflexions.

- Alors, j'ai des problèmes hein ? demandais-je, le regard rivé toujours sur le plafond.

- Oui, répondit-il sans détour.

- Graves comment ?

- Assez graves pour que je m'en inquiète.

- Graves graves alors, soufflais-je, inquiet à mon tour.

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines !

Je me redressais tant bien que mal sur un coude et grimaçais.

- A quel point es-tu amoché ?

- J'ai ma hanche qui me fait atrocement souffrir et mon bras droit qui met du temps à se reconstituer. Ma mâchoire souffre encore des coups de pied que tu lui as assénés et je pense que ma cheville en a pour quelques jours à se remettre.

- Joli diagnostic, Dr House !

- Dr House ? demandais-je, étonné.

- Oh, une série télévisée que regarde Alice sur le câble tous les mardis !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et souris. Et après ça, il s'efforçait de ne pas s'intéresser aux activités de ma sœur.

- Il faut que tu te remettes vite, Masen.

Il vint se reposer sur le fauteuil et je soupirais.

- Que sous-entends-tu par là ?

- Que tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces pour ce qui nous attend.

- Nous ?

- Enfin, toi ! précisa-t-il, sans sourire toutefois.

Je me laissais retomber sur le lit, tracassé. J'étais tout seul dans cette galère, c'était bien ce qu'il venait de me faire comprendre.

- Juste une chose, Masen. Je me suis privé du plaisir de t'arracher la tête. Essaye donc que ce plaisir ne revienne à personne d'autre et tâche d'être assez fort pour finir en un seul morceau.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Mes yeux se posent sur Adrian qui affiche un sourire diabolique. J'avance d'un pas, les mains toujours dans les poches, et grimace. Ma hanche est toujours aussi douloureuse. Il faut dire que Jasper n'a pas lésiné. Adrian est forcément au courant que je suis affaibli. Il sait même certainement où frapper pour me mettre à terre. Je pourrais essayer de feindre la bonne santé. Mais il sait forcément. Et il se peut que je ne ressorte pas d'ici vivant. Je relève les yeux vers Rosalie et vois qu'elle contracte sa mâchoire. Elle est plus que tendue. M'a-t-elle vu grimacer ? J'aimerais pouvoir sortir d'ici en un seul morceau, pour eux tous. Pour elle aussi. Elle m'a bien aidé quand je suis rentré de mon « altercation » avec Jasper. Elle a été tellement différente de la Rosalie habituelle que je me suis d'abord dit que je délirais. Mais je ne délirais pas du tout, finalement. Et puisqu'il a fallu des heures à Jasper pour reprendre ses esprits, heures occupées par ma sœur et ses "soins particuliers", j'étais heureux d'avoir Rosalie pour veiller sur moi.

**FLASHBACK**

J'ouvris les yeux et vis que j'étais allongé sur mon lit. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Enfin, j'avais été inconscient. Comment pouvais-je avoir été inconscient? Je tentais de me redresser mais n'y parvint pas, une douleur me vrillant le côté. Une douleur?! Comment pouvais-je avoir mal? Je fronçais les sourcils et grimaçais à nouveau sous le tiraillement douloureux que me procurait ma mâchoire. Quoique j'aie, j'étais en tout cas bien amoché!

Je voulus me redresser quand je sentis une paume froide se poser sur mon épaule nue. Nue?! Je m'inspectais du regard pour me rendre compte que j'étais torse nu. Quand je relevais le visage, j'aperçus Rosalie penchée sur moi, sa main m'intimant à me recoucher sur le lit. Etait-ce elle qui m'avait mis dans cet état? Non, c'était impossible. Même si elle avait la réputation d'être une vraie lionne hors et dans le lit, il aurait été étonnant qu'elle m'ait si maltraité pour me mettre dans cet état. C'était impensable.

- Que … ?

- Reste tranquille, Edward. Tu n'es pas en état de bouger! me dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

Je grimaçais à nouveau en retombant sur les oreillers. Il était vrai que je ne pouvais bouger sans souffrir le martyr. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait donc mis dans cet état?

- Mon crétin de frère va payer pour ce qu'il a fait! gronda-t-elle.

Je tournais les yeux vers elle et vis qu'elle m'étudiait du regard, debout contre le lit, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées. Jasper? Qu'est-ce que Jasper avait à voir là-dedans? Tout se remit alors lentement en place et je revis la scène entre Jasper et moi en dehors du bar. Je revis son regard haineux et ses mains autour de mon cou. C'était d'ailleurs la dernière chose dont je me souvenais. J'hoquetais de stupeur à l'idée qu'il avait pu m'arracher la tête. Rosalie nota mon geste et se pencha sur moi pour passer sa petite main dans mes cheveux. Je fermais les yeux, frappé par la révélation que je m'étais faite à moi-même. Etait-ce possible?!

Je sentis alors le lit s'enfoncer à côté de moi et j'ouvris les yeux pour regarder à côté de moi. Elle venait de se glisser sur le lit et se colla à moi avec toute la douceur qu'elle pouvait employer. Je grimaçais quand elle frôla ma hanche et elle prit toutes les précautions pour pouvoir se lover contre moi. Doucement, elle posa son bras autour de moi et sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Rosalie, je ne suis pas en état de commencer un troisième round …

- Je le sais, Ed. Je suis juste heureuse que tu sois encore « en vie ».

Alliant le geste à la parole, elle se contenta de passer une main dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre s'enroulait autour de la mienne, entre nos deux corps collés l'un à l'autre.

- Ca va aller, je te le promets ! murmura-t-elle, doucement.

Je tournais la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle me regardait tendrement. Je lui souris pour la rassurer. Elle sourit à son tour, mais semblait toujours aussi inquiète. Ma main serra la sienne pour lui montrer que le fait qu'elle soit là me faisait du bien. Elle sourit de plus belle et je fermais les yeux, exténué par la douleur. Je sentis alors ses lèvres glacées se poser tendrement sur les miennes, sans forcer. C'était un baiser aérien, rapide, volé. Je ré-ouvris les yeux et vis qu'elle m'interrogeait du regard. Je lui souris avant de refermer les yeux et de nouveau plonger dans le coma de ma douleur.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Cela n'avait pas été plus loin. Quand je m'étais à nouveau réveillé, quelques heures plus tard, elle était toujours lovée contre moi et me couvait du regard. Puis Alice avait déboulé, nous empêchant de parler. Elle l'avait entraînée à l'extérieur de la chambre, certainement pour la calmer contre son frère. Et j'étais bien trop mal pour tenter de les écouter à travers de la porte. Je m'étais donc juste contenté de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé et à me demander ce que Jasper faisait et pourquoi il ne venait pas me voir.

Le troisième glas retentit dans l'arène et je saute sur le côté droit. Quelques millièmes de seconde plus tard, Adrian s'est jeté où je me trouvais quelques instants auparavant. Le combat a commencé et je vais devoir me battre contre ce monstre. Heureusement pour moi, l'Histoire joue en ma faveur. Après tout, n'est-ce pas David qui est sorti victorieux du combat contre ce cher Goliath ? Déjà, il est moins rapide que moi. Car je suis très rapide. Bien plus rapide encore que Jasper, c'est peu dire. Disons que c'est une de mes forces. Un de mes atouts. Et puis, après tout, ne suis-je pas entraîné par un des meilleurs membres de la garde ? Je suis peut-être amoché mais j'ai mes chances. Aussi infimes soient-elles.

Je perçois la pensée d'Adrian et saute à nouveau sur le côté, l'évitant de peu. Je devrais arrêter de parler avec moi-même, pour être totalement concentré sur ce combat. Je n'ai déjà que deux atouts face à lui, il serait utile que je ne les gaspille pas à tort et à travers. Je resaute à nouveau au-dessus de lui cette fois-ci. Sauf qu'il m'a anticipé, qu'il se saisit de ma jambe et me balance contre le sable. Ouch. Ma hanche recommence à m'élancer et je me demande si je parviendrais à me redresser d'un coup. Toutefois, je n'ai pas l'occasion de plus y réfléchir car le colosse se relance sur moi et j'ai juste le temps de l'éviter. De justesse. Il s'écrase contre le sol sous le « Ohhhh » du public. Je me retrouve derrière lui, haletant et grimaçant de douleur. Je ne suis vraiment pas en état de faire ça. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas combien de temps je pourrais encore tenir.

Le molosse se redresse et, dans un cri de rage, se rejette à nouveau sur moi. Je l'esquive d'un bond et il rugit de plus belle, ne me laissant cette fois pas de répit. J'effectue un salto arrière pour l'éviter de justesse et me retrouve acculé contre le mur. Oups. Je relève les yeux vers Jasper et je vois qu'il grimace. Mauvais calcul. Le géant ne l'a pas manqué, évidemment et se jette sur moi, m'écrasant contre le mur qui cède contre la force qu'il y met. Il se relève des débris et m'agrippe au cou. Je suis vraiment mal barré. Je me sens pris au piège et je sais qu'il ira, lui, jusqu'au bout. J'ai le temps de capter la pensée de Jasper et m'agrippe de toutes mes forces à son poignet que je fais craquer avec mes deux mains. Il hurle de douleur, me relâche et se recule de plusieurs pas en se tenant l'endroit sensible avec sa main valide. « _Maintenant ! _» m'intime Jasper par la pensée. Je saute alors sur le monstre et lui balance ma plus belle droite, ce qui le fait à peine vaciller. Je relève les yeux vers Jasper et il hausse les épaules, affligé par le peu de force que j'y ai mis. Le molosse se saisit de mon bras et me brise mon poignet, de la même façon que j'ai brisé le sien, mais lui le fait d'une seule main. Et là réside toute notre différence. Je suis faible face à lui. Et je n'ai décemment aucune chance.

_« Tu te bats Masen, tu t'interrogeras après ! »_

Je souris franchement et me jette en avant, pour fondre sur Adrian. D'un geste souple, étudié, je balance mon pied dans son genou qui craque sous la pression. Il se retrouve à terre et je jubile. Il se peut que toutes ces heures passées à subir les assauts de Jasper et de Jane aient payé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« _Il va y parvenir ! Dites-moi qu'il va y parvenir !_ »

Je me retourne vers Rosalie pour la rassurer du regard après avoir entendu sa pensée. Elle m'adresse un sourire fier et je dois avouer que je pavoise un petit peu.

« _Attention ! »_

_« Attention ! »_

_« Attention ! _»

Ils ont hurlé tous les trois dans leurs têtes mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouve à terre, Adrian sur mon dos, ses mains enserrant mon cou, sous les acclamations de la foule. C'en est fini de moi. Ma mâchoire est de nouveau douloureuse. Ma hanche doit s'être rebrisée sous le poids de mon adversaire. Mon poignet me fait affreusement souffrir. Et puis il faut reconnaître que je ne suis pas dans la meilleure posture pour en réchapper. Pas du tout même. Et je me dis qu'après tout, je le mérite. J'ai fauté, de quelque manière que ce soit. Et j'ai déjà eu la chance que ce ne soit pas Jasper qui se soit chargé de mon cas, comme ça aurait du l'être. Car il l'aurait regretté éternellement et je veux mieux pour mon ami. J'ai accepté ce châtiment, avec le risque que cela représentait, après tout. Je dois affronter mon destin, c'est ce que Jasper m'en a dit.

**FLASHBACK**

Je m'étais traîné jusqu'au salon, refusant que Jasper m'aide de quelque manière que ce soit. Il souhaitait s'entretenir avec nous de sa discussion avec Marcus. Il avait même convoqué une réunion exceptionnelle de la famille au grand complet. J'ai l'air sarcastique comme ça, mais il était plutôt coutumier que nous laissions les filles de côté pour les grandes conversations importantes. Toutefois, ici, il avait insisté pour qu'elles soient présentes. J'avais moi-même tenu à ne pas avoir cette discussion dans ma chambre. J'étais déjà assez diminué, je refusais qu'on doive se réunir autour de mon lit de « convalescent ». J'étais donc avachi sur le canapé, dans une position mi-assise, mi-couchée, tentant tant bien que mal de rester stoïque pour ne pas aggraver la douleur. Rosalie était assise en amazone sur le dossier du canapé, derrière moi, me tenant la main gentiment. Alice avait, comme d'habitude, adopté sa posture du « lotus » comme je l'appelais sur son fauteuil – violet – préféré. Quant à mon ami, il se tenait proche de la baie vitrée. Les vieilles habitudes restaient bien ancrées.

- Je suis content qu'on soit tous réunis aujourd'hui.

- En même temps, c'est ce que tu nous as demandé! ironisais-je.

Il se retourna sur moi et me fixa de son air réprobateur. Je me contentais de lui offrir mon sourire le plus angélique avant de grimacer de douleur sous l'effet que cela faisait à ma mâchoire.

- Je voulais donc vous voir tous, car nous avons un problème.

- Laisse-moi deviner! Le problème commence par un E et finit par un "Dward"! lançais-je, ironique à nouveau.

- Eh bien pas vraiment, non. Je dirais que le problème commence pas un V et finit par "Olturi".

- Vas-tu enfin t'expliquer ? demanda Rosalie, exaspérée.

Je regardais Alice et vit qu'elle me regardait, soucieuse. Elle savait forcément déjà. Pourquoi ne m'en avait-elle rien dit?

- Il se trouve, ma très chère sœur, qu'Edward a connu pour la première fois sa "chanteuse".

Rosalie hoqueta de stupeur tandis que j'arquais un sourcil, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il disait.

- Pourrais-tu ... m'expliquer?

- Bien sûr. Vois-tu, il se trouve que nous, vampires et prédateurs, nous avons également nos petites ... faiblesses. Je déteste avoir à dire cela mais c'est bel et bien le cas.

- Faiblesses? demandais-je, étonné.

Je voyais mal Jasper avoir une faiblesse. Surtout venant d'une chanteuse. Comme si Jasper se passionnait pour la musique ou une artiste en particulier. Qui plus est, je ne voyais pas en quoi cette fille pouvait m'avoir attiré par sa voix. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue prononcer un seul mot. Alors chanter ...

- Oui, on appelle ça une faiblesse. Il se trouve que certaines personnes ... Mmmh, non. Certains sangs, plutôt, sont plus attrayants pour toi que d'autres ...

- Je vois! Comme le sang des brunes par exemple!

- Non, c'est au-delà de ça. Bien au-delà. Ce n'est pas une question de choix. C'est une attirance physique. Ton corps est appelé par ce sang. Comme un aimant est attiré par le métal. Je ne vois pas d'autres analogies qui seraient plus révélatrices.

- Tu veux dire que ce sang si particulier pour moi ... agirait comme ... un aimant?

- Oui. Quand tu le sens, plus rien ne compte. Tu n'aspires qu'à une chose, t'en repaître.

J'écarquillais les yeux sous la révélation. Je compris alors ma réaction, cette sensation qui m'avait parcourue quand j'avais senti ce sang m'appeler.

- Toute ta raison, tes envies, ton statut, ta personnalité. Tout est réduit à néant. C'est pour ça que l'on dit qu'il s'agit de "ta chanteuse". Ou la "tua cantante" comme l'appelle les Anciens. Parce que son sang chante pour toi.

- Mais je ... que ... enfin ...

- En réalité, il y a peu de gens qui résistent à leur "chanteuse". On peut dire que j'ai évité le pire car tu aurais été incapable de te contrôler. Si je n'avais pas été là ... Tu l'aurais tuée au vu et au su de tous. Son sang t'appelait avec une telle force que tu aurais fait fi des "convenances".

Pendant qu'il m'expliquait tout cela, Alice avait fermé les yeux et semblait méditer. Rosalie serrait ma main fortement, choquée elle aussi par ce qu'elle entendait. Moi, j'étais abasourdi. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Ceci étant dit ... j'avais été sauvé. Il m'avait empêché de mettre à mal ce pourquoi nous étions la garde des Volturi: le secret. Alors pourquoi affichait-il cet air ... résigné? Ne voulait-il plus de moi pour cela? Parce que j'avais été faible? Jasper n'avait jamais accepté la faiblesse. Chez personne. Il houspillait Rosalie quand celle-ci se plaignait. Il cherchait par là à la rendre plus forte. Moins ... faiblarde. Non, Jasper ne supportait pas la faiblesse, voilà pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

- Et que vais-je faire maintenant? La fille ... les Anciens ... quel est le problème? demandais-je, inquiet.

- Figures-toi que là est le problème. Si nous avions été seuls, le fait que j'aie "réglé" le problème aurait suffi. Nous aurions gardé cela pour nous et tout serait resté dans l'ordre.

- Que ... ?

- Jane était là, Edward. Et tu lui as offert sur un plateau d'argent l'occasion de te faire payer ton effronterie.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être effronté pour qu'elle me déteste ! maugréais-je, vexé.

- Tu as raison. Mais elle se plait à dire que c'est pour cela qu'elle ne peut te voir en peinture. Et bien entendu, l'occasion était trop belle pour elle. Elle s'est fait un plaisir d'aller rapporter cela à Aro.

- Sale petite garce ! Je vais l'attraper et l'accrocher au mur comme tableau personnel ! siffla Rosalie, hors d'elle.

- Du calme, Rosie ! Tu ne voudrais pas de ça comme décoration ! ironisa Jasper, tentant de la calmer ainsi.

- Ce serait quand même un plaisir immense de lui séparer sa vilaine tête de son petit corps de sale petite peste.

- J'en conviens parfaitement, Rosie. Mais nous ne pouvons pas. Tu le sais.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, sinon je lui aurais déjà fait payer le simple fait d'avoir posé ses regards envieux sur toi.

Je souris, imaginant Rosalie se battre avec Jane en lui disant "Pas touche à mon frère, sale garce".

- Il fallait bien que cette petite salope soit la favorite d'Aro, évidemment! conclut Rosalie, revêche.

Jasper étouffa un éclat de rire et se détourna vers la fenêtre pour reprendre son sérieux. J'essayais à nouveau d'accéder à ses pensées mais il m'en bloquait l'accès. Dieu que cette famille était énervante à vouloir me contrer !

- Je disais donc, continua-t-il en se retournant sur moi, que nous avons un problème. Les Anciens sont au courant. Et ils réclament justice. Enfin, Marcus essaie de tempérer sans se compromettre. Aro aimerait que tu restes en vie, bien sûr, même si il veut un châtiment. Mais Caius ne lâche pas le morceau. Je pense qu'ils ne souhaitent pas vraiment notre "mort" mais qu'ils aimeraient que l'on paie pour notre ... suffisance. On a gagné en puissance. En reconnaissance aussi. Je pense qu'il s'agit là de remettre en place une certaine hiérarchie, histoire de montrer qui domine encore.

- Mais nous n'essayons pas de ...

- Bien entendu que non. Mais ils n'ont que ça. Leur pouvoir. Il ne faudrait pas le leur réclamer. Nous sommes tombés au mauvais moment, voilà tout. Je pense que les Roumains essayent à nouveau de contester cette suprématie et nous sommes l'occasion idéale pour rappeler à tous qui sont les maîtres.

- C'est bien ma veine! maugréais-je.

- C'est effectivement un mauvais timing.

- Et que va-t-on subir?

- Toi, mon cher, toi. Nous autres allons devoir être spectateurs de cela. Pour la punition … Ce qu'ils préfèrent. Ce qui te laisse aussi une chance d'en réchapper. Et qui montrera aux yeux de tous que les Volturi ne blaguent pas avec la discipline.

- Une exécution? demanda Rosalie, stressée.

- Non. Un combat.

- Un combat?

- Une mise à mort. Dans l'arène. Le meilleur en ressortira vivant. Et grandi.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais rien n'en sortit. J'allais devoir me battre pour rester "en vie". Et certainement contre un des meilleurs gardes des Anciens. Peut-être même Démétri. Comment pouvais-je décemment avoir une chance de sortir de là sur mes deux jambes?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Edward. C'est ton destin. Assume-le et protège ta famille.

- Quand? demandais-je, d'une voix blanche, sans le regarder.

- Dans deux jours.

- C'est impossible, il est bien trop faible! s'écria Rosalie.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il nous faut nous préparer. Nous sommes tous dans cette galère. On y rentre à 4 et on va tout faire pour ressortir de là à 4.

Rosalie acquiesça, déterminée. Alice fit à son tour un hochement de tête. Jasper me regarda et j'acquiesçais également. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre?

* _On va se sortir de cette galère, Masen. Je vais te préparer comme jamais*_

On ne changeait décidément pas une équipe qui gagne. Mais gagnerait-on cette fois ?

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Les mains d'Adrian serrent de plus en plus fort. Je parviens à relever la tête vers Rosalie et Alice. Elles se sont toutes les deux avancées au devant de la loge. Les mains de Rosalie sont agrippées au marbre et elle a peur. Je le vois. Alice ferme les yeux, tentant certainement de voir ce qu'il adviendra de moi. Ceci dit, je n'ai pas besoin de son don pour savoir que je ne serais bientôt plus rien. Je suis pris au piège et je ne peux rien faire pour y échapper. Je parviens à tourner les yeux vers Jasper et voit un éclair de rage traverser ses pupilles pourpres. Je voudrais tellement lui dire que je suis désolé. Que ce n'est pas lui qui a échoué mais bien moi. Mais je ne peux pas. Et dire que je n'ai pas pu leur dire aurevoir correctement. Je rebaisse les yeux, prêt à affronter mon destin, comme Jasper me l'a demandé. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre désormais. Et espérer que ça aille vite.

Alors que la pression se fait plus forte, j'entends les gens qui acclament. J'imagine que notre perte est un moment de pur bonheur pour certains. Nous sommes comme à une corrida et le matador vient de mettre le taureau à terre. Analogie quand tu nous tiens. Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Pourvu que ça se termine rapidement. J'entends un "OOOOOOOOOOOH" et j'imagine que mon bourreau se fait mousser avant d'en finir. Pourtant, étonnamment, alors que la pression devrait se faire plus forte, elle diminue avant de disparaître totalement et que les gens crient en chœur un "Ooooooouuuuuuuuh". Hein?! D'ailleurs, la pression sur mon dos est également disparue. Je suis libre. Libre de tout mouvement. Je me redresse en position assise dans le sable et voit Jasper, au milieu de l'arène qui tient Adrian à bout de bras, le colosse ne touchant plus le sol.

- JASPER NON !

Oups. Je me redresse et me retourne vers la loge royale. Marcus est debout, tétanisé, la bouche ouverte d'ébahissement. Je ne dois pas être très différent d'ailleurs. Aro, lui, s'est avancé sur le devant de la loge et agrippe le rebord, furax. C'est lui qui a hurlé. Et il est en rage. Il faut dire que mon ami n'a rien à faire au cœur de l'arène. Et n'a pas à entrer dans l'exécution. J'étais perdu, je devais accepter mon destin. Visiblement, Jasper ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

- JASPER, COMMENT OSES-TU ? rugit Aro, dont les yeux sont tellement furibards que je suis heureux qu'il ne soit pas doté du pouvoir de Scott dans Xmen (NDA: Désolée, j'suis Xmenisée: j'suis allée le voir hier au ciné ^^) et qu'il n'envoie pas des rayons tueurs. Les yeux de Marcus, eux, sont tellement écarquillés que je me demande si ils ne vont pas finir par tomber hors de leurs orbites pour rouler au sol.

- Aro, soit tu stoppes ce combat stupide, soit je tue ton meilleur soldat. Le choix est entre tes mains ... Enfin, plutôt entre les miennes, si tu me permets! ironise Jasper, tenant toujours Adrian à sa merci.

- Hale, soit tu reprends ta place, soit tu vas au devant de graves problèmes ! menace Aro, toujours aussi furieux.

- Tu vas faire quoi? Me mettre à mort dans cette arène? Envois-moi donc tous tes combattants, Aro. Surtout les meilleurs. Je ne crains rien.

Sur ces mots, il arrache la tête du monstre et balance son corps dans le mur qui soutient la loge royale avec une telle force que le mur s'écroule, tout comme la loge royale. Les Anciens se retrouvent eux-mêmes dans l'arène quand Jasper éclate de rire. Je comprends directement son hilarité. Jane est en train de s'avancer vers nous, d'un air menaçant. Les Anciens reculent, tandis que Jasper s'avance, la tête d'Adrian toujours dans sa main. J'attrape alors son épaule et le retient. Il se retourne sur moi, interrogateur.

- Laisse-moi m'en charger.

Il me regarde sérieusement quelques instants et finit par acquiescer, se reculant. Je me retourne sur Jane et elle sourit, sadique. Elle n'attendait que ça. Tant mieux, c'est pareil pour moi. On s'avance l'un vers l'autre et je m'arrête à un mètre d'elle pour la toiser d'un air froid.

- Non, Ed !

Je me retourne et vois Rosalie qui me supplie du regard. Je lui lance un regard rassurant avant de reporter mon attention sur la petite blonde qui me fait face. C'est à cause d'elle qu'on en est là, c'est donc elle qui va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait.

* _Gare à son pouvoir_ *

J'acquiesce imperceptiblement à la pensée de Jasper et défie Jane du regard. Un sourire s'étire lentement quand je perçois son intention. Je saute alors sur le côté et sourit, victorieux. Un cri déchire le silence qui s'était installé dans l'arène et je me retourne pour voir Jasper qui a été touché par le pouvoir. Il se tenait juste derrière moi, prêt à encaisser à ma place. Jane ferme les yeux, horrifiée par ce qu'elle vient de faire. Car la salve qu'elle a envoyée était clairement très violente. Or, elle a toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas trop faire souffrir Jasper lors de leurs séances d'entraînement. Comment je le sais? Ses pensées, bien entendu. Pensées qui, justement, deviennent furieuses à mon égard. Elle se retourne sur moi et j'ai juste le temps de me soustraire à nouveau à son regard. Car, en effet, depuis peu, Jasper et moi avons compris la faille du pouvoir de Jane. Il ne réside qu'au contact de sa vue sur sa cible. Si elle la manque, le pouvoir ne la touche pas. Or, je suis rapide. Très rapide. Et j'anticipe ses pensées. Je peux donc aisément m'y soustraire. Je suis désormais sur le rebord de la loge des invités et je toise Jane de haut, fier de mon petit effet tandis que je sens ses pensées bouillonner de questionnements et de rage.

- Il va falloir trouver autre chose que ton stupide pouvoir, petite fille! ironisais-je.

Au moment où elle se retourne vers moi, je suis déjà de l'autre côté de l'arène, sur le rebord de la loge de la garde cette fois. J'ai même le temps de me retourner sur Rosalie et de passer un doigt sur sa joue pour la rassurer. Elle me sourit brièvement et je saute à nouveau pour me retrouver à côté de Jasper qui m'adresse un clin d'œil amusé et fier. Malheureusement, Jane a trouvé ma faille par mon geste et vient d'envoyer son pouvoir tout droit sur Rosalie qui hurle. Jasper est prêt à se jeter sur la petite blonde mais je le retiens et lui montre Rosalie du menton. Celle-ci est accrochée au rebord, serrant les dents, tentant de résister du mieux qu'elle peut. Jasper ouvre la bouche, choqué et moi je souris. Elle n'a pas fini de nous étonner. Elle parvient même à redresser les yeux vers moi. Des yeux déterminés. Elle veut résister et ne pas se tordre par terre de douleur. Mmmmh, j'aime cette Rosalie dominatrice.

* _Achève-moi cette garce, Masen_*

La voilà qui me balance des ordres comme son cher frère maintenant. Ceci dit, je ne vais pas me faire prier. Je dirais même plus : les désirs de Madame sont des ordres. Jane s'en est décemment prise à la mauvaise personne. Que ce soit pour moi ou pour Jasper. Car si il se trouvait que je n'y arrive pas, Jasper se ferait un plaisir de le faire à ma place. Surtout après qu'elle ait fait ça à Rose. Je m'approche alors d'elle et place mon bras autour de son cou, l'étranglant et stoppant ainsi son pouvoir dévastateur à l'encontre de Rosalie. Ma belle blonde tombe à genoux, haletante, ce qui me fait serrer d'autant plus fort le cou de cette petite mijaurée. Je suis tellement en rage, là, tout de suite, que je pourrais la tuer sur le champ.

- Edward, NON !

Je détourne les yeux de Rosalie qui halète toujours de douleur et les pose sur Aro, qui s'est avancé. Je le toise dédaigneusement, me reculant d'un pas, Jane toujours soumise à ma prise.

- Je t'en prie mon garçon, nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente.

Toute la foule est tétanisée. Depuis que Jasper est entré en jeu, tout le monde est comme béat d'admiration devant le spectacle qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Après tout, c'est fort peu coutumier qu'un des gardes personnels ait à l'encontre de la volonté des Anciens. Encore moins qu'un des Anciens supplie les combattants d'arrêter!

- Quel terrain d'entente proposerais-tu donc?

- Relâches-la, que nous discutions.

- Me prendrais-tu pour un simple d'esprit, Aro? demandais-je, ironique.

- Aucun mal ne te sera fait.

- Comme celui que ton "molosse" allait me faire?

- Il ne t'aurait rien fait, je l'aurais arrêté avant!

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Aro. Je sais parfaitement quel était ton dessein! fais-je en tapotant ma tempe de ma main libre, lui montrant ainsi que j'ai lu ses pensées.

- Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, mon garçon. Nous ne souhaitions pas ta perte.

Je sonde ses pensées et soupire. Après toutes ces années, il pense encore pouvoir me « rouler » par un tour de passe-passe.

- Ne me prends pas pour un novice, Aro. Ce serait une insulte à ce que je suis.

- Je ne vois pas …

- Et bien, moi, le coupais-je sèchement, je vois que tu me montres des pensées que tu veux me montrer. Jamais je ne croirais que vous avez fait cela pour voir si Jasper courrait à ma rescousse.

- Ne sois pas si présomptueux ! demande-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

- Ne joue pas trop avec la vie de ta protégée ! répondis-je sur le même ton en resserrant ma prise autour du cou de la sale gamine qui se débat frénétiquement.

Il s'avance encore vers moi. Il semble au bout du rouleau. Il semble pris au piège. Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'il est ? S'il ne me concède pas ce que je souhaite, il perd sa favorite. Or, il ne peut se le permettre. Je dois donc jouer sur mon avantage. Et tout de suite.

- Sache, que quoiqu'il arrive, je ne suis pas le plus fort d'entre nous. Et que si il arrive quoique ce soit à un membre de ma famille, je ne serais pas le seul à vouloir me venger ! arguais-je, fier de moi.

Il tourne sa tête, tout comme je le fais, vers Jasper puis reporte son attention sur moi et acquiesce, me montrant qu'il a compris.

- Je pense que nous avons des intérêts communs, Aro. Notamment, le fait de ne pas vouloir perdre des êtres chers.

Il acquiesce à nouveau et je souris.

- Il serait donc avisé que nous passions un traité. Nous sortons d'ici tous les quatre libres comme l'air. La punition est levée. Et aucune bérézina à notre encontre dans le futur. En contrepartie, je ne fais aucun mal à ta précieuse petite Jane … si elle fait en sorte de ne jamais recroiser ma route à l'avenir …

Je resserre à nouveau l'étau de mon bras contre sa gorge et elle halète péniblement, effrayée d'être à ma merci. Aro baisse les yeux quelques minutes. Je tourne le regard vers Jasper et voit qu'il me regarde également d'un air indéchiffrable. Je souris avant que l'Ancien ne se remette à parler, ayant pris connaissance de ses pensées.

- Nous ne souhaitons perdre aucun membre aussi extraordinaire de notre garde. Cela vaut pour Jane. Mais également pour toi, Alice et bien entendu Jasper. Relâche-la et partez tranquilles. Vous venez de gagner notre respect.

Je souris et relâche la petite peste qui se retourne sur moi, furibarde.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, ma pauvre Jane. Je peux parfaitement te contrer désormais ! dis-je dans un sourire sadique.

- Jane, viens ici ! la somme Aro.

Elle maugrée en elle-même des mots forts peu courtois et se dirige vers son maître sans plus un regard pour moi. Content de mon petit effet, je me retourne vers Jasper et me dirige vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il me tape sur l'épaule et on sort tous deux de l'arène pour rejoindre nos sœurs.

* _Félicitations, Masen. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi_ *

* * *

Je suis étendu sur mon lit, dans ma chambre, terminant le bouquin que j'avais commencé la semaine dernière. Voici bien la preuve que notre petite vie a été fort mouvementée ces derniers temps ! D'habitude, entre les gardes, les missions, les entraînements et les « repas », je finis mes bouquins en deux jours. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre car grâce à ce petit incident, nous venons d'acquérir un respect plus qu'incroyable auprès de toute la population vampirique de Volterra. Qui plus est, au vu des invités de marque qui assistaient au « spectacle », cette réputation ne tardera pas à s'étendre. Bref, je suis sauvé. Nous le sommes tous. Et nous en ressortons grandis. Ca fait quelques heures que le combat à l'arène est terminé. Nous sommes rentrés tous les 3, avec Alice et Rosalie. Jasper a choisi d'aller voir Marcus directement. Je suppose que, malgré tout, il souhaite avoir son avis. Mais je suis sûr que Marcus est fier de ce que l'on a fait. Fier qu'il ait pris position aussi. Il n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Marcus n'est pas aussi « totalitaire » que ses deux frères. Il est plus réfléchi, plus posé. Il est l'image même de Jasper. Disons que Jasper s'est façonné à son image, en fait. Donc je ne pense pas qu'il aura des problèmes. Je regarde mon plafond parfait pendant quelques minutes et soupire. J'ai soif. Ma gorge me brûle et j'ai envie d'aller chasser, même si Jasper n'est pas encore rentré. Ce sera un des très rares chasses sans lui.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la chambre d'Alice pour la prévenir que je m'en vais. Elle n'y est pas. A coup sûr, elle et sur le chemin pour rejoindre Jasper. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux l'autre nuit mais je suis persuadé qu'ils ont franchi un cap. Ce qui est mauvais car les pensées de Jasper à son égard n'ont pas évoluées, loin de là. Je ne peux parler de celles d'Alice, car elle me les cache en permanence. Ce qui est signe que quelque chose a évolué. Bref, ça va encore perturber toutes les relations de la maison mais je décide de ne pas m'en mêler. Après tout, ils sont tous les deux assez grands pour se débrouiller. De plus, je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter les pensées d'une Alice qui se languit de mon ami et encore moins des mots durs de Jasper à l'encontre de ma sœur. Bref, qu'ils se débrouillent. Je sors sur le balcon qui donne sur le jardin et pose mes mains sur la rambarde. C'est une nuit très chaude et claire. Je lève les yeux et regarde la lune qui éclaire le jardin et soupire. Les jeunes filles seront de sortie ce soir. J'aurais donc de quoi me régaler. Quand je baisse les yeux vers le jardin et la piscine qui y trône, je note un détail que je n'avais pas remarqué avant. Et quel détail. Rosalie sort de la piscine dans son mini maillot. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire son monokini. Car visiblement, elle a oublié de mettre le haut. Elle secoue ses longs cheveux blonds et je sens son parfum de violette qui flotte vers moi. Je ferme les yeux un bref instant pour m'en délecter. Ré-ouvrant les yeux, je me penche un peu en avant pour profiter encore plus du spectacle appétissant qui se tient devant moi. Tellement appétissant que j'en oublie ma partie de chasse programmée. Enfin, je ne l'oublie pas mais je la remise à plus tard. J'ai d'autres préoccupations. Je saute la rambarde et me retrouve dans le jardin. Je me hâte d'arriver derrière la belle blonde, attrapant l'essuie de bain et l'enroulant autour d'elle, me positionnant tout contre son dos. Elle ne se retourne pas, elle sait que c'est moi. Je me mets à la frictionner, comme si elle pouvait avoir froid et elle se laisse aller contre mon torse. Elle détache alors ses bras du drap et pose ses mains sur les miennes qui se sont posées sur ses hanches. Lentement, elle les détache d'elle et je grogne de frustration. Répondant à mon grondement, ses mains virevoltent sur le drap qu'elle délace et qui tombe entre nous. Je retiens ma respiration, me demandant ce qu'elle va faire. Elle se retourne sur moi et me sourit. Je la regarde de haut en bas et en reste bouche bée. C'est une vraie merveille. Pour avoir vécu avec elle pendant plus de 50 ans, je l'ai vu dans tous les atours. Plus belle à chaque fois. Dans un jeans et une chemise entrouverte, dans une longue robe ajustée à son corps parfait, dans un maillot de bain complet ou en bikini, en jupe courte qui révèle la perfection de ses jambes, … Je l'ai vu en robe de bal, en peignoir, en robe courte. Toutes les toilettes qu'elle portait n'étaient que peu de choses face à ceci. C'est une déesse, rien de moins. Jamais il ne m'a été donné de contempler pareille beauté. Son visage fier n'est rien en comparaison à son long cou que je rêve de couvrir de baisers. Rien en comparaison avec sa poitrine ronde et parfaite, qui rendrait fou plus d'un homme. Sans parler de son ventre parfait où je rêve de déposer ma tête après une étreinte passionnée. Je suis déjà en train de m'imaginer les merveilleux trésors qui se cachent sous le sublime dessous perle de son bikini quand elle se love contre moi, déclenchant irrémédiablement une réaction physique que j'étais à peine parvenu à contrôler jusque là. Je l'entends rire doucement et soupire. Et dire que cela fait une vingtaine d'années que je résiste à ses « attaques ».

En effet, quand je les ai rejoints, elle a d'abord passé son temps à m'ignorer. Quand je lui adressais la parole, elle se contentait de me lancer un regard courroucé avant de quitter la pièce sans plus de cérémonies. Après tout, j'étais un intrus. Elle connaissait mon histoire. Pire encore, je lui « volais » son frère avec qui elle avait vécu seule pendant plus de 100 ans, je devais donc être un « obstacle » à leur vie commune. Peu à peu, toutefois, elle se fit à ma présence, m'accordant parfois un regard moins froid ou une réponse syllabique. Un soir, enfin, tout changea. Jasper était parti en mission à Rome pour le compte de Marcus avec Jane. Il préférait que je ne les accompagne pas. Chose qui m'avait fortement dérangé d'ailleurs. Au final, j'en fus heureux. J'étais assis au salon quand Rosalie était rentrée de ses « courses » avec son nouveau prince charmant. En me voyant, elle avait jeté ses paquets dans un coin de la pièce et avait congédié le pauvre vampire qui lui avait servi d'escorte tout l'après-midi dans l'espoir d'être récompensé le soir par une séance de câlins complète. Le bonheur de lire dans les pensées des « amoureux » de Rosalie (ironie, quand tu nous tiens). Malheureusement, le pauvre bougre avait été remballé en moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour moi de le constater. Je repris la lecture de mon bouquin, elle se tenait toujours près de la porte, les bras croisés. Elle m'avait, après de longues minutes, demandé où se trouvait son frère et je l'avais informé de sa mission et du fait qu'il ne rentrerait que le lendemain. Elle disparut quelques temps et revint avec un film qu'elle mit. Je reconnus directement immédiatement : Twilight ou l'histoire d'un vampire qui tombait amoureux d'une humaine. N'importe quoi. Ce que les humains pouvaient être inventifs nous concernant. (NDA : Bah quoi ? *sourire angélique*). Je lui avais demandé si je pouvais me joindre à elle et elle avait acquiescé sans me regarder. Cependant, au fur et à mesure du film et de mes commentaires désobligeants sur l'histoire saugrenue, nous en étions arrivés à discuter, bien après que le film ne soit fini, nous trouvant des tas de points communs. Jasper rentra le lendemain fin d'après-midi et nous trouva tous les deux installés dans le canapé, sa tête posée sur mes jambes, rigolant comme deux enfants. C'était à partir de là que tout s'était accéléré. Enfin pour elle. Elle avait décidé de me séduire, de faire de moi son nouveau prince charmant. Chose à laquelle je m'étais toujours refusé car Rosalie était comme une sœur pour moi. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la sœur de mon meilleur ami que je considérais casiment comme un frère ? Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et que chaque nouvelle tentative plus inventive que la précédente finissait par me faire changer d'avis. Peu à peu, je ne la voyais plus comme la sœur de Jasper mais comme une femme désirable et terriblement tentante. J'avais également noté que ce jeu du chat et de la souris n'embêtait pas mon ami, qui s'en amusait plutôt. Récemment, j'avais même capté dans ses pensées qu'il se demandait combien de temps je pourrais encore tenir. Sans rancœur, sans rage. Juste de l'amusement.

Et me voilà, là, au point de non-retour. Elle est là, contre moi, à moitié nue et désirable à souhait. Mon corps m'appelle à elle. Je ne compte pas plus résister. Lentement, mes mains se posent dans le bas de son dos, traçant des arabesques sur ses courbes parfaites. Elle soupire de bien-être et je souris. Elle redresse la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je lui rends bien entendu son sourire et avance mon visage pour l'embrasser. Mes lèvres frôlent d'abord les siennes, calmement. Ses mains, à vitesse presque humaine, déboutonne ma chemise et l'ôte rapidement, avec ma veste. Elle attrape alors mes cheveux et m'attire à elle avec rage, collant sa bouche à la mienne avec ardeur. Ma langue cherche l'accès à sa bouche et lèche avidement ses lèvres délicieuses. Tout en elle est parfumé à la violette et je deviens presque fou de goûter ce parfum avec ma langue. Ses mains agiles parcourent mon torse, me procurant mille frissons. Comment est-il possible que mon corps mort ressente encore toutes ces sensations ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je fais l'amour depuis que je suis vampire, je m'en suis même donné à cœur joie jusque là mais ici, c'est différent. Rosalie sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait et ce qu'elle doit faire pour me faire ressentir des choses. Et je suis transporté. Sa langue vient se frotter contre la mienne et notre baiser se fait plus passionné. J'attrape sa cuisse et la remonte contre moi. Sa jambe s'enroule à ma hanche et ma main se met à parcourir toute la longueur de sa jambe magnifique, en sondant chaque centimètre, profitant de sa peau parfaite. Elle gémit longuement à ce contact, ce qui a le don de me rendre encore plus ardent. J'attrape sa longue crinière blonde et l'oblige ainsi à rejeter la tête en arrière. Mes lèvres délaissent sa bouche pour couvrir son cou sublime de baisers passionnés et fiévreux. Ses mains parcourent toujours mon torse, descendant de plus en plus, et finissant par déboutonner mon jeans qu'elle fait tomber à mes pieds. Alors que mes mains vont aller visiter sa superbe poitrine, elle défait son emprise et se recule, me laissant complètement frustré. Je la vois me sourire, secouer la tête pour remettre ses cheveux en place et je brûle littéralement de désir. Je n'esquisse toutefois aucun geste pour me rapprocher d'elle, cherchant à trouver une explication à son comportement. Lentement, elle s'éloigne encore plus et je soupire de frustration. Que fais-elle donc ? Elle se retourne alors et je me dis qu'elle se joue de moi. Arrivée à hauteur de la piscine, elle se retourne sur moi et me fait un clin d'œil. Je me sens presque comme le loup de Tex Avery, la regardant marcher tel un félin loin de moi. J'ai la bouche entrouverte, j'halète de désir et je me sens idiot qu'elle me laisse si … insatisfait. Elle se retourne à nouveau et, très lentement, descend les marches de la piscine, immergeant son corps de déesse dans l'eau illuminée par le clair de lune. Je contemple ce spectacle divin sans broncher. Quand elle arrive au milieu de notre piscine, elle s'arrête, sort son bras de l'eau et me fait signe de m'approcher. Je me défais alors rapidement de mon jeans et descend dans l'eau sans plus me faire prier. En quelques pas, elle est devant moi et me dévisage, ravie. Je ne pose pas plus de questions et l'attrape, la collant violemment contre mon torse, ma bouche s'écrasant contre la sienne avec tout le désir qui m'habite pour le moment. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou et ses mains fourragent furieusement dans mes cheveux. Mes mains, elles, n'aspirent qu'à parcourir son corps parfait. Elles descendent le long de la colonne vertébrale et s'attardent sur ses fesses galbées qu'elles touchent et retouchent sans s'en lasser. Ma bouche lâche la sienne pour picorer sa mâchoire autoritaire et je vais mordiller son oreille. Elle gémit à nouveau longuement quand ma main droite passe sous mon maillot pour caresser sa fesse à fleur de peau. Ses mains délaissent mes cheveux pour descendre le long de mes bras, puis sur mon ventre et enfin, se faisant un chemin sur la barrière de mon boxer que je n'ai pas encore ôté. Elle me regarde intensément, avant d'attraper ma virilité dans sa main droite et de prendre possession de moi. Ce geste me rend fou, je plonge ma tête contre sa poitrine et la mord avidement, voulant lui donner autant envie que j'ai envie d'elle à l'instant même. Je l'entends gémir et sa prise autour de mon membre se fait plus dure. N'y tenant plus, j'abaisse le bas de son maillot, elle m'aide à lui ôter et je l'envoie valser une centaine de mètres plus loin. Okay, je suis peut-être un peu fougueux mais ses caresses viennent de réveiller l'animal en moi. Sans attendre, ma main va caresser son intimité et je sens qu'elle s'accroche d'autant plus à moi que je lui fais du bien. Ma bouche replonge contre la sienne et nos langues entament une danse furieuse tandis qu'on se procure des sensations l'un à l'autre. Je glisse alors un doigt en elle et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre : elle se met à mordre ma langue de toutes ses forces. De mon autre main, je l'amène encore plus à moi, voulant sentir chaque centimètre de sa peau si délicieuse contre moi. Je glisse un autre doigt en elle et elle rejette la tête en arrière, gémissant fortement tandis que je souris, heureux de lui faire ressentir ces choses. Alors que mes doigts entament un va-et-vient en elle, elle descend mon boxer pour m'atteindre plus facilement et je l'aide à m'en défaire. Comme moi, elle l'envoie valser à quelques mètres de nous et nous rions tous deux. Sa main ne perd pas de temps pour s'enrouler à nouveau autour de moi, me caressant sur toute ma longueur, me rendant plus fou de désir encore. Son autre main, elle, s'est posée contre mes fesses, me rapprochant d'elle avec la même urgence que moi. Ma main libre relève alors une de ses jambes, qu'elle enroule autour de ma hanche. J'abandonne ma caresse pour aller toucher sa sublime poitrine, ma langue rejoignant ma main. Tandis que mes doigts jouent avec son mamelon, ma langue parcourt avec délice la courbe parfaite de son sein. Pendant ce temps, la lionne qui me rend fou en profite pour piloter mon sexe à l'entrée du sien et je ne résiste pas à l'envie qui me tiraille. Je donne alors un grand coup de rein pour entrer en elle et elle hurle de plaisir. Sa deuxième jambe s'enroule autour de moi et ses mains s'accrochent à mes cheveux. Grisé par la sensation d'être en elle, mes mains se positionnent sur ses fesses, la soutenant tandis que mes va-et-vient se font de plus en plus durs. J'ai envie de la prendre complètement, d'aller plus loin encore, je ne pense pas pouvoir être rassasié de son corps parfait. Lentement, elle écarte son buste de mon torse, se soutenant avec ses bras tendus, les mains accrochées à l'arrière de mon cou. Cette position me permet de la pénétrer encore plus profondément, ce qui provoque une sorte de frénésie chez moi. Mes mouvements sont de plus en plus rapides et si des humains nous surprenaient, ils comprendraient aisément que nous ne sommes pas comme eux. Je sens peu à peu ses muscles se serrer autour de ma virilité, et ses gémissements sont de plus en plus forts. Mon mouvement s'accentue encore sous l'effet et elle atteint rapidement l'orgasme, hurlant sa jouissance à pleins poumons. Heureusement pour elle, je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec elle …

Quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes toujours en train de nous aimer dans la piscine. Je sens un énième orgasme lui venir et le mien approcher tout aussi rapidement. Quand elle sent que je me tends également, elle se met à rouler des hanches, provoquant des sensations incroyables en moi. Nos mouvements combinés nous amènent rapidement à une jouissance commune qui nous consume tous les deux. Nos langues s'entrelacent fébrilement, ses mains s'accrochent à mes cheveux tandis que mes doigts sont plantés dans ses fesses divines. Quand nos sens se calment un peu, elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule et soupire de bien-être. J'embrasse sa joue tendrement et marche vers l'extérieur de la piscine. Nous en sortons, toujours scellés l'un à l'autre. Lentement, je la pose sur un transat, la séparant de moi à contre-cœur. Elle m'attire à elle et je me couche à ses côtés, mes mains parcourant son corps divin. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me souris. Je lui rends son sourire et pose ma tête sur son épaule tandis que mon doigt parcourt toujours sa poitrine, son ventre, son nombril, … Alors que sa main se fraye un chemin vers ma virilité pour entamer un second round que je ne lui refuserais pour rien au monde, on entend un toussotement et je redresse la tête :

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous, hein ?

Je grimace. Jasper est là, devant nous, nous toisant d'un air plus que taquin, les mains dans les poches. Je sens qu'on va en entendre parler pendant au moins … trois décennies !

TBC

* * *

Voilàààààà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Si c'est le cas, pensez à me laisser une tite trace de votre passage ! Sinon, pas de retour de Jasper ! Niark niark, je suis sadique !

A très vite ;)


	6. Muscle Museum

Voici enfin la suite! Un an après, il était temps !!!

Bonne lectuuuuure !

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Muscle Museum**

_POV JASPER_

Après une rapide douche et un changement éclair de vêtements, je ressortais de nos appartements à allure vive. Je devais absolument passer voir Marcus avant de prendre mon tour de garde. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de "dîner", ce qui ne m'enchantait guère mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je me nourrirais deux fois plus après mon service. Je comptais à vrai dire partir chasser avec Edward mais il semblait que mon ami avait d'autres occupations plus importantes pour le moment. Avec ma sœur. J'essayais de relativiser à la vision, qui n'arrêtait pas de s'imposer à mon esprit, de leurs deux corps nus étendus l'un à côté de l'autre sur le transat en train de s'apprendre. Il est cependant important de préciser que je n'étais pas totalement réticent à l'idée; après tout, ils étaient assez âgés pour savoir ce qu'ils font. Malgré tout, j'avais deux objections à opposer. La première était que j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir d'illustrations au fait qu'ils étaient « ensemble ». Après tout, j'aurais pu m'en faire une idée moi-même sans être forcé d'en être le témoin. La deuxième objection était que je ne pouvais me réjouir de cette « liaison » quand je savais pertinemment les ennuis que cela allait causer quand cette même liaison se terminerait. Car elle allait se terminer, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. On ne peut allier le feu et la glace sans en payer les conséquences, sans avoir le retour de flamme, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Ils ne se supporteraient pas assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse profiter d'une accalmie dans leur relation. En effet, avant cela, c'était déjà tendu puisque ma sœur "chassait" Edward et que celui-ci ne se laissait pas attraper. Elle l'avait peut-être finalement eu, mais ce serait de courte durée. Et il m'était d'avis que quand cela exploserait, il vaudrait mieux être loin de Volterra. Ce qui ne me plaisait guère. Bref, je ne pouvais m'en réjouir quand j'en connaissais les tenants et les aboutissants. Pourquoi Edward avait-il finalement cédé ?! N'aurait-il pas pu continuer à résister ? Etait-ce ma propre faiblesse envers Alice qui l'avait poussé à faiblir lui aussi? Ou était-il simplement bouleversé par les récents événements que ce soit la confrontation avec les chefs ou l'appel du sang de sa chanteuse ? Je ne pouvais que miser sur une altération du caractère d'Edward pour ainsi faiblir. Je ne pouvais imaginer qu'il l'ait fait en son âme et conscience quand il connaissait ma sœur à moitié autant que moi, ce qui n'était déjà pas mal.

J'arrivais chez Marcus en ruminant ces sombres pensées et soupirais. Il m'avait convoqué avant mon tour de garde pour, je cite, une affaire urgentissime qui requérait mon expérience. D'une part, cela aurait du me réjouir. En effet, il parvenait à me faire confiance à nouveau, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'arène et tenait à me confier des missions importantes, signe que je n'avais pas perdu ma place auprès de lui. D'autre part, je redoutais quelque peu cette mission quand je repensais au ton mielleux qu'avait employé Démétri quand il m'avait signifié ma convocation dans les appartements de mon créateur. Quelque chose semblait louche, instinct de vampire.

J'entrais dans la sombre demeure et saluait d'un mouvement de tête sobre la réceptionniste dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom. A vrai dire, elle était insignifiante pour moi, comme toutes celles qui l'avaient précédée. Elle nous quitterait bientôt de toute façon, elle était là depuis trop longtemps déjà. Elle m'offrit un sourire avenant, espérant sans doute que j'engage une conversation avec elle. C'était fort mal me connaître, cela dit. Je passai mon chemin sans plus un regard pour elle. Comme si cette pauvre humaine écervelée avait une chance que je pose un regard attentif sur elle. Après tout, elle avait tout contre elle. D'abord, et primordialement, elle était humaine. Ensuite, elle était blonde, fausse blonde pour être exact. Or, les peroxydées n'avaient jamais été ma tasse de thé. Enfin, elle avait un QI de poule, ce qui n'arrangerait rien à rien. En bref, elle était inutile, insignifiante et insipide, ce qui m'empêchait même de la considérer comme un repas potentiel. Je continuai donc ma route sans me retourner, passant devant les appartements de Jane sans m'y arrêter, contrairement à l'accoutumée. Tout allait être différent désormais. Les choses avaient changé. Avant, je passai la voir avant d'aller faire mon tour de garde. On déambulait dans les couloirs du château nous racontant l'un l'autre nos exploits de la journée. Mais que pourrais-je bien lui raconter aujourd'hui de mes exploits ? Ma trahison envers Marcus ? Le fait que je l'aie ridiculisée au vu et su de tous ? Non, je ne pouvais décemment plus traîner de la même manière avec Jane. Malgré tout, malgré le fait qu'elle était vraiment devenue trop collante ses derniers temps, j'appréciais sa compagnie et je la regretterais. Enfin, « appréciait » est peut-être un bien grand mot quand on me connaît. Disons qu'elle était une des très rares personnes dont j'acceptais la présence à mes côtés sans vite m'en énerver. Même si elle parvenait rapidement à m'irriter. En bref, et ce même si je n'étais pas un fervent adepte du respect des convenances, je me voyais mal continuer à me comporter de la même manière envers elle. N'était pas, cette petite garce, celle qui avait trahi Edward auprès d'Aro et de Marcus ? Elle ne méritait plus ma considération, elle devrait payer tôt ou tard.

J'entrai dans les appartements de Marcus sans m'annoncer, comme à l'accoutumée. Je cherchai furtivement du regard mon créateur pour le voir se lever prestement du lit où il était installé et occupé avec une jeune humaine. Je souris certaines choses restaient inchangées.

- Jasper, mon garçon, je t'attendais.

- Tu m'avais pourtant l'air bien occupé, souris-je de plus belle.

- Un passe-temps, rien de plus.

Il resserra les pans de son peignoir contre lui et s'installa dans son fauteuil habituel, m'intimant par un geste du bras de m'installer dans celui dans lequel je me posai d'habitude. Je m'exécutai et posai les bras de chaque coté de moi sur le dossier du confortable fauteuil en velours pourpre, attendant que mon mentor m'énonce la raison de ma venue. Il me sourit, poliment.

- Comment va Edward ?

- « Comment va Edward ? », sérieusement, Marcus ? demandai-je, sans me laisser démonter.

- Bien entendu, sérieusement, fils. Je suis très attaché à sa santé, vois-tu.

- A d'autres.

- Jasper, je ne tolère pas ce ton ironique. Quoique tu en penses, je n'ai pas eu le choix dans cette affaire et je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

- En ce cas, pourquoi continues-tu de te laisser dicter ta conduite par ce vieil emmerdeur d'Aro ? N'êtes-vous point sur le même pied d'égalité ? N'as-tu pas la force de prendre le plein pouvoir ?

- Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour, mon fils. Nous avons besoin de soldats, besoin de pouvoir. Je les réunis peu à peu. Patience est le maître mot dans cette affaire. Jusque là, il faut montrer patte blanche et prouver à mon sénile de frère que ma cause lui est toute acquise.

- Soit.

- Ce que tu peux être borné.

- Tu m'as créé et façonné de la sorte.

- Et je dois avouer en éprouver une certaine satisfaction. Surtout quand tu tiens tête à mes frères.

Je souris à sa remarque et attendis de nouveau qu'il me donne la raison de ma convocation.

- Alors, Edward ?

- Toujours aussi Edwardesque.

- Est-ce sensé me parler ?

- Tout à fait.

Je n'en rajoutai pas plus. Il s'en fichait éperdument d'Edward, je le savais. Mieux, je le sentais. Ce que je ne sentais pas, par contre, c'était pourquoi il repoussait avec tant de véhémence le moment où il délivrerait ma curiosité et me dévoilerait sa nouvelle mission.

- Marcus, viens-en au fait.

- Tu es donc si pressé de partir ?

- Je déteste simplement rester dans l'expectative.

- Bien.

- Je t'écoute.

Il se levait et me sourit à nouveau, ce qui me renforça dans mon idée que la mission devait vraiment être délicate ... et que j'allais la détester. Le pire, c'est qu'après mon comportement dans l'arène, il serait bien inopportun de refuser. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais refusé aucun ordre. Ce n'était donc certainement pas aujourd'hui que j'allais commencer.

- Veux-tu un rafraîchissement ? me demanda-t-il en claquant déjà des doigts pour appeler un domestique.

- Non, merci, assénai-je, un peu plus irrité encore.

Il rembarrait le domestique qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce d'un signe de tête et allait se poster contre la baie vitrée.

- Cette mission que j'ai à te confier va te demander d'utiliser des « compétences » que tu n'as encore jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser jusqu'à maintenant.

- Dis-m'en plus, demandai-je, piqué de curiosité.

- J'ai su apprécié au fil des années que tu as passées à mes côtés ton sadisme, ta force et ta célérité, ton caractère posé et réfléchi, ta dévotion envers moi et ta famille ainsi que ton immense capacité à respecter les ordres à la lettre. Et je t'en félicite. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il va te falloir mettre de côté toutes ses aptitudes pour en développer de nouvelles. Tu en es capable, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde également. Je suis capable de tout.

Il éclatait de rire devant mon air sûr de moi. Je ne me la jouais pas, je pensais chaque mot que j'avais asséné. N'étais-je pas le meilleur après tout ?

- Parfait alors ! Car je fonde de grands espoirs en toi pour cette mission.

- Je ne te décevrai pas, assurai-je, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Bien.

Il se rassit devant moi tandis que je continuai de patienter plus ou moins calmement. Il fronça quelques fois les sourcils avant de se lancer.

- Vois-tu, mon excentrique de frère a de nouveau décidé de faire quelque chose d'absolument hors de propos.

- Aro est impénitent.

- N'est-il pas ? Bref, sa nouvelle idée saugrenue est d'organiser un bal masqué en ces murs.

- Banal.

- Avec les humains qui y seraient conviés.

- PARDON ?! m'exclamai-je, surpris.

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Il veut y convier des humains. Il trouve que la Saint-Marcus est déjà trop loin et il veut s'amuser avec ces faiblards. Inconcevable, je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Aurait-il définitivement perdu la raison ?

- Probablement. Le pire est que Caius, comme à son habitude, l'appuie dans cette folie.

- Qu'attends-tu donc de moi ? Que je les liquide avant qu'ils mettent vraiment sur pied cette bêtise?

- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que oui, sourit-il. Malheureusement, il faudra composer avec ce bal.

- Génial, ironisai-je.

- J'en suis tout autant ravi, sois-en sûr. Pourtant, nous n'avons d'autre choix. Ce que je te demande donc, mon cher ami, c'est de protéger les humains.

- Aurais-tu à ton tour perdu la tête ?

- Pas du tout, fils, pas du tout. J'ai besoin que tu préserves le plus d'humains, tous si cela est possible. Imagine le scandale si l'un d'eux disparaissait dans nos murs. Mon sot frère n'y aura guère pensé malheureusement. Pourtant, avec les Espagnols et les Scandinaves dans la cité, nous devons être plus que prudents et redoubler de vigilance durant cette fête.

- Je ne peux décemment pas contrôler tous les bas instincts de tous les vampires de cette ville, ni surveiller chaque humain de la fête.

- Forme donc une équipe de surveillance. Et fais en sorte de passer inaperçu, mes frères ne supporteraient pas de se sentir épiés.

- Et comment pourrais-je m'immiscer dans la sécurité sans me faire directement repérer par Jane ou Alec ?

- Voilà l'anicroche de cette situation. Là où le problème va se poser pour toi.

- En plus de veiller à la sécurité des humains, tu veux dire ?

- En effet. Je te conseillerais, afin de garder toute notre discrétion, de t'investir un tant soit peu dans l'organisation de cet événement auprès d'Aro.

Je me relevai, hilare.

- Bien sûr, Marcus, et quoi d'autre ? Me déguiser de surcroît ?

- Tu ne dérogeras pas à la règle, bien entendu. C'est un bal masqué, je te le rappelle.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour ton guignol, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien, il faut bien que tu paies un jour pour ton insubordination dans l'arène ! fait-il, mielleux.

- Bien, je le ferai.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand il m'interpella.

- Jasper, il est toutefois acquis que ma gratitude sera à la hauteur du travail que je te demande.

Je voulai répondre mais l'humaine qu'il était en train de beliner quand j'étais entré bougea dans le lit et me fit perdre le fil de ma pensée. Marcus sourit en se tournant vers sa vierge tout récemment déflorée tandis que la belle se relevait quelque peu pour regarder où elle se trouvait, confuse je le sentais. C'est alors que je la reconnus. Ma beauté fatale croisée dans le bar quand Edward s'était jeté sur sa chanteuse. Celle que je rêvais de déguster. Je serrai les poings, vexé d'avoir été doublé par mon créateur. Je n'apprendrais jamais quel goût elle avait. Je me détournais, furieux, quand Marcus m'interpella à nouveau.

- Tu connais cette fille ?

Et voilà, bravo Jasper Hale. J'étais tellement furieux que j'avais envoyé des vagues négatives à mon père. Et maintenant, je devais m'en expliquer, j'avais vraiment tout gagné. Et il n'est pas temps d'esquiver, puisque Marcus doit clairement sentir que je suis d'une quelconque manière en relation avec cette fille. Fichu pouvoir !

- Je l'ai aperçue dans le bar où Edward a fait son « petit spectacle ». A vrai dire, je planifiais d'en faire un de mes repas mais tu connais le dicton n'est-ce pas ? « Qui part à la chasse ... »

- « ... perd sa place », en effet.

J'haussais donc les épaules et me détournai à nouveau vers la porte, non sans un dernier regard vers cette magnifique jeune fille qui devait avoir un goût divin.

- Jasper ?

- Hum ?

- Emporte ça, veux-tu, ça m'encombre ...

Je me retournai vers mon créateur pour le voir tenir par le bras la jeune fille, encore étourdie, qu'il avait cependant pensé à recouvrir un tant soit peu par un peignoir de soie, me la tendant comme un vulgaire paquet de sucre. Et je plagierai Edward en disant « Métaphore quand tu nous tiens ». J'arquai un sourcil, étonné. Il me la tendit d'autant plus.

- J'en ai eu suffisamment, débarrasse m'en ! Elle m'encombre plus qu'autre chose.

Je me saisis du bras de la jeune beauté tandis que Marcus la lâchait, se frottait les mains comme si il avait tenu quelque chose de repoussant et se détournait de moi, me signifiant que cet entretien était terminé.

Je sortis de la pièce, la petite brune toujours un peu vaseuse pendue à mon bras. Quand nous avions fait quelques pas, elle s'arrêtait, incapable d'aller plus avant. Elle s'appuya au mur et soupira. Je m'approchai pour l'aider à continuer et ressentit violemment sa douleur, en écho à son soupir :

- J'ai mal ...

Je ne répondais rien, ne pouvant décemment rien faire pour elle.

- J'ai mal ... là ! fait-elle en me désignant son bas-ventre.

Oui, et alors ? Elle me prenait pour quoi ? Un gynécologue ? Je n'en pouvais décemment rien si elle avait choisi d'offrir sa virginité à un vampire, moi. Forcément que ça faisait mal, je n'en doutais pas. Mais je n'étais guère le genre de vampire à éprouver de la compassion, d'autant plus quand il s'agissait d'un acte délibéré. Evidemment, Marcus avait du la faire boire un petit peu de vin pour la désinhiber. Mais le physique avantageux de mon père devait y être pour beaucoup (NDA : Oui, pour ma part, Marcus ne ressemble absolument pas à celui du film mais plutôt à Viggo Mortensen du Seigneur des Anneaux ^^). Bref, elle avait choisi d'être déflorée, qu'elle souffre un peu pour cela.

Alors qu'elle butait à nouveau quand nous avions repris notre route, je soupirai. A cette allure-là, nous ne sortirions jamais du palais. J'avisais une porte un peu plus loin à notre gauche qui donnait, je le savais, sur un des appartements non occupés que les maîtres réservaient aux invités. Je la soutenais donc jusque là, ouvrait la porte et la fit entrer dans la chambre sans ménagement. Quand elle vit le lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'y jeter. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle dormait à poings fermés. Je m'approchais donc de la fenêtre pour contempler notre belle cité. Je n'étais pas un modèle de patience mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser cette humaine se réveiller seule ici. Elle parcourrait le château et tomberait sous des crocs aiguisés. Je me devais de la surveiller, une humaine ne pouvait pas se promener délibérément dans le palais sans escorte et sans destin tragique à la clé. Il nous fallait garder une certaine éthique et j'en serais le garant pour cette humaine-ci.

Trois heures plus tard, elle émergeait d'un sommeil agité et je n'avais pas bougé de place. Le soir tombait sur la Piazza et les gens commençaient à se rendre aux restaurants alentours. Je la sentis bouger avant même qu'elle ne se réveille et j'étais déjà retourné sur elle quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Où … où suis-je ?

- Là où tu t'es endormie hier soir.

- Où est … où est le beau jeune homme avec qui je me suis endormie ? fait-elle dans un sourire.

Le beau jeune homme a plus de 3000 ans ma petite, mais tu ne peux pas le savoir, évidemment. Pathétique petite humaine ... mais tellement attirante. Je sens son sang battre dans ses veines, jouant pour moi une fabuleuse mélodie. Et j'avais soif. Soif d'elle, soif de son sang. Et elle appartenait pourtant d'une certaine manière à Marcus, même s'il me l'avait cédée. Je détestais les restes.

- Où est-il ? répéta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

- Il semblerait qu'il se soit lassé de toi ! assénai-je, cruel.

Elle baissait les yeux un instant et je me mis à la maudire. Si elle se mettait à pleurer, je lui brisai le cou dans l'instant. Pas question de supporter les lamentations d'une pauvre fille abandonnée par son premier amant. Je n'étais pas l'auberge des cœurs perdus non plus. Contre toute attente cependant, elle redressa la tête, un air décidé sur le visage.

- Ca tombe bien, je m'en étais lassée moi aussi. Impressionnant au départ mais certainement pas à l'arrivée ! conclut-elle, sûre d'elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Fière et résolue, voilà exactement comment je les aimais. Visiblement, je ne m'étais pas trompé en élisant mon dîner l'autre jour. Elle entrait parfaitement dans le schéma. Pourquoi diable avait-elle fait l'erreur de coucher avec Marcus ?

- Tu t'appelles comment ? me demanda-t'elle après m'avoir longuement étudié du regard.

J'hésitai un instant.

- Jasper.

Rien ne servait de lui cacher ou de lui mentir. Elle ne sortirait de toute façon pas de ces murs vivante.

- Je suis Pauline.

- Tu n'es donc pas italienne ? avisai-je avec clairvoyance au vu de son accent.

- Non, je suis française. Mes amis et moi sommes ici en vacances. Volterra est vraiment ... particulière.

Ses amis et elle ... ? Merveilleux, en plus ils allaient la chercher partout. Heureusement, je savais que Marcus était assez soigneux pour ne laisser aucune trace possible menant jusqu'à nous.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, d'un coup.

Je fixai mon regard dans le sien.

- Non.

- J'en étais sûre.

- A ce point ? demandai-je, étonné par son air résolu.

- Oh oui ! Une beauté pareille, ça ne s'oublie jamais.

J'éclatai de rire à la remarque. Comment pouvais-je le prendre comme un compliment flatteur quand on me le répétait à longueur de temps ? Et puis, ne venait-elle pas de dire la même chose de Marcus ? Ce n'était pas là de la jalousie mal placée, non. C'était uniquement parce que je savais que les humains étaient facilement impressionnables par notre beauté presque surnaturelle. Coutumier et indifférent.

- En tout cas, c'est sacrément grand ici ! fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- C'est effectivement la plus grande demeure de Volterra.

- Tu parles comme si tu sortais tout droit d'un roman de Stendhal, c'est fun !

- Stendhal, hum ? souris-je, me disant qu'elle était sacrément douée pour dater les vampires, l'air de rien, sans le savoir elle-même.

- Oui, c'est un écrivain français, je ... balbutia-t-elle.

- Je sais qui est Stendhal, ne te méprends pas.

- Oh, un beau gosse savant, que demander de plus ?

- Erudit, je p réfère.

Elle se levait, un sourire sur le visage et j'arquai un sourcil. Elle avait dans les yeux une lueur ... coquine. Et mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. Les vagues de désir qu'elle me lançait depuis son réveil ne firent qu'augmenter et je soupirai. Elle tentait une attaque et elle était terriblement ... tentante.

- En fait, je sais que demander plus ... fit-elle, tentatrice

- Ah bon ? fis-je innocemment, alors que je savais parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

- Oui, je sais parfaitement ce que je demanderais de plus.

Elle se frottait contre moi, posant ses mains sur mon torse, sensuelle et appétissante. Dommage pour elle qu'elle n'était qu'humaine et que cela ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Je la repoussai un peu, pour lui faire comprendre que son jeu de séduction ne fonctionnerait pas. Mais elle se rapprocha d'autant plus et se colla à moi. Je soupirai tandis qu'elle emprisonnait ma tête dans ses mains, me forçant à m'abaisser pour qu'elle puisse chuchoter à mon oreille :

- Je sais ce que tu vas me faire ... vampire.

J'écarquillai les yeux, vraiment étonné. Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vue venir.

- J'ai juste un dernier souhait à formuler.

Je redressai la tête, pour mieux la regarder.

- Je t'écoute.

- Avant que tu ne me tues, et je ne m'y opposerai pas ...

A quoi bon de toute façon ?! Je pouvais faire d'elle ce que je voulais sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- ... car depuis que j'ai vu ta bouche dans ce bar, je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'elle morde mon cou, ...

Vraiment très très perspicace cette petite humaine.

- ... je souhaite donc une toute dernière chose d'elle ... de toi ... avant de mourir.

- Tes souhaits, ainsi formulés, sont presque des ordres, murmurai-je.

- Embrasse-moi. Et ensuite, tu pourras disposer de mon sang à ta guise !

Elle avait dit ça en fixant son regard dans le mien, déterminé. Elle ne blaguait pas. Incroyable. J'en serai presque resté bouche bée si je n'étais pas si peu démonstratif. J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse et elle écarta les bras, me montrant ainsi qu'elle était à moi. Je m'approchai et posai une main sur sa joue. Elle exhala, non de peur mais de plaisir. Elle prenait un plaisir fou à se faire mordre par moi. Quelle délicate attention, mon repas n'en serait que plus savoureux. Rebutant à embrasser une humaine d'habitude, le geste me parut presque naturel. Je l'attirai à moi et m'abaissai quelque peu afin d'atteindre sa bouche offerte. La seconde avant que je ne l'embrasse, elle était au bord de l'extase à l'état pur, qu'elle me communiquait par vagues énormes. Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, avides de moi. Elle m'embrassait avec passion et désir, non par désespoir. Je prolongeai le baiser, qui ne me répugnait pas comme j'aurais pu le penser mais ne m'apportait pas non plus grand-chose, jusqu'à ce que la petite humaine soit à bout de souffle. Je me reculai alors pour la laisser respirer. Une dernière fois. Elle plongea son regard toujours aussi résolu dans le mien et je m'autorisai, je lui autorisai, un sourire. Elle me le rendit aisément et pencha sa tête sur le côté, sans hésitation, sans sursaut d'orgueil. C'en était presque trop facile et pourtant, ça me grisait. Je m'avançai, attrapai l'autre coté de son cou et plongeai ma tête sur sa nuque, enfonçant mes crocs dans sa peau si tendre. Quand mes dents la pénétrèrent, elle atteignit le nirvana et laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir alors que je m'abreuvai d'elle. Quelques poignées de secondes plus tard, c'en était fini d'elle. Je la déposai sur le canapé et la regardai. Elle souriait à la mort.

Je regardai ma montre et soupirai. 10 minutes de retard, c'était bien plus que ce que je ne pouvais en supporter. Un couple passa, complètement saoul, à coté de moi. M'avisant, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le but de me houspiller. Bon sang ce que ces humains peuvent être puérils quand ils sont avinés. Je rabattis rapidement le capuchon de ma cape sur mon crâne. Le jour se levait et il aurait été fort peu avisé de les laisser découvrir mes yeux pourpres. Ils continuaient à rire grassement à côté de moi, tentant de me faire sortir de mes gonds. S'ils savaient ce que j'étais quand je sortais de mes gonds, ils se seraient empressés de se tenir à carreau. D'autant plus qu'à nouveau, Alec était en retard et je commençai à perdre patience. Mon tour de garde était fini depuis 15 bonnes minutes maintenant et j'aurais tôt fait d'apprendre à ce petit bon à rien ce qu'était la ponctualité selon Jasper Hale. En attendant, les deux humains commençaient sérieusement à me pomper l'air, si vraiment j'en avais eu besoin. J'insinuai la peur en eux, pour qu'ils me laissent enfin en paix et 30 secondes plus tard, j'étais tranquille, même si la relève n'était toujours pas là. N'y avait-il donc personne pour respecter les horaires dans cette foutue garde ? Mon portable sonna dans ma poche et je grommelai. J'avais tendance à ne pas supporter la technologie moderne et n'en usai qu'avec parcimonie. Autant dire que celui qui m'importunait avait toujours de grandes chances de me trouver de mauvais poil. Ici, ce serait encore pire. Je décrochai le portable high-tech que ma fabuleuse sœur matérialiste avait choisi pour moi.

- Oui ?

- Jasper ?

- C'est bien moi que vous appelez non ?

- Ca y est, t'es encore de mauvais poil ?

Je reconnus instantanément mon meilleur ami, et sa touche d'ironie bien personnelle.

- Je ne conçois juste pas qu'on puisse demander si c'est bien moi à l'appareil quand c'est moi qu'on appelle sciemment.

- Rengaine les crocs, je viens en paix ! ironisa-t-il de plus belle.

- Remballe l'ironie ou je te la fais manger quand je rentre.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Il se passa un long moment avant qu'un de nous deux reprenne la parole.

- Masen, tu m'appelles pour quelque chose en particulier ou juste pour tester ma patience quand tu sais que je déteste cet engin de malheur ?

- Cet engin de malheur s'appelle un Iphone et ne t'avise plus de le balancer contre le mur comme le dernier, sinon Rosalie sera vraiment en rogne.

- Oh, mais je compte sur toi pour m'arranger le coup, désormais ! sifflai-je, cynique à mon tour.

- Nous y voilà.

- Rien du tout. Je ne compte pas parler de sentiments ni de relation avec toi, mon cher.

- Pas plus qu'avec un autre.

- En effet.

- Ai-je une chance que tu m'arraches la tête pour de bon désormais ?

- C'est donc pour cela que tu m'appelles ? Pour fuir avant que je rentre.

- C'était effectivement une possibilité.

Je souris, amusé par notre petite joute verbale. Je le sens également souriant de l'autre côté du fil (expression on ne peut plus dérisoire maintenant qu'il existe des téléphones sans fil justement).

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu donc seulement maintenant ? Ca te laisse peu d'avance avant que je ne rentre.

- Aheum … Avant, j'étais … humm … occupé.

Mouais, évidemment. Si je me mets à poser des questions idiotes aussi, on ne s'en sortira pas.

- Okay, passe-moi les détails tu veux.

- Bon, en réalité, je t'appelais surtout pour autre chose.

- Tu m'en vois rassuré ! Je ne te pensais pas aussi suicidaire et j'avais, comme toujours, raison.

- Tu me connais trop bien, je ne peux rien te cacher.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu me veux que je puisse enfin ranger cet engin et ne m'en resservir que dans un siècle ?!

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

- La mauvaise d'abord, je te prie.

- Je préfère le côté optimiste de ta personnalité.

- Masen … grondai-je

- Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'on va se voir ce matin !

- Si c'est cela la bonne nouvelle, laisse-moi m'effrayer du degré d'horreur de la mauvaise.

- Très spirituel.

- Bon, et donc, cette très mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Et bien, c'est que l'on va se voir parce que j'ai vu Marcus cette nuit.

Je passais sous silence la remarque cinglante qui me vint à l'esprit.

- Et ?

- Et Alec ne va pas te remplacer, il est appelé ailleurs. Ce sera donc moi qui vais te relever.

- Retenu ailleurs ?

- Visiblement, Aro prépare un mauvais coup.

- Ne m'en parle pas.

- En bref, tu peux quitter ton poste. Tu peux donc arrêter de tirer la tronche.

Je grommelai en reclapant le téléphone. Et dire que je n'aurais même pas la chance de montrer à Alec ce qu'était la ponctualité …

J'arrivais au palais quelques minutes plus tard, histoire de donner à Edward mon rapport de la nuit sur les activités des Espagnols. Alors que j'allais pénétrer dans l'entrée, une petite voix m'interpella :

- Hey, toi ?

Je ne me retournai pas, certain que ça ne pouvait être moi qu'on hélait ainsi.

- Hey, le blondinet !

Je me retournai, étonné pour tomber nez-à-nez (si elle avait été plus grande s'entend) avec la chanteuse d'Edward. Gé-ni-al …

- Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle.

- Je réponds rarement quand on me siffle comme un chien.

- Fais quelque chose pour ton ouïe, mon grand, je ne t'ai pas sifflé.

Oh oh, elle n'avait donc peur de rien cette humaine ?!

- Soit. Que me veux-tu ?

- Ma copine est entrée dans ce palais avant-hier soir. Depuis, on a plus de nouvelles. Je viens donc la récupérer.

Clair, précis, concis, simple. Elle allait droit au but la petite humaine. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle me toisait de sa petite taille, mains sur les hanches, nullement impressionnée par ma taille ni par mon air sévère. Une première ! Je la fixais droit dans les yeux, cherchant à lui faire baisser le regard. Je n'étais pas d'humeur et qu'une humaine se permette de me parler de la sorte n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Tu as les yeux d'une étrange couleur ! pointa-t-elle

Je détournai le regard, vexé. Visiblement, Madame n'avait pas peur de mon regard froid non plus. J'allais donc lui intimer un peu de frayeur, histoire de lui apprendre qu'on ne me causait pas de la sorte. Je fermai les yeux, prêt à lui envoyer une bonne salve de mon pouvoir, plus que de raison tellement elle m'avait énervé. J'étais d'ailleurs déçu de ne pas posséder le pouvoir de Jane à l'instant même. Je ré-ouvrai les yeux, prêt à savourer mon petit effet. Sauf qu'au lieu de voir sa mine déconfite, je tombai à nouveau sur son air résolu. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Tu me fais entrer ou tu comptes t'endormir sur place ?

Je clignai des yeux, vraiment étonné. Rien, c'est comme si elle n'avait rien ressenti. Je fronçai les yeux, rassemblant tout mon don pour la faire vaciller et partir en courant. A nouveau, son petit air buté et un sourcil arqué.

- On dirait que tu vas faire une crise d'apoplexie dans la seconde. Tu as un problème avec les femmes ? Tu veux peut-être que je me recule pour te permettre de formuler une réponse.

Ca y est, j'ai envie de la tuer, là tout de suite. Non mais pour qui se prend-elle ? Malheureusement, il serait malvenu de la tuer là, quand tous les habitants et les touristes se mettent à sortir pour aller travailler, visiter, déjeuner … Je me la réserve pour plus tard, cette sale petite garce.

- Vas-tu répondre à ma question ou attends-tu que je me désintègre ?

Si j'avais choisi la seconde option, pensez-vous qu'elle s'en serait formalisée ? Car elle était bien tentante, cette option.

- Je ne peux pas te faire entrer.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Ton papa ne t'a pas donné l'autorisation ?

J'en restai pantois. Tant d'ironie dans une si petite personne, ça dépassait tout entendement.

- Et le revoilà muet maintenant. Demain, on est encore là.

Alors ça, pas question.

- Je ne peux pas te faire entrer parce que premièrement, et surtout, je n'en ai pas envie.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! parvint-elle encore à ironiser, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Deuxièmement, parce que le palais n'est pas ouvert aux touristes …

Elle voulut répondre quelque chose mais je l'en empêchais en brandissant mon index devant son petit minois sarcastique qui commençait sérieusement à me pomper l'air :

- Et enfin, parce que ton amie, qui qu'elle soit, ne s'y trouve pas.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr quand tu ne sais même pas qui est ma copine ?

Bon, un point pour la petite humaine maligne et insupportable.

- Je ne sais pas qui est ta copine, en effet, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas à l'intérieur vu que le palais est fermé au public.

- Et moi je te dis qu'elle y est rentrée avant-hier soir.

- Et moi je te dis qu'elle ne peut pas y être entrée puisque personne n'y entre.

- T'allais bien y entrer toi.

Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver à avoir réponse à tout.

- La différence est que moi, j'appartiens à ce palais.

- Ah bon, tu fais partie des meubles ?

J'haussai les épaules et me détournai pour entrer avant d'exploser et de lui tordre le cou au vu et su de tous. Mais c'était bien entendu sans compter la ténacité de la petite humaine insupportable :

- Hey, tu crois aller où comme ça ?

- Je rentre.

- Bien, je rentre avec toi.

Je m'arrêtai et la dévisageai, me demandant sérieusement si elle ne souffrait d'une quelconque démence.

- Je t'ai dit que personne ne rentre dans ce palais.

- Je ne suis pas « personne ».

- Ca, j'avais cru remarquer.

- Et puisque tu es là pour m'y faire entrer, et bien j'en profite !

- Mais je ne vais pas te faire entrer, nuance !

- Oh mais ce que tu peux être borné !

- Mais qui me parle là ?

Elle me sourit en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ainsi, on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. Mais elle était capable de le crucifier la tête en bas avec des clous rouillés. Je grimaçai.

- D'accord, tu gagnes la bataille pour ce matin. Mais je te préviens, je n'abandonne pas. Ma copine est rentrée dans ce palais et je n'abanbonnerais pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

Son air résolu ne trahissait en rien ses paroles et je sus immédiatement qu'elle ne blaguait pas. Elle me collerait au train tant que je ne lui aurais pas rendu sa copine. Et il était plus que temps de monter un plan d'action. Je la regardai s'éloigner dans le matin, ses longs cheveux bruns au vent et je soupirai. Non seulement je devais empêcher une humaine de se mêler de nos affaires, mais je devrais en plus faire en sorte qu'elle n'approche pas d'Edward afin d'éviter qu'il y ait dérapage. Non décidément, les jours suivants n'allaient pas être de tout repos, surtout avec la nouvelle mission qui m'était assignée. Je payais triplement ma rebéllion.

Je discutai avec Marcus une bonne partie de la matinée afin de mettre sur pied notre plan d'action pour les amis humains de sa proie du jour avant. Il m'avait interdit de tuer la petite brune insupportable, arguant que deux disparitions seraient trop « voyantes » et qu'il ne fallait pas nous faire remarquer avec le grand événement d'Aro. Bref, il me retirait mon nouveau jouet ... mais pas tant que ça. En effet, histoire d'arranger mon humeur – et je suis ironique, précision – je devais la surveiller et l'éloigner de la vérité. En bref, il m'assignait à résidence à cette fille intenable. Et je ne devais pas la tuer. Ce n'était plus un châtiment, c'est la damnation éternelle !!! Il avait d'abord eu l'idée de faire ré-apparaître le corps dans la rivière en amont de la ville. Mais c'était impossible, au vu de la marque qu'elle avait au cou. J'avais argué qu'on pouvait toujours lui trancher la gorge, chose qu'il ne m'opposa pas si ce n'est qu'un de ses serviteurs s'était déjà débarrassé du corps et y avait bouté le feu. Ma vie était un rêve, n'est-il pas ? J'étais donc en train d'arpenter les rues de Volterra à la recherche de la teigne brune qui aurait pu facilement être le rôle principal de mes cauchemars, si j'avais pu rêver s'entend. Je savais que tôt ou tard je la trouverais et je préférais bien évidemment que ce soit le plus tard possible. Je me dirigeais vers les ruines romaines aux abords de la ville pour souffler un peu. J'adorais la vue qu'on avait de la vallée là-bas et ça me permettrait de profiter de mes quelques derniers instants de tranquillité. Je m'assis sur un des remparts, mes pieds pendant dans le vide, lunette de soleil (alors qu'il n'y en avait pas, normal sinon je ne traînerais pas à l'extérieur) vissées sur le nez. Je la sentis arriver avant de l'entendre. J'avais déjà tracé son odeur. Le freesia. Voilà ce qu'elle me rappelait. Le freesia et l'amertume, mais ça, je ne le sentais pas, ça me venait naturellement :

- Comme on se retrouve ! fit-elle en se glissant à côté de moi sur le rempart.

Et dire qu'il ne m'aurait fallu qu'une seconde pour la pousser du rempart et qu'elle aille s'écraser 10 mètres plus bas, créant ainsi le plus beau des tableaux pour moi. Foutu créateur prudent !

- Tes amis ne t'attendent pas quelque part ? marmonnai-je, de mauvaise grâce.

- Non, on s'est séparé pour mieux retrouver Pauline.

- C'est le nom de ton chien ? feintai-je, semblant ignorer de qui elle parlait.

- Non, c'est le nom de mon amie. Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure. A moins que ta blondeur t'empêche d'utiliser ta mémoire à long terme.

Je serrai les poings, passablement énervé. Elle avait le don de me mettre hors de moi. Or, quand j'étais hors de moi, je me débarrassais rapidement des raisons de cette colère. Ici, je ne pouvais pas. Pire, je devais rechercher la présence de cette fille. Le pire, pour pouvoir la mener loin de la vérité, était que je devais au moins me comporter de manière polie. Bon sang que ça allait être dur.

- Ah ! Pauline est donc son prénom.

- Joli hein ?

Oui, très jolie en effet. Son sang était succulent si tu veux tout savoir. Je me tus cependant et me contentai d'un hochement de tête accompagné du meilleur sourire que je pouvais lui offrir. J'avais presque l'impression de grimacer.

- Range ton sourire de star, Brad et ôte ces lunettes de soleil, il fait bien trop sombre pour frimer !

- Brad ?

- Brad Pitt, tu connais pas ?

- Je suis sensé répondre quelque chose là ?

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et je soupirai. Oui, elle était démente, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Soudain, elle tendit la main vers moi :

- Bella. Bella Swan.

J'arquai un sourcil en regardant sa main tendue et l'ignorai :

- Brad. Brad Pitt.

- Très drôle ! rit-elle, m'offrant elle un vrai sourire, pas une grimace.

- Bella ... Italienne ? Ca m'étonnerait au vu de ton accent à couper au couteau.

- Non, Américaine. Mon nom complet est Isabella mais je déteste.

- Tu as raison, c'est affreux Isabella.

Un rire franc, de nouveau. Je me détendis quelque peu. Elle ne semblait plus en mode attaque et fouine, c'était une bonne chose.

- Vais-je devoir te soudoyer ou me diras-tu ton nom ? rigola-t-elle, après avoir repris sa main, comprenant que je ne la serrerai pas.

- J'espérais pouvoir éviter de te le dire, à vrai dire. Tu comprends, après je serais obligé de te tuer ...

Elle rit à nouveau. La pauvre, si elle savait que je disais vrai. Quelques minutes passèrent, où elle n'insista pas et attendit. Je soupirai :

- Jasper, concédai-je de mauvaise grâce, lui reconnaissant tout de même un talent pour faire avouer les gens.

- Pas tout à fait italien, si tu me permets la remarque.

- Pas tout à fait en effet.

- Tu me racontes ton histoire ?

- Elle n'est pas intéressante.

- Bien.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, qu'elle ne chercha pas à briser. Elle ne cherchait pas non plus à ce que je m'explique. Elle se taisait, c'était tout.

- Alors, pourquoi Bella, mhh ?

- Tu l'as dit, Isabella c'est affreux.

- Tu ne me racontes pas tout ! soutins-je, sûr de moi.

Elle baissa la tête une seconde et la releva pour regarder au loin, une expression impénétrable sur son visage. De plus, aucune émotion n'émanait d'elle. Elle était vraiment étrange pour une humaine. Surtout pour l'empathe que j'étais.

- Effectivement. Bella car c'est le surnom qu'employaient toujours mes parents pour m'appeler ...

- « Employaient » ? demandai-je, curieux.

- Ils sont morts. L'année dernière. Dans un accident de voiture. Il y a juste mon frère et moi, maintenant.

Elle n'avait pas dit ça au bord des larmes, elle se tenait là, forte, en train de me parler d'un des drames de sa vie mais elle restait digne. C'était impressionnant. Je félicitai Marcus intérieurement de m'avoir interdit de la tuer. Si je l'avais fait, son frère aurait retourné ciel et terre pour la retrouver et ça aurait été pire encore.

- Humm, alors j'ai pris mes renseignements pour toi. Et la réceptionniste m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait personne qui était entré avant-hier soir dans le palais.

- Elle a pu la manquer !

- Impossible, si elle manquait qui que ce soit, elle serait automatiquement ... renvoyée.

Je voulus dire « châtiée » mais j'avais bien peur que ça n'aide pas dans la situation. Elle fronça les sourcils dans une moue de petite fille. Après tout, elle n'était que ça : une petite fille. Une petite fille qui entrait dans les affaires des adultes. Et elle ferait bien de faire marche arrière au plus vite.

- Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Un genre de famille royale ... ?

Bon sang, elle visait juste en plus. Elle avait une capacité incroyable à lire en nous, c'en était déroutant.

- Non, n'allons pas jusque là. Disons juste que les seigneurs du palais sont richissimes et plein de pouvoir.

- Mouais, ça revient au même ! fit-elle en haussant les épaules et reportant son attention sur le paysage au loin.

D'un bond, elle se redressa et ré-enjamba le rempart. Elle époussetait son jeans quand je lui demandai :

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Chercher Pauline ailleurs, elle n'est définitivement pas ici.

Elle s'éloigna en direction de l'entrée de la ville quand je me décidai :

- Hey attends !

Elle se retourna et plaça une mèche derrière son oreille, m'offrant son regard interrogatif. A nouveau, on lui donnait la sainte-parole sans lui demander quoique ce soit. Quelle dualité dans un si petit bout de femme. Humaine qui plus est. Elle aurait pu faire un vampire d'élite, j'en étais sûr. Je m'approchai d'elle à grand pas, jusqu'à la rejoindre :

- Je vais chercher avec toi.

Elle me sourit et me suivit sur le chemin qui nous ramenait à Volterra. Il fallait que je la trace, autant le faire à côté d'elle pour en apprendre plus sur leurs recherches. Même si ça signifiait mettre mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

Le soir était tombé depuis longtemps sur Volterra et la journée avait été … épuisante. Comme toute humaine qui se respecte, la demoiselle avait eu besoin de manger – j'avais donc du consommer de la nourriture humaine moi aussi –, avait eu besoin d'arrêts pipis comme elle les appelait, avait eu envie d'une glace, d'un coca, de se reposer deux minutes sur un banc, d'aller voir dans la boutique aux souvenirs, et j'en passe et des meilleures. Et moi, j'étais affamé. Le pire, c'était que je me baladais depuis des heures avec le gibier potentiel. Et que je ne pouvais pas y toucher. Si on avait voulu me soumettre à une épreuve de résistance, on ne s'y serait pas mieux pris. Mais je me tenais comme le parfait petit soldat que Marcus attendait que je sois et j'encaissais tout. Les sautes d'humeur, les piques ironiques et les pause-pipi-déjeuner-boutique. Tout.

- Je dois rejoindre les autres à 20h sur la place principale, tu te joins à nous ? me demanda-t-elle enfin, après un long silence, pendant lequel nous nous étions baladés dans les petites ruelles de la ville.

- Erk, si ils sont tous comme toi, je préfère éviter.

Elle éclata de rire. Et je savais désormais que son rire valait beaucoup car elle avait eu une triste existence. Et quand elle rigolait, c'était qu'elle était vraiment détendue. Même si je ne pouvais pas le ressentir car c'était toujours comme si elle bloquait mon pouvoir. Mais je le savais. Car elle avait cru bon de me raconter ses petits malheurs tout en marchant. Et ceux de sa copine Pauline aussi, tant qu'on y était. J'avais écouté docilement mais force m'était de constater une chose : elle était mieux morte que vive, la Pauline. Ce n'était pas que je me cherchais des excuses pour l'avoir tuée, c'était même loin d'être mon genre, mais si on me les servait sur un plateau (les excuses hein, pas les victimes), je n'allais pas non plus faire la fine bouche et les refuser. Elle s'arrêta une énième fois pour s'asseoir. Cette fois, elle avait choisi le rebord d'une fontaine. Je me retins de soupirer, tentant de garder mon masque de politesse et de presque sympathie.

- Assieds-toi deux minutes, tu dois être éreinté !

J'haussai les épaules, tandis qu'elle ancrait son regard dans le mien. Bon d'accord, je devais paraître un minimum fatigué si je voulais être crédible. Je me posai donc à ses côtés.

- Tu es vraiment mystérieux, comme garçon. Si tu as aligné trois mots sur toute la journée, je peux m'en vanter.

- Tout le monde n'est pas doté du mode « pipelette » comme tu sembles l'être, ma chère.

Elle sourit de nouveau puis baissa les yeux.

- Non, c'est juste qu'on dirait que tu te forces pour chercher avec moi ...

Bon sang, elle était vraiment clairvoyante à mon égard. C'en était presque effrayant. On aurait dit la version humaine d'Alice et de Rosalie mélangées.

- ... et tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner tu sais, je ne t'accuserai pas de son meurtre si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Si je n'avais pas été rodé à ne montrer aucun sentiment, la bouche m'en serait tombée. Mais je me maîtrisais et lui adressais un clin d'œil que je voulais enjôleur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là parce que j'en ai envie.

Elle rebaissa les yeux en rougissant. Et oui, quand je m'improvisais charmeur, rares étaient celles qui me résistaient.

- Ne fais pas ton beau gosse, ça ne marche pas sur moi, Jasper. J'ai déjà un copain !

Elle avait redressé la tête et me regardait d'un air résolu. Ok, celle-ci me résistait. Evidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter. Elle n'était décidément pas montée comme les autres. Il devait y avoir eu une erreur dans la chaîne de montage. Ce qu'elle pouvait me courir sur les nerfs. Je reportai mes yeux sur la place environnante tandis que je la surveillai tout de même du coin de l'œil. Elle se pencha pour mouiller sa main dans la fontaine quand elle bascula dedans, immergeant son bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Je me retournai et éclatai de rire à la voir dans cette posture.

- Ah ben ça y est, un vrai sourire !

Je repris mon sérieux instantanément, choqué par mon geste. Je ne riais jamais qu'avec ma famille, Marcus ou à la limite Jane. Jamais de bon cœur en tout cas. Et encore moins avec les humains.

- Aide-moi au lieu de te renfrogner ! grommela-t-elle tandis que je m'auto-giflai mentalement pour ce que je venais de faire.

Je me relevai et la soulevai, la sortant ainsi de sa mauvaise posture. Elle grommela un merci tandis que je m'interrogeai. J'avais vraiment ri de bon cœur, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Quand elle eut tordu sa manche, elle releva les yeux vers moi :

- Ne t'en veux pas trop, tu as un superbe sourire.

Je plongeai mes yeux, furieux, dans les siens. Pour qui se prenait-elle à la fin ? Elle ne détourna pas le regard et me regarda quelques minutes. Enfin, elle détourna les yeux pour regarder sa montre.

- Je dois y aller. Merci pour ta compagnie !

Sur ces mots, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant d'éclater de rire et de s'en aller en courant. Oui, cette humaine était démente, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Je rentrai en grommelant toujours. Elle m'avait insupporté, je la détestais. Et j'avais envie de la tuer. Mais je ne pouvais pas et ça m'irritait d'autant plus. Comment pouvait-on décemment me demander de prendre en charge une sale petite humaine arrogante et insupportable et attendre de moi que je ne la tue pas ? C'était vraiment mal me connaître. Franchement, je n'en pouvais plus. J'envisageai même de déléguer la tâche à Alice ou à Félix. N'importe qui tant que ce ne soit pas moi. J'arrivai à nos appartements en remuant tout cela dans ma tête. Tout ça parce que je m'étais laissé aller à déguster sa foutue copine. Si j'avais su ça avant, je ne l'aurais certainement pas fait. De toute façon, tout était de la faute à Marcus et j'en avais marre de devoir passer derrière lui pour ramasser ses détritus. J'allais avoir une bonne conversation avec lui et les choses reprendraient leur cours normal. Tout serait bon tant que ce n'était pas avoir cette humaine dans les pattes. Je ne ferais pas de concession là-dessus.

Je passais la porte du salon quand Alice apparut devant moi, le visage horrifié et les yeux écarquillés.

- JASPER ! C'est affreux !

Je la soutins par les épaules :

- Que se passe-t-il, Alice ?

- Je viens d'avoir une vision ! C'est Edward ...

- Quoi encore ? fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il ... il va tuer sa chanteuse !!!

TBC

* * *

Si vous voulez la suite, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton vert pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !!! Bisouuuuuuuus


	7. Run

**Chapitre 6 : « Run »**

_POV Edward_

Je finis mon tour de garde et soupirai. Ces Espagnols étaient vraiment intenables. J'avais du intervenir à deux reprises pour qu'ils se calment et ne se fassent pas repérer, ainsi, par les humains. Vraiment, c'était insupportable de les avoir en ville. Bien vite qu'ils dégagent d'ici. Dommage qu'Aro les affectionne autant. Si ce n'était pas tant le cas, Jasper aurait déjà reçu l'ordre d'en tuer quelques uns, pour les calmer quelque peu. Et, quoi qu'il arrive, il valait mieux qu'ils ne tardent pas trop à s'en aller car il était plus que probable qu'un des Hale allait finir par en démembrer un du clan. Ou plutôt, une du clan. Car je me faisais harasser sexuellement depuis leur arrivée dans la cité par une vampirette de leur famille. Carmen. Ses assauts physiques et mentaux (car elle ne faisait aucun effort pour me cacher ses pensées, bien loin de là) me poursuivaient sans cesse. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était tout simplement magnifique. Latine, de longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui lui retombaient dans le bas du dos, des yeux pourpres qui juraient avec sa peau pâle, des mains délicates qui semblaient être faites pour caresser et caresser encore. Une bouche pulpeuse qu'elle maquillait à outrance en rouge mais qui faisait d'elle une vraie pin-up. Elle était une vraie conquistadora et j'étais prêt à être la Terre Promise … enfin, je l'étais avant. J'aurais succombé à ses charmes sans faire de chichis si je n'étais pas, depuis peu, tombé sous le charme d'une toute autre sorte de guerrière non moins séduisante. Voir plus puissante. Rosalie avait conquis mon corps et il en fallait de peu pour qu'elle ravisse mon cœur. Elle est forte, déterminée, volontaire, sûre d'elle, séduisante … divine. Je n'avais jamais cédé à ses charmes avant, pas que l'envie m'en manquait. J'avais juste peur de l'impact de cette relation sur celle que j'avais avec Jasper. Car Jasper était finalement comme un frère pour moi. Le sadique Jasper Hale ne leurrait que lui. Nous, nous le savions. Rosalie, Alice et moi. Nous savions qu'il n'était pas que cet être sans cœur et sans remords qu'il prétendait être. Car il tenait à nous. Et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour nous protéger tous les 3. Jasper Hale, mon frère. Mon meilleur ami. Après tout, n'avait-il pas pris position contre Marcus, son créateur qu'il vénérait plus que tout, pour moi ? J'avais vraiment pensé mourir. Je pensais vraiment que c'en était fini de moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Jasper interviendrait. Lui, le parfait petit soldat. Celui qui n'avait jamais failli. Celui qui ne faillirait jamais. Mais tout avait changé. Et désormais, tout était clair pour moi, pour nous. Jasper pouvait se targuer d'être cruel, sans cœur, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour notre sécurité. Et désormais, entre Jasper et moi, un lien indestructible s'était formé. Rien ne le briserait. Même Rosalie, même Alice. Voilà qui était indéniable.

Je regardais ma montre et soupirais. Je pouvais toujours passer par chez Marcus l'avertir du danger que représentaient vraiment ces Espagnols. Si nous décidions d'en éradiquer au moins un, peut-être que les choses se calmeraient. Peut-être qu'ils se calmeraient. Je n'étais qu'un sot de penser cela. Ils pouvaient tant bien être des sang-froid, leur caractère latin échauffait leurs esprits et leurs fluides sanguins, même asséchés. Cependant, aller me plaindre comme un vulgaire sous-fifre à Marcus n'était pas digne de moi et je savais pertinemment que cette situation pouvait aisément être gérée par Jasper et moi. Nous aurions pu également demander à Jane de nous seconder mais les relations que nous entretenions avec elle s'étaient sensiblement refroidies encore après l'incident de l'arène. Après tout, nous nous en étions pris physiquement à elle. Et nous n'aurions pas hésité à nous en débarrasser si les maîtres ne s'étaient pas rendus à notre cause. Pourtant, un doute subsistait. Jasper ne l'aurait pas sacrifiée, j'en étais certain. Pouvait-il à ce point être sûr de lui pour savoir que les maîtres lui céderaient ? C'était tout bonnement impensable. Et pourtant, tellement Jaspérien. Non, je devrais lui en parler.

Je prenais le chemin de nos appartements, pressé de rejoindre ma douce Rosalie et ses caresses divines. Les assauts de Carmen m'avaient mis à rude épreuve et je serais plus que ravi de combler mes frustrations auprès de ma belle blonde. J'étais peut-être un vampire, mais je ne restais qu'un homme, avec mes propres pulsions. J'avais donc besoin de retrouver les bras féminins qui m'attendaient dans notre foyer. Je passais par la Piazza del Priori, bondée à cette heure du dîner humain. Les personnes, affamées selon leurs pensées, se pressent aux devantures des restaurants, tentant tant bien que mal d'y trouver une place. C'est tout de même bien moins compliqué pour nous, vampires. Je me remémore alors que je n'ai pas encore « mangé » aujourd'hui et qu'il serait avisé de le faire avant d'être « en manque » au milieu d'une foule d'humains. Et soudain, je la sens. Elle. Ce parfum qui me rend fou. Ce parfum qui emplit toute la place, effaçant avec force toutes les autres senteurs attirantes qui régnaient sur la place avant que celle-ci ne me frappe au nez. Je la cherche du regard, me met à traquer l'odeur, comme le prédateur que je suis. J'avance, bouscule les gens sur mon passage, faisant fi de garder mon statut secret. Alors que je m'approche irrémédiablement de cette senteur qui me fait faire n'importe quoi, une main, non humaine, m'accroche :

- Si j'étais toi, Masen, je me tiendrais mieux en public.

La voix est glaciale, la poigne est dure et je baisse les yeux car je sais à qui je parle et mon regard doit se mettre à sa hauteur :

- Bonsoir, Jane.

- Si j'étais toi, je n'y penserais pas. Rentre dans le rang.

_« Tout de suite _» ajouta sa pensée à sa parole.

Je regarde sa petite main qui enserre mon bras. Malgré tout, son ton froid et sa présence sont parvenus à me défaire de ma cible et je me calme. J'ai plutôt intérêt, si je ne veux pas goûter à nouveau à son pouvoir.

- Lâche-moi Jane.

Je fais le fier, mais je n'en mène pas large. Après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'aurais préféré me retrouver face à elle accompagné de ma famille. Bon okay, je fais un peu couard de la sorte mais c'est certainement car vous ne connaissez pas Jane, sinon vous sauriez de quoi je parle. Je cherche à sonder ses pensées mais elle est assez entraînée pour parvenir à me les cacher.

- Viens donc faire un tour avec moi, Masen. .

Elle n'a toujours pas lâché mon bras, malgré ma requête et m'entraîne vers une ruelle attenante à la Piazza. Une ruelle sombre. Tout ça n'est pas pour me rassurer. D'autant plus que Jane ne sort généralement pas seule. Qui plus est, elle ne fait que très rarement des tours de garde. Les maîtres souhaitant conserver ses précieux pouvoirs à des tâches plus spécifiques. Dont la punition des membres mutins. Effectivement, je ne me trompe pas. Quand nous arrivons dans la pénombre, je sens Félix et Démétri qui se placent derrière nous. Un regard furtif derrière moi me permet de constater que leurs capuchons sont rabattus sur leurs têtes, signe qu'ils sont dans une expédition punitive. Génial. Faites que Rosalie n'apprenne jamais qui aura causé ma perte. Et surtout pas Jasper. Je serre les poings, prêt à me défendre tout de même mais ils n'esquissent aucun geste, se contentant de nous suivre. D'ailleurs, Jane ne fait elle-même pas mine de s'arrêter. Etrange, vous avez dit « étrange » ? J'en conviens. Je la suis, me disant qu'elle veut faire ça dans un endroit encore plus calme afin de ne pas être surpris. Il faut dire que les humains aurait du mal à comprendre les bruits fracassants que pourraient faire nos corps s'entrechoquant.

«_ Allons, Masen, ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'une toute petite fille comme moi _» me dit Jane par la pensée, sur ce petit air sarcastique que je lui connais tant.

Bon, elle s'adresse à moi par la pensée, pour ne pas que les autres entendent. Et elle s'amuse de mes doutes, visiblement. Suis-je si peu discret ? Bon okay, j'avoue, je regarde à droite et à gauche continuellement, prêt à contrer une quelconque attaque. Et elle est, après ou avec Jasper, la plus entraînée de tous les gardes des Volturi. Bon, essayons de garder au moins un minimum de dignité. Les rues défilent, personne ne pipe mot et les deux abrutis nous suivent toujours à une distance raisonnable. Et si elle m'emmenait voir Aro ? Diantre ! Tout mais pas ça. Pas que j'en aie peur, loin de là. Aro a juste la fâcheuse tendance à me rendre chèvre. Il est tellement ennuyant. Franchement chiant, comme dirait ma sœur. Toujours à parler de son don, à se plaindre que le mien est plus puissant vu qu'il ne nécessite aucun contact physique. Non vraiment, il me fatigue. Je n'en peux décemment rien si la nature ne l'a pas aussi bien fourni que moi. Haha. Je me marre tout seul. J'entends directement les pensées des deux abrutis de derrière :

« _Et il se marre le fou, il ne doute vraiment de rien »_

_« Le seul type qui rigole quand Jane l'emmène à l'abri des regards. Pitoyable_ »

Ce qui est pitoyable, ce sont bien ces deux-là. Puis-je leur faire remarquer ? Je pense qu'il ne serait pas très réfléchi de leur dire maintenant. Peut-être à un autre moment. J'y penserais à l'occasion.

Nous arrivions devant un bar et j'haussai un sourcil. Pardon ?

- J'ai à te parler, Masen. Loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Je rejetai un œil à l'enseigne du bar et éclatai de rire :

- « Le Squelette Sanglant » ? Sérieusement, Jane ? Tu veux me parler de quoi, de ma mise à mort ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis que je continuais de franchement me marrer. J'entendais les pensées des deux autres se demander si j'étais complètement crétin, ce qui redoublait mon hilarité.

- Arrête de rire comme un possédé, pauvre idiot. Et rentre dans ce bar. Peu importe son nom.

Elle me tendait la porte et j'entrai toujours hilare. Elle se retourna vers ses deux sous-fifres, car c'est bien ce qu'ils étaient :

- Vous deux, vous restez là. Et vous prenez garde que personne ne nous repère.

Je m'avançai vers un tabouret du bar, toujours aussi mort de rire, Jane sur mes talons. Nul besoin de vous expliquer le genre de clientèle qui traîne par ici, le nom du bar doit vous en donner le ton. Je me perche sur le tabouret et m'accoude au bar, tentant de calmer mes soubresauts de fou rire tandis que Jane saute pour s'asseoir à son tour sur le tabouret me faisant face. Elle regarde à droite et à gauche avec son petit air contrit, ce qui fait redoubler mon hilarité que je tente de masquer avec ma main devant ma bouche.

- Suffit, Edward.

- C'est Edward maintenant ? Les choses dont tu dois m'entretenir doivent terriblement te tenir à cœur pour que tu prennes la peine de te rappeler de mon prénom.

- Oh, je t'en prie, épargne-moi donc ton sarcasme. J'ai déjà fort à faire.

- Tu me pries ? Bon sang, c'est le monde à l'envers. Encore bien que je suis un vampire : pour peu, je penserais que je suis en train de rêver.

Elle secoue la tête en regardant à côté d'elle deux humains qui la déshabillent du regard. Visiblement, le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'une pré-adolescente ne semble pas déranger tous les regards masculins aiguisés. S'ils savaient qu'elle est à jamais figée dans la beauté de son enfance, comment la regarderaient-ils donc aussi intensément? Elle les fusille du regard, les obligeant à baisser les yeux devant une enfant. J'entends leurs pensées : salaces, orgueilleuses … tellement humaines !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que cet endroit ? lui demandai-je pour la détourner des pensées funestes qu'elle énonce à leur égard.

- Ce buibui ?

Je souris devant son air dégoûté.

- Eh bien, c'est le seul endroit où je suis certaine de ne pas être vue ou reconnue. Vois-tu, aucun membre de notre caste ne se perdrait par ici.

- J'en conviens.

- Ces maudits êtres humains … fait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils ont appelé ça le « Squelette Sanglant » pour attirer de la clientèle. Alors qu'il n'y a pas plus couard qu'un humain. Ils servent des plats appelés le « Cerveau dégoulinant » et la « Bière de Sang ». J'ai trouvé que le lieu était tout indiqué pour te faire part de ma requête.

- C'est donc cela. Un petit clin d'œil à notre condition.

- Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être doué du sens du cynisme, mon cher ! me répond-elle, amusée.

Je baisse les yeux et soupire. J'aimerais avoir accès à ses pensées, qu'on en vienne au but. Mais elle est bien trop habituée à me les cacher pour me laisser un libre-accès ce soir.

- Jane, viens-en au fait.

- Oui. J'y venais.

Elle relance un regard froid et implacable aux obsédés d'à côté, ce qui les fait toussoter et se lever pour payer. Même les humains ressentent son immense aura de pouvoir, c'est incroyable.

- Après notre petite altercation dans l'arène, les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.

Aie ... J'aurais peut-être du la fermer et faire durer les choses. Mais bon, après tout, ça ne sert à rien de reculer le moment de sauter ...

- Nous devions nous défendre et ...

Elle lève la main, pour me faire signe de me taire et de la laisser parler. J'obtempère sans une hésitation:

- Toujours est-il que, désormais, je ne bénéficie plus de l'amitié ... Hum non ...

Elle réfléchit tandis que j'hausse un sourcil.

- ... L'attachement ? Hum non plus.

Elle parle de quoi là ?

- ... De la considération. Oui, on va dire la considération de Jasper.

Ahhhh d'accord, elle parle donc de mon ami, celui qui la fait tant craquer.

- Et c'est quelque chose qui m'ennuie fortement. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de distances entre nous.

- Tu veux dire, plus qu'il n'y en a déjà ?

- Masen, je te rappelle qu'un mot de ma part signe ton arrêt de mort. Veux-tu vraiment te moquer de moi ?

- Loin de moi cette idée ! dis-je, nerveux, en levant les mains devant moi pour me protéger.

- Bien. Que disais-je donc ?

- La distance avec Jasper.

- Oui. Cette distance ne me convient guère. Je pense que vous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour co-exister.

J'ai envie de me marrer mais je me rappelle que c'est Jane qui me tient ce discours et qu'elle est tout à fait capable de me faire mal. Très mal. Je me retiens donc et attends la suite.

- Je veux réparer ce malentendu et tu me sembles être la personne adéquate pour réaliser cette tâche ! fait-elle, toute guillerette.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil tout en rétorquant :

- Jane, si tu assez sotte pour penser que Jasper écoutera mon conseil, tu le connais bien mal.

- Non bien entendu, Masen, je le sais qu'il n'écouterait pas tes dires.

Elle conclut sa phrase par un air hautain qui me donne envie de lui faire mal mais je me retiens. Avec Jane, la survie réside à 95 % dans l'art de se tenir et de tenir sa langue.

- Cependant, je pense qu'on peut recourir à cette malheureuse situation.

- Et comment ? demandai-je, vraiment curieux maintenant.

- Figure-toi qu'Aro a eu une idée … saugrenue. Il veut organiser un bal, dans nos murs.

- Marcus l'a en effet signifié.

- Le problème, c'est qu'en plus d'inviter des familles et clans extérieurs, il veut y convier tous les humains de la ville.

- Rien n'arrête Aro. Pas même sa folie.

- Je ne peux te reprendre sur ce point. Il est tellement excité par cette idée qu'il ne parle plus que de cela. Nous devons veiller à ce que notre statut ne s'en ressente pas, bien entendu.

- Jane, ne sois donc pas utopiste, il y aura toujours des pertes humaines. Il ne peut en être autrement.

- J'en suis consciente mais nous pouvons veiller à ce que ça soit limité.

- On peut y veiller en effet.

Je me gardais bien de lui dire que nous étions déjà sur le coup, Jasper et moi. C'était une mission confiée par Marcus, autant dire qu'elle devait être tue à Aro. J'étais bien dressé, tout de même. Hahaha. Ne te marre pas, Edward, ça risque de la vexer.

- Nous sommes donc d'accord.

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Et pourquoi m'avoir convié ici pour me parler de ça ?

- Là est tout le nœud du problème. Aro souhaite que nous passions la fête à nous amuser. Sans être les sempiternels gardes figés. Il veut que nous passions le plus possible pour des humains normaux.

Elle dit ça avec dédain et pour une fois, je lui donnais raison. Non vraiment, quelles idées il pouvait aller chercher, celui-là.

- Imagine donc mon étonnement quant à cette requête. Non, je ne pouvais accepter.

- Mais tu as accepté ! dis-je dans un sourire, en regardant la « Bière de Sang » que le barman a posée devant nous et que nous n'avons aucun des deux toucher.

- Avais-je le choix ?

- On a toujours le choix.

- Mais tout le monde n'a pas l'audace nécessaire pour le faire, Masen. Et tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre de se donner en public comme vous deux, les enfants terribles.

Je souris, le regard toujours plongé dans ma bière sanglante. Qu'avaient-ils donc mis dedans pour qu'elle ait cette teinte pourpre ?

- Ce que j'attends de toi, Edward Masen, c'est que tu fasses partie de mon « équipe ».

- Ton « équipe » ?

- J'ai décidé de passer outre les ordres d'Aro, à son insu.

J'écarquille les yeux, vraiment abasourdi. Jane qui veut aller à l'encontre des ordres d'Aro ? C'est le début de l'Apocalypse ou quoi ?

- Jane !

- Oui, je sais. Je ne faisais que blaguer.

La bouche m'en tombe presque et je grimace. Si même Jane se met à blaguer, où va le monde, je vous le demande ?

- Non, je ferais ce qu'Aro a exigé. Mais je compte bien faire mon maximum tout de même pour que le maximum de ces vies humaines dérisoires soit sauvé.

- Aurais-tu une âme charitable, finalement ?

- Point non. Je souhaite juste empêcher Aro d'être mal servi par son imagination quelque peu farfelue.

- Toujours servir Aro, c'est ton credo, n'est-il pas ?

- N'est-ce pas l'essence même de ma personne ? sourit-elle en versant à terre un peu de sa bière pourpre.

Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Jane mais je dois lui reconnaître son immense pouvoir, son sadisme sans nom et son indéfectible fidélité qui m'impressionne de jour en jour. Après tout, elle a les qualités qui feraient d'elle un grand chef. Si notre hiérarchie nous permettait un millième d'espoir d'évolution.

- Et donc, mon rôle dans tout ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit, fais partie de mon équipe. Enfin, toi et ta famille bien sûr.

- Tu entends par là, Jasper.

- Bien entendu.

- Ainsi qu'Alice et Rosalie.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et après quelques secondes de réflexion, lâche dans une grimace :

- Puisque cela est nécessaire.

- Bien. Et en quoi consiste donc faire partie de ton équipe ?

- Je suis chargée de l'organisation de la fête. Je compte sur vous pour me donner un coup de main.

Ca y est, elle a disjoncté. Oui, c'est ça, elle est folle ! Trop de sadisme tue le sadisme, je n'y croyais pas et pourtant … Il faudra que je prévienne Jasper avant qu'il ne perde la tête lui aussi.

- Ne fais donc pas cette tête, Masen. Tu te doutes bien qu'il ne s'agira pas d'une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus. Mais il me parvient l'idée que si je pouvais me retrouver avec Jasper pendant ces heures de préparation joyeuse, les choses pourraient sensiblement s'améliorer.

Elle est cinglée. Complètement. Si je lui fais remarquer, vous croyez qu'elle me le fera payer ? C'est à n'en pas douter, mince.

- Euhhh …

- Je compte sur ton concours pour que cela arrive.

- Euhhh …

- La lettre suivante dans l'alphabet, c'est le « f ». Ai-je donc ton accord ?

- Où est mon avantage dans tout cela ?

- Eh bien, je n'oublie pas que tu as failli me tuer, Masen. Et que tu le désirais plus que tout. Alors disons que ce sera oublié, si tu me permets de reconquérir l'attention de Jasper.

Je fronce les sourcils tout en réfléchissant. A vrai dire, j'ai peu de choix qui s'offrent à moi. Et le prix à payer pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant est fort convenable. Je lui tends donc la main et dans un sourire lui signifie mon accord :

- Serre ma main et l'accord est scellé.

Au lieu de le faire, elle saute de son tabouret et passe à côté de moi en disant :

- Eh bien, figure-toi que j'ai d'autres habitudes pour sceller mes accords. On en parlera en temps voulu. D'ici là, tiens-toi à ta place, Masen.

Elle se dirige vers la porte et je l'arrête, furax, descendu moi aussi de mon tabouret, les poings serrés :

- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Cette humaine, que tu traquais tout à l'heure. Qui t'a déjà presque coûté ton statut.

- Que … ?

- TAIS-TOI !

Je baisse les yeux et fulmine. Comment cette petite peste peut-elle donc tout savoir ?

- Tiens-toi à ta place, Masen.

- Voyons Jane, ce n'est qu'une humaine … Et comme tu le dis, elle m'a presque coûté mon rang. J'ai le droit de me venger …

- A d'autres, Masen. Son sang t'appelle irrémédiablement. Il est temps de prouver que tu es un membre de cette garde en te tenant bien.

- Ce n'est qu'une humaine … répétai-je, furax, commençant à gronder.

- Une humaine qui bénéficie de la protection de ton cher Jasper. Si j'étais toi, je me tiendrais à ma place.

Sur ces mots, me laissant abasourdi, elle quitte le bar, talonnée de près par ses deux chiens de garde.

Je quitte le bar quelques minutes après eux, toujours sous le choc de ses paroles. A-t-elle dit ça pour me rendre dingue ? Non, ce n'est pas le genre de Jane. Quand elle dit quelque chose, c'est la stricte vérité. Jasper protégerait donc cette humaine ? Jasper ? Protéger une humaine ? Rien que cette phrase n'a aucun sens. Et en même temps, je ne peux pas nier que Jane ne m'a pas menti. Pourquoi mon ami protégerait-il donc une simple humaine ? Il y a forcément une explication rationnelle à ça … Sauf que je n'en vois aucune. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Quasiment burlesque. Imaginer Jasper en train de protéger une humaine, ce serait une bonne source de rigolade, une blague, mais rien de vrai. Autant dire qu'il va neiger en Enfer et que la semaine comptera quatre jeudi. Non, je dois certainement être la victime du premier mensonge de l'Histoire de Jane. Voilà tout. Le pire, c'est que je suis une victime consentante car je veux bien la croire. Alors que je sais que Jasper ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Mieux, il ne le ferait pas, même si Marcus lui avait demandé de le faire. Il y a des choses qui lui sont physiquement impossibles de faire. Jasper abhorre les humains, il ne les protégerait jamais, dans aucun cas. Plus, Marcus n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de lui demander une chose pareille. Non vraiment, Jane veut se jouer de moi. Créer une discorde. Mais elle n'y arrivera pas. Comme je le disais, Jasper et moi sommes liés bien plus que jamais désormais. Et je connais mon ami, par cœur. Et j'ai confiance en son jugement. Jamais il ne se serait mis en charge de la sécurité de ma « chanteuse ». Il sait trop comme son sang m'appelle. Non vraiment, elle a voulu semer le doute dans mon esprit mais je ne m'y laisserais pas prendre. Jasper vaut mieux que cela. Notre amitié vaut bien plus pour lui que cette simple humaine.

* * *

Je rejoignais presque la place principale de Volterra, une rue encore et j'y serai, quand je la sentis à nouveau. Elle, ma chanteuse. Son sang m'appelait comme une musique ensorcelante et mon regard la trouva sans hésitation. Elle arrivait en sens inverse, lentement, le regard perdu sur les pavés de la route et je la détaillais du regard. Assez loin encore de moi pour que je puisse me contenir, je vis qu'elle était tout simplement magnifique. Brunette, de longs cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos, un air rêveur et absent, de longues jambes pas trop fines, pas trop grosses juste ce qu'il fallait. Elle avait la poitrine généreuse et le regard assuré. Vraiment, elle avait tout pour me plaire. Son sang et son physique étaient faits pour moi. Dire que je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de la regarder convenablement l'autre soir, trop pris par la bête qui était tapie au fond de moi et qui s'était réveillée sans prévenir, alléchée par l'odeur de son sang. Et désormais, je parvenais à me contrôler. Etait-ce la distance qui me permettait de garder la maîtrise de moi en cet instant ? Ou était-ce, malgré moi, la menace planante de Jasper la protégeant ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Peut-être étais-je finalement plus occupé à regarder son physique qu'à penser à sucer jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang. Non, foutaises ! Je n'arrivais qu'à songer à aspirer la vie qu'elle avait en elle et j'essayais de concentrer mon esprit sur autre chose, voilà tout. Après tout, j'étais certain que Jasper ne la protégerait jamais. Or, je ne pouvais agir ici, au vu et au su de tous. Je devais donc maîtriser mes sens un minimum jusqu'à l'attirer à l'écart. Oui, ma décision était prise. Je boirai le sang de cette humaine et le problème serait une fois pour toutes, réglé.

Elle arriva à ma hauteur, les yeux toujours fixés sur les dalles de la rue, perdue dans ses pensées et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, quand son regard rencontra mes pieds. Elle releva alors les yeux et rougit, tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Mouvement tout à fait charmant, s'il en est.

- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

- Ne vous excusez pas, mademoiselle. Aucune fille aussi jolie que vous ne devrait avoir jamais à s'excuser, arguai-je dans mon plus beau sourire.

Elle sourit à son tour en baissant les yeux et rougissant de plus belle. Décidément, mon charme avait toujours autant de succès sur les brunettes. Elle se recula un peu et j'arquai un sourcil.

- Désolée, je dois y aller.

- Vous ne sembliez toutefois pas si pressée, il y a deux minutes …

- C'est que je …

Elle s'interrompit et je m'avançais d'un pas, réduisant la distance entre nous au minimum permis avec cette humaine. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, je pus l'entendre comme si mon oreille était posée contre cette dernière. Son sang circulait à une vitesse folle dans ses veines et la tête me tournait d'en avoir soif. Mais je me contrôlais. Tant bien que mal mais pour l'instant j'y parvenais. Autant forcer ma chance jusqu'au bout.

- Oui ?

- Vous me mettez mal à l'aise.

- Ah bon ?

J'essayais de sonder ses pensées, étonné déjà qu'elles ne m'aient pas assailli comme elles auraient du le faire directement. Je fronçai les sourcils, me forçant à percevoir quelque chose qu'elle semblait me refuser. Incroyable … C'était impossible. Cette humaine était vraiment … étrange. Attirante, goûtue et étrange. Ca me convenait parfaitement.

- Oui, vous êtes … trop charmant pour que ce ne soit pas louche.

- On ne m'avait jamais encore fait ce … « compliment ».

- Détrompez-vous, ce n'est pas un compliment.

- Allumeuse.

- Pardon ?

- Rien, rien … fis-je en battant l'air de ma main, agacé.

- Oh mais je vous ai parfaitement entendu ! fait-elle en croisant les bras et me toisant avec arrogance.

- Alors pourquoi me demander de répéter ?

- Oh hé, on se réveille, Roméo. J'ai dit « Pardon ? » pas « Pourriez-vous répéter ? ».

Charmant. Elle était bien loin de la jeune fille timide que je m'étais imaginée en la détaillant du regard au bout de la rue. Non, elle était tout sauf innocente. Une bonne dose de sarcasme, un orgueil à faire pâlir celui de Jasper et un caractère bien trempé. Au lieu de me rebuter, ça ne m'attirait que davantage encore. Allez comprendre pourquoi … Je devais trop fréquenter de gens de la sorte, ça devait être cela.

- Charmante, tu es tout à fait … charmante.

- C'est sensé me faire plaisir ? questionna-t-elle, les bras toujours croisés et l'air de défi n'ayant pas quitté son doux visage.

- Pas de la manière dont je l'entends, non.

- Mon dieu, vous êtes tous sortis tout droit d'un roman du XIXe siècle, ici ou quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien, rien … fit-elle dans une parfaite parodie de moi-même. Et la cape, c'est pourquoi ? Vous vous prenez pour Dracula ? Vous êtes invité à un bal costumé ?

J'avisai la cape sans laquelle je ne faisais aucune garde, tout comme les autres, et fronçai les sourcils. Et puis, directement, je me renfrognai. Elle était peut-être appétissante mais elle commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Et d'un autre côté, elle m'amusait, car elle n'était pas sans me rappeler quelqu'un avec qui je passais la plupart de mes journées.

- Et à part te rire de moi, que faisais-tu de ta soirée ?

- Eh bien … Je ne comptes pas vous donner une raison de vous « rire » de moi également.

- Serais-tu donc perdue ?

Elle baisse les yeux et replace à nouveau une mèche derrière son oreille. Visiblement, elle fait ce mouvement quand elle est embarrassée. C'est … attirant. Elle est d'autant plus belle quand elle rougit.

- Alors ? Aurais-je visé juste ?

- Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, tu as raison ! Je suis définitivement perdue ! fait-elle en me tutoyant pour la première fois, flanquant son regard dans le mien sans ciller.

- Haha ! Je me trompe rarement !

- Et les chevilles, ça va ? se renfrogna-t-elle instantanément.

- Pardonne-moi, c'était cavalier de ma part. Voudrais-tu de mon aide ?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus … A moins que tu sois un touriste dragueur qui fait semblant de vouloir m'aider pour m'embobiner d'autant plus.

- Aurais-je donc une chance de … « t'embobiner » ? souris-je malgré moi

- Range donc ta panoplie de Don Juan, tombeur, j'ai déjà donné aujourd'hui dans le beau gosse sûr de lui.

- Ah bon ? Je pensais être le seul.

- Tu es un mec. Vous êtes tous pareils !

- Laisse-moi donc te prouver que tu fais fausse route ! fis-je en lui tendant la main.

- Tu peux essayer. Mais il y a peu de chances que ça fonctionne.

Je lui souris et elle détourna les yeux. Signe qu'elle n'était pas insensible à mes charmes. Je comptais bien boire son sang mais pour cela, j'avais un seul mot d'ordre : je voulais qu'elle soit consentante. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas couru d'avance. Avec un caractère tel que le sien, la route serait longue pour y parvenir. Je relevai un peu ma main pour qu'elle la remarque et dit :

- Je suis Edward.

Elle arqua un sourcil, me serra la main mais ne me répondit pas. Les choses s'annonçaient plus que corsées.

- Et tu es ? demandai-je en penchant un peu la tête, histoire de me montrer « intéressé ».

- Bella. Je suis Bella Swan.

- Heureux d'avoir un nom à mettre sur le qualificatif de « charmante inconnue ».

- Selon toi, ce n'était pas un compliment.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Le « charmante ». Tu disais que ce n'était pas un compliment.

- Oh. Oui. Ici, c'en était un.

- Pffff, mets-toi donc d'accord avec toi-même !

Bon d'accord, elle était tout bonnement insupportable. Tant pis, pour une fois, je ferai une exception à la règle. Je n'attendrais pas qu'elle me donne son accord pour la mordre. Après tout, personne ne le saurait. Et je n'étais pas assez résistant à l'appel de son sang pour laisser durer les choses plus longtemps.

- Alors, si tu me disais où tu désires aller, je t'y emmènerais ! fis-je pour couper au court et arriver enfin à la partie qui m'intéressait le plus : son sang coulant dans ma gorge endolorie par la soif d'elle.

- Je dois rejoindre mon hôtel. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment le retrouver !

- Quel est son nom ?

- L'hôtel … euhhh … Mince, je suis une vraie tête de linotte. Euhhh … Le Locado ?

- La Locanda, tu veux dire ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! fit-elle en sautillant.

- Je sais où il se trouve, tu viens ?

Je lui tendis la main pour qu'elle me suive. Elle hésita un instant puis se mit en mouvement sans prendre ma main. Décidément, elle était vraiment difficile. Ca n'était jamais aussi difficile, généralement. Mais bizarrement, ça me donnait d'autant plus soif. Que voulez vous, j'aime le jeu, voilà tout !

Je me mettais donc en route, elle me rattrapa prestement. Sans un mot, elle marchait à mes côtés et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour connaître la teneur de ses pensées. Quand nous arrivions dans une ruelle sombre, je ne laissais pas passer ma chance. Je la poussais contre le mur, portant ma main à sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. Ses yeux se remplirent de terreur et elle tenta de me mordre. Pauvre idiote.

- Shttt shttt shhht ! Reste calme …

J'avançais mes canines assoiffées vers l'artère qui battait furieusement dans son cou tandis qu'elle se débattait sans parvenir à se dégager un tant soit peu. D'un coup, ma soif était étanchée et je n'avais pourtant pas encore touché sa peau. Etrange ...

- Edward. Lâche-la.

Je reconnus bien évidemment cette voix instantanément. Jasper. Il était là, derrière moi. Et il venait d'user son pouvoir sur moi pour m'empêcher de la mordre. Je me reculai et détournai les yeux de Bella pour les poser sur mon ami, qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, assez stressé. Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Son pouvoir me frappa à la figure. Littéralement. Avec une telle force que j'aurais pu m'écrouler sur place.

- Jasper, que fais-tu là ? demandai-je en maintenant en place ma victime.

- Je ne te le répéterais pas, Edward. Lâche-la.

Je me retournais vers la petite brune qui gigotait sans relâche. Les yeux de Bella imploraient Jasper de l'aider. La pauvre, si elle savait … Quoique … Après tout, il me demandait de la lâcher. Et les paroles de Jane étaient encore fraîches dans ma mémoire.

- Que veux-tu Jasper ? Et surtout, que fais-tu là, tu ne m'as pas répondu.

J'étais énervé. Très énervé. Car il était visiblement là pour m'empêcher de croquer ce fruit si appétissant qui se tortillait entre mes bras et ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Pourquoi Jasper ne me laisserait-il pas faire ? J'attendais sa réponse avec impatience. Car quand il l'aurait formulée, notre secret serait révélé à Bella et je ne pourrais plus que la tuer. Mon plan ne souffrait aucune faille.

_* Tu la lâches, Edward Masen parce que je t'en donne l'ordre. Ordre qui vient directement de Marcus*_

Et voilà, comme toujours, Jasper me coupait l'herbe sous le pied. Il devait vraiment me connaître par cœur.

- Je ne vais lui faire « aucun mal », voyons, Jasper.

_* Edward, elle est ta chanteuse. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, tu sais parfaitement que je ne le suis pas. Lâche-la avant de faire quelque chose qui nous mettrait dans l'embarras_*

Je me retournai à nouveau sur lui et écarquillai les yeux, voulant par là lui transmettre mes questionnements.

_* Je ne blague pas, Masen. Tu es en train de nous mettre vraiment dans une situation plus que délicate. Relâche-la maintenant. Je ne me répéterai pas*_

- Pourquoi ne pas venir l'aider ? ironisai-je en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire sans risquer de la blesser ni lui montrer notre véritable nature. Je me penchai avec une lenteur exagérée vers le cou de Bella qui s'était littéralement tétanisée et qui le regardait comme s'il était le Messie. La pauvre, elle ne savait vraiment rien de lui. Si il avait été dans son état normal, ce serait lui le vrai danger pour elle.

_* J'ai risqué tout ce que j'avais pour toi, Edward. *_

Il avait raison. Tout à fait raison. Je relâchais ma main devant la bouche de Bella, espérant qu'il l'avait calmée avec son pouvoir.

Elle avait les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et je compris qu'il l'avait fait … ou pas :

- Jasper, je t'en prie, aide-moi.

Elle le connaissait. ELLE LE CONNAISSAIT ! Je me retournai vers Jasper, la lâchant complètement, totalement abasourdi. ELLE LE CONNAISSAIT ! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Pendant que je dévisageais mon ami des yeux, Bella se lança vers lui et s'accrocha à son bras, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

- Calme-toi, Bella, il ne voulait pas te faire de mal ! lui dit-il sans se séparer d'elle.

Je devais être en train de rêver. C'est ça, j'étais mort et c'était l'Enfer. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication.

- Il allait me tuer !

- Non, du tout. Fais-moi confiance !

Hahaha ! Je m'esclaffais tout haut, devant l'incongruité de la situation. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi, un regard mécontent sur leurs deux visages.

- Edward, va t'en maintenant ! fit Jasper, d'un ton sans appel.

_* Je t'expliquerais tout en rentrant à la maison. Tiens ton rang et va t'en*_

J'acquiesçais et pris la direction de nos appartement quand il m'appela :

- Tu pourrais éventuellement t'excuser ?

J'haussais les sourcils, abasourdi par sa répartie.

_*Histoire de sauvegarder les apparences. Les choses sont déjà assez compliquées de la sorte*_

Je grommelai et m'exécutai, il avait raison, je le savais.

- Excuse-moi, c'est le costume, j'ai voulu me prendre pour Dracula ! Heureusement pour toi, les vampires n'existent pas !

Elle fronça son petit nez et se détourna de moi, vraiment fâchée. Je m'en allais, fulminant. Finalement, Jane avait raison. Et le pire de tout, c'est que ça ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié.

* * *

J'arrivai à nos appartements et me dirigeais directement vers la chambre de Rosalie. Elle m'y attendait, coiffant ses jolis cheveux devant son boudoir. Elle me sourit à travers le miroir et je m'approchai d'elle, enroulant mes bras autour de ses épaules.

- Te voilà enfin ! soupira-t-elle en se laissant aller contre moi.

- Cette journée a été interminable …

- Alice est dans tous ses états. Il paraît que tu as tué ta chanteuse.

Son ton n'était pas accusateur, plutôt soulagé. Elle voulait que Bella disparaisse. Elle ne supportait pas que j'aie une attirance pour elle, quelle qu'elle soit. Je la comprenais parfaitement et j'aurais voulu la satisfaire sur ce point mais son frère m'en avait empêché … Comment lui expliquer cela ?

- Je …

Mais un coup frappé à la porte m'interrompit. Alice entra et me tendit une lettre sans me regarder. Je la saisis et elle s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie. Je décachetais la missive sous l'œil avisé de ma compagne.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je suis convoqué chez Marcus. De toute urgence.

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! trépigna-t-elle après s'être levée pour regarder le mot que je tenais toujours à la main.

- Je suis désolé ma belle ! fis-je en faisant courir ma main sur sa joue.

Elle se lova contre moi et frotta son visage contre moi, profitant de mon toucher. Mon envie d'elle me reprit instantanément et elle dut le sentir directement car ses pensées étaient tout sauf chastes. Elle passa une main sur le bord de mon jeans et je soupirai.

- Je dois y aller, Rose …

- Tu n'as pas le temps de jouer un peu ? fit-elle en glissant sa main sous mon boxer, en profitant pour caresser ma virilité érigée.

- J'aimerais … J'aimerais tellement ! soupirai-je tandis que sa main habile m'enrobait et entamait de langoureux va-et-vients.

- Je vais donc … être obligée … d'arrêter ! souffle-t-elle tout contre mon oreille en alliant le geste à la parole.

Elle s'éloigna de moi, me laissant pantois et haletant. Mon envie d'elle était douloureuse et resterait insatisfaite, malheureusement. J'avais bien peur que la visite chez Marcus soit tout, sauf une visite de courtoisie. Je m'approchais dans son dos et enroula mes bras autour d'elle tandis que ses pensées furieuses m'assaillaient.

_* Je voulais t'avoir tout à moi ce soir*_

- Je voulais moi aussi que tu sois toute à moi ce soir.

_* J'en ai marre de toutes ces obligations !_*

- Il en va de même pour moi, Rose …

Et elle ne savait pas à quel point encore je le pensais vraiment.

_* Reviens vite, okay ? Sinon je commencerais sans toi*_

Je souris et mon envie d'elle devint encore plus forte quand je l'imaginais m'attendant et se satisfaisant seule. Non, décemment, un jeune homme bien élevé ne devait pas laisser une si sublime créature dans un tel état. Je la retournais vers moi et l'embrassais avant de la jeter sans ménagement sur le lit et de la faire mienne. Marcus pourrait bien attendre. Après tout, il avait toute l'éternité devant lui.

* * *

J'entrai dans le palais un sourire accroché à mes lèvres et les bras quelque peu endoloris. Rosalie n'y avait pas été par le dos de la cuillère, me griffant de toutes ses forces. Or, quoi qu'on en dise, même si notre peau était aussi dure que du marbre, elle ne résistait pas aux assauts de nos congénères. Et Rose aimait marquer son territoire. Heureusement pour moi, je n'aurais pas à enlever ma chemise devant Marcus. Je n'étais pas son genre. Haha, ce que je peux être hilarant quand je suis de bonne humeur. J'arrivais à hauteur de la réceptionniste humaine que Jasper et moi détestions plus que de raison. Comment s'appelait-elle encore ? Frederika ? Paola ? Non, vraiment, aucune importance … Elle était sans importance.

- Bonsoir …

Vous voyez, c'est là que son nom aurait été le bienvenu. Peu importe, j'ai toujours une solution de rechange :

- … charmante demoiselle.

- Amélia. Voyons Edward, je suis là depuis longtemps maintenant.

Et pourtant tu auras vite débarrassé le plancher, pensai-je, riant avec moi-même devant sa mine prétentieuse. Je continuai mon chemin sans rien ajouter. J'en avais fini avec elle.

- Tu vas où comme ça ?

Je me retournai, assez agacé. D'abord, elle passait son temps à vouvoyer Jane, Démétri, Alec, Jasper, … mais elle me tutoyait. En plus, elle m'importunait alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que je ne venais jamais voir que Marcus ici.

- Je dois voir Marcus.

- Il est sorti ! fit-elle avec sa petite moue supérieure.

- Il m'a convié ici, il devrait m'attendre.

- Non, c'est Jane qui t'attend. Tu la trouveras dans ses appartements.

Et voilà. Marcus m'avait appelé mais il s'était absenté avant que je n'arrive. Bon d'accord, j'avais trainé un peu mais quand même, c'était fort impoli. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers chez Jane. Après tout, elle savait tout des ordres qui se donnaient ici. Elle pourrait donc me dire de quoi il en retournait.

J'entrai dans les appartements de Jane après avoir frappé un petit coup sec. Jane ne s'en formaliserait pas Elle ne s'en formalisait jamais d'ailleurs. Je pénétrai dans la pièce qui servait de salon et l'appelai :

- Jane ?

Je ne reçus pas de réponse et me dirigeai vers la chambre. Je me demandais bien à quoi elle lui servait. Après tout, je n'avais connu aucun amant à Jane. J'imagine qu'elle la réservait à sa première fois avec Jasper. Autant dire que la chambre resterait encore « vierge » longtemps. Je souris à cette pensée tout en l'appelant de nouveau :

- Jane ?

Elle apparut alors, sortant de la salle de bains, dans un peignoir de bain en soie blanche qui ne cachait rien de sa nudité sous-jacente. J'écarquillai les yeux, étonné de la voir dans un tel appareil. Je n'avais jamais vu Jane que dans sa célèbre petite jupe plissée noire et ses petites chaussures vernies.

- Oh, Edward, te voilà donc.

Elle détourna son attention de moi pour se saisir d'un petit pot de crème qu'elle étala sur ses mains pendant que je déglutissais, tentant péniblement de me faire à cette vision d'elle. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre quelques minutes pendant que je la regardais sans mot dire.

- Marcus a du s'absenter.

- La réceptionniste me l'a signifié ! murmurai-je, non certain de ma voix.

- Ahhh cette chère Amélia. Toujours prête à se rendre utile quand il s'agit de l'un de vous …

Elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et passa une brosse dans ses cheveux blonds mi-longs qu'elle portait d'habitude attachés de manière stricte. Le fait qu'elle soit assise, me cachant ses formes dénudées m'aida à y voir un peu plus clair.

- Je pensais qu'elle était entièrement vouée à la chasse au Jasper.

- Oh, ne crois pas ça, Masen. Les filles ici ont tendance à craquer également sur toi.

- Je ne plais pas autant que Jasper, j'en suis conscient.

- Disons que son côté sadique a tendance à attiser les convoitises. Je me demande bien pourquoi ! fit-elle dans un sourire qui me fait sourire à mon tour.

Elle se releva alors et son peignoir s'ouvrit sur une de ses jambes fines. Mon regard resta accroché à cette vision, même si dans le mouvement, le déshabillé s'était depuis longtemps refermé.

- Puisque Marcus n'est pas là pour te faire son message, souhaites-tu que nous nous entretenions de notre marché ?

Elle se dirigea vers la pièce attenante, lui servant de salon et je la suivis sans mot dire, mains dans les poches. Elle s'installa dans le canapé, relevant ses jambes, dans une posture de sirène. Je déglutis à nouveau, voulant me poser dans le fauteuil lui faisant face.

- Edward, assieds-toi donc ici.

Elle me désignait le canapé à côté d'elle et je m'exécutai, hypnotisé par sa posture. C'était idiot, n'est-ce pas ? C'était pourtant de Jane dont j'étais en train de parler… Elle me regardait, satisfaite et attendit que je parle. Je me remémorai alors sa question et inspira profondément avant de répondre :

- Ne sais-tu donc rien de ce dont Marcus voulait m'entretenir ?

Elle leva la main, avec une petite moue contrariée, et battit l'air, comme pour chasser une mouche importune.

- Je me moque bien de ce que Marcus te voulait.

- Bien.

Je regardai mes mains jointes sur mes jambes et attendis. Elle toussota et je relevai la tête.

- Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié notre conversation de tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

Il faut dire que depuis que je l'avais vue dans la fin de l'après-midi, je n'avais pas chômé. Malgré tout, ma mémoire ne souffrait aucune faille et je secouais la tête en répondant :

- Bien sûr que non. Je connais mon rôle et m'y tiendrai.

- Parfait. Il est étonnant pour moi de me tromper mais je dois le reconnaître, tu es, à ma grande surprise, un excellent soldat, Edward Masen.

- J'ai le meilleur instructeur qui soit, souris-je, en étendant mes bras sur le dos et le bras du canapé, me détendant quelque peu.

- Pour tout, également ? demanda-t-elle mutine.

J'arquai un sourcil alors qu'elle se levait, provoquant à nouveau le mouvement de sa robe de chambre. Je la suivis du regard, me taisant à sa question qui n'avait pour moi, aucun sens.

- Je t'ai parlé de sceller notre accord tout à l'heure. La poignée de mains n'est pas suffisante pour moi. Elle ne signifie rien.

Je la regardai toujours, attendant qu'elle s'explique. Elle se retourna sur moi et son regard était avide, son sourire large. Je déglutis à nouveau. Quand Jane avait ce regard là, ce n'était jamais bon. Jamais

- J'ai souvent coutume de sceller mes accords par un baiser, vois-tu !

J'hoquetais de stupeur, mes yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le canapé. Elle finit par s'y poser, avec une lenteur exagérée, se penchant en avant pour que je ne manque rien du décolleté de son « habit ». Sauf que je venais de goûter à la poitrine généreuse de Rosalie que j'avais cajolée à satiété et cette poitrine d'adolescente n'avait rien d'attirant, loin de là. Je parvins alors à articuler la meilleure des défenses qui soit :

- Voyons, Jane, tu n'es qu'une enfant.

Elle éclata d'un rire clair et je sursautai, prêt à subir son courroux.

- Sais-tu donc quel âge humain j'ai, Masen ?

J'ouvris la bouche deux à trois fois, sans trouver de réponse convenable qui ne m'aurait pas valu la potence.

- Je suis morte à quinze ans. Quinze ans, Edward.

Je déglutis à nouveau, conscient que ce n'était pas nécessaire pour moi mais incapable de faire quelque chose de plus raisonné. A vrai dire, j'avais presque peur de penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une vieille habitude qui m'était restée de ma vie humaine car aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'avais toujours dégluti quand j'étais dans une situation inconfortable.

- A quel âge es-tu mort, toi ? fit-elle en pointant son petit doigt vers moi.

_Allez, Edward, formule une réponse, s'il te plaît. _

- Dix-sept ans.

_Une phrase peut-être ? _

Et voilà que je me mettais à parler avec moi-même dans ma tête. Bon sang, j'étais vraiment très mal à l'aise.

- Je suis figé éternellement dans mes dix-sept ans.

Elle sourit, contente de ma réponse et je vis d'ici celle qu'elle allait me faire :

- Eh bien, tu vois, tu n'es qu'un enfant toi aussi.

Je me levai, grinçant des dents rien qu'à imaginer la scène et m'avançait vers la porte.

- Non, Jane. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.

- Oserais-tu refuser de sceller cet accord ?

Je me retournai sur elle, furieux.

- Je suis prêt à agir comme tu me l'as demandé et à sceller cet accord par une poignée de main. Qu'attends-tu donc d'un baiser ?

Elle se levait à son tour et se plantait devant moi, le visage fermé. Je fermai les yeux un instant, prêt à endurer une salve de son pouvoir pour l'avoir contrariée. Au lieu de cela, je sentais sa petite main dessiner le contour de ma mâchoire. Je me tendais instinctivement à ce contact.

« _Allons, Edward, me prends-tu pour une novice ? Une poignée de main ne signifie rien. Alors que si tu m'embrasses, les choses seront claires et nettes. De quoi as-tu donc si peur ? _»

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, extrêmement nerveux. Elle m'ouvrait ses pensées depuis la première fois de la soirée et ce que j'y voyais ne me plaisait guère. Pourtant, elle avait raison. Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il me compromettre ?

J'ouvrai alors les yeux et pris un air déterminé. Après tout, je n'étais pas chaste et pur. Que pouvait bien me faire un simple et ridicule petit baiser ? Si c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle me laisse en paix, je lui donnerais. J'avançai ma bouche vers la sienne, devant littéralement me plier en deux pour atteindre ses lèvres. Elle sourit juste avant que je ne la touche, savourant sa victoire sur moi.

Ses lèvres happèrent les miennes, littéralement. C'était comme si le monde m'engloutissait. Elle se hissait à mon cou, enroulait ses jambes autour de ma taille et s'agrippait à mes cheveux. Sa langue darda entre mes lèvres et là où j'aurais du sentir de la répulsion (NDA : elle revient partout cette vilaine ^^), j'y éprouvais de l'envie. Son aura de pouvoir irradiait littéralement d'elle, picotant ma peau et ça m'électrisait totalement. Mes mains se posèrent instinctivement en-dessous de ses petites fesses rebondies et ma langue se mit à caresser la sienne. Bon dieu, ses fesses étaient vraiment rebondies, même pour une jeune adolescente. Sa langue frottant contre la mienne furieusement me rendait dingue et j'étais incapable de réfléchir plus avant. Mon corps réagissait pour moi, contre moi. Je ne le voulais pas. Mais je pouvais pas l'empêcher. Si je n'avais pas connu son pouvoir, j'aurais pu penser qu'elle avait le don de m'envoûter. Mais Jane ne s'encombrerait pas d'un pouvoir aussi insignifiant. Le sien était bien plus dévastateur. Elle lâcha mes lèvres et tira ma tête vers l'arrière, plongeant ses dents dans mon cou, m'arrachant un cri. Me faisant reprendre mes esprits également :

- Je … Jane … je … euhhh … Enfin …

- Epargne-moi tes bredouillis, Edward, ton corps m'appelle.

Le pire de tout c'est qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Mon corps réagissait contre mon esprit et le drapeau était loin d'être en berne. Tandis qu'elle saccageait mon cou avec sa petite bouche et ses petites dents acérées, je gémissais. Elle s'éloigna alors de moi, abandonnant sa douce torture et glissa vers mon oreille, qu'elle happa dans sa bouche avant de me murmurer :

- Emmène-moi dans la chambre … et laisse donc libre cours à tes désirs les plus fous.

Comme si j'étais né pour lui obéir, je me mis en route, elle toujours dans mes bras, m'embrassant. Arrivés contre son lit, je la laissai tomber sur son lit et me jetai sur elle, sa bouche et tout ce que mes mains pouvaient toucher. Elle se mit à ronronner, littéralement. Ma bouche se fit un chemin vers son cou, descendant vers ses seins menus que mes mains découvraient en dégageant fiévreusement son peignoir de la peau que je voulais atteindre. J'attrapais un de ses mamelons durcis dans ma bouche et le mordis. Je ne le mordillai pas, ça non. Je croquai dedans, avec force. Elle avait réveillé tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre en moi et elle allait devoir le subir. Elle poussa un petit cri, et quand je levai les yeux vers son visage, continuant ma torture sur sa poitrine, je vis qu'elle souriait de plaisir. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne se laissait pas démonter par un peu de violence. Elle prenait même plaisir à ça. Alors que je descendais vers son ventre, avec le même dessein pour son bouton de plaisir que pour ses tétons, elle m'en empêcha et me poussa sur le lit, histoire de reprendre le dessus. Elle défit ma ceinture d'un geste habile et surhumain, l'enlevant dans un grand « slash » sonore, un sourire carnassier ancré sur son visage. Ses yeux flamboyaient tandis que mes mains défaisaient le nœud de la ceinture de son peignoir, découvrant irrémédiablement son corps nu. Je fis glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules, tandis qu'elle déboutonnait mon jeans et se léchait les lèvres, gourmande. Elle se releva un instant, pouvant ainsi descendre mon pantalon et faire glisser sa robe de chambre à terre. Je la détaillai du regard et étais de nouveau assailli par son jeune âge. La conscience me revint et je me reculai sur le lit.

- Jane …

Alors que je crus qu'elle allait se rejeter sur moi, elle plissa les yeux et une salve de son pouvoir me frappa de plein fouet. Je payai pour l'avoir allumée et me refuser à elle par la suite, je le savais. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, hurlant comme un possédé. C'était horrible. Je la sentis regrimper sur moi, après m'avoir ôté mon boxer.

- Laisse le pouvoir te fouetter, Masen, ça ne va être que meilleur encore.

Je me tordais, attrapai les couvertures à côté de moi et les serrai tandis que je souffrais de plus en plus. Je la sentis agripper ma virilité et appliquer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Je pensais que c'était peine perdue, avec la douleur qu'elle m'affligeait. Quand elle s'arrêta de me torturer, je baissai les yeux vers sa main et vis que mon membre n'en était que plus dur. Incroyable. Mon envie d'elle se décuplait sous la douleur. Je souris malgré moi, juste avant d'être de nouveau percuté par une nouvelle vague de douleur. Elle se jouait de moi, et la vue de son visage juste avant que je ne ferme les yeux à cause de la souffrance m'informa qu'elle en prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Incapable de réfléchir, incapable de bouger, j'étais une poupée entre ses mains. Elle attrapa alors une des miennes, certainement frustrée de me voir si « impuissant » et la posa sur son bouton de plaisir. Elle se mit alors à faire fluctuer son pouvoir sur moi, alliant salve de douleur et seconde de répit, faisant bouger ma main malgré moi. Je l'entendais gémir au milieu de mes hurlements et je sentais mon érection grandir encore sur sa main qui bougeait en tandem avec ses hanches sur la mienne. Elle était sur le point de jouir quand elle s'empala sur moi, me provoquant un frisson et à elle en même temps. Son pouvoir s'estompa tandis qu'elle dansait sur moi. J'étais totalement inapte à bouger, je la regardais faire et sentais mon corps y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Elle se mordait la lèvre, profitant de ma virilité et de mon corps sans vergogne. Elle s'arrêta alors et me dévisagea :

- Veux-tu encore souffrir, Edward ?

Je la regardai, étonné, tandis qu'elle plantait son regard dans le mien. Ma voix précéda mes pensées et je sursautai de m'entendre répondre :

- Oui.

Alors son pouvoir me frappa plus fort encore que les autres fois et je sentis mon corps se tendre au point où nous nous rencontrions. Elle me faisait avoir une érection comme je n'en avais jamais eu et son corps ondulait parfaitement sur le mien, provoquant un plaisir incontrôlé sur mes sens. Quand je parvins à assumer quelque peu ses salves de douleur, je parvins à remettre ma main sur son intimité pour me jouer un peu d'elle moi aussi. Ses mains me griffaient, arrachant ma chemise qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever et j'hoquetais de stupéfaction en repensant à mon torse abîmé par ma belle Rosalie … Quand son beau visage m'apparut, allié aux mouvements saccadés de Jane se resserrant autour de moi en jouissant, je sentis ma délivrance arriver et, goûtant une dernière fois au pouvoir dévastateur de Jane, j'explosai en hurlant de douleur et de bien. Ma torture prenait fin mais j'avais l'impression que je n'étais qu'au début de ma souffrance. Aux prémisses même de ce qui me semblait être … la fin funeste d'Edward Cullen.

* * *

TBC

**Voilàààààà ! Je pense que vous avez envie de a) vomir b) me tuer c) de me consacrer un temple d) la réponse d ! En tout cas, donnez-moi votre avis, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez ;) **


	8. Uprising

**Saluuuuuuut les amis ! **

**Après plus d'un an d'attente, j'ai enfin repris Damnation. Evidemment, tout cela n'aurait pas été possible sans ma merveilleuse Bêta Démoniaque sans qui, vous le savez, je ne suis rien ! Ici aussi, ses conseils avisés, son aide précise et ses talents d'habilleuse ont fait des miracles ! En plus, le prochain chapitre est déjà bien avancé ! En bref, je dois vous dire qu'on fait vraiment une sacrée équipe toutes les deux ^^ **

**Je vous laisse lire la suite de cette histoire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :) **

**Les costumes (vous verrez pendant la lecture) sont disponibles sur ma page FB !**

**Votre dévouée AuteuZe et sa Bêta Démoniaque Indispensable:**

**Jess & Jade**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Uprising**

_POV Jasper_

Assis sur la table au milieu de la Salle des Banquets, un rouleau de taffetas dans les mains, je commençai sérieusement à me demander si Marcus ne se fichait pas un peu de moi. Je venais d'attacher des fanfreluches à tous les lustres et je commençai à en avoir sérieusement ras le bol. Je n'étais pas né pour faire des choses aussi saugrenues, vraiment pas. Surtout avec toutes ces humaines appétissantes qui peuplaient les lieux, nouvelles recrues embauchées expressément pour décorer et préparer la soirée. La vérité est que j'avais faim et que ça faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais rien eu de correct à me mettre sous la dent. Il faut dire que la garde rapprochée que j'avais exercée sur la petite humaine m'avait pris tout mon temps et je n'avais pu me nourrir que brièvement, selon ce qui croisait mon chemin dans les moments plus "calmes". J'avais du suivre la bande dans leur déplacement à Sienne, ainsi qu'à Florence et San Gimignano. Au programme ? Visites en tous genres, glaces à profusion et photos, photos … et encore des photos ! Bon sang ce que l'humain peut être narcissique. "Prends-moi dans cette pose là", "Attends, je vais me recoiffer", "Oh nonnnn efface-moi celle-là, elle est AF-FREU-SE". Pitoyable, c'est le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit quand j'observais dans l'ombre cette bande de jeunes s'affoler pour si peu. Bella, elle, était quelque peu en retrait. Toujours taiseuse et dans ses pensées, elle souriait aux autres, les suivait de bonne grâce mais ne partageait pas leurs délires et leur joie. Je savais, puisqu'elle me l'avait dit à chaque fois que l'on s'était vu, qu'elle était très inquiète pour son amie Pauline et que chaque jour qui passait ne faisait que augmenter son malaise. Ne pouvant pas manipuler ses émotions, il me fallait user de tous mes charmes pour qu'elle veuille bien croire que son amie s'était certainement enamourée d'un quelconque garçon avec qui elle était certainement en train de passer tout son temps. Si elle voulait bien croire cette hypothèse quand je la lui avançais, les moments qu'elle passait sans moi renforçaient son malaise, j'avais pu le constater lors des déplacements de la bande. Je devrais renforcer ma vigilance et faire en sorte qu'elle ne fourre pas son nez dans nos affaires. Je regardai ma montre et soupirai: j'étais encore loin d'en avoir fini ici. De plus, après cela, je devrais avoir la fameuse conversation avec Edward au sujet de notre anicroche dans la ruelle qui était sans cesse repoussée. Etonnamment, il ne semblait pas, lui non plus, pressé de l'avoir et je l'avais peu vu sur la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Il avait été envoyé par Marcus pour une mission à Rome avec Alice et quand il était rentré, il avait passé un temps considérable dans la chambre de Rosalie. Cela allié à mes allées et venues incessantes, nous ne nous étions que brièvement croisés. Pourtant, il fallait que je joue cartes sur table. Le bal était le lendemain et je voulais que nous soyons soudés, comme nous l'avions toujours été. Alors que je soupirai à nouveau, excédé, Jane s'empara du rouleau couleur or dans mes mains:

- Personne n'est heureux d'être là, Hale. Donne un coup de main !

- J'ai d'autres obligations ailleurs.

- Tu sais ce qu'en penserait Aro ? Que vous préparez quelque chose contre lui. Or, c'est bien la dernière chose que tu veux, n'est-ce pas, contrarier Aro?

Sale petite garce. Un jour je lui ferai payer tous ses méfaits, parole de Jasper Hale. En attendant, je devais me tenir à carreaux. Je lui offris donc un sourire et sautai de la table pour lui prêter main forte.

- Que ce bal soit terminé, et vite.

- Demain, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Si aucun humain ne meurt pendant cette soirée.

- Personne ne mourra, je compte sur toi pour y veiller, fit-elle en attrapant mon bras et le caressant de sa petite main.

- Je ferai tout mon possible. Maintenant, lâche-moi je te prie et va passer tes pulsions sexuelles sur un vampire de bas étage.

- Tu es bien farouche ces derniers temps! fit-elle grimaçante.

- J'en ai peut-être assez que tu me harcèles continuellement. Ne t'es donc tu pas encore trouvé un jouet avec lequel t'ébrouer?

Elle sourit, diaboliquement et frotta sa petite main sur mon torse.

- Pas aussi attrayant que toi, malheureusement.

- Cesse de poser tes mains sur moi, Jane.

- Allons allons allons. Aurais-tu donc trouvé chaussure à ton pied? Cette petite humaine que tu protèges tant par exemple?

J'éclatai de rire à sa remarque. Ce que ça pouvait être pathétique comme réflexion. En même temps, elle était jalouse de toute présence féminine qui tournait à moins de 5 mètres de moi. Alors humaine ou pas, Bella représentait un danger pour Jane. Déplorable, je sais. Je lui offris un sourire brillant et m'éloignais sans rien ajouter pour rejoindre la petite brune qui s'occupait de dresser les tables. Tout me convenait mieux que d'être proche de cette petite peste. Elle pensait avoir un droit sur moi, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il allait encore falloir que je remette les pendules à l'heure. Quand je vis son regard s'enflammer alors que je riais avec la brunette des grands draps que nous devions faire pendre aux colonnes, je compris que les choses n'allaient pas être simples. Jane me voulait et je ne la voulais pas. Ca se finirait par une mort, et ce ne serait pas la mienne.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit tombait et j'étais à bout de nerfs quand je sortais du château. J'allais rentrer, voir Edward, prendre une douche et lire un bon bouquin. Demain, il me faudrait veiller aux derniers préparatifs et j'étais plus que las de toute cette mise en scène. Je me demandais bien à quoi jouait Aro en organisant une telle supercherie et quel profit il en retirerait. L'excuse de fêter quelque chose parce que la Saint-Marcus était déjà loin me semblait être un mensonge et du diable si je savais ce que le vieux vampire tramait. Mais j'aurais tôt fait de le débusquer, tout cela n'était qu'une question d'heures. Quand son fameux bal débuterait, je savais qu'il relâcherait sa vigilance et je pourrais arriver à mon but. Je savais pertinemment que j'aurais pu obtenir ces raisons en offrant mon corps à Jane. Malgré tout, j'avais trop de fierté pour me laisser avoir de la sorte. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je lui résistais pour céder maintenant pour si peu. Je saurai ce que tramait le vieux sénile autrement. J'en étais capable, bien entendu. Je souriais à cette pensée quand j'entendis des pas feutrés derrière moi. Je tendis l'oreille et huma l'air puis sourit en me retournant. Elle se stoppa net et grimaça:

- Mince, je voulais t'effrayer.

- Il va m'en falloir plus que ça.

- Oh allez, arrête de jouer le méchant gros dur, il y a bien quelque chose qui te fait peur, non ?

Elle croisa les bras de son attitude butée que je connaissais désormais par coeur, ce qui me fit sourire d'autant plus.

- Bien sûr.

- Et c'est quoi ?

Pas besoin de mon pouvoir (qui ne fonctionnait toujours pas sur elle, d'ailleurs) pour savoir que la petite humaine était remplie de curiosité.

- Oh et bien j'ai peur de devoir t'éliminer si tu continues à poser autant de questions, ce qui serait, je trouve, une perte considérable pour l'humanité.

- Range le sarcasme, Casanova, je n'ai pas encore dégainé.

- Ah non ?

- Bien sûr que non. Tu serais déjà à terre sinon.

Je souris, mauvais, et répliquai:

- Mon dieu, sauvez-moi, je suis mort de peur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et décroisa les bras, signe qu'elle se détendait. Je renchéris:

- Et toi, alors qu'est-ce qui t'effraie, Bella Swan?

Elle semblait réfléchir, mordillant sa lèvre, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Des tas de choses.

- Ah bon?

- Pourquoi? Ai-je l'air si intrépide que cela?

- Assez oui. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Mmmmh. Toi, quelque fois.

- Moi?

- Oui. Tu dégages cette froideur incroyable parfois, elle parvient à me glacer le sang.

J'arquai un sourcil, étonné qu'elle voit si clair dans mon jeu alors que j'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant avec elle depuis que j'étais assigné à sa surveillance.

- Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, je te tolère quand même! plaisanta-t-elle en me touchant le bras.

- Quoi d'autre ? enchaînai-je pour ne pas garder de silence pesant entre nous.

- Mmmmh. La mort des êtres qui me sont chers. Je refuserai de perdre Emmett, j'ai déjà perdu assez.

- Emmett, c'est ton frère, c'est cela?

- Oui. Il ne me reste que lui.

Note pour moi-même: veillez à la sécurité du grand dadet infantile qui est lui aussi ici et qui lui sert de frère. Comme si la tâche n'était déjà pas assez ardue comme ça.

- Autre chose?

- A part les araignées et autres insectes, non rien d'autre.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et avança de quelques pas. Je la regardai s'éloigner lentement sans mot dire. Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin et se tourna vers moi:

- Tu fais quelques pas avec moi?

- Si tu veux.

Je la rejoignis en quelques enjambées et nous marchâmes côte à côté sans rien dire. Elle me regardait de temps en temps et j'en faisais de même quand je la voyais perdue dans ses pensées. Enfin, je brisai le silence:

- Tu n'as donc pas peur de mon ami Edward? Malgré qu'il t'ait d'une quelconque manière menacée, tu n'as pas peur de lui?

- Du tout.

- Tu ne le crains pas alors que tu me crains moi qui ne t'ai pourtant porté aucune préjudice. C'est difficile à comprendre.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué. Tu es dangereux, Jasper. Je le sais. C'est tout.

Je m'arrêtai et la regardai continuer son chemin. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait percé à jour mon secret? Mais comment? Quand elle remarqua que je m'étais arrêté, elle se tourna vers moi:

- Tu viens?

Je me remis en marche sans ajouter un mot et, arrivé à sa hauteur, elle se saisit de mon bras pour marcher avec moi. Je demandai:

- Disons que ta théorie est exacte. Que je suis effectivement dangereux comme tu le penses.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi m'approches-tu encore?

- As-tu pensé une seconde à ton charme incroyable ?

- Il me semblait pourtant qu'il n'agissait pas sur toi.

- Les choses changent parfois …

Je m'arrêtai à nouveau et la dévisageai, franchement étonné. Il était difficile d'avancer face à quelqu'un dont vous ne connaissiez aucune des émotions quand vous passiez votre temps à agir en fonction de votre don d'empathe. Elle me regarda et éclata de rire devant mon air dubitatif.

- Oh allez, fais pas cette tête ! Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de savoir que ton charme agit sur moi également.

- J'aimais penser que tu étais une exception, figures-toi.

- Je n'en reste pas moins une fille exceptionnelle.

- Et modeste avec ça! fis-je en reprenant mon chemin, son bras toujours fermement accroché au mien.

- Toujours un peu, jamais trop.

Je ris de bonne grâce à son air sûr d'elle qui collait parfaitement au personnage. On continuait à avancer vers son hôtel dans un silence qui n'était ni pesant, ni embêtant. J'appréciais tout particulièrement sa capacité à se taire plutôt qu'à combler les vides avec des paroles vaines. Si elle avait été vampire, on aurait pu s'entendre. Un minimum, bien sûr. Bref, là n'était pas la question. Elle n'était pas un vampire, ne le serait jamais vu que je veillais à sa sécurité et toutes ces pensées n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Je secouai la tête et la regardai du coin de l'oeil. Elle semblait pensive, comme souvent depuis la disparition de son amie.

- Donc …

Elle rompit le silence et me regarda, un léger sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres pleines:

- J'ai eu le temps de lire le bouquin que tu m'as conseillé.

- Et ?

- Tu avais raison. Le Marquis de Sade était un fameux coquin !

- Je ne l'ai pas formulé de la sorte.

- Normal, tu parles toujours d'une manière si guindée !

- Est-ce mal ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que dans la position horizontale, dans un cadre intimiste, ça peut être sexy …

- Mademoiselle Swan, seriez-vous d'humeur à m'échauffer ?

Elle lâcha enfin mon bras pour s'éloigner d'un pas rapide vers son hôtel qui apparaissaît au bout de la ruelle dans laquelle nous étions engagés. Je m'arrêtai, la laissant mettre la distance qu'elle souhaitait visiblement poser entre nous et la contemplai marcher de son pas léger vers l'endroit où elle serait en sécurité pour la nuit. Arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna sur moi et riva son regard dans le mien, un sourire farouche sur le visage:

- Et si c'était le cas, y parviendrais-je ?

Je restai pantois à sa question et la regardai avec intensité. Elle me courtisait ? Après m'avoir rejeté avec autant de véhémence dès notre première rencontre? C'était tout l'inverse de ce à quoi les humaines m'avaient habitué jusque là. Elle était imprévisible, insupportable, bornée et maladroite. Et elle me courtisait d'une manière incongrue. Son regard ne quittait pas le mien, son sourire ne s'étant même pas fâné une seule seconde. Elle était sûre d'elle. Bon sang … Soudain, sans que je n'aie répondu, elle se retourna et me lança un joyeux:

- Bonne nuit, Jasper ! On se voit demain au bal, j'espère !

Evidemment, elle venait au bal. Comme si surveiller tous les vampires aux alentours n'était pas assez difficile, j'allais devoir gérer Edward face à sa chanteuse. Chanteuse qu'il fallait absolument garder en vie. La soirée de demain s'annonçait … harassante.

Je rentrai à nos appartements quelques minutes plus tard en soupirant. Entre Jane qui s'improvisait chasseuse de Jasper, Edward qui se la jouait insubordonné, affamé et aussi insaisissable que l'Homme Invisible, Bella qui semblait vouloir partager le nouveau passe-temps de Jane, j'étais plus ou moins à bout de nerfs. Je comptais bien aller me défouler dans la salle d'entraînement au sous-sol avant d'affronter qui que ce soit dans cette foutue maison.

- Salut.

Bien entendu, c'était sans compter sur le don très travaillé de ma petite Alice.

- Je t'attendais.

- Je me doute.

Je me débarrassais de ma cape et me dirigeais vers le salon où elle me suivit sans mot dire. Je pris directement ma place près de la fenêtre et elle vint se lover contre mon dos, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je savais qu'elle reviendrait à la charge, j'espérais juste qu'elle ne le ferait pas aujourd'hui.

- J'ai envie d'un câlin, murmure-t-elle en frottant sa joue contre mon dos.

- Je pense que tu t'es adressé à la mauvaise personne.

- Allez, Jasper, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu étais très tendre l'autre jour …

- Justement, Alice, justement. Ne t'y habitues pas. J'étais à bout de nerfs, j'avais fait du mal à Edward et je redoutais la réaction des maîtres quant à son insubordination. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Et tu étais là.

- Eh bien j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, maintenant. Peux-tu me renvoyer l'ascenseur?

- Non.

Je la sentis furieuse derrière moi et m'en voulus aussitôt. J'avais profité d'elle, de son amour pour moi, pour me servir de son corps comme exutoire à ma détresse passagère. J'étais un lâche, là, tout de suite mais je ne pouvais pas remettre le couvert avec elle ce soir. Ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Or, j'avais suffisamment de problèmes dans la tête pour en rajouter un de plus. Autant régler les choses de suite et couper court. Sauf que la belle Alice ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon buste pour se trouver à hauteur de ma ceinture. Bon sang, devaient-ils tous être butés quand je leur disais quelque chose?

- Alice …

- Allez, Jazz, je sais que tu en as envie …

J'attrapai ses petites mains et les plaquai sans honte sur ma "virilité" qui n'était vraiment pas éveillée pour elle:

- Sens. Ai-je l'air d'en avoir envie ?

Je sentis sa déception tandis qu'elle lâchait une exclamation horrifiée et se défaisait de mon emprise dans un sanglot que je savais sans larmes, puisqu'elle est une vampire. Quand elle fut suffisamment éloignée de moi, je me retournai et la toisai, mauvais.

- As-tu enfin compris ? C'était une erreur, Alice.

- Je … Tu …

- Tu connais tes pronoms personnels, félicitations !

- Tu es horrible !

- Je le sais.

Je la regardai avec mon air le plus glacial qui soit et elle se recula à nouveau, déçue.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, petite Alice. Et je suis désolée de l'avoir fait malgré moi.

- Tu devras bien trouver quelqu'un, un jour, tu sais …

Je pensai directement à Edward et Rose qui s'étaient finalement trouvés. Et je pensai que malheureusement, cela apporterait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. L'amour n'apportait rien de bon, ça c'était certain. Et je n'en voulais pas. Jamais. Mais puisqu'il fallait répondre, je répondis:

- Ce ne sera pas avec toi, c'est tout.

Soudain, sa vision se brouilla et j'eus presque l'impression qu'elle allait vraiment pleurer. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle resta ainsi, sur place, les yeux dans le vague et je compris enfin qu'elle avait une vision. Quand celle-ci s'arrêta, le petit lutin resta sur place quelques secondes de plus, comme tétanisée. Chose qui était, je le rappelle, à l'inverse de son caractère excentrique. Qu'avait-elle pu bien voir encore? Alors que j'allais demander ce qu'avait encore fait Edward et que je priai pour qu'il n'ait pas fini par tuer sa chanteuse, elle dit d'une voix blanche de fureur:

- Oh ça non, assurément, ce ne sera pas avec moi.

Elle avait lâché ça d'un air glacial qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Alors que je voulus rétorquer, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en trombe. Etrange, vous avez dit "étrange"? J'aurais du lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Sauf que j'étais parvenu à mes fins et que j'étais enfin tranquille pour aller me défouler dans la salle de sport en bas.

J'étais en train de frapper de manière énergique et volontaire contre le sac de sable qui me servait de punching ball et qui bientôt ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir de sa gloire antérieure quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher. Je reconnus tout de suite au pas hésitant mon imbécile de meilleur ami et continuai à m'en prendre à ma victime du soir. Enfin, la deuxième car Alice avait déjà bien payé pour les autres, je devais le reconnaître.

- Les mains en l'air. Pose ton arme. Et dis-moi ce que t'a fait ce punching ball pour que tu lui en veuilles autant !

Je ris à son humour ironique qui m'avait, je devais bien le reconnaître, un peu manqué et m'arrêtai, sautillant encore sur place, nerveux. Il fut derrière moi en un millième de seconde et je me retournai pour le trouver à quelques centimètres, avec un visage qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ma soeur qui te met dans cet état.

- Ce n'est pas ta soeur qui me met dans cet état.

Il rit spontanément, me rassurant quelque peu. Quand j'avais croisé son regard, et ses sentiments, quelques instants plutôt, j'avais l'impression qu'il portait le poids du monde sur les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas quelle femelle a eu l'arrogance de te traiter de la sorte mais je pense qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de la voir.

Il se renfrogna immédiatement et grommela:

- Il n'y a aucune autre femelle.

Sauf que honte, culpabilité et détresse se faisaient la part belle en lui. Tiens donc …

- Je te rappelle que je suis empathe.

- Et je te rappelle que je suis télépathe.

- Dommage donc que ce ne soit pas l'inverse.

- Je suis sûr que je te sentirai dubitatif. Voir même curieux.

- La curiosité est une tare de femelle.

- Pourtant, c'est bien ce que tu me sembles être.

- Mais tu n'es pas empathe.

- Ahhhh dommage ! fit-il, exagérant un mouvement de désespoir tel une tragédienne grecque.

- Alors, qui est cette autre femelle?

Il se renfrogna à nouveau, mettant un pas de distance de plus entre nous.

- Il n'y a personne.

Mensonge. Et il comptait me le faire gober ? Mais pour qui me prenait-il, bon sang?

- Et avec ma chanteuse, ça se passe bien?

L'art de noyer le poisson par Edward Masen, acte 2.

- Tu es donc curieux.

- Je me renseigne. Quand pourrais-je la croquer?

- Jamais, Edward.

- Et vous deux, ça se passe bien?

- Comme ça peut se passer avec une humaine bornée et volubile.

- Combien de fois as-tu voulu en finir avec sa vie?

- Chaque minute. Non, chaque seconde. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Edward? Que ça m'amuse?

- Tu mets pourtant beaucoup de coeur à l'ouvrage.

- Du coeur? Sérieusement?

- C'est une expression.

- Fort mal choisie, à vrai dire.

- L'art de noyer le poisson par Jasper Hale, acte 2! fit-il, en écho de ma pensée d'un peu plus tôt.

- Je n'ai nul besoin de noyer un quelconque poisson.

- Eh bien, réponds donc à la question, puisque c'est ainsi.

- Je t'ai répondu, ignare.

- Tu as esquivé. Comment cela se passe-t-il réellement ? Je te connais, Jasper. Si elle t'énervait autant que tu veux me le faire croire, elle serait déjà six pieds sous terre.

Sale petit arrogant qui lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais c'était mon meilleur ami et nous vivions ensemble depuis des années. J'imaginais que ça lui laissait quand même quelques avantages. Dont celui de bien me connaître. Et je lui devais la vérité, même si je refusais de l'avouer à moi-même.

- Elle est bornée, suffisante, pleine de cynisme et horripilante. Ce ne sera donc pas la première personne de ce genre que je tolère, si ?

Il rit devant mon air que je veux détaché. Malgré tout, j'étais à nouveau à bout de nerfs. Je venais de lui annoncer tout net que je tolérais une humaine. Ca pouvait remettre en question tout ce dont j'étais fait depuis toujours. Il m'étudia du regard un instant et demanda:

- Qu'a-t-elle de plus que les autres humaines?

- Rien.

- Jasper …

- Je t'assure: rien, Edward. Elle me rend dingue la plupart du temps mais je suis toutefois capable de rester en sa compagnie sans avoir envie de la décapiter après quelques minutes. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, il n'y a pas d'explication tout simplement.

Il me sonda du regard et de son don quelques secondes puis acquiesça, les mains dans les poches.

- Bien.

- Bien, répétai-je à mon tour, reprenant mon ballet de coups sur le punching ball.

J'aurais aimé penser qu'il était parti mais je savais de source sûre que ce n'était pas le cas, même si je lui tournais le dos. Je finis par me retourner, arquant un sourcil:

- Quoi ?

- Comment se passent les préparatifs du grand bal?

- Mal. Mais ce n'est en rien étonnant puisque c'est Jane qui mène la danse. Cette fille est de plus en plus … horripilante.

Un éclat de fureur rugit en lui, heurtant mon don de plein fouet et je ne pouvais que le comprendre. La vampire me mettait dans le même état.

- Demain, les choses seront terminées. Et nous pourrons tous reprendre une vie normale ! dis-je, voulant nous rassurer autant l'un que l'autre.

Il me fit un sourire cynique et se détourna pour sortir. Non sans que je l'entende marmonner un "Pas pour tout le monde malheureusement". J'aurais pu lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là. Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout ce qui m'importait à l'heure actuelle, c'était de frapper ce foutu sac de sable.

Après m'être suffisamment défoulé, je remontai vers ma chambre pour prendre une rapide douche et filer chez Marcus pour les derniers ordres à recevoir concernant le bal. En effet, nous avions décidé de faire profil bas toute la journée et de ne pas nous rencontrer, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ce vieux sénile d'Aro. Alors que j'étais sur le chemin pour rejoindre mes appartements, j'entraperçus, par la porte ouverte du salon, Rosalie appuyée contre la colonne proche de la baie vitrée - à ma place, somme toute - regardant la ville au-dehors, la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Si peu Rosali-que, si je puis dire. Je décidai de m'arrêter pour prendre la "température". J'entrai dans la pièce, calmement. Elle ne sembla pas me remarquer, ne tournant même pas la tête dans ma direction.

- Rosie?

Enfin, elle se tourna vers moi et je regrettai immédiatement d'être entré. Son visage semblait furieux et triste à la fois. Ce qui n'était, il faut bien le reconnaître, pas de bon augure venant de Rosalie.

- Bonsoir mon frère.

- Que fais-tu plongée dans la pénombre? N'aviez-vous pas une soirée avec Alice et Edward ?

Elle rit doucement, son regard désormais reporté vers la baie vitrée et répond:

- Tu as mis Alice de bien méchante humeur à vrai dire.

- Je suis désolé.

Je ne l'étais pas du tout. Mais Rosalie ne semblait pas encline à la dispute ce soir. Et au vu de son humeur maussade que mon don ne loupait pas, je ne voulais pas la lancer sur un sujet pour qu'elle puisse se décharger de sa colère contenue.

- Quant à Edward, c'est terminé entre nous.

Sa fureur flamboya en elle et tout devint plus clair soudainement.

- Excuse-moi?

- Il m'a laissé. Arguant ne pas vouloir mettre notre famille en péril par une histoire d'amour.

- C'est n'importe quoi.

- Je le sais. Et je n'ai nul besoin d'être empathe pour le savoir. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a une autre fille.

Soudain, sa colère et la mienne fusionnèrent. Je voulais le tuer. De mes propres mains. Car il était acquis que je pouvais énerver ma soeur quand bon me semblait. Malheureusement, je ne laissais ce privilège à personne d'autre. Et même s'il était mon meilleur ami, je ne lui permettais pas …

- Qui? grondai-je, les poings serrés.

- Aucune importance. Ca n'a aucune importance, Jasper.

Je m'approchai d'elle et passai mes mains sur ses épaules. Je m'autorisai peu de gestes tendres avec les miens mais je savais quand les dispenser. Et maintenant était un de ces moments. Ma soeur avait besoin de moi.

- Comment pourrait-ce n'avoir aucune importance? Tu en souffres, Rose.

- Je hais ton don d'empathe.

- Je sais! souris-je, la bouche contre ses cheveux parfumés.

- En vérité mon frère, je ne souffre pas vraiment. Je suis juste en rage.

- Ne me mène pas en bateau, petite soeur.

- Je t'assure. Je suis en rage. Contre lui d'abord. Mais surtout contre moi. Je savais que ça arriverait. Et je l'ai fait quand même. Alors j'imagine que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

- Ca ne m'empêchera pas de lui faire payer un minimum.

Elle se retourna vivement sur moi et me fusilla du regard:

- Certainement pas. Je suis capable de me défendre moi-même. Et même si j'adore que tu couvres mes arrières de temps à autre, je veux gérer cela seule.

Je n'étais évidemment pas homme à me faire dicter ma conduite. Malgré tout, ma soeur et son caractère bien trempé étaient parfaitement capables de se débrouiller seuls pour faire payer à mon meilleur ami son petit écart de conduite. Je laissais donc filer.

- Qui plus est, si tu continues à me materner, qu'est-ce que ça fait du moi ?

- Une femme de valeur.

- Je t'aime mon frère, aussi insupportable sois-tu. Mais je veux régler ça moi-même. Et cette femelle, quand je vais l'attraper, elle va souffrir. Humaine ou pas.

Je me reculai, un peu étonné et la regardai droit dans les yeux, sure d'elle et pleine de rage et je compris. Oh bon sang …

- Cette fille, sa chanteuse. Je vais lui faire payer de l'avoir envoûté.

J'attendais depuis une bonne demi-heure devant l'hôtel Le Locanda où résidait Bella dans l'espoir de la cueillir dès sa sortie ce matin. Je savais que le groupe prévoyait une petite escapade sur la côte et je tenais absolument à la voir avant qu'ils ne quittent la ville. D'une manière comme d'une autre, je devais empêcher cette fille de s'aventurer au bal de ce soir. Entre Edward, Rosalie et Jane, plus tous les autres vampires des alentours, je n'allais pas être capable de veiller à sa sécurité. Pourtant, c'était toujours ce que Marcus attendait de moi, il venait justement de me le reconfirmer lors de notre entrevue un peu plus tôt. Le portier de l'hôtel ouvrit les portes et je vis apparaître le groupe en entier. Enfin ! Bella arriva la dernière, riant avec son frère, le grand Emmett. Le groupe passa devant moi sans même me lancer un regard mais pour Bella, ce fut différent. Ce fut comme si son regard était attiré par moi. Un léger rougissement apparut sur ses joues à ma vue et elle sourit, gênée je le sentis. Evidemment, les événements d'hier devaient encore être frais dans sa mémoire comme dans la mienne.

- Salut Jasper !

- Bonjour Bella.

C'est alors que le grand dadet infantile qui lui servait de frère s'adressa à moi:

- Alors, c'est toi le mec qui accapare ma soeur?

Je m'empêchai de lever les yeux au ciel et lui tendis la main, appliquant les règles de politesse que je m'efforçais d'exercer en présence de la petite humaine.

- Nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je suis Jasper.

L'espèce d'ours me regarda, étonné tandis que Bella se mit à ricaner:

- Ben dis donc, tu as de la chance, Em' ! Avec toi, il est assez poli pour se présenter! Moi j'ai du lui arracher les vers hors du nez !

Je grimaçai à la métaphore employée et attendis patiemment - ce qui n'était définitivement pas mon genre - que le frère me tende la main. Il sembla y réfléchir quelques secondes de plus puis prit ma main et la serra d'une bonne poigne:

- Je suis Emmett. Son frère. Et j'approuve totalement que tu la désintéresses de cet ignare de Jacob.

Jacob? Jacob devait être le petit ami. Avec un nom pareil, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle s'en désintéresse. Je la voyais mal avec un rabbin, après tout. Je me contentais de lui sourire et de remettre ma main en poche quand il la lâcha.

- On va sur la côte. A Castiglioncello. Tu veux venir?

Il m'invitait? A les accompagner? Ce devait être une blague. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à faire une bonne première impression. Voilà qui était tout à fait inédit.

- Merci. Mais ce ne sera pas possible pour moi. Je suis commis d'office pour les préparatifs de la fête de ce soir.

- Ah oui, la grande teuf au château là plus loin?

- En effet. C'est là que … je travaille.

- Intéressant. Au moins une tête connue ce soir!

Heureusement, j'avais appris par Marcus que la soirée s'ouvrait uniquement à ceux qui obtenaient une invitation officielle. Et je savais de lui-même également que cette joyeuse troupe n'en avait pas obtenu. Fort de ce fait, je lâchai:

- Dommage que cette fête soit uniquement ouverte à ceux qui ont un carton d'invitation. Si j'avais su que ça vous intéressait, je vous en aurais procuré. Malheureusement, j'ai donné tous les miens.

Un véritable mythomane en puissance. Je pouvais songer à une reconversion si ma mission de sauver l'humaine échouait. Le grand Emmett me sourit, comme un gosse, et prit sa soeur par l'épaule avant de m'annoncer:

- Bella en a reçu une, ce matin à la réception. Pour elle et le cavalier de son choix. Moi, par conséquent.

Si je n'avais pas eu un contrôle irréprochable de moi-même, j'aurais pu écarquiller les yeux sous le choc. Comment pouvait-elle avoir obtenu ce carton? Et au-delà de cela, qui le lui avait envoyé?

- Je pensais que c'était toi qui l'avais déposé, me dit-elle, embêtée.

Je pinçai les lèvres, vraiment énervé et lâchai, revêche:

- Non, ce n'était pas moi. Puis-je voir l'enveloppe?

- Je l'ai laissée dans ma chambre. Mais elle est à mon nom.

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus étranges. Mais certaines personnes du château connaissaient son prénom, ce n'était donc pas si étonnant que cela. J'avais plusieurs coupables en tête mais mon choix me portait irrémédiablement sur Edward. C'est pourquoi je voulais voir l'enveloppe. Je voulais voir si son écriture y était apposée. Il ne me restait donc que deux choses à faire. M'introduire dans sa chambre quand elle serait partie pour subtiliser le carton d'invitation et ainsi l'empêcher de courir à une mort certaine. Et ensuite, découvrir par là-même qui était derrière cette embuscade. Et le punir. Je ne me leurrais pas: ça me mettait bien plus en rogne que j'aurais du l'être. Mais je me raisonnai: je détestais simplement qu'on tente de faire échouer une mission qui m'était confiée. Voilà tout. Je pris congé des deux humains et m'éloignai, ne pouvant m'empêcher de ressasser le regard gêné et le léger rosissement que j'avais aperçu chez Bella.

Le soir, après une bonne séance d'entraînement avec Démétri, j'étais devant mon miroir sur pied, enfilant mon costume. Rosalie s'était à nouveau surpassée dans son activité préférée: "Habiller ma poupée Jasper". J'aurais du savoir, en lui laissant le soin de choisir mon costume, que les choses allaient être … dantesques. Et elles l'étaient, vraiment. Je me regardai, déguisé de pied en cap, et grimaçai. J'avais l'air d'un parfait idiot. Un idiot dans une veste officier à queue de pie, tout de rouge vêtu, à faire pâlir Satan lui-même, mais un idiot quand même. Et une cape longue comme une traîne de jeune mariée, d'un rouge toujours écarlate. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, bon sang ? Je grimaçai à nouveau en regardant mon reflet et décidai de ne plus y prêter attention. Cette soirée entière était une mascarade, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Plus vite elle serait passée, mieux ce serait. Mon regard accrocha la petite enveloppe que j'avais déposée sur mon lit en rentrant un peu plus tôt. Je m'en approchai et la saisit, toujours passablement énervé

"_Signorina Isabella Swan_"

Ce n'était définitivement pas l'écriture d'Edward. C'était l'écriture d'Aro. Or, comment Aro aurait-il pu avoir connaissance de la petite humaine? Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon et je redoutais plus que tout que, malgré que je me sois emparé de l'invitation, les choses ne s'arrêteraient pas là. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'était mon instinct qui parlait pour moi. Cette fille semblait avoir une cible dessinée dans le dos, attirant par là tous les tueurs en série, suceurs de sang et mauvais sorts en tous genres. Etre à ce point calamiteuse me laissait sans voix. Surtout quand j'étais chargé de sa sécurité. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que je croque sa copine? Elle n'était même pas si délicieuse que cela. Alors que Bella devait forcément l'être. Son sang chantait pour Edward mais pas uniquement. Je secouai la tête et grognai contre moi-même. Aujourd'hui je gagnai haut la main la médaille du crétin de Volterra. Pourquoi me mettai-je soudainement à penser au goût que pourrait avoir son sang sur ma langue ? Je ne m'étais plus nourri depuis un moment, en effet, alors que ma consommation était toujours régulière. C'était la seule explication plausible que je trouvais, refusant toutes celles plus farfelues qui germaient dans mon esprit. La chose aurait certainement été plus aisée si j'avais pu me nourrir avant de me rendre à ce bal. Mais les ordres étaient clairs et précis. Nous devions être "à la diète" pour que nos pupilles soient d'un noir profond. En effet, les lumières tamisées et projecteurs ne suffiraient pas à masquer le pourpre habituel qu'elles revêtaient quand nous étions rassasiés. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dans notre optique de sauvegarder le plus de vies humaines possibles. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres et il ne se trouvait personne pour les discuter. Je m'assis sur mon lit, le carton d'invitation toujours dans les mains, mon regard rivé sur le nom inscrit dessus. Veiller à ce qu'aucun humain ne périsse ce soir. Et tenir la petite humaine éloignée des crocs d'Edward. Un jeu d'enfant pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, je me nourrirais, dirais adieu à la brune dont les vacances se terminaient bientôt et reprendrais une vie parfaitement normale. Cela sonnait comme un plan. Mon plan pour survivre à cette soirée. Mon plan pour rester celui que j'avais toujours été. Mon plan pour être moi à nouveau.

J'arrivai au château une heure avant le début des hostilités … euh festivités. Masque en main, bottes claquant contre les pavés de l'entrée, je me sentais tendu et bagarreur. Ce qui n'était, dans mon cas, clairement pas bon. Et c'est toujours quand on se sent dans un état pitoyable que le destin vous envoie un autre obstacle sur votre chemin pour vous mettre de plus mauvaise humeur encore: c'est ainsi que je fonçai dans Jane.

- Regarde où tu vas, Hale ! grogna-t-elle en se penchant pour récupérer son masque.

Je ne répondis rien et la toisai de haut. Elle avait revêtu une robe longue noire ornée de petites fleurs blanches et avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon strict. Habillée ainsi, elle faisait d'autant plus sévère. Son regard à elle ne se gêna pour scanner mon corps également et ce qu'elle vit sembla lui plaire car un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres instantanément.

- Ce costume te sied à merveille.

- Arrête l'hypocrisie, ça ne mènera à rien.

- Je suis sincère. Tu es d'autant plus appétissant dans ce costume que dans tes habits de tous les jours.

Et elle ne mentait pas. Son envie de moi flamboyait, littéralement. Génial, tout ce qu'il me fallait pour m'irriter d'autant plus.

- Soit! As-tu vu Edward?

Le sourire de satisfaction mêlé au sentiment qui l'étreignit me laissa perplexe, d'autant plus quand elle répondit:

- Il était là plus tôt. Je pense qu'il est allé régler les derniers détails avec Alec chez Aro.

- Bien, je le verrai plus tard! fis-je en commençant à m'éloigner pour mettre le plus de distance possible avec cette peste.

- Ca m'étonnerait que tu aies beaucoup le temps de bavarder avec lui ce soir, il sera très occupé.

Je m'arrêtai en sentant sa satisfaction augmenter encore d'un cran et me retournai:

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Eh bien oui. Avec sa chanteuse dans les parages, il va être très occupé.

Son sourire machiavélique ne me laissait aucun doute sur ses desseins de la soirée. Elle voulait voir Bella morte. Pourquoi? C'était une excellente question. Mais j'allais m'appliquer à trouver la réponse au plus vite. Je souris à mon tour, tout aussi machiavéliquement:

- C'est alors tout à fait dommage que la pauvre fille ait égaré son carton d'invitation.

Elle me sourit à nouveau, un peu pincée et perdit son assurance froide. J'avais vraiment été avisé d'aller récupérer ce carton !

- Je te vois plus tard, Jasper. Et n'oublie pas les tenants et les aboutissants de notre mission de ce soir.

Je rivai mon regard dans le sien et grondai:

- Je suis ravi que tu t'en souviennes puisque tu t'apprêtais à jeter en pâture l'humaine que j'ai passé des semaines à protéger.

Elle sourit d'autant plus et tapota sur mon bras:

- Je sais quel fardeau cela est pour toi, Amour. Tu seras heureux d'en être débarrassé.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla de sa démarche stricte, me laissant sans voix. Satanée gamine protégée par Aro.

La soirée était commencée depuis une bonne heure et j'étais toujours à mon poste à l'entrée. Je devais contrôler les humains qui rentraient et diriger chaque vampire de l'équipe de "sauvegarde de l'espèce humaine" vers un humain ou l'autre. Bientôt, Félix viendrait prendre le relais et je devrais aller surveiller les humains que je m'étais assigné. C'est-à-dire une petite brune mignonne et son petit ami qu'elle ne tarderait pas à laisser tomber vu le regard appuyé qu'elle m'avait lancé, un couple de jeunes mariés dignes de poissons ventouses scotchés l'un à l'autre et un petit gros qui passait son temps près du buffet à s'empiffrer. Rien de bien … excitant si vous voulez mon avis. A part la petite brune, bien entendu. Alors que je sentis le vampire arriver derrière moi avant même qu'il s'annonce, je levai mon masque et l'attachait à mon visage. J'avais hérité d'un masque digne de la Commedia Dell'Arte, représentant un diable. Je vous l'avais dit, Rosalie avait choisi de faire de moi Satan. Je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi. Moi qui étais si angélique. Je souris à cette pensée et portai mon attention sur mon "remplaçant" et le vis grimacer sous son masque. Aussi heureux que moi d'être là visiblement.

- Je te remplace, tu peux aller surveiller tes protégés.

- Merci, Félix. Et bonne chance.

- Tiens, au fait, prends ces deux retardataires-là sous ton aile, Batman.

- Je suis un Diable, je te signale.

Je me retournai pour voir les deux personnes qu'il me désignait et restai gelé sur place. Dans l'entrée, une jeune femme digne d'une princesse donnait son carton d'invitation à la réceptionniste qui s'était reconvertie en ouvreuse ce soir. De longs cheveux bruns remontés dans un chignon d'où s'échappaient de nombreuses mèches folles, une robe de bal violette pour le corsage et noire pour la jupe en tulle scintillant, et un regard chocolat caché derrière un masque en dentelle noire. J'aurais pu ne pas la reconnaître si son odeur ne l'avait pas trahie. Bella Swan venait de faire son entrée au grand bal des Volturi. Et j'espérais réellement qu'elle en ressortirait vivante. Elle se tenait au bras de son frère, le grand Emmett, un sourire goguenard sur le visage. Visiblement, il semblait heureux d'être là, fier comme un paon dans sa tunique elfique d'un bleu glacé et cela malgré l'inhabitude flagrante de la marche en bottes montantes à revers.

- C'est tout à fait dans le personnage si tu veux mon avis ! fit Félix à mes côtés.

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, je me reculai dans l'ombre et laissai le couple passer devant moi sans pouvoir me voir. Quand ils disparurent par la grande porte de la salle de bal, je m'éclipsai rapidement. Je devais trouver Edward. Directement.

Je me positionnai sur la gauche de mon ami, perchés tous les deux sur le balcon où jouait l'orchestre de la soirée. Il regardait en contre bas, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Déguisé en fantôme de l'opéra, mon meilleur ami n'avait d'yeux que pour ma soeur qui dansait en bas avec Démétri. Il fallait dire que si elle avait fait les choses en grand pour moi, elle n'avait pas non plus démérité pour elle. Une longue robe noire moulant son corps parfait, avec quelques touches de doré qui rappelaient son masque entièrement d'or. En un mot comme en mille: magnifique. Et il la couvait du regard, aussi fier d'elle que moi. Ce qui était assez paradoxal puisqu'il l'avait quittée. Je ne voulais toutefois pas entrer dans ce débat avec lui ce soir. J'avais besoin qu'on soit soudés pour accomplir notre mission. Les règlements de compte viendraient bien plus tard.

- Dis donc … Rose ne t'a pas loupé niveau costume!

Je quittai du regard ma petite soeur pour reporter mon attention sur Edward qui me regardait maintenant lui aussi et me souriait ironiquement.

- Et toi, ça te plaît de jouer un défiguré?

- Eh bien, il y a une sorte de mythe autour du fantôme de l'opéra. Les filles aiment le mystérieux.

- Les filles hein ?

- Ne me dis pas que Rosalie ne t'a pas mis au courant de notre situation.

- Elle l'a fait. Et tu ne dois ta chance de voir à nouveau le soleil se lever demain matin qu'à son désir de régler les choses elle-même. En attendant, ne viens pas me parler de filles, s'il te plaît Edward.

Il perdit directement son sourire suffisant et baissa les yeux avant de les reporter une nouvelle fois sur ma soeur dansant en contrebas. Ce qui émana de lui n'avait rien à avoir avec de l'indifférence. Bien au contraire. Regret, tendresse et attirance se faisaient la part belle en lui.

- Je suis désolé, Jasper. Elle et moi, c'était une erreur.

- Je ne compte pas parler de relation avec toi. Surtout quand ma soeur fait partie de l'équation.

Il se tourna vers moi et sourit piteusement:

- Oulaaa, Monsieur Hale semble de mauvaise humeur. Qui t'a énervé à ce point?

- Tu veux une liste?

Il sourit de plus belle et reporta son attention vers le bas, tout comme moi. Alice passa à travers la foule à ce moment-là, masquée derrière une cascade de plumes asymétriques et sublime dans une robe bustier de taffetas asymétrique gris au jupon en tulle noir. Son bras était fermement accroché à un des Espagnols de passage. Tiens donc …

- Alice semble elle aussi en avoir marre de toi.

- Je viens de te dire que je ne parlerai pas relation avec toi, Edward.

- Ca veut dire qu'elle est sur ta liste?

- Cela veut surtout dire que si tu continues, tu y seras également.

Il éclata de rire:

- Après la Liste de Schindler, on a la Liste de Jasper.

- Bon sang, qui m'a donné un meilleur ami avec un si piètre humour?

- Toi, mon cher. Toi.

Soudain, son sourire s'effaça et son regard se braqua sur le couple que j'étais sensé protégé. Dans tous les sens du terme. Son regard devint noir et ses canines se découvrirent. Je posai ma main sur son épaule:

- N'y pense même pas.

- Elle, elle est définitivement sur ma liste.

La pression de ma main sur son épaule se durcit ainsi que ma voix:

- Cela suffit Edward. Je te l'ai déjà dit: cette humaine est intouchable.

- Marcus se fiche bien de cette humaine.

- Marcus demande à ce qu'elle reste en vie.

Il se retourna vivement sur moi et darda son regard furieux dans le mien:

- Eh bien tu sais quoi? J'en ai rien à faire de ce que dit Marcus !

- EDWARD !

- Je vais la goûter Jasper. Et quand j'aurais commencé … rien ne pourra m'arrêter.

Il voulut passer à côté de moi pour redescendre rapidement mais j'attrapai son bras et mon regard se fit aussi furieux que le sien:

- Je t'interdis de …

- Tu m'interdis ? Tu t'entends Jasper? Ce n'est qu'une vie … Insignifiante et inutile.

Sur le principe, il avait fondamentalement raison. Et pourtant, j'avais envie de le contredire. De le contredire? Bon sang, mais que m'arrivait-il ? Je relâchai son bras, pris dans mes pensées contradictoires. Depuis quand avais-je cessé de la protéger parce que Marcus me le demandait ? Car c'était bien cela qui était en train de se passer. Nous avions prouvé qu'il nous était possible de transgresser les règles. De faire notre propre loi. Et Edward avait raison. Ce n'était qu'une vie humaine. Insignifiante, il l'avait dit. Et elle nous causait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. La solution aurait été de la faire disparaître. De les faire tous disparaître. Et je ne pouvais toutefois pas m'y résoudre. Quelque part, une infime partie de moi s'était en quelque sorte attachée à cette fille insupportable et volubile. Une partie de moi que je ne connaissais pas. Et que je détestais déjà de tout mon coeur.

Je redescendis rapidement le grand escalier pour retrouver Edward et l'empêcher de mener à bien son plan idiot.

- Salut.

Je me retournais pour me retrouver devant la petite humaine dont il était principalement question ce soir. Elle me sourit. Ses yeux cachés par le masque, sa bouche ressortait d'autant plus, joliment maquillée en teinte aubergine.

- Bonsoir Bella.

- Le Diable alors, hum ?

Elle me détailla du regard comme Jane l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Et je me sentis d'autant plus idiot dans cet accoutrement.

- Ne te moque pas. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper et c'est ma soeur qui a choisi pour moi.

- Tu as une soeur?

- Oui, ainsi qu'un père, une mère … un chat aussi.

- Haha, très drôle. Laisse-moi deviner: grande, blonde, plantureuse, un caractère bien trempé et incroyablement charismatique.

- Incroyable, tu l'as déjà rencontrée? blaguai-je à mon tour.

- Non, j'ai juste mis au féminin ce que je pensais de toi.

Je pus voir un léger rossissement teinter la partie de ses joues qui n'est pas masqué et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Un moment de silence un peu gêné s'installa entre nous jusqu'à ce que je lui tende la main:

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse?

- Je ne danse pas, en vérité.

- Il faudra alors que tu m'expliques ce que tu fais à un bal.

- Je visite le château. Me feras-tu découvrir les lieux?

Evidemment. Elle ne perdait pas de vue sa copine Pauline qu'elle souhaitait ardemment retrouver. Pourtant, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne m'en parlait plus. Mais comme j'étais incapable de sonder ses sentiments, je devais avancer à l'aveugle avec elle.

- Jasper, il faut qu'on parle!

Je me retournai pour voir ma soeur, masque ôté, l'air décomposé. Je n'étais vraiment pas dans l'esprit d'arranger ses histoires d'amour pour le moment. Vraiment mais vraiment pas.

- Plus tard, Rose.

- Bonsoir, je suis Bella. Tu dois être sa soeur!

Ma petite protégée se tenait à présent devant ma soeur, un sourire franc sur le visage, la main tendue pour se présenter. Et ma soeur la dévisageait, droite comme un "i", la regardant comme si elle venait de l'insulter. Ou de lui donner une gifle. Aïe …

- Tu connais mon frère?

- En effet. Et il me parlait justement de toi. C'est Rose, c'est ça?

- Rosalie! grinça ma blonde de soeur, stricte comme pourrait l'être Jane dans pareille situation.

Il fallait que je sauve les meubles. Et au plus vite. Sinon, cela allait tourner en meurtre au vu et su de tous. Surtout quand Rosalie se rendrait compte que Bella n'était autre que la chanteuse d'Edward. Qu'elle avait promis de massacrer.

- Rose, te voilà, je te cherchais partout.

Et c'est toujours quand les choses vont mal que se rajoutent d'autres problèmes. Alice venait d'arriver, semblant avoir abandonné son prince charmant dans quelconque recoin et dévisageait à son tour la petite brune qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Rosalie semblait toujours un peu "sonnée" et n'avait pas tendu sa main à Bella. Evidemment, Alice sauta les pieds dans le plat:

- Et tu es?

- Bella, une amie de Jasper.

J'aurais juré voir Alice grincer des dents. Pourtant, elle se comporta mieux que Rosalie, en tendant la main à la petite humaine:

- Je suis Alice. Sa copine.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et rectifiai:

- On a eu un moment. Il est passé. Il y a longtemps.

- Pas besoin de précisions, mon frère. Sauf si tu les juges … utiles, fit Rosalie en rivant son regard dans le mien.

Oups. Au temps pour moi. J'étais démasqué - sans mauvais jeu de mots - par ma soeur. Bella semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre et je m'appliquai à nous sauver tous d'une situation fort peu confortable:

- C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec vous, mais nous allions justement danser!

J'attrapai la main de la petite humaine qui sursauta, comme si me toucher l'avait électrocutée. Elle ne retira toutefois pas sa main et acquiesça.

- Ah, Jasper, te voilà !

Bon sang, n'y avait-il pas moyen de fuir tranquillement, par ici? Je me retournai pour découvrir Jane, talonnée par Alec, qui me souriait.

- Rebonjour Mademoiselle Swan.

Bella lui sourit, timidement:

- Bonsoir Jane.

- Cette robe vous va à ravir.

Wow. Stop. Pardon ? Comment se connaissaient-elles ?

- Merci de m'avoir aidée à la choisir. Et merci pour le carton d'invitation. Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé l'autre.

Jane reporta son attention sur moi et sourit à nouveau de manière machiavélique. Ainsi, tout ceci était son plan. Mais dans quel but?

- Ah, Edward, te voilà enfin !

Je me retournai à nouveau pour voir arriver Edward à côté d'Alice. Bon sang, comment allais-je la sortir de cette fosse aux lions? Entre la colère froide de Rosalie qui ne demandait qu'à s'embraser, surtout quand elle découvrirait qui était réellement Bella, la rage à peine contenue d'Alice, le machiavélisme de Jane et l'appétit sans mesure d'Edward, nous étions vraiment cernés. J'avais envie de me mettre devant Bella et de reculer pas à pas pour l'éloigner au plus vite d'ici. A bien y penser, la sortir de la ville ne serait pas une mauvaise idée vu le nombre d'ennemis qu'elle s'était fait en peu de temps. D'ailleurs, quand elle aperçut Edward, je sentis sa main se resserrer autour de ma main, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâchée. Attendez … c'est moi qui ne l'avais pas lâchée en fait.

- Tous mes amis ici réunis? Que fête-t-on ? demanda Edward de sa voix doucereuse, ne lâchant pas sa chanteuse des yeux.

- Jasper nous présentait sa nouvelle "amie"! lâcha Rosalie, revêche.

- Oh, j'ai déjà eu la chance de faire sa délicieuse connaissance. N'est-ce pas, Bella?

Instinctivement, je me positionnai devant elle, comme je désirai le faire et grondai:

- Edward, reste à ta place.

- Allons Jazz, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de la trouver … adorable. Je dirais même … qu'elle chante pour moi.

Aussitôt, la colère de Rosalie s'enflamma et ce n'est plus d'Edward que venait le réel danger. De toute façon, il me fallait être réaliste. Si un d'eux bougeait, je serais bien incapable de les retenir tous. Je ne pouvais que compter sur leur capacité à bien se tenir en public. Ca me laisserait quelques minutes de manoeuvre. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait.

- Eh bien moi, je te trouve franchement hautain. Et ton costume? Pire encore que ta cape de l'autre jour.

Evidemment, si la petite humaine se la jouait intrépide, on allait pas s'en sortir. Ne sentait-elle pas le danger? Ceci dit, au fil du temps, j'avais appris à remarquer que cette gamine n'avait peur de rien ni de personne. Ce n'était évidemment pas mon meilleur ami qui allait lui en imposer. Je souris, malgré moi et Edward porta son regard, un peu moins souriant, sur moi:

- Ca te plaît, n'est-ce pas? Qu'elle me tienne tête. C'est ça qui te transporte, hein faux frère?

- Masen, je te conseillerai de reculer.

Il était à peine à quelques centimètres de moi, menaçant. Il aurait tout fait pour mordre cette fille. Y compris renoncer à notre amitié. Sa soif de son sang était bien plus impérieuse que le reste. Comme il ne m'écoutait pas, je grognai à nouveau:

- Dégage de mon chemin, Edward.

- Youhouuu, la Terre appelle Simplet! Le Monsieur te demande de reculer!

Je me retournai pour darder un regard surpris sur Bella qui avait repris un peu de contenance. Et en rajoutait une couche. Incroyable. C'eût au moins le mérite de briser l'intensité de la fureur qu'Edward avait à mon encontre pour la retourner contre elle. Il brûlait d'une soif intenable. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne lui sautait pas dessus, là, de suite.

- Il n'a pas vraiment besoin que tu le défendes.

- Non mais tu as franchement besoin qu'on te remette à ta place, toi. Okay, c'est bon, on a compris: t'es mignon. Mais franchement, si on t'a fait croire que le physique c'était tout ce qui comptait, on t'a bien eu mon vieux!

On aurait dit qu'elle venait de faire le tour de chacun pour leur mettre une baffe en bonne et due forme, laissant l'assemblée glacée d'effroi. Pendant qu'intérieurement, je jubilais de son audace. Et soudain, contre toute attente, Rosalie se mit à rire. Sincèrement hilare, elle s'accrocha à Alice, faisant disparaître par là-même toute la fureur qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de ma petite protégée. J'imaginais qu'elle appréciait particulièrement que la tentation qu'Edward avait à l'encontre de l'humaine ne soit pas réciproque. Elle fut suivie de près par Alice et Jane. Visiblement, la gente féminine semblait apprécier le caractère bien trempé de la petite brune. Tant mieux. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs yeux dans les yeux avec Edward, en train de s'affronter dans un duel muet. J'envisageai sérieusement de l'emmener loin d'ici à nouveau quand un nouvel invité rejoignit notre groupe:

- Bonsoir mes amis! Comment se passe la soirée pour vous ?

Soit le destin en avait après moi, soit après elle, mais en tout cas, il voulait vraiment nous faire payer quelque chose car Aro se trouvait à côté de Jane, un air bon enfant sur le visage, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Un vrai moment de bonheur, à vrai dire, mon cher Aro ! s'esclaffa Jane en crochetant son bras à celui de l'ancien.

Edward s'était reculé et j'avais enfin lâché la main de Bella. Alice marmonna quelque chose et s'éclipsa, suivie de près par Rosalie. Le Volturi porta son attention sur la petite humaine et lui sourit:

- Bonsoir ma chère. Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir d'être présentés. Je suis Aro, maître de ces lieux.

Comme hypnotisée par sa prestance, elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait. Il la leva et la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser de gentleman, me rendant par là extrêmement nerveux.

- Vous êtes ravissante, absolument … délicieuse.

Est-ce que tous les vampires mâles des environs allaient arrêter d'utiliser ce terme pour parler d'elle? C'était un peu … répétitif, à la fin. L'ancien ne lâcha pas sa main. Et je savais ce qu'il cherchait. Ses pensées, bien évidemment. Il resta quelques secondes inutiles à la tenir et quand je pensais qu'il allait la relâcher, il souffla, la regardant droit dans les yeux:

- Absolument incroyable.

Edward fronça les sourcils et je les sentis tous interrogatifs. Y compris Aro. Il se retourna vers Edward et l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête à la négative. Il porta ensuite son attention sur moi:

- Jasper, mon enfant, dis-moi … Comment se sent notre invitée ?

Je souris, comprenant où il voulait en venir et répondit:

- Bien … je présume. Il faudrait lui demander.

Il se retourna à nouveau sur Bella et souffla, encore une fois:

- Absolument incroyable.

La petite humaine fronçait les sourcils, vraiment étonné par notre manège. Je voulus la rassurer et passai une main dans son dos, calmement.

- Jane, ma chère, voudrais-tu … ? commença l'ancien mais je m'interposai, le plus calmement possible.

- Non, Aro.

- Jasper, je sais que mon frère te porte en haute estime. Et tu m'as prouvé nombre de choses l'autre jour. Mais je te prierai de rester à ta place.

Je jurai en moi-même et arguai, mauvais:

- Un bal qui regroupe la ville entière, Aro. Un faux pas et c'est la porte ouverte à toute autre débauche.

Il me jaugea du regard quelques instants encore et sourit, poliment. J'avais gagné. Il prit la main de Jane et la tira devant lui:

- Jane ma chère …

Je voulus m'interposer mais Edward me retint par l'épaule. Et il ne se passa rien. Rien du tout. Jane fronçait les sourcils et Bella continuait de la regarder, tout aussi perplexe. C'était impensable. Inimaginable.

- Absolument incroyable! reprit le vieux disque rouillé qu'était Aro.

Jane semblait avoir été délestée de tous ses biens. Si elle avait pu pleurer de frustration, je pense qu'elle l'aurait fait. Aro regarda longuement encore Bella puis se tourna vers nous:

- Jasper, Jane, mes petits, pourrais-je avoir un mot avec vous en privé?

Je voulus refuser. Vraiment. Car la laisser avec Edward me semblait être la dernière chose à faire. Mais je ne pouvais pas désobéir à Aro. C'est alors qu'il m'offrit ma porte de sortie:

- Edward, je te confie cet enfant. Veille bien sur elle, c'est un bien plus que précieux.

Je sus qu'il lui donnait l'ordre par la pensée de la maintenir en vie . J'étais rassurée. Car Edward n'irait pas contre ce que disait Aro. Je pris rapidement la main de Bella qui semblait un peu perdue et murmurai:

- Je viens te voir plus tard.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Et je la laissais en arrière, avec mon meilleur ami pour la protéger. En espérant réellement que je ne me trompais pas et qu'il s'en tiendrait aux ordres.

Je ressortis du bureau d'Aro un peu perplexe, à mon tour. Aro voulait transformer Bella. Il arguait qu'elle ferait un vampire d'exception. Ce qui n'était sans doute pas faux. Et la transformer nous permettrait d'arranger au moins un problème: elle ne mourrait pas et ses amis ne la chercherait pas pendant des mois. Elle pourrait juste dire qu'elle s'installait ici et nous serions en sécurité. Toutefois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me montrer réticent à cette idée. Qui allait la transformer? Qui allait s'occuper d'elle pendant sa transition ? Je ne voulais pas le faire. Mais je ne voulais que personne d'autre le fasse. Que m'arrivait-il enfin ? Je secouai la tête et pris le chemin de retour vers le bal quand Rosalie m'harponna dans le couloir aux statues:

- Mon frère, il faut qu'on parle.

- Rose, ce n'est pas le moment.

Je passai devant elle sans m'arrêter, vraiment peu enclin à discuter amours avec elle. Elle cria derrière moi:

- Je t'en prie, Jasper. J'ai besoin de toi.

Mon corps s'arrêta avant que ma tête ne prenne la décision de le faire. Elle était ma soeur. Mon unique famille, à bien y réfléchir. Et si elle avait besoin de moi, je devais l'aider. C'était mon rôle, quels que soient mes problèmes. Et elle m'avait déjà demandé pour me parler un peu plus tôt, ce que j'avais refusé. Je me retournai et lui fis signe de me suivre. On s'arrêta à une des chambres proches de la salle de bal et je lui ouvris la porte. Elle se raidit à l'entrée et je passai ma tête pour voir la raison de son effroi. Edward était là dedans, dans la pénombre. Il était appuyé d'une main sur le mur, tenant ainsi sa victime en soumission. Et quelle victime: je remontai les yeux sur le long jupon bouffant en tulle noir, le corsage violet et les cheveux remontés dans un chignon lâche. Bella avait les mains sur les hanches d'Edward et semblait rire à une de ses blagues. Visiblement, ces deux-là avaient sympathisé pendant l'heure que j'avais passé dans le bureau d'Aro. J'humais l'air pour déceler une odeur de sang mais je n'en trouvais guère. Ne flottait là dedans que l'odeur acre du désir d'Edward. Ou peut-être que cela ne sentait rien mais ça me piquait tout de même au nez. Je tirai Rosalie en arrière, craignant une mauvaise réaction de sa part et nous excusai avant de reclaper la porte. Revenus dans la clarté du couloir, je tenais toujours ma soeur:

- Ca va?

- Je vais bien Jasper et je ne vais pas la tuer.

Effectivement, ses sentiments étaient dénués de haine. Même pas la moindre petite trace de ressentiment ou de peine. Une merveille. Je la relâchai donc et m'adossai au mur du couloir:

- Comment cela se fait-il ?

- C'est pour cela que je souhaitais te parler, mon frère. Mais je souhaiterais t'entretenir de ce problème dans un endroit plus tranquille … et non occupé si possible.

J'acquiesçai et lui pris la main pour l'emmener dans une autre chambre, tentant d'empêcher mon esprit de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la première que nous avions visité. Même s'il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour le savoir, loin de là.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais appuyé dans l'encadrement de l'immense baie vitrée qui ouvrait sur les jardins du château, regardant la nuit étoilée et ressassant tout ce que Rosalie m'avait confié un peu plus tôt. La fête battait son plein et j'avais prié ma soeur de continuer à s'amuser pendant que je cherchais une solution pour elle. Car c'était mon devoir de prendre soin d'elle. Son problème en était vraiment un et je lui devais d'y apporter une issue favorable. Elle était tombée sous le charme d'un mâle. Un humain. Et pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il s'agissait du célèbre Monsieur Emmett Swan. Elle attendait de moi que je le transforme pour elle. Evidemment, le frère de Bella n'était pas resté insensible au charme de ma soeur. Il lui avait même proposé de l'épouser dans la nuit. Visiblement, les Swan semblaient enclins à s'amouracher très vite. Je secouai la tête à cette pensée et me recentrai sur notre problème. Ils s'aimaient donc. Rosalie se sentait incapable de le transformer. Et tant mieux. Sinon elle l'aurait fait directement et je n'aurais pas pu mettre sur pied un plan. Car il nous fallait un plan. Emmett ne pouvait pas disparaître, au même titre que Bella, sinon les autres aurait tôt fait de recouper l'histoire de Pauline avec celle d'Emmett et nous serions rapidement mis à jour. Ce que les maîtres ne toléreraient pas. J'avais expliqué cette situation à Rose et nous avions décidé de réfléchir calmement avant de nous jeter à la gorge du pauvre Emmett. Elle allait le garder car elle le méritait et que je voulais plus que tout au monde qu'elle soit heureuse mais il nous fallait la jouer intelligemment.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il a succombé aux charmes de cette insignifiante humaine ?

Je tournai la tête pour voir Jane appuyée du côté opposé de la baie vitrée, les bras croisés et le regard meurtrier. Jalousie, rage et envie de meurtre se jouaient en elle. Et mettaient en lumière ce que j'avais craint plus tôt ce soir.

- Depuis quand couche-t-il avec toi?

- Depuis que tu te refuses à moi.

- Eh bien, ça doit faire sacrément longtemps alors.

- Ne sois pas désobligeant, Hale.

- Alors qu'as-tu fait pour qu'il te cède? De quoi l'as-tu menacé ?

- Ne peux-tu simplement pas penser qu'il est attiré par moi?

- Edward était avec ma soeur. La plus belle vampire qui m'ait été donné de voir de toute ma longue existence. Et il est maintenant enfermé dans une chambre avec une humaine insignifiante, comme tu le dis. De deux choses l'une, Jane: soit tu l'y as forcé, soit tu ne sais pas t'y prendre. Mais dans tous les cas, Edward a clairement signifié que tu ne lui convenais pas, il me semble.

Aussitôt, la vague de douleur me percuta et je tombai à genoux, la mâchoire serrée pour ne pas hurler. Je ne lui aurais pas fait ce plaisir. Jamais plus. Je serrai les poings, appuyé sur eux pour me retenir, tentant de résister à la douleur qu'elle m'infligeait:

- Qu'y a-t-il donc avec vous, enfin ? Ne chavirez-vous plus pour le pouvoir? Je SUIS le pouvoir Jasper Hale. Tu devrais me désirer!

- Jamais! grognai-je, ne voulant pas céder d'un centimètre devant elle.

Je n'allais toutefois plus tenir longtemps. Son pouvoir me brûlait de l'intérieur et j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser en millions de petits fragments. Mais je ne cèderai pas. Oh ça non.

- JASPER, QUE SE PASSE-T-IL? CA VA?

Je redressai tant bien que mal la tête pour voir s'agenouiller à mes côtés ma petite protégée, les joues rouges et l'odeur d'Edward partout sur elle. C'eût au moins le mérite de stopper la vague de pouvoir de Jane, me permettant de me redresser, ce que je fis sans tarder. Bella se redressa à son tour, posant sa main sur mon bras que je retirai vivement. Elle sembla blessée par mon geste et tourna son attention vers Jane:

- Pourquoi le regardais-tu comme ça, sans l'aider ?

Jane ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de la toiser, l'air mauvais.

- Tu vas bien ?

Elle avait les yeux posés sur moi, l'air vraiment inquiet. Je grommelai:

- Je vais bien. Juste un peu de surmenage.

- Haha ! N'importe quoi! s'esclaffa Jane, toujours furieuse.

- Oh arrête de rire, toi, tu es pathétique. Et puis t'es pas un peu jeune pour venir à ce genre de bal? T'as quoi? 13 ans ?

Et voilà comment l'humaine la plus malchanceuse de Volterra se mit à dos la vampire la plus désagréable. Jane feula, littéralement et voulut se jeter sur la petite humaine mais j'écartai celle-ci d'un mouvement rapide et me mis sur la trajectoire de la petite blonde:

- Allons, les filles, vous n'allez pas vous faire un petit combat dans la boue, quand même !

- Dégage de mon chemin, Hale !

- Jane, tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Aro ?

- Je m'en contre-fiche! Cette satanée hum …

Elle s'arrêta quand je l'attrapai par le bras, la serrant de toutes mes forces et dardant sur elle un regard furibond.

- Reste à ta place, Jane.

- Tu sais que je vais la tuer! murmura-t-elle pour que moi uniquement puisse l'entendre

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Elle m'a pris mon nouveau jouet. Et elle m'a insultée. Sans compter qu'elle a tes faveurs. Je vais la vider de son sang ! menaça-t-elle, toujours à voix basse.

Je me retournai pour voir Bella qui continuait de fusiller Jane du regard. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle referait une erreur, quelque chose pour l'énerver. Et je ne pourrais pas être là tout le temps pour être sûr que la petite blonde dévastatrice ne l'égorge pas. Je devais être plus malin. Je m'abaissai donc à la hauteur de Jane et murmurai à mon tour:

- Passons un marché. Que veux-tu pour lui laisser la vie sauve?

- Toi.

- Moi?

- Toute une nuit, rien qu'à moi. A me laisser faire les choses que j'ai envie de te faire.

Si mes organes fonctionnaient encore, j'aurais pu vomir dans ses cheveux. Heureusement, j'étais un vampire. Et bien élevé en plus. Je me retins donc de grimacer.

- C'est à toi de voir, Amour. Si tu refuses, je la tue ce soir.

Dans la vie, tout est une question de choix. Si Jane tuait Bella, les choses seraient plus simples. Ce serait elle qui prendrait le blâme d'Aro. Marcus m'en voudrait mais au final, il me dirait de me débarrasser du reste du groupe. Je pourrais en profiter pour transformer Emmett pour ma soeur et tout serait enfin réglé. Et je n'aurais certainement pas à me coucher dans un lit avec cet enfant qu'était Jane. Surtout qu'à coup sûr, pour avoir désobéi à un ordre direct d'Aro, elle serait punie. Voir sévèrement punie. Tout cela n'était que du bénéfice pour moi. Débarrassé de cette mission de garde, j'obtiendrais le bonheur de ma soeur et la punition de Jane, voir même son bannissement. Edward n'aurait plus à résister à l'appel du sang de sa chanteuse et je pourrais enfin reprendre le cours normal de ma vie. Je tournai mon regard vers ma petite protégée qui était plus en danger de mort ce soir que jamais. Elle porta son attention sur moi et me sourit, un léger rosissement envahissant ses joues pâles. Dans la vie, tout est une question de choix. J'étais libre et je fis le mien. J'attirai Jane à moi et scellai notre accord par un baiser sur sa bouche, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

**Voilàààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont les seuls salaires qu'on obtient de tout le travail qu'on fournit :)))) **

**Le prochain chapitre sera un peu spécial car ce sera un POV Bella ! Je pense qu'il était temps qu'on entre un peu dans la tête de la petite humaine perdue chez les Volturi :) **

**A très vite, on promet ! **


	9. Wait for love

_Salut à tous ! _

_Voici le nouveau chapitre de Damnation ! Ca prend une tournure tout particulière au niveau du pairing ! On espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Bonne lectuuuuuure !_

_Vos dévouées AuteuZe et Bêta_

_Jess & Jade_

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Wait for love**

_POV Bella_

Je n'en revenais pas. Il venait de poser sa sublime bouche sur celle, même pas encore formée, de cette gamine prétentieuse. Ce mec était un vrai Dieu vivant et il osait profaner ses merveilleuses lèvres en touchant celles de cette petite garce? Berk, ça me donnait envie de vomir. Heureusement pour moi, le baiser fut bref et sans passion. Encore bien, merde alors! Comment pouvait-il faire ça? L'adolescente pré-pubère sembla fort contente d'elle - tu m'étonnes - me lança un regard noir et s'éloigna en remettant son masque en place. Il n'aurait pas du s'interposer, j'aurais adoré lui arracher quelques poignées de cheveux. Et peut-être même un oeil, tiens, pour qu'elle arrête de le regarder avec autant d'envie. Je n'étais pas jalouse, oh ça non. Il n'était pas à moi après tout. Bon okay, j'aurais rêvé l'avoir pour moi. De toute façon, quelle fille saine d'esprit ne rêverait pas de l'avoir pour elle? Beau - bon okay, extrêmement beau - grand, imposant, sûr de lui, une voix de velours qui vous filait des frissons, un côté mystérieux et dangereux, des muscles qui se dessinaient parfaitement sous ses vêtements … Ce gars-là était un appel au viol à lui tout seul. Et je n'avais rien tenté. Moi, Bella Swan, sans peur et sans reproches, celle dont le credo était "Je veux, je prends", je ne m'étais pas lancée. Et n'allez pas croire que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Jacob. Alors là, pas du tout. Dès que j'avais aperçu l'Apollon blond, Jacob avait été relégué à la remise, tout bonnement. Il ne pouvait pas soutenir la comparaison. Alors que j'étais toujours en train de pester sur la blonde infantile et de baver sur le beau blond sexy, il se retourna, m'offrit un bref sourire et s'éloigna vers les jardins sans même une parole. Non mais oh, il se prenait pour qui lui ? Je me mis à le suivre:

- Et tu vas où comme ça ?

- Me balader.

- Et tu me laisses là ?

- Tu peux m'accompagner si tu le souhaites. Même si c'est déjà ce que tu as entrepris de faire.

Et voilà le pourquoi du comment je n'avais pas encore attaqué. Jasper semblait totalement se désintéresser de moi. Parfois, j'avais même l'impression qu'il éprouvait de la répulsion (NDA: Héhéhé) à mon égard. Si j'avais senti la moindre petite ouverture, la moindre petite possibilité, j'aurais tout tenté. Car il était plus que certain que je rêvais d'avoir un tel mec sur mon tableau de chasse. Okay, soyons claires: j'aurais même préféré qu'il soit un peu plus qu'un trophée quelconque dans mon palmarès. Mais c'était certainement trop demandé, non ?

- Allez, accélère ! fit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil en arrière pour voir si je le suivais.

- Tu fuis quelqu'un ou quoi ?

- A part la petite nymphomane qui a manqué de te tuer sur place, tu veux dire?

- Tu aurais pu me la laisser, j'en aurais fait de la charpie.

Il explosa de rire et s'arrêta, me permettant d'enfin arriver à sa hauteur.

- Range tes armes, Xéna la Guerrière, tu ne faisais pas le poids.

- Tu te fous de moi? Elle fait quoi? 45 kg toute mouillée?

Il rit encore et je trouvai ce son merveilleux. Son visage s'éclairait dès qu'il souriait, ce qui était plutôt chose rare. Enfin, il souriait souvent, ça c'est clair. Mais très rarement de manière spontanée ou sincère. Là, c'était un de ces moments spontanés, merveilleux. Et il était à couper le souffle. Soudain, son regard se fit plus sérieux et il posa les mains sur mes épaules, provoquant un courant électrique dans mon corps, comme à chaque fois qu'il me touchait:

- Sérieusement, Bella. Ne t'approche pas de Jane à l'avenir, d'accord.

- Pourquoi cet air si sérieuuuuuux ? ris-je, mimant le Joker de Batman.

Il souffla, relâcha mes épaules et se remit à marcher. Je me hâtai de le suivre, ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire. Je lui posai donc la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la soirée:

- Alors, Alice et toi, ça a duré combien de temps?

Il s'arrêta, me tournant toujours le dos et je commençai à regretter ma question. Les secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne me réponde et j'envisageai de le contourner pour voir ce qu'il faisait. C'est alors que sa voix s'éleva, clair, nette, et froide. Extrêmement glaciale.

- Une nuit. Et je ne compte pas en parler.

Et il se remit en route, à travers les jardins. Je marchai un peu en retrait pendant quelques minutes puis soupirai:

- Tu sais, je suis venue pour me balader avec toi. Si c'est pour que tu me traînes comme un petit toutou, je retourne à l'intérieur.

Il se retourna d'un geste rapide et me fit face, ses yeux lançant des éclairs:

- Que veux-tu, à la fin ?

Voilà une bonne question. La bonne réponse aurait été: "Toi". Mais il n'était pas question que je dise ça, n'est-ce pas? Je répondis donc ironiquement.

- La paix dans le monde.

Il arqua un sourcil, clairement dubitatif.

- Oh, et puis un de ces petits chihuahuas qu'on peut mettre dans un sac, comme Paris Hilton. Et des cheveux plus longs, même si je sais que c'est impossible car ils deviennent fillasses …

Il me regardait parler, les yeux écarquillés, comme si j'étais devenue folle. Et je l'étais certainement car j'étais au milieu d'un jardin, ne sachant même pas par où me diriger pour retrouver mon chemin vers l'immense bâtisse, avec un inconnu qui me semblait dangereux. Et le pire de tout ça, c'est que la seule chose à laquelle je parvenais à penser, c'est que c'était sacrément excitant. Quand j'eus fini ma tirade, je me contentai de le regarder avec un petit sourire, attendant sa réaction. Quelques secondes passèrent encore avant qu'il ne sourît à son tour:

- Tu es folle, tu le sais ça ?

- On me l'a souvent dit mais je n'ai voulu croire personne.

Il rit à nouveau et saisit ma main pour m'attirer avec lui dans les dédales des jardins. J'étais électrisée par ce contact. Sa peau était si froide et douce à la fois. Je devais me retenir avec toute ma volonté de la lui caresser avec mon pouce. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si juste sa main dans la mienne me provoquait cet effet, j'aurais adoré avoir une autre partie de son corps posée sur moi. Mais il était hors concours n'est-ce pas? Rien qu'à voir son ex, Alice, j'avais compris. Cette fille était juste … splendide. Petite, menue, un visage de poupée et une beauté fatale. C'était donc ça son genre de fille. Et j'en étais loin. Vraiment très loin. Et puis sa soeur … Mon dieu, jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Elle semblait presque irréelle. Emmett avait littéralement craqué sur elle, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ce qui l'était plus, par contre, c'est qu'elle semblait sous le charme également. Une possible histoire d'amour entre ces deux-là ? Secrètement, je l'espérais. Après tout, plus rien ne nous retenait aux Etats-Unis. Emmett et moi pouvions commencer une vie ailleurs. Loin de tous nos malheurs. Tant qu'on était ensemble. Et j'adorais l'Italie. J'adorais Volterra … J'adorais passer du temps avec Jasper surtout. Je n'avais d'ailleurs accepté de venir à ce bal que parce que j'étais sûre de l'y voir. Je me donnais l'impression d'être redevenue une adolescente pré-pubère. Mon coeur s'affolait quand il apparaissait et dès qu'il souriait, je souriais à mon tour on ne peut plus niaisement. Il me rendait dingue. Quand j'étais revenue dans ma chambre d'hôtel un peu plus tôt après la virée sur la plage avec les autres, j'avais piqué une crise car, boulet invétéré que j'étais, j'avais réussi à perdre l'invitation au bal de ce soir. Or, notre petite rencontre du matin avec le beau blond m'avait laissée pantelante d'une soirée glamour à ses côtés. J'avais donc fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir y entrer tout de même. J'avais heureusement retenu l'adresse où aller pour trouver un costume - eh oui, je ne me baladais pas avec une robe de bal dans mes valises tout de même - et là-bas, j'y avais croisé la sale prétentieuse de Jane qui avait tout de même accepté de m'aider. A ce moment-là, je ne la détestais pas encore, loin de là. Elle m'avait dégoté ma robe et mon masque, tout en me refilant une nouvelle invitation pour Emmett et moi. Et je ne le regrettais pas une seule seconde car Jasper était à la hauteur de toutes mes espérances. Son costume d'abord. Une merveille. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir dire que le rouge lui irait à merveille et pourtant. Entre sa veste officier rouge en queue de pie et au col montant qui étreignait son torse que je devinais parfait, son pantalon tout aussi rouge qui habillait ses cuisses musclées, ses bottes noires hautes et son masque diabolique, il était à couper le souffle. Le costume rajoutait encore à sa prestance naturelle et on pouvait dire qu'il en imposait clairement. Même Emmett n'avait pas envie de faire le malin en sa présence. Ensuite, son attitude ce soir. Il était … presque gentil. Ce sentiment de répulsion que j'avais l'impression d'éveiller chez lui se taisait par moments, pour nous laisser des secondes de vrai partage. Rien que plus tôt, quand il avait tenu ma main pendant de longues minutes. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, et il me semblait homme à ne pas se dévoiler, mais je sentais que c'était quelque chose qui n'était pas courant chez lui. Il devait haïr toute démonstration d'affection publique. Bon, ce n'étaient que des suppositions mais j'avais vraiment l'impression de ne pas me tromper. Tous les bons moments que je pouvais obtenir de lui, je les prenais avec grand plaisir. Ce qui m'amenait à la dernière raison pour laquelle j'étais heureuse d'avoir bataillé pour me retrouver en robe et talons ce soir: ce moment-ci, ici, dans la pénombre des jardins, main dans la main avec lui. Après une petite marche de quelques minutes, nous étions vraiment éloignés du château où le bal avait lieu. Nous débouchâmes au coeur d'une sublime roseraie où les touches de couleurs pastels des pétales semblaient rivaliser avec le ciel étincelant d'étoiles. En son centre, une pergola, délicatement éclairée par des torches discrètes, soutenait les rosiers grimpants dans leur sublimation du lieu, qui était, je dois l'avouer, à couper le souffle. Il murmura:

- Maintenant que tu es là avec moi, tu me dois une danse.

Et tel le parfait gentleman qu'il était, il se pencha dans une courbette et me tendit sa main pour me laisser le loisir de refuser. Ce que je fis, bien sûr:

- Jasper, il n'y a aucune musique.

- Mmh, je peux remédier à ça ! fit-il, mystérieux.

Il clapa dans ses mains une fois et un groupe sortit de l'ombre. Avec des instruments de musique. Bon sang, cet homme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Le groupe se mit à jouer une musique douce (NDB: si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance lancez vite la chanson " I'll be " d'Edwin Mc Cain) et Jasper refit sa courbette et me tendit à nouveau la main. Je pinçai les lèvres, cherchant une échappatoire que je ne trouverais pas puis lui prit la main. Il m'attira à lui d'un mouvement rapide. Mon corps se retrouva collé au sien et je soupirai. C'était aussi bon que je pensais que ça le serait. Une de ses mains tenaient une des miennes tandis que l'autre était posée au creux de mes reins. La mienne s'était enroulée naturellement autour de son cou, pour me tenir plus proche de lui encore. Il se mit à onduler langoureusement, provoquant une friction entre nos deux corps. Ma bouche était collée à son cou, au plus près de son odeur incroyable de cannelle boisée. C'était … divin. Alors que son bassin frottait contre le mien, je ne pus empêcher un gémissement discret de s'échapper de mes lèvres. J'étais envoûtée. Si je n'avais pas été aussi terre à terre, j'aurais pu penser qu'il avait le pouvoir de me rendre dingue. Qu'il n'était pas un simple humain mais bien plus que cela. Tellement plus que cela. Après plusieurs minutes de danse douce, il baissa la tête et murmura à mon oreille:

- Tu es bien silencieuse. Serais-je parvenu à te clouer le bec?

Je souris à sa remarque et en profitai pour frotter ma joue contre la sienne, douce comme la soie.

- Et si je te disais que pour une fois, je n'ai rien à dire … ?

- Je te répondrais que j'ai définitivement atteint mon objectif de la semaine.

Je ris doucement et me rapprochai de son oreille, devant me hisser un peu pour y parvenir:

- Peut-être que tout simplement, ton charme agit sur moi, malgré tout.

Je pensais qu'avec cette phrase, il se reculerait et imposerait une nouvelle distance entre nous. Mais il ne le fit pas, se contentant de rire à son tour et de demander:

- Dois-je en conclure qu'Edward n'a pas comblé toutes tes attentes?

Évidemment, il souhaitait me parler d'Edward. Il faut dire que ce qu'il avait vu en pénétrant dans la chambre était sans équivoque. Il ne servait donc à rien de nier. Et puis pourquoi nier? Je ne lui devais rien après tout:

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Bien sûr, dès que je finis de danser avec toi, je compte bien aller le provoquer en duel pour gagner ton coeur.

Bien entendu, quand on pratique l'ironie, il ne faut pas s'étonner de la recevoir en retour. Et il était très fort à ce petit jeu, je me contentai donc de sourire.

- Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Je ne compte pas en parler.

Il redressa la tête pour river son regard dans le mien, longuement. Rien ne s'échappait de ses yeux: ni colère, ni ressentiment, ni amusement. Rien. Pour ma part, je souriais diaboliquement. C'était la réponse de la bergère au berger. Finalement, il sourit lui aussi, abaissant à nouveau sa tête vers mes cheveux. On se remit à danser sans rien dire, au rythme de la musique. Le groupe augmenta un peu le tempo, si bien que Jasper me fit tournoyer sur moi-même, une de ses mains toujours dans la mienne. J'eus peur de m'étaler mais c'était comme si j'étais hypnotisée par lui et devenue une autre femme. Une femme adroite, capable de rester sur ses pieds. Soudain, il me rattrapa et me fit basculer en arrière, lui penché sur moi. Mon coeur manqua un battement quand ses yeux, derrière son masque, se rivèrent sur les miens. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes encore avant qu'il ne me redresse et se remette à onduler contre moi. Quand je pus reprendre une respiration normale, je murmurai:

- Dis-moi, tu crois à l'amour dès le premier regard?

- Je te le dirai quand ça m'arrivera, ironisa-t-il à nouveau, son regard plongé dans le mien.

Je souris, incapable d'y résister et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il passa sa main sur ma joue, dans un geste tendre au possible. Je fermai les yeux, savourant la sensation quand il se pencha à nouveau à mon oreille:

- T'ai-je dit à quel point je te trouvais superbe dans ta robe de bal, Bella ?

Il avait prononcé mon nom avec une intonation particulièrement empreinte de sensualité. Et j'étais prête à hyperventiler. D'ailleurs, j'étais bien incapable d'aligner trois mots pour lui répondre. Et la seule chose qui s'échappa de ma bouche fut un nouveau gémissement discret.

- Et je ne t'ai pas dit non plus qu'il m'est arrivé ce soir de penser à t'enlever cette magnifique robe le plus doucement possible pour te contempler, uniquement vêtue de tes dessous, de tes chaussures et de ton masque.

Mon corps fut parcouru de merveilleux frissons et je rejetai la tête en arrière quand je sentis ses lèvres effleurer mon cou:

- Jasper …

Il frotta ses lèvres douces le long de mon cou puis murmura, son souffle froid sur ma peau m'électrisant au plus haut point:

- J'aime le son de ta voix quand tu murmures mon nom …

- Jasper …

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir belle et désirable au son de sa voix. Il avait une manière de me parler qui me rendait folle et je lui aurais donné mon corps sans hésiter, s'il le réclamait. Et j'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'il le réclamerait !

- Tu sais ce que je serai capable de faire pour que tu continues à dire mon nom ainsi, petite Bella ?

- Non …

- Je serai prêt à t'enlever cette robe ici même, à te contempler si belle au clair de lune et à passer ma langue sur ton corps entier pour te goûter.

Je gémis de plus belle et resserrai ma prise à son cou. Il était certainement capable de m'envoyer au 7ème ciel rien qu'avec ses mots et sa voix. Or, je n'aurais manqué pour rien au monde d'avoir sa langue sur moi.

- Fais-le … soufflai-je, de manière à peine audible.

- Je te demande pardon?

Je savais qu'il avait parfaitement entendu et qu'il ne me demandait de répéter que pour savourer la petite victoire qu'il avait sur ma volonté inexistante. Et je n'étais pas fille à me laisser démonter. Sauf par lui. La tentation était bien trop forte pour que j'y résiste:

- Fais-le. Descend cette robe et fais ce que tu veux de moi …

- Ce que je veux ?

- Tout. Ce. Que. Tu. Veux, haletai-je, incapable de parler correctement.

Sa langue caressa mon cou, très sensuellement et je collai mon corps au sien. Nous avions arrêté de danser, sans même que je m'en rende compte mais je m'en moquai bien. Et je me moquai bien qu'il y ait un groupe là, à jouer pour nous. Je ne voyais que lui et moi. Le reste était du superflu.

- Tu es très audacieuse, Bella. Tu ne devrais pas t'offrir ainsi à un homme que tu ne connais pas …

Pendant qu'il disait cela, sa langue descendit dangereusement le long de mon cou jusqu'au début de mon décolleté, me faisant gémir de plus belle et perdre tous mes moyens.

- Je suis … Tu es …

- Apprenez la conjugaison du verbe "être" à l'indicatif présent avec Bella Swan ! rit-il, toujours penché sur moi à me torturer de manière divine.

- Ne te moque pas de moi! fis-je en agrippant ses cheveux pour le maintenir au plus près de moi.

- Je peux t'apprendre des conjugaisons moi aussi. Que penses-tu du verbe … lécher ?

Sa langue frôla la barrière de mon corsage et j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Je voulais plus. J'avais besoin de plus.

- Jasper …

- Ou alors … satisfaire.

Oh, j'étais sûre que cette conjugaison-là, il la connaissait par coeur. Et j'avais faim, extrêmement faim de lui. Je lui redressai la tête et rivai mon regard dans le sien:

- Que dirais-tu de commencer par l'impératif du verbe "embrasser" ?

Il sourit de manière diabolique et souffla:

- Oh beaucoup trop simpliste.

- Je ne suis pourtant pas sûre que tu le maîtrises …

- Ah tu crois ça ?

Lentement, il se pencha vers moi, sa main glacée posée sur ma joue, m'attirant à lui. J'ouvris les lèvres d'anticipation, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il commença par frotter avec toujours autant de sensualité sa bouche sur la mienne, provoquant une caresse divine. Je voulus augmenter la pression et approfondir notre baiser mais il se recula un peu, un air mutin sur le visage. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, impatiente, quand il replongea sur moi doucement. Sa langue se mit à glisser sur mes lèvres, partant d'une commissure pour arriver à l'autre exagérément lentement. Et enfin, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes avec ardeur. Il me colla à lui d'une main ferme et fit danser ses lèvres avec les miennes. Il alliait chaleur, douceur et avidité à la fois. C'était … passionnel et j'en étais transportée. Sa langue prit possession de ma bouche, venant à la rencontre de la mienne pour la caresser lentement, provoquant mille frissons en moi. Il était partout sur moi et en moi et j'étais comblée. Littéralement. Jamais je n'avais été embrassée de la sorte, et pourtant, j'avais été embrassée un nombre incalculable de fois. Quand j'arrivai à bout de mon souffle, il caressa encore quelques secondes mes lèvres avec les siennes et se recula. Me laissant reprendre une respiration normale, il frotta délicatement ma joue rosie de son pouce et murmura:

- Tu es exquise.

- Et tu es très doué en conjugaison ! plaisantai-je pour me donner une contenance.

- Et ce n'est pas le verbe que je manie le mieux.

Oh, j'en doutais maintenant. Je savais que cet homme devait être un Dieu du sexe mais le vivre était mieux encore que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Et je voulais en voir plus. Beaucoup plus.

- Jasper …

- Oui?

- Quand vas-tu enfin me défaire de cette robe ?

Il rit doucement puis glissa ses mains dans mon dos pour délacer mon corsage. Je n'avais aucune gène à me retrouver presque nue devant lui. Il m'avait montré par une façon claire qu'il voulait de moi. Et je voulais de lui. Pendant qu'il me libérait de mon carcan, sa langue avait retrouvé le chemin de mon cou et je me contentai de gémir doucement. Je n'entreprenais rien. Je me laissais faire, totalement soumise à ses assauts divins. Ses mains touchèrent ma peau nue, passant délicatement sur elle, y laissant des traînées enflammées. Mon corps se réveillait sous ses doigts et je me demandais depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas ressenti ce genre de choses dans les bras d'un mec. J'en venais presque à remercier Pauline d'avoir disparu et de m'avoir ainsi permis de rencontrer cet homme. Car il devait avoir raison: connaissant mon amie, elle avait rencontré un beau mâle dans un bar et s'était fait la malle avec lui sans en aviser personne. Quand je rentrerais au pays, j'aurais un appel d'elle pour me raconter à quel point ses vacances s'étaient terriblement bien finies. Et grâce à sa petite escapade, j'avais croisé la route de Jasper, ce que je ne regrettais pas une seule seconde. Alors que sa langue fraîche descendait de nouveau dangereusement vers ma poitrine bientôt libérée, j'eus un éclair de lucidité et murmurai:

- Jasper ?

- Hum?

- On peut peut-être se passer de musique, non ?

Il ne répondit rien et clapa des mains dans mon dos. Aussitôt, le groupe disparut dans l'ombre, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Il travaillait peut-être au château mais il jouissait d'un certain pouvoir … ce qui me grisa d'autant plus. Alors qu'il faisait glisser mon corsage doucement vers le bas et que j'étais au bord de la crise d'apoplexie, il se redressa vivement et me colla contre lui.

- Bonsoir les tourtereaux.

Quand je me retournai, tétanisée et collée à Jasper pour ne pas me découvrir, je vis Alice, sa fabuleuse ex, appuyée contre la pergola. Jasper était tendu, comme s'il était pris en faute. Mais ils étaient séparés non ?

- Que fais-tu là, Alice?

- J'ai eu une vision, Jasper.

Il gronda, littéralement. Ce son était effrayant et tentant à la fois.

- Alice.

- Tu as pris une décision non équivoque. Je suis là pour t'en dissuader.

Elle avait une vision ? Elle se prenait pour qui, au juste? Madame Irma ?

- On en parlera plus tard.

- Non, pas plus tard, maintenant. Marcus veut te voir, Jasper. Tout de suite.

- Eh bien je vais aller le voir, ne sois donc pas si dramatique.

Elle éclata de rire. Mais d'un rire vraiment cynique. Elle me fit froid dans le dos.

- Tu n'as pas compris. Il veut te voir avec elle.

Jasper resserra sa prise autour de moi, visiblement nerveux. Qui était ce Marcus? Et qui était-il par rapport à eux ? Leur boss? Et pourquoi semblait si tendu depuis qu'elle avait prononcé le nom de cet homme? Et d'abord, pourquoi voulait-il me voir ?

- C'est impossible !

- Il m'a envoyée te chercher. Il faut que tu y ailles, Jasper. Quant à vous, Bella, je vous conseillerai de vous rhabiller.

Je me sentis rougir de la tête aux pieds. Jasper me devança, nouant rapidement mon corsage tout en regardant Alice, interrogatif.

- Je ne peux pas te dire. Cela dépend de tes choix.

Euhhh ? Ils avaient un échange télépathique là, ou quoi ? Ou alors, ils se connaissaient vraiment bien pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Et ça me rendait jalouse. Vraiment jalouse. D'autant plus quand il m'écarta de lui, son regard toujours rivé sur son ex:

- Mes choix, hein ?

- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Il la dévisagea quelques instants encore avant d'acquiescer puis de tourner son attention sur moi. Son regard, noir charbon derrière son masque, me transperça toute entière. J'y lisais regret, rage et détermination, ce qui m'effraya.

- Bella, tu vas m'écouter. Je veux que tu quittes ce château. Et que tu quittes Volterra.

- Mais je …

- Non, tu vas suivre mes indications. Il faut que tu partes. Que tu aies peur. Je veux que tu aies peur de moi.

Alors que je voulus protester, un sentiment naquit en moi. Une terreur sans nom. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais contrôler. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, sans savoir ce qui provoquait cela chez moi.

- Tu ne dois plus jamais chercher à nous revoir. Aucun d'entre nous. Il en va de ta vie, Bella.

Mes jambes tremblaient et me portaient à peine. J'avais envie de m'enfuir mais sa poigne sur mes épaules était trop puissante.

- Tu as peur ?

- Je suis morte de trouille! parvins-je à bafouiller.

- Bien.

Son regard toujours rivé dans le mien, je sentis ma terreur qui s'enflamma au point que je me mis à hurler et à me débattre. Quand enfin il me relâcha, il n'était plus l'homme avec qui j'avais envie de coucher: il était l'homme que je craignais le plus au monde. Je m'enfuis à toutes jambes, laissant derrière moi la peur personnifiée. Sans même me souvenir ce qui avait provoqué ce sentiment en moi.

Le lendemain, 6 heures du matin, je me réveillai d'un cauchemar horrible. J'étais poursuivie par Jasper dans les ruelles de Volterra, comme s'il voulait me tuer. Je courrais mais je ne parvenais pas à le semer, il était bien trop rapide. Ce fut donc la respiration courte et légèrement déboussolée que je m'extirpai de mon lit pour passer sous la douche. Sous le jet d'eau, je me demandais ce qui me poussait à craindre ainsi Jasper. Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Surtout que les choses qu'il avait voulu me faire hier soir étaient tout, sauf désagréables. Et pourtant, quand j'y repensais, je ne pouvais empêcher mon coeur de s'emballer un peu. Sans raison aucune, je craignais un peu le beau blond qui me faisait aussi fantasmer. Moi, bipolaire? Absolument pas ! (NDA pour sa Bêta: Gnéhéhéhéhéhé) Je décidai donc d'aller faire un tour pour me changer les idées. Tourner comme un lion en cage dans cette chambre n'arrangerait certainement pas mes histoires. Alors que j'arpentais les rues encore vides de Volterra, mon corps se rappelait les douces sensations que Jasper lui avait procurées hier soir. Et je restais un minimum terrifiée, comme s'il représentait la chose que je craignais le plus au monde. Ce qui était tout bonnement impossible puisque ce que je craignais le plus, c'était la mort de mes parents et des êtres qui m'étaient chers. Et ça m'était déjà arrivé.

- Bonjour.

Je sursautai en entendant la voix derrière moi. Quand je me retournai, je me frappai mentalement pour avoir eu peur ainsi. Il ne s'agissait que d'Edward, l'ami de Jasper. Il portait toujours son costume mais avait ôté son masque. Craquant...

- Soit tu es très matinale, soit tu n'as pas dormi dans ton lit.

Je lui souris, un peu gênée au vu des baisers qu'on avait partagés hier. Evidemment, Edward était un beau garçon, très attirant. Pas dans le genre "Jasper-attirant" mais attirant quand même. En plus, il se dégageait de lui une assurance froide qui ne me laissait pas de marbre. J'avais toujours adoré les mauvais garçons et il en était clairement un, ses baisers d'hier en étant une preuve. Il s'avança vers moi, toujours aussi sûr de lui, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser doux sur ma joue. Il n'était pas aussi grand que Jasper mais son regard froid en imposait pas mal. Je rougis instantanément.

- Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure avancée de la nuit ?

- J'aime à penser qu'il s'agit d'une heure jeune du jour.

- Tu aurais donc tout de même dormi dans ton lit?

- Bien entendu, que crois-tu ?

- Je ne crois rien mais j'apprécie que tu n'aies donné ces sublimes lèvres à personne d'autre.

Oups. Techniquement, je les avais donné à quelqu'un d'autre. Et pas que mes lèvres … Même si nous avions été interrompus, j'avais clairement offert mon corps au beau blond qui hantait toutes mes pensées. Est-ce que je devais lui dire? Après tout, je ne savais pas si je reverrais Jasper. Et même si je le revoyais, rien ne me disait qu'on pourrait reprendre là où on s'était arrêtés. Il était peut-être saoul quand il m'avait embrassée et il ne recommencerait donc pas. Or, Edward était vraiment un beau mec, qui me donnait envie de le connaître un peu plus. Et puis bon, je n'étais mariée à personne à ce que je sache, si ?

- Veux-tu que nous allions prendre un petit déjeuner ? Je te l'offre !

Ma maman m'avait toujours appris qu'il était très impoli de décliner une proposition de déjeuner faite par un beau garçon. J'acquiesçai donc et il prit ma main. Quand on se mit à marcher vers un petit café qu'il semblait connaître, il murmura:

- Allons déjeuner et puis peut-être qu'on pourra tous les deux aller se reposer dans ton lit. J'en meurs d'envie …

- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à m'emballer avec ce genre de baratin ?

- Allez, ma belle, laisse-moi au moins te prouver que j'en vaux la peine.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien. Les hommes et leur manière de draguer, ça m'épaterait toujours. Heureusement, certains restaient plus doués que d'autres …

Je retirai rapidement ce que je pensais de la drague d'Edward. Quand il laissait un peu tomber le masque du parfait séducteur, il était réellement charmant. Et intéressant. Je l'écoutais parler et l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il me parlait de sa mère décédée, Esmé, avec qui il avait passé des heures à s'entraîner au piano. Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix du regret et de la tristesse contenue mais je ne parvenais pas à identifier ce qui provoquait ces sentiments. Il restait laconique sur ses réponses et ne me donnait que peu pour que je puisse me faire une idée claire de ce qui lui était arrivé. Evidemment, il allait sans dire que ces confidences me rapprochaient de lui. Je savais moi aussi ce que c'était de perdre sa maman, le point central de votre univers. J'avais en plus le malheur d'avoir perdu mon père dans le même temps. Sa peine retenue trouvait un écho en moi, m'ouvrant une nouvelle perspective sur la personne qu'il était alors. Murés dans notre silence tous les deux, je le regardais touiller depuis 3 bonnes minutes dans sa tasse de café à laquelle il n'avait pas touchée, alors que je venais d'engloutir deux croissants et des oeufs brouillés. Visiblement, il n'était pas mince pour rien. Je reposai donc ma fourchette, honteuse et attendis.

- Tu sembles très proche de Jasper.

Je ne pus empêcher un frisson de parcourir mon corps à entendre prononcer le nom de l'homme qui, hier encore, tenait le rôle principal de tous mes fantasmes. Il dut le remarquer car il fronça brièvement les sourcils à l'expression de frayeur qui devait se marquer sur mon visage à l'instant même. Je balayais rapidement ses suspicions:

- Il m'a beaucoup aidée à chercher mon amie Pauline, rien de plus.

- Rien de plus, hein ?

- Non, rien d'autre. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

Il s'avança sur la banquette où il était installé, afin d'appuyer ses coudes sur la table, de part et d'autre de son café, pour river son regard dans le mien:

- Parce qu'il est rare que Jasper s'intéresse à une fille comme toi.

Je baissai les yeux et soupirai. On pouvait dire que ça piquait. Je l'avais pensé moi-même, évidemment. A chaque minute, de chaque jour. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, sur mon corps. Et là, je m'étais prise à rêver. Et puis, pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais toujours pas, je ne parvenais plus à songer à lui qu'avec frayeur. Une frayeur maîtrisée, certes, mais quand même.

- Eh bien, rien qui sort de l'ordinaire. Il m'a offert son aide, je l'ai acceptée. Rien. De. Plus.

- Inutile de te vexer, je dis cela pour ton bien. Jasper ne s'intéresse pas à toi.

Soit, l'imitation était vraiment très bonne alors.

- Je ne me vexe pas. Je ne prétends à rien, tu sais.

Il sourit, de son sourire en coin qui aurait fait fondre tout le Pôle Nord et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

- Comprends-moi bien, Bella, je ne souhaite en aucun cas te blesser mais plutôt te mettre en garde. Tu es une fille magnifique, je ne remets pas ça en cause. Belle, intelligente, drôle … Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour plaire à un homme. Jasper n'est juste pas … ce genre d'homme.

Je souris, tentant de ne pas devenir cramoisie et tentai l'humour:

- Tu tentes de me faire comprendre qu'il préfère les hommes?

Il sourit à son tour en tournant toujours sa cuillère dans sa tasse, comme hypnotisé par son propre mouvement:

- Ce serait fort peu fair play de te faire croire une telle chose …

- Fair play ? demandai-je, étonnée.

- Eh bien oui, te faire croire qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'aux mâles pour avoir une chance avec toi.

Je baisse les yeux, gênée et murmure:

- Qui a dit que tu avais besoin de me faire croire des choses pour avoir ta chance?

Il se ré-avança sur son siège et darda son regard brûlant dans le mien:

- Ca veut donc dire que j'ai une chance.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation, que j'avais envie de contrer, bien sûr:

- Personne n'a dit non plus que tu en avais une.

Son sourire se dessina d'autant plus et il reprit la contemplation de son café, comme s'il tenait les réponses à toutes ses questions.

- Tu es vraiment compliquée à … discerner. Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles.

- Tu veux dire, comme toutes celles qui te tombent dans les bras dès que tu leur sors ton sourire de tombeur ? Non, en effet, je ne suis pas de cette espèce là.

Il éclata de rire et je trouvai ce son magnifique. Il aurait dû rire bien plus souvent au lieu de se prendre tellement au sérieux. Il ne s'était vraiment dévoilé que quand il m'avait parlé de sa mère. Et je l'avais trouvé craquant à ce moment-là. Et je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je n'étais pas à proprement parler une girouette. J'étais même plutôt posée, comme fille. Bien sûr, j'avais eu mon lot de petits amis tout au long de ma jeunesse mais quand j'étais avec quelqu'un ou intéressée par quelqu'un, je m'en tenais à lui, et à rien d'autre. Et ici, que m'arrivait-il? J'étais tout aussi attirée par lui que par son ami Jasper, malgré la peur latente qui m'étreignait quand je pensais à lui. Et ils semblaient tous les deux enclins à jouer un peu avec moi. Qui devais-je choisir? Vers où devais-je aller? Je ne pouvais décemment pas avoir assez de chance pour les avoir tous les deux, si ? Enfin, j'avais déjà eu la chance de les embrasser tous les deux dans la même soirée. Mais je pensais que ma bonne fortune n'était due qu'à l'alcool qu'ils avaient du tous les deux ingurgiter. J'avais eu un épisode fort sympathique avec Edward dans l'une des chambres du manoir où avait lieu la fête. Il m'avait sorti le grand jeu du grand séducteur et l'alcool que j'avais moi-même dans les veines m'avait quelque peu désinhibée. Et puis il fallait le reconnaître: c'était clairement un beau gosse et son regard, quand il le voulait, pouvait suffire à vous faire basculer. Quant à Jasper, le moment dans le jardin était plus que gravé dans ma mémoire, et même si j'étais bien incapable de me rappeler ce qui m'avait foutu la trouille - foutu punch trop alcoolisé! - je rêvais que ce moment reproduise plus tôt que tard. En bref, les deux me voulaient et j'aurais bien été incapable de dire lequel me tentait le plus. Jasper, certainement. Mais il était hors de portée, Edward venait de le confirmer. Alors que le beau brun ici présent était tout préparé à servir mes désirs. Devais-je céder?

- Okay, une proie difficile à attraper, j'adore ça !

Son ton était plus sombre, plus … menaçant. Et comment vous dire ? … beaucoup plus grisant également. Je regardai sa bouche tandis qu'il me détaillait du regard, avide.

- Une proie ? C'est pas un peu "barbare", ça ?

- C'est pourtant le terme approprié. Tu es comme une biche prise en chasse par un dangereux prédateur. Tu as beau savoir que tu ne parviendras pas à fuir, tu t'y emploies quand même.

- Je ne me rendrais pas sans lutter, c'est certain! acquiesçai-je en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Il s'avança à nouveau sur la banquette et sourit, quasi diaboliquement:

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, à vrai dire.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions à nouveau dans le dédale des petites ruelles de Volterra. Nous avions discuté d'Emmett et de son entreprise, qu'il pouvait importer où il le voulait, des vacances qui se terminaient bientôt et de ce que je ferais le soir même. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le revoir. Et pourtant, j'en avais envie. Il portait en lui une part sombre qui m'attirait irrémédiablement. Après tout, j'avais toujours été attirée par les mauvais garçons. Jacob était tout de même réputé pour frapper toutes mes prédecesseuses. Pensez-vous que ça m'avait rebuté à me jeter dans ses bras ? Pas le moins du monde ! J'étais même plutôt sûre que c'était le contraire qui s'était produit. C'était quand Edward se révélait "bad boy" que j'avais terriblement envie d'en voir plus. Etais-je bizarre? Plus que certainement. Mais rien ne contrôlait ce besoin irrépressible de me jeter au cou de garçons peu faits pour moi.

- A quoi penses-tu?

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à savoir ce que je pense tout le temps? Tu viens de me le demander trois fois en une heure ! répliquai-je, du tac au tac.

Il sourit, tout en continuant à avancer à mes côtés, mains dans les poches, semblant rire à une blague personnelle.

- J'aimerais savoir si tu penses à moi … ou à mon ami. Rien de plus.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre! mentis-je, effrontément.

- C'est dommage …

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Au lieu de cela, il me colla contre le mur de la ruelle, d'un geste rapide que je ne compris pas. Il lova son corps au mien et glissa sa bouche dans mon cou pour continuer:

- … parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que j'aimerais te faire. Tu sais ce que j'aimerais te faire, Isabella?

- Je … Me tuer? répondis-je sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Il rit dans mon cou, son souffle extrêmement froid glissant sur ma peau. Euuhh attendez … ? Extrêmement froid ? Il faisait pourtant plutôt bon aujourd'hui !

- Entre autres … murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner et de me demander ce qui allait m'arriver. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait collée au mur, dans une ruelle, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il souhaitait vraiment me tuer. Or, là, tout de suite, j'étais presque certaine que ce n'était pas ce qui occupait ses pensées.

- … mais avant toute chose, je souhaiterais … te goûter.

Alliant le geste à la parole, sa langue glissa dans le creux de mon cou et je ne pus retenir un halètement de s'échapper de ma bouche. Bon sang, ce qu'il était sexy. J'étais incapable de penser posément, de respirer calmement et de réagir, tout court. Je me laissais porter par la danse de sa bouche sur mon cou. Pire, j'arquai mon corps pour accentuer le contact.

- Où est donc passée ta résistance, Isabella ?

- Elle est là, quelque part. Cherche mieux! haletai-je quand sa langue descendit dangereusement vers ma poitrine que ses doigts dénudaient au fur et à mesure.

Il redressa la tête et riva son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux me dévoraient, littéralement et je me sentais électrisée. J'avais envie d'en connaître plus. Beaucoup plus. Surtout quand ce que je sentais son envie de moi appuyer contre mon ventre. Toujours sans décrocher ses yeux des miens, il plongea en avant et pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures, sa langue glacée rencontra la mienne. Glacée ? Je devais bien reconnaître que je n'avais pas fait gaffe hier, grisée par le moment et un peu à l'ouest à cause de l'alcool. Mais j'étais désormais tout à fait sobre et je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses mains, elles aussi, étaient gelées. C'était quoi ? Mr Freeze ?

- Reste avec moi, Amour. Reste avec moi … fit-il alors qu'il picorait ma bouche de baisers.

Et pour me garder avec lui, il passa sa main sur mon intimité, me faisant gémir malgré moi. Et je pouvais aisément dire que je me fichais bien que sa main soit glacée ou pas, à ce moment-là. De toute façon, à travers le tissu, cela ne faisait aucune espèce de différence. Et il semblait adroit de ses mains, tout comme il l'était avec sa langue. Ca promettait monts et merveilles. Et j'étais totalement entrée dans le wagon qui allait à "Plaisir-Land".

- Je vais te ramener à ton hôtel, ma belle. Et là, je vais faire exactement ce que je veux faire avec toi.

Sa voix était lourde de désir et j'en frissonnai. Elle glissait sur ma peau comme une caresse, aussi douce que la soie. Et je rêvais qu'il me prenne tout en me susurrant n'importe quoi de cette voix-là. Ce pouvait même être les résultats du Loto, d'ailleurs. Tant qu'il continuait sur ce ton, c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Alors qu'il reprenait possession de ma bouche avec ardeur et que je me laissais glisser dans un monde de délices, son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et approfondit encore le baiser. Je m'accrochai enfin à ses cheveux, pas prête le moins du monde à le laisser partir. Il enserra ma taille de ses bras forts et me colla d'autant plus à lui, ne me laissant rien ignorer de son état d'excitation. Je gémis en le sentant si dur contre moi quand le téléphone se remit à sonner. Visiblement, la personne qui cherchait à le joindre ne pouvait pas attendre. Il finit par s'écarter de moi en grommelant dans sa barbe, je me laissai tomber contre le mur derrière moi, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de mon coeur. Il m'avait mise dans tous mes états. Alors qu'il décrochait en grognant, je jouai avec les boutons de sa chemise, tentatrice:

- Quoi, Alice?

Je passai mon doigt entre deux boutons et caressai la peau de son ventre, glacée elle aussi. Et désormais, j'étais revenue sur terre et j'étais complètement intriguée. Je levai ma main et caressai sa joue. Gelée. Alors que j'arquai les sourcils, tandis qu'il mettait fin rapidement à la conversation, il s'empara de mes doigts et les écarta de lui, sans sommation.

- Je dois y aller. Nous avons un problème … familial.

Il semblait tendu, soucieux. Et je ne voulais pas vraiment le laisser partir mais je savais que rien de ce que je dirais ne le retiendrait. J'acquiesçai donc, ne comptant pas sur ma voix pour répondre tout haut. Il s'écarta alors de moi, me lança un dernier regard pénétrant puis me tourna le dos pour s'éloigner à grands pas. Et donc … pas même un petit baiser d'au revoir ?

Je rentrai à l'hôtel sur un petit nuage et rejoignis ma chambre en souriant. J'étais peut-être bien partante pour une petite sieste finalement. Mais c'était évidemment sans compter sur Emmett qui rentrait à peine de sa soirée. Un coup d'oeil à ma montre m'apprit qu'il était midi. Eh bien eh bien, le petit coquin ! Il s'arrêta devant sa porte et m'offrit un sourire de gamin pris en flagrant délit. Adorable ! Je lui souris et demandai :

- Bonne soirée ?

- Merveilleuse soirée ! Ohhh Belli, si tu savais … J'ai rencontré la princesse charmante !

- La princesse charmante ? Rien que ça ?

Il rit et s'avança vers moi, s'arrêtant à ma porte avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, complètement crevé.

- Elle est merveilleuse. Je l'aime !

- Après une soirée ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil, étonnée de la fougue de mon frère, pourtant si posé quand il s'agissait de choisir une petite amie.

- Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour voir à quel point elle me correspond.

J'étais prête à le laisser divaguer sur sa grande histoire d'amour qui débutait quand il fronça les sourcils et me détailla longuement du regard.

- Dis donc, toi, petite soeur …

Oups. Quand il commençait à donner dans la "petite soeur", mon compte était bon. Je soupirai et attendis:

- Tu rentres seulement maintenant ?

- Je te signale, si tu n'as pas remarqué, Monsieur l'Amoureux Transi, que je me suis changée. Donc non, moi j'ai été plus raisonnable que d'autres …

Il sourit complètement heureux, regardant ailleurs, comme revoyant sa princesse devant ses yeux puis reporta son attention sur moi:

- Tu semblais pourtant bien t'entendre avec le frère de ma Rose … Jasper, c'est ça?

- Jasper oui. C'est vrai, il est …

Que pouvais-je dire sur lui ? Sympa ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié … Amusant ? Non, c'était vraiment tout sauf ça. Dangereux ? Je ne pense pas que son instinct de grand frère aurait apprécié ça … Orgasmique ? Oui, tout à fait, il était orgasmique. Aheumm, on se concentre ma petite Bella.

- Oui, on s'entend … plutôt bien.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux … Il sera peut-être une bonne raison pour que tu viennes nous voir plus souvent.

Je voulus acquiescer et dire qu'il était totalement une raison pour laquelle je viendrais quand je me rendis compte de ce qu'il me disait. Je fronçai les sourcils :

- Comment ça, venir vous voir ?

Il sourit de nouveau, comme un gamin le jour de Noël puis redevint mortellement sérieux:

- Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça, Bella. Mais je ne rentre pas aux Etats-Unis.

Et là, le monde s'écroula autour de moi. Mon frère, mon port d'attache, le centre de mon monde, me quittait. Il ne revenait pas avec moi, chez nous. J'avais bien évidemment envisagé cette possibilité, pour moi. J'avais pensé qu'Emmett pouvait faire vivre sa société partout dans le monde. Mais là, c'était lui qui me l'annonçait. C'était lui qui prenait la décision, sans même me consulter avant. Il décidait de partir, sans un regard pour moi. Il dut voir la tristesse se marquer sur mon visage car il murmura:

- Je sais que tu as Jacob à la maison mais … Belli, ça me ferait très plaisir que tu restes ici avec moi. Je sais que je ne peux te demander une telle chose et pourtant, je le tente. Reste avec moi, ici. On peut vivre heureux, où on le souhaite.

Je pensais alors à la tombe de mes parents, dans le cimetière de Forks. Si nous partions, qui viendrait la fleurir ? Qui viendrait encore leur rendre visite ? Ce ne serait plus qu'une petite tombe oubliée de tous, jamais fleurie, jamais entretenue. Et ça me faisait mal au coeur. Je les avais déjà perdus une fois, j'avais l'impression que si je quittais le pays, je les perdais une deuxième fois. C'était idiot, je le savais bien mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir ça. Mais je savais bien aussi que je me cherchais des excuses pour refuser, pour ne pas quitter le semblant de stabilité que j'étais parvenue à recréer après la disparition de mes parents. C'était puéril mais finalement, n'était-ce pas ce que j'étais ? Une petite fille seule et apeurée qui avait perdu le centre de son monde? De toute façon, le raisonnement était stupide : si Emmett partait, je perdais l'équilibre que j'avais réussi à mettre sur pied. Emmett était tout ce qui me restait sur cette Terre, comment aurais-je pu le laisser partir et rester en arrière ? Au Diable Jacob, les amis de fac et le futur que je m'étais choisi. Si Emmett partait, je le suivais, point barre.

- Em' …

- Je sais … Je sais que c'est fou, j'en ai bien conscience ! Mais on peut vraiment construire quelque chose de bien ici ! Il fait beau, il fait chaud, j'adore l'Italie ! Et les Italiennes … J'adore définitivement les Italiennes !

- Les Italiennes ?

- Une Italienne ! concéda-t-il dans un sourire.

- Je …

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Belli-Bellette …

Je souris, touchée par ses mots et par son incapacité à me laisser parler sans me couper. S'il me laissait le lui dire, il n'aurait pas besoin de tant insister. J'imaginais qu'il avait peur que je refuse. Mais comment aurais-je pu me séparer de mon grand frère si adorable ?

- Je reste Emmett ! Arrête les violons et prends-moi donc dans tes bras !

Il resta là, sonné quelques instants. Je me contentai d'attendre que l'information fasse son chemin. Et soudain, il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer avec lui en plein milieu du couloir :

- Merci merci merciiiiiiiii !

Je partageai ce moment de joie avec lui tout en me demandant de quoi mon avenir serait fait. J'avais joué sur deux tableaux depuis hier et je pensais que ça n'engageait à rien puisque je repartais bientôt. Mais maintenant, cela changeait la donne … Alors ? Le blond ? Le brun ? Lequel remporterait mon coeur ?

J'entrai dans ma chambre et regardai mon lit avec envie, désir et passion. En bref, j'étais plus que fatiguée et si je ne dormais pas bien vite, je périrai d'épuisement. Je me changeai rapidement, passant un petit short en éponge et un top léger avant de filer vers le lieu tant désiré : mon lit, où je comptais bien passer la journée. Alors que j'ouvrai les draps pour m'y glisser, on frappa à la porte. J'arquai un sourcil et envisageai une seconde de ne pas y répondre. Un autre coup fut frappé et je soupirai : ça ne pouvait être qu'Emmett, finalement. Il avait certainement oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre. Pfff, il valait mieux que je lui ouvre sinon je ne serais pas tranquille. Il planait tellement qu'il n'allait pas dormir de sitôt. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvrit en ronchonnant:

- Bon sang, Emmett, quand arrêteras-tu de tout perdre constamm…

Je m'interrompis en voyant mon visiteur qui n'était pas mon frère … Mais alors là, pas du tout :

- Jasper?

C'était bien lui, la question n'était que rhétorique. Il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, son costume en fait et était appuyé contre l'encadrement de ma porte, l'air … bourré. Du moins, il semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout. J'en connaissais un qui avait trop abusé de la bibine dites donc ! Il gardait la tête baissée et semblait perdu. Je répétai :

- Jasper ? Que fais-tu là ?

On aurait dit que ma voix fut un électrochoc et il redressa son visage vers moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'étouffer un cri et de reculer d'un pas. Bordel ! Ses yeux sombres semblaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites à cause des cernes violacées qui creusaient son regard. De curieux hématomes tâchaient sa peau de part en part avec au centre de chacun d'eux des petits arcs de points ensanglantés, semblables à … des morsures? Et pour parfaire cette vision d'horreur, ses cheveux d'ordinaire si soyeux, partaient dans tous les sens sans aucun ordre, sans aucune logique, probablement parce qu'ils avaient servis de prises à (son?) ses agresseur(s). Son sublime visage était … ravagé, littéralement. Il tendit la main vers mon visage mais la laissa retomber, grimaçant de douleur

- Bella …

Bon alors okay, il y avait à peine une heure que j'embrassai, ou que je me laissais embrasser plutôt, par Edward dans une ruelle. Et bien sûr, j'avais aimé ça. Mais ce mec, là, devant moi, était tout ce que je voulais. Je me poussai donc :

- Entre.

Il se décolla de l'encadrement de la porte et avança d'un pas mal assuré tout en gardant son regard rivé sur moi. Son regard douloureux. Bon sang, mais que s'était-il passé ? Il s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre tandis que je refermai la porte et le détaillai du regard.

- Je sais qu'il est inconvenant de se présenter ainsi à la porte de la chambre d'une jeune fille mais …

Il s'interrompit et ce fut à son tour de me détailler du regard. Evidemment, j'étais en micro-short et top. Autant dire que moi aussi j'étais inconvenante et je devins cramoisie tandis qu'il me regardait intensément.

- Voici une tenue intéressante ! fit-il dans un sourire avant de grimacer de douleur.

- Assieds-toi donc au lieu de me charrier, tu vas tomber là !

Il obtempéra et se laissa tomber sur le lit, grimaçant à nouveau sous le mal. Je m'approchai lentement, toujours attirée par lui mais toujours effrayée également, sans aucune raison.

- Bella … A propos de cette nuit …

Il semblait avoir même du mal à prononcer ses mots. Je ne savais pas qui lui avait mis une raclée mais ce devait être quelqu'un de fort. Ce Marcus dont ils avaient parlé avec Alice ? Bon sang, mais qu'étaient-ils alors ? Jamais un patron ne frappait ses employés … à moins d'être la Mafia ! Oh bon sang, j'espérais sincèrement que je n'étais pas parvenue, vue ma maladresse légendaire, à m'acoquiner avec un des bras droits de la Mafia italienne ! La vraie, la seule, celle que toutes essayaient de copier mais qui jamais ne l'égalaient !

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

Je m'étais rapprochée de lui jusqu'à être à portée de sa main. Mais il ne la levait pas. J'imaginais qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force. Je préférais ça que me dire qu'il n'en avait juste pas envie. Lui assis sur mon lit était quasi aussi grand que moi debout. Je le surplombais peut-être d'une dizaine de centimètres mais c'était tout. Surtout pieds nus. Il plongea son regard dans le mien longuement. Rien ne fut dit pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence en murmurant :

- As-tu peur de moi?

Je ne pus empêcher ma langue de réagir plus vite que mon cerveau qui était captivé par l'étude de son visage blessé mais néanmoins magnifique :

- Oui.

- Je ne veux pas que … Merde! Je n'aurais pas du faire ça hier, j'ai senti une brèche et j'en ai profité et je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû …

Il bafouillait. Jasper bafouillait. Lui, l'homme que rien ne démontait, il bafouillait devant moi comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Et je ne comprenais rien à son charabia. Je passai ma main sur sa joue, très délicatement pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Alors qu'il avait baissé les yeux, cherchant ses mots, il les releva vers moi et j'y lus une immense tristesse et une grande fatigue.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu aies peur de moi. Pardonne-moi.

Et à l'instant même, en le voyant si démuni, je n'avais plus peur de lui. De toute façon, il me montrait sa facette la plus vulnérable. Chose que je n'aurais jamais pensée pouvoir voir un jour. Certainement parce qu'il souffrait et était à bout de nerfs. Alors comment pourrais-je encore le craindre maintenant?

- Ce n'est rien, tout va bien ! murmurai-je, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire mais ses blessures l'en empêchèrent. Je continuai ma lente caresse sur son visage.

- Tu es si douce …

Je souris à mon tour et ne lâchai pas sa bouche du regard. Bouche qui m'avait comblée au-délà de mes espérances il y avait à peine quelques heures. Bouche que je mourrai d'envie de voir posée à nouveau sur moi, même s'il n'était pas en état de me donner ce que je voulais. Il sembla le remarquer car son regard flamboya et il posa les mains, avec une grimace de douleur, sur mes hanches pour m'attirer plus près de lui. Finalement, il pourrait peut-être m'en donner un petit aperçu … Je me positionnai entre ses jambes musclées et me sentis directement à ma place, comme si c'était à cet endroit que j'appartenais, là où je devais être. Ses grandes mains remontèrent lentement le long de mon dos, provoquant des frissons incontrôlables en moi. Il releva doucement son visage vers moi, m'offrant sa bouche. J'étais libre de décider. De faire le choix de me jeter dans la fosse aux lions ou de renoncer. Si tant est que j'avais vraiment un choix à faire. Je le voulais. Je le désirais plus qu'il ne m'était possible de le reconnaître. Et là, il m'offrait la possibilité de l'avoir. Allais-je vraiment refuser pour m'éviter de souffrir ?

- Approche …, murmura-t-il de sa voix douce comme le velours pour terminer de sceller ma décision.

Impossible … Il m'était impossible de lui résister. Je me penchai donc, tremblante, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres touchent les siennes et que je me sente enfin complète.

Et alors que je profitai à fond de ce moment hors du temps, prête à m'offrir totalement à lui, il se recula et me scruta du regard, un peu contrarié.

- Que … quoi ?

- Tu as embrassé Edward ?

Euhhh ? Pardon ? Je me reculai, un peu douchée et prise au dépourvu. Comment savait-il?

- Je sens son parfum sur toi.

Je fus presque tentée de lever le bras à mon nez pour me humer. Presque. Mais il fallait que je garde une contenance.

- Je l'ai croisé dans la rue tôt ce matin.

- Et ? Tu as trébuché ? Et malencontreusement ta bouche a rencontré la sienne ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que je l'avais embrassé! lâchai-je, sur la défensive.

- Non, tu ne l'as pas dit. Mais tu ne l'as pas nié non plus. Je te le dis. Tu as embrassé Edward ce matin.

- Ecoute, Jasper, tu me fous un peu la trouille à vrai dire. Soit tu as des dons de clairvoyance, soit tu as un ami qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue ou pire encore, tu me fais suivre. Je ne sais pas quelle solution m'effrayerait le plus …

Il se leva et me rejoint en deux pas. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte d'avoir autant reculé. Visiblement, la fureur qu'il ressentait semblait avoir annihiler les maux de ses blessures.

- Tu l'as donc bel et bien embrassé.

- Oui.

Il me fusilla du regard, vraiment rageur et je m'enflammai aussitôt, ne supportant pas d'être au pied du mur :

- Dis donc, je te trouve un peu culotté de me faire une leçon de morale ! Tu as bien embrassé cette petite gamine, Jane, devant moi, il y a à peine quelques heures !

C'était comme si je l'avais giflé. Alors que je ne faisais qu'énoncer une vérité. Un tas de choses passèrent dans ses yeux et un coin de sa bouche finit par se relever pour lui laisser un sourire un peu ironique sur le visage. Cet homme me rendait dingue, y avait pas à dire !

- Et puis, c'est quoi cette scène ? Serais-tu … jaloux ?

Je savais qu'il allait s'esquiver d'une pirouette empreinte d'ironie ou ne rien répondre du tout. Je dardai mon regard furieux dans le sien, tout aussi rageur et attendit. Il s'avança encore et posa ses bras autour de mes hanches, non sans grimacer de nouveau de douleur :

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je suis possessif. Quand tu as posé les mains sur moi, je refuse que tu les poses sur quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout.

Son regard s'adoucit en même temps que ma colère et je souris, posant mes mains sur ses épaules en murmurant :

- Tu sais, je suis presque certaine qu'il s'agit là de la définition même de la jalousie.

- En vérité, on ne peut être jaloux que de ce qui est à soi. Et je ne t'ai pas fait mienne …

Sa voix était une véritable musique à mes oreilles et je me laissai border par elle, murmurant de manière éhontée :

- Ca ne tient qu'à toi, Jasper. Fais-moi tienne …

Il recula un peu son visage pour river son regard dans le mien et sourit, me voyant totalement offerte à lui, à mon tour. Puis, il plongea sur ma bouche et la caressa langoureusement avec la sienne avant de glisser sa langue sur mes lèvres, me faisant haleter de désir. Il glissa ensuite le long de ma mâchoire, y déposant des baisers jusqu'à attraper mon lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir tandis qu'il me murmura:

- Ne pose plus jamais tes mains … ni quelconque partie de ton corps … sur Edward.

- Jamais ! répondis-je, la respiration saccadée, la tête rejetée en arrière, profitant de ses lèvres sur moi.

Visiblement satisfait de ma réponse, il glissa ses mains glaciales - tiens, lui aussi? - sous mon top pour les poser sur mes seins. Je m'enflammai littéralement, gémissant sans vergogne, ne pensant plus le moins du monde qu'Emmett dormait dans la chambre juste à côté. Alors que sa bouche dévorait mon cou de baisers, il haleta et se rejeta en arrière, visiblement endolori. J'arquai un sourcil et me rapprochai de lui, en voulant plus, malgré ses blessures et sa douleur évidente. Il recula jusqu'à tomber assis sur le lit, le regard noir et la respiration courte. Je me calai de nouveau entre ses deux jambes et voulus l'embrasser mais il rejeta le visage en arrière, comme électrocuté par mon contact.

- Ca va?

- J'ai soif ...

C'était à peine un murmure, une plainte … Je me reculai et allai chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le mini-bar de la chambre, que je lui tendis :  
- Tiens, prends de l'eau!  
- Non...

Il avait les yeux rivés sur mon cou comme s'il avait soif de moi et je me mis à rire intérieurement. Il était clairement temps que j'arrête de lire "La Confrérie de la Dague Noire" parce que je voyais du vampire sexy partout. Or, même s'il ne m'aurait pas été désagréable que ce beau gars me dévore le cou avec ses canines, ce n'était clairement pas le propos. Il semblait avoir le contre-coup de son passage à tabac. Génial ! Alors que je pensais déjà passer une matinée remplie de câlins, j'allais devoir dorloter le gars que je désirais. Pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais au programme. Je voulus passer ma main dans ses cheveux décoiffés mais il l'attrapa et m'attira de nouveau à lui. J'hoquetai de surprise, surtout quand il me bascula sur le lit, sous lui, dans un mouvement si rapide que je ne le compris pas. Ses yeux d'obsidienne étaient rivés sur la veine battante de mon cou et je me pris à espérer qu'il y pose sa bouche, ses dents et qu'il boive de moi. Okay, c'était terminé pour moi, la bit-lit. Définitivement …

- Je ne suis pas très en forme ce matin …

Je ne pouvais que le contredire, surtout quand je sentis son envie de moi presser au travers de son pantalon contre ma cuisse. Il me désirait comme je le désirais. Et visiblement, ses blessures n'étaient pas tant un obstacle que j'aurais pu le penser. Je soupirai et le regardai, attendant qu'il lance enfin l'assaut, prête comme jamais.

- Peu importe. Donne-moi ce que tu as à me donner …

Je savais que j'allais trop loin, que je me comportais comme une fille facile. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il éveillait en moi toutes sortes de sentiments que je ne pouvais contrôler. Je le voulais, c'était tout ce qui comptait, là de suite. Il sourit et se pencha pour reprendre possession de ma bouche avec la sienne. Quand sa langue darda sur mes lèvres, je la saisis avec mes dents et mordis, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Je savais d'ores et déjà que ce moment ne ressemblerait en rien à ce que j'avais connu jusque là. Jasper m'offrait une kyrielle de nouvelles sensations et je comptais profiter de chacune avec délice. Sa main droite courra sur mon côté, provoquant des frissons et elle rejoignit rapidement mon sein pour le caresser durement. Il attrapa mon mamelon dressé entre son pouce et son index, jouant avec tandis que je gémissais en mordant sa langue d'autant plus. Quand je la relâchai, il me regarda intensément et rit :

- Violente, hein ? J'adore ça !

Il en profita pour me retirer mon top et je collaborai sans rechigner, me retrouvant à moitié nue devant lui.

- Tu es si belle … et si fragile. Je te promets de faire attention.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur moi et posa sa bouche directement sur mon mamelon, l'embrassant doucement, faisant courir ses lèvres de manière langoureuse sur lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'arquer mon corps pour approfondir la sensation et de murmurer :

- Plus fort … Je ne suis pas en porcelaine !

Je l'entendis rire contre moi et il obtempéra, faisant courir sa langue beaucoup plus durement sur moi. Sa main glissa le long de mon corps et rejoignit mon intimité qu'elle frotta par dessus mon mini-short. Je gémis derechef, prise dans un tourbillon de sensations plus grisantes les unes que les autres, incapable de réagir, incapable de penser convenablement, incapable de participer un tant soit peu. J'étais une marionnette entre ses mains et force m'était de constater qu'il me maniait à la perfection. Son doigt habile glissa en-dessous de mon short et repoussa mon string de côté pour toucher mon intimité brûlante contre son contact glacé.

- Oh bon sang, Bella … Tu es déjà prête pour moi …

Je gémis de plus belle, m'accrochant à ses cheveux déjà dans tous les sens, collant mon corps au sien, en demandant plus.

- Viens …

- Je vais venir, Bella, je vais venir. Mais d'abord, je veux que tu jouisses pour moi …

Il retira alors son doigt et se releva sur ses genoux, me dévorant du regard. Je me tordis sur le lit, déjà en manque de son poids sur moi. Il sourit et fit glisser en une fois mon short et mon string sur mes cuisses, me les enlevant exagérément lentement. Quand il ne resta plus aucune barrière entre lui et moi, il se pencha à nouveau et se mit à me caresser de plus belle. Alors que j'approchai dangereusement de l'orgasme, il glissa son doigt en moi, me faisant hoqueter de plaisir. Il commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vients en moi qui promettaient un plaisir immense quand il serait en moi totalement. Alors qu'il glissait un deuxième doigt en mon centre, il se pencha et sa bouche embrassa mes replis les plus intimes, me faisant sursauter. Je n'avais encore jamais laisser aucun homme prendre possession de moi de la sorte et je voulus reculer, m'enfuir. Mais il me tenait bien serrée dans son piège de plaisir. Il murmura contre mon sexe, tendrement :

- Laisse-moi te faire redécouvrir l'alphabet, princesse. Tu vas adorer ça.

Alors qu'il traçait le A, je m'accrochai à l'oreiller sous moi et criai de plaisir. Bordel que c'était bon ! A chaque fois, il énonçait la lettre qu'il allait dessiner, me laissant pantelante et avide de plus. Quand on arriva au J, je commençai à trembler, emportée par une vague que je ne contrôlai pas. Il arrêta alors d'énoncer les lettres et j'explosai entre le M et le N, gémissant son nom tandis qu'il continuait à me satisfaire avec sa langue et ses doigts. Quand la vague me redéposa sur Terre, il était de nouveau redressé sur ses genoux et me couvait du regard.

- Tu es superbe quand tu te laisses aller … Que veux-tu, maintenant, princesse?

- Toi! lâchai-je d'une voix rauque en me redressant rapidement sur le lit en position assise.

Mes mains attaquèrent rapidement sa veste, la déboutonnant et la lui enlevant sans plus attendre. Je fis subir le même sort à sa chemise. J'étais assez heureuse qu'il aille perdu sa cape dans l'aventure. Quand il se retrouva torse nu devant moi, je restai subjuguée par sa beauté. Il était parfait, tout simplement. Il était tout en muscles et dur comme la pierre. Le mieux était le V de son ventre qui filait se cacher sous son pantalon, me donnant envie d'en découvrir plus. Je bavais presque de le voir ainsi dévêtu devant moi. Jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur ses avant-bras qui portaient les mêmes traces en arcs que son visage. Bon sang, mais avec quoi l'avait-on frappé? Mes doigts glissèrent sur ses blessures, j'étais fascinée. Il me regarda faire en grimaçant mais ne protestant pas, comme l'homme fort qu'il était. Je ne pus m'y attarder malgré tout, trop avide de lui pour perdre du temps. Je m'approchai et me lovai contre son torse, murmurant à son oreille :

- Retire tes bottes.

Il obtempéra d'un geste preste et me refit face en un instant, toujours à genoux sur le lit, face à moi. Je fis glisser mes mains sur son torse pendant que mes lèvres dévoraient son cou. J'étais perdue dans son arôme et dans mon envie de lui, incapable de me contrôler. J'avais enfin ce que je désirais depuis des jours et c'était encore mieux que j'aurais pu l'imaginer. Ses mains se posèrent dans le bas de mon dos, sagement, comme s'il voulait me laisser lui faire du bien comme il venait de m'en faire. Mes lèvres glissèrent sur son torse pendant que mes mains défaisaient sa boucle de ceinture et le bouton de son pantalon. Il était lui aussi tout à fait prêt pour moi mais je me gardai bien de lui faire remarquer. Je baissai son pantalon et son boxer noir, exactement comme je l'imaginais, en même temps, désirant passer à la vitesse supérieure. Répondant à une demande tacite de ma part, il descendit du lit et fit glisser les vêtements le long de ses cuisses musclées. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, anticipant le plaisir que son sexe énorme allait me donner. Quand il se débarrassa de sa dernière pièce d'habillement, je me recouchai sur le lit et passai ma main sur mes seins, souhaitant l'appâter, ce qui fonctionna, visiblement. Il s'appuya des deux bras sur le lit et avança jusqu'à moi tel un félin, ne me lâchant pas une seconde du regard. Il grimaça subrepticement et je murmurai :

- Ca va ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Mais je voyais bien que l'effort lui coûtait. Je me redressai donc et le vis arquer un sourcil. Gentiment, faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal, je le manipulai pour le coucher sur le lit. Il sembla apprécier la manoeuvre car son regard s'embrasa quand je m'assis sur lui, passant mes mains sur son torse.

- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi ! murmurai-je de ma voix rauque que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Je me soulevai lentement et le positionnai à mon entrée, tremblant d'anticipation. Il ancra son regard dans le mien, posa ses mains sur mes hanches et arqua le corps pour me pénétrer durement. Je gémis à la sensation et me laissai retomber sur lui, l'enfilant complètement en moi. On gémit en même temps, moi rejetant la tête en arrière, lui serrant ses doigts dans mes hanches. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, il était immense et il m'emplissait totalement, touchant des endroits en moi dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence.

- Tu es si … brûlante. J'adore cette sensation ! murmura-t-il en se redressant en position assise, ondulant à l'intérieur de moi, allumant tout en moi.

Je me laissai remplir, profitant des sensations, la tête rejetée en arrière, sentant son souffle froid dans mon cou et sa langue contre ma veine qui pulsait violemment.

- Ton coeur bat si vite …

Je ne pouvais plus penser de manière cohérente, me laissant totalement emporter par ses coups de butoir. Il était peut-être faible mais sur ce lit, c'était lui qui menait la danse. J'étais accrochée comme une naufragée à son dos, sentant mon orgasme se construire rapidement.

- Oh oui, Jasper, va plus vite …

Il me retourna brusquement sur le lit, reprenant le contrôlant. Replongea en moi avec une brusquerie qui ne me déplut pas le moins du monde. C'était … merveilleux. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi possédée de toute ma vie. Aucun homme ne m'avait prise de telle manière. Il releva une de mes jambes, la posant sur son épaule, s'ouvrant ainsi un meilleur accès. Je ne pus que m'accrocher de nouveau aux oreillers alors que j'explosai dans une jouissance que rien n'égalerait jamais, serrant mes cuisses contre lui, pour le garder le plus longtemps possible auprès de moi; alors même qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec moi. Ses mouvements se firent plus violents encore et il buta à un endroit de moi qui envoya mille étincelles en mon centre :

- Jasper, je … Oh mon dieuuuuuu !

J'explosai à nouveau, n'étant pas encore tout à fait redescendue de mon nuage, tirant les oreillers avec une telle force que j'entendis un craquement dans le tissu.

- Bon sang, tu es si serrée … Je ne peux pas … Je ne pourrais pas …

Il semblait complètement incohérent, pris dans la même frénésie que moi. J'attrapai son visage, toujours tremblante, et le forçai à river son regard dans le mien.

- Je vais te faire du mal …

Je souris devant son air paniqué, comme s'il pouvait vraiment me faire du mal. Il était faible et fatigué. Et tout ce qu'il me faisait ne pouvait décemment pas entrer dans la catégorie du "mal". Je tentai de retrouver un semblant de respiration, toujours assaillie par son imposante érection qui me martelait, menaçant de m'envoyer en orbite pour une troisième fois consécutive, et murmurai :

- Jouis pour moi, Jasper …

- Oh bordel …

Alors qu'il me fit grimper au plafond à nouveau, je sentis mes muscles se refermer sur lui, obtenant de lui une délivrance que j'avais cherchée : il se tendit dans une ultime poussée, sa tête posée dans mon cou, respirant laborieusement et murmurant mon nom, sur la plus belle des mélodies. Je sentis sa bouche s'ouvrir et j'eus presque l'impression qu'il allait me mordre. Ca ne dura qu'une demi-seconde jusqu'à ce que je sente ses lèvres se refermer sur un doux baiser sur ma veine battante tandis qu'il murmurait , me faisant presque jouir sans plus me toucher :

- Oh Bella, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi …

* * *

**ATTENTION: Bella est une inconsciente qui ne pense à rien emportée dans sa passion mais ne faites pas la même erreur ! Même passionnés sortez couverts :)**


End file.
